The Voice
by Skippy1701
Summary: Lexa super star de la chanson, participe à The voice en tant que Coach, elle va y rencontrer Clarke qui tente de se reconstruire après la perte d'un être chère. Entre elles deux l'attraction est immédiate, mais leurs blessures sont profonde, se laisseront t'elles allez dans cette nouvelle histoire? Clexa
1. Chapter 1

**The Voice !**

 **POV Lexa :**

Anya : Aller dis oui, ta tournée est finit et ça te fera une pause bien méritée.

Lexa : Je pensais plutôt partir en vacance, je n'ai pas envie de m'engager dans une émission débile comme ça.

Anya : Arrêtes tu adores, je te vois regarder les replay en cachette, puis certains sont devenus de grands chanteurs en sortant de cette émission.

Lexa : Pourquoi tu veux à tout prix que j'accepte au juste ?

Anya : Parce que je m'inquiète pour toi, depuis Costia tu t'enfermes dans le travail. C'est le moyen de décompresser un peu et qui sait tu pourrais découvrir des talents sympas.

Lexa : (Souffle) C'est qui les autre Coachs ?

Anya : (Sourire) Tu as les Blake, Jackson et Wick.

Lexa : Et je remplace qui ?

Anya : Sinclair, il a une grosse tournée qui commence le mois prochain donc il ne peut pas faire cette saison.

Lexa : Ok, mais je fais une saison c'est tout.

Anya : Géniale, je les appelle et je réserve l'avion, quatre mois à la maison, ça fait longtemps que ça ne nous est pas arrivé.

Lexa : Muai, bon je vais jouer un peu avant de dormir, à demain.

Anya : Et tu sais que ton dernier disque vient d'être certifié double disque de platine ?

Lexa : Super, on fêtera ça à la maison, je te laisse organiser ça.

Anya : Ok petit sœur, bonne nuit à demain.

Je monte dans ma chambre épuisée mais perplexe suite à ma décision de participer à « The Voice », je doute de trouver un intérêt à tout ça mais bon. Je regarde une photo de Costia et moi et souffle de lassitude, il faut que je l'oublie mais c'est dur. Elle seule a réussi à percer mes murs, ça va faire un an et pourtant le trou béant dans mon cœur reste là. Je souffle et allume la télé, comme par hasard je tombe sur « The Voice » et observe les autres Coachs, je connais les Blake mais pas du tout les autres. Enfin à part leurs musiques, car se sont quand même de sacrées stars, espérons qu'ils ne se la pètent pas, je déteste ça.

 **POV Clarke :**

Raven : Clarke, ça fait trois mois que... Je sais que c'est dur, mais tu ne peux pas rester enfermer comme ça, elle n'aurait pas voulu ça et tu le sais.

Clarke : Je sais, mais je n'arrive plus à respirer Rav. J'ai l'impression qu'on m'a arraché le cœur, je ne comprends pas comment ça a pu arriver, les médecins lui avait donné encore au moins cinq ans, je n'étais pas prête.

Raven : On n'est jamais prêt à dire au revoir à l'amour de sa vie Clarke, j'ai une lettre pour toi de sa part. Je devais te la donner à cette date précise, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a écrit dedans. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle m'a demandé de prendre ma journée et de t'emmener à cette adresse de gré ou de force.

Clarke : (Prend la lettre) Je ne comprends pas, quand est ce qu'elle t'a donné ça ?

Raven : Elle a juste dit qu'il était temps pour toi...je n'en sais pas plus.

J'ouvre la lettre d'une main tremblante et laisse échapper une larme en voyant l'écriture de Nylah, elle me manque tellement. Je lui ai promis de surmonter sa perte, mais jamais je n'aurai cru ça si dur.

Nylah : _**Mon amour, si tu lis cette lettre c'est que je ne suis plus près de toi. Je n'ai pas peur Clarke, ma vie fut certes trop courte mais grâce à toi elle a été magnifique. J'ai remis plusieurs lettres à différentes personnes, pour t'aider à avancer. Je te connais, tu dois être en boule dans le canapé, surement avec un t-shirt à moi. J'ignore au moment où j'écris cette lettre depuis combien de temps je suis partie, mais ce que je sais, c'est que tu es plus belle le sourire aux lèvres. Tu as été la lumière de ma vie et je pars sereine, avec le souvenir de ton doux visage avec moi. J'aimerai te demander une dernière chose, je veux que tu penses à toi un peu. Tu as tellement de talent, ça me tue (sans mauvais jeu de mots) de te voir si peu sûre de toi. Alors que tu resplendis sur scène, quand tu joues et quand tu chantes. Tu es faite pour ça mon amour, alors joues pour moi. Chantes pour moi une dernière fois, et comme cela, je serai près de toi. Maintenant vas prendre une douche, habilles toi et prends ta guitare, ta sœur va t'emmener vers ton destin. N'oublies jamais que je t'aime, pour toujours et à jamais. Chante pour moi ma Princesse,**_

 _ **Nylah.**_

Mes larmes coulent en continu sur mes joues et Raven me prend dans ses bras, je m'y accroche et je finis par me calmer au bout de dix minutes.

Clarke : (Tend la lettre) Je vais prendre une douche, et après on pourra y aller.

Raven : Ok, je t'attends.

Une fois sous l'eau je retiens mes larmes, j'accomplirai la dernière volonté de Nylah, je chanterai pour elle. Même si ça me terrifie, je lui dois bien ça, elle croyait en moi, il est temps que j'en fasse de même. Une heure plus tard on pousse la porte des studios et je manque de m'étouffer en voyant mes parents et mon frère qui sont présents.

Aden : (Serre dans ses bras) Salut grande sœur, prête pour briller ?

Clarke : Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?

Abby : Nylah nous a avertis qu'elle t'avait inscrite au casting de « The Voice » et que tu aurais besoin de nous aujourd'hui, alors on a pris l'avion.

Jack : Je vais enfin t'entendre chanter, autrement que derrière la porte de ta chambre, je suis trop ému.

Raven : Papa, ne commences pas, elle est déjà assez stressée comme ça.

Clarke : « The Voice », sérieux, elle aurait pu viser moins grand pour une première fois.

Aden : Ce n'est pas son style, puis tu vas tout déchirer, tu vas chanter quoi ?

Clarke : « _**Let Her Go**_ de Lexa Wood », j'adore cette chanson et je trouve que ça définit assez bien mon état du moment.

Raven : C'est un excellent choix, j'adore cette chanson. Elle l'a écrite après sa rupture avec son ex il me semble ?

Clarke : Elles n'ont pas rompu, elle est morte dans un accident de voiture il y a un an.

Abby : Lexa Wood ce n'est pas la chanteuse dont tu es fan depuis le lycée ?

Aden : Bein quand même maman, Lexa est une super star, fais un effort, tu me fais honte là.

(Rires)

Raven : Clarke a fantasmé plus d'une fois sur elle.

Jack : (Met les mains sur ses oreilles) Je ne veux rien attendre, beurk.

(Rires)

Clarke : Oui c'est elle maman, bon vous savez comment ça se passe ?

Finn : Moi je sais, salut je suis Finn, candidat aussi. Il faut t'inscrire là-bas et ils te donneront un numéro.

Clarke : Salut moi c'est Clarke, et voici ma famille, merci du renseignement et merde pour ton audition.

Finn : Toi aussi, peut-être à plus tard.

Raven : Je t'accompagne, la vache il est canon lui.

Clarke : (Sourire) Bein voyons, je comprends pourquoi tu m'accompagnes d'un coup.

Echo : Bonjour, je suis Echo Davids la présentatrice de l'émission. Votre nom ?

Clarke : Clarke Griffin.

Echo : (Relève la tête) Ho c'est vous, j'ai entendu votre vidéo, cette année je mise sur vous, votre voix est magnifique.

Clarke : (Rouge) Merci, c'est gentil.

Echo : Installez vous, vous en avez pour quelques heures et merde pour l'audition.

Clarke : Dites est ce que vous pouvez me dire quelle vidéo vous avez entendu de moi ?

Echo : Celle où vous chantez _**« Fix You »,**_ c'était magnifique, vraiment.

Elle me colle mon numéro de passage et je rejoins ma famille, mais quand est ce que Nylah m'a filmée au juste ?

 **POV Lexa :**

Anya : Donc on commence par l'audition à l'aveugle, tu dois enregistrer six émissions regroupées sur trois journées pour constituer ton équipe de 18 talents. Ensuite tu as trois émissions regroupées en une journée et demie pour les battles. Une autre émission pour l'audition finale regroupée sur une journée avant d'arriver aux Primes.

Lexa : Ok, ça va et pour les coachings ça se passe comment ?

Echo : Bonjour Lexa, Echo Davids, ravie de vous avoir avec nous pour cette saison.

Lexa : (Serre la main) Egalement, je dois dire que c'est impressionnant, à la télé on se rend pas vraiment compte.

Echo : (Sourire) Vous avez fait l'ouverture du super Ball et vous êtes impressionnée par le plateau de « The Voice », vous ne seriez pas une fan cachée de notre émission ?

Anya : (Rire) Grillée Lexa, en effet ma sœur n'a pas raté une seule de vos saisons.

Echo : (Serre la main d'Anya) Venez avec moi je vais vous faire visiter et vous montrer votre loge, les autres coachs ne vont pas tarder à arriver.

On suit Echo dans un dédale de couloirs, quand j'arrive sur le plateau mes yeux s'illuminent comme un matin de Noël, mince c'est plutôt cool d'être là en fait.

Anya : (Sourire fière) Tu me remercieras plus tard.

Octavia : Hey Lexa, je suis contente de te voir, alors comment tu trouves ?

Lexa : (Fait la bise à Octavia) Super, félicitation pour votre victoire de l'année dernière, Illan chante vraiment bien.

Octavia : Oui, il fait notre première partie et prépare déjà son album et sa tournée.

Echo : Cette émission est un tremplin pour beaucoup, même ceux qui ne gagnent pas ont une chance de sortir de l'ombre grâce à la médiatisation.

Lexa : Je me doute, je suis ravie d'être ici, ça me change de mon quotidien.

Echo : Bien, je vous laisse, on prend l'antenne dans une heure, à plus tard.

Anya : Je vais passer quelques coups de fils aussi, à plus tard.

Octavia : Viens, je t'emmène à ta loge elle est juste à côté de la mienne.

Lexa : Ton frère n'est pas là ?

Octavia : (Sourire) Il évite Echo, c'est son ex et il a un peu de mal à assumer ces conneries.

Lexa : Je vois, il a tenu combien de temps cette fois ci ?

Octavia : Un record, six mois.

Lexa : Et bien, en effet, elle doit être spéciale.

Octavia : Il ne l'avouera jamais, mais Echo est super et mon frère est un idiot de première.

Lexa : (Rire) Ce n'est pas nouveau.

Wick : Hey, la petite nouvelle, salut Lexa.

Lexa : Bonjour, j'aime beaucoup votre dernier titre.

Wick : (Grimace) Ha non, pas moyen j'ai 35 ans pas 60 dont tu me tutoies stp.

Lexa : (Sourire) Ok, alors qu'est ce qui t'a inspiré pour ce titre ?

Wick : (Sourire) Ma fille, tu vas surement la voir elle adore trainer sur le plateau.

Lexa : Avec plaisir, elle s'appelle comment ?

Wick : Lily, elle a 6 ans.

Octavia : Bon, voici ta loge. Une maquilleuse et la styliste vont arriver pour ta tenue. On chante tous un titre ensemble, tu as le choix puisque c'est toi la petite nouvelle.

Lexa : Ok, bon à plus tard alors, Wick ravie de t'avoir rencontré.

Wick : Moi aussi.

Une fois habillée et maquillée je regarde les titres proposés, ma sœur rentre et s'assoit dans un fauteuil.

Anya : J'ai fait un tour dans la salle des candidats, il y a du potentiel.

Lexa : Tu en as marre de moi et tu cherches un autre poulain ?

Anya : (Sourire) Si tu crois te débarrasser de moi, c'est mort ma veille, je reste là.

Lexa : (Sourire) J'aurai essayé, alors tu en penses quoi des _**« La bamba »**_ , ça m'a toujours éclaté cette chanson.

Anya : Très bon choix, ça met toujours la pèche ce genre d'ouverture.

Lexa : Ok, merci de m'avoir forcé, tu as raison cette aventure va me faire du bien.

Anya : J'ai toujours raison, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps.

Lexa : Mais oui, c'est ça.

Un technicien vient nous chercher et je rejoins le plateau, sur le chemin je croise Bellamy qui me sourit gentiment.

Lexa : Salut, tu as finit de te cacher ?

Bellamy : Qu'est-ce que O, t'a raconté encore ?

Lexa : Te connaissant, la vérité, tu es prêt à ce que je vous vole le titre, petite nouvelle ou pas, je compte bien gagner cette saison.

Bellamy : Rêves Wood, ça fait trois ans qu'on est là et on a gagné deux fois, tu connais le proverbe...

Jackson : Bonjour, je suis Jackson, Lexa je suis ravi de te rencontrer enfin.

Lexa : (Serre la main à Jackson) Moi aussi, j'ai hâte que ça commence.

Jackson : Les auditions à l'aveugle, c'est ma partie préférée.

Lexa : Tu as fait combien de saison ?

Jackson : J'attaque ma sixième et j'ai gagné trois fois.

Lexa : Ha oui je me souviens, le duo Grounder était dans ton équipe il y a trois ans ? Ils ont fait ma première partie, ils sont super.

Jackson : Oui, ils m'ont dit que tu avais été adorable avec eux, je te remercie pour ça. Ce milieu n'est pas simple quand on débute et il y a beaucoup trop de diva à mon gout.

Lexa : Je trouve aussi, ravie de voir que ça n'a pas l'air d'être votre cas.

Octavia : Tu verras ici on est une grande famille.

Wick : Je trouve que le rôle de la petite sœur chiante te colle parfaitement à la peau.

Lexa : (Rire) Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre.

Octavia : Traitresse, tu es mon amie je te signale.

Echo : Bonjour et bienvenue à cette nouvelle saison de « The Voice ». Sans plus attendre on accueille nos coachs de cette saison. On commence par Kyle Wick, Jackson, les Blake et notre surprise Lexa Wood !

 **(Applaudissements)**

Lexa : C'est partit !

 **POV Clarke :**

Aden : Clarke, tu crois que je peux jouer du piano ?

Clarke : Je pense, c'est là pour ça.

Aden : Cool, on chante notre chanson ?

Clarke : (Rouge) Ici ?

Aden : Aller, stp.

Mon cœur fait des loopings tant le stress me paralyse et Raven pose la main sur moi.

Raven : Je t'accompagne moustique, respires Clarky.

Je souris à ma sœur et regarde la lettre de Nylah, pour elle je peux le faire, il le faut.

Jacks : Comment vas-tu ma puce ?

Clarke : C'est dur, Nylah m'a laissé une lettre. Enfin elle l'a laissé à Raven, je fais tout ça pour elle, pour qu'elle soit fière.

Jack : Quoi que tu fasses, Nylah t'aimait plus que tout ma puce, tout ça tu dois le faire pour toi aussi.

Clarke : Elle me manque tellement, des fois je regarde mon téléphone, attendant son appel ou son texto.

Jack : Les personnes qui nous ont aimées, ne nous quittent jamais vraiment tant qu'on se souvient d'eux.

Clarke : Oui, je ne l'oublierai jamais. Elle restera mon premier amour, je vais continuer, pour elle.

Jack : (Serre dans ses bras) On est là pour toi ma puce.

J'écoute mon frère et ma sœur chanter, faux pour ma sœur ce qui m'arrache un rire et je m'assois à côté d'Aden pour jouer à quatre mains. _**«**_ _**Lady Melody »**_ est un peu notre chanson, on adore la chanter ensemble.

Clarke : _**Elle est dans ma tête**_ _ **,**_ _ **elle ne m'abandonne jamais.**_ __ _ **Je la trouve encore plus belle, quand elle s'habille en reggae.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Elle me suit, à chaque voyage loin d'ici**_ _ **,**_ _ **elle est, ma Lady Melody.**_

Je n'ai pas remarqué que ma sœur et mon frère ont arrêté de chanter et que plusieurs personnes nous regardent. J'ai les yeux fermés, me laissant porter par cette chanson. Une fois fini, j'entends des applaudissements et je remarque que plusieurs candidats sourient et viennent à ma rencontre.

Monty : Bon sang ta voix est magnifique, je ne connais pas cette chanson.

Clarke : (Timide) Merci, c'est Tom Frager qui la chante à l'origine.

Monty : Quand à toi petit gars tu devrais faire « The Voice Kid », tu joues super bien.

Aden : Merci mais la star de la famille c'est ma sœur, elle s'appelle Clarke. Elle est timide, tu es tout seul ?

Monty : Oui, ma famille habite loin et je ne connais pas grand monde à New-York.

Raven : Viens avec nous, tu viens d'où ?

Monty : Nouvelle Calédonie, merci c'est gentil. Je m'appelle Monty, eh Finn, t'as entendu ça ?

Finn : Carrément, tu as une magnifique voix Princesse.

Mon cœur se serre d'un coup et je vois Raven et Aden grimacer, Nylah m'appelait comme ça. Je force un sourire, je ne dois pas pleurer, je suis là pour elle, pour nous.

Clarke : Stp évites les surnoms ridicules, juste Clarke c'est bien.

Finn : Ok, désolé.

Clarke : C'est rien, je vais aux toilettes, je reviens.

Dans les toilettes je tente de reprendre pieds, ce simple « Princesse » m'a bouleversé. Je me rappelle la première fois que j'ai rencontré Nylah, il y a cinq ans.

 **(Flashback)**

Clarke : Bonjour, je suis désolée mais est-ce que vous connaissez la rue St Michel ?

Nylah : (Amusé) Vous avez l'air bien perdu en effet.

Clarke : (Souffle) J'aurais du prendre un taxi mais je voulais visiter, mais New-York c'est un peu trop grand pour faire ça.

Nylah : Vous cherchez quoi ?

Clarke : La galerie Michelangelo.

Nylah : (Sourire) Vous êtes du mauvais côté de Central Parc Mademoiselle...

Clarke : (Désespérée) Vraiment...super, je crois que je vais prendre un taxi, je vais finir par être en retard à mon entretien d'embauche et ça fait mauvais genre.

Nylah : (Tend un casque) Je vous y emmène si vous voulez.

Clarke : (Prend le casque) Vous me sauvez la vie, merci beaucoup.

Nylah : De rien Princesse, accroches-toi.

Clarke : (Met le casque) Je m'appelle Clarke, pas Princesse.

Nylah : Nylah, enchantée Princesse.

 **(Fin du Flashback)**

A la fin de mon entretien, Nylah m'avait attendue et m'a invité à boire un verre. On ne s'est plus quittées, je souris en me rappelant sa façon de m'appeler « Princesse », elle me manque tellement.

Harper : Salut, tout va bien ?

Clarke : Ouai, juste un peu de stress, tu participes aussi ?

Harper : Je ne sais pas pourquoi, le stress me paralyse.

Clarke : Bienvenue au club, on est tous là pour se prouver qu'on peut le faire.

Harper : Oui, j'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait un nouveau coach cette année à la place de Sinclair.

Clarke : Tu sais qui ?

Harper : Non, le secret est bien gardé et les candidats qui passent ne sortent pas au même endroit donc mystère.

Clarke : Tu aimerais tomber sur qui ?

Harper : Honnêtement j'espère qu'au moins un se retourne, mais si j'ai à choisir j'aimerai être dans la Team des Blake, je les adore.

Clarke : Moi je ne sais pas, je les aime tous, mais j'ai un petit faible pour la Team Jackson, je suis fan de lui depuis longtemps.

Harper : Tu connais le garçon brun ?

Clarke : C'est Monty, je viens de le rencontrer, mais viens, je vais te présenter.

 **POV Lexa :**

Depuis une heure j'entends diverses choses mais jamais de gros coups de cœur, si bien que mon buzzeur est resté très silencieux.

Octavia : Juste un talent, tu es difficile. La première année on a remplit notre Team en deux secondes, tu cherches quoi ?

Lexa : J'ai besoin d'un frisson ou d'un truc à travailler, ou je pourrais les aider.

Jackson : T'inquiètes, je le sens bien le prochain.

Voix Off : Talent suivant, silence svp.

Monty :

 _ **My life is brilliant.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ma vie est brillante**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **My life is brilliant.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ma vie est brillante**_ _ **  
**_ _ **My love is pure.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Mon amour est pur**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I saw an angel.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **J'ai vu un ange**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Of that I'm sure.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **De ça je suis sûr**_ _ **  
**_ _ **She smiled at me on the subway.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Elle m'a sourit dans le métro**_ _ **  
**_ _ **She was with another man.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Elle était avec un autre homme**_ _ **  
**_ _ **But I won't lose no sleep on that,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Mais je ne perdrai pas le sommeil pour ça**_ _ **  
**_ _ **'Cause I've got a plan.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Parce que j'ai un projet**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **You're beautiful. You're beautiful.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tu es belle, tu es magnifique**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You're beautiful, it's true.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tu es belle, c'est vrai**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I saw your face in a crowded place,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **J'ai vu ton visage sur une place bondée**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And I don't know what to do,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Et je ne sais pas quoi faire**_ _ **  
**_ _ **'Cause I'll never be with you.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Parce que je ne serai jamais avec toi**_

 _ ****_ **(Buzz)**

La chanson continue, ce gars à un truc, très tendre et doux. Il joue de la guitare, et on voit à sa tête qu'il aime ce qu'il fait et rien que pour ça c'est suffisant pour me faire buzzer.

 **(Applaudissements)**

Wick : Bonjour jeune homme, comment t'appelles tu ?

Monty : Monty, j'ai 24 ans et je viens de Nouvelle Calédonie.

Wick : Et bien, félicitation à toi, j'ai trouvé ta voix simple, sans artifice et j'aime ça. Dons tu es le bienvenu dans mon équipe si tu le désires.

Monty : Merci beaucoup.

Jackson : Oui, tu n'as pas besoin d'en faire des tonnes, le talent est là et c'est dans cette simplicité que tu te remarques. Bien évidemment, c'est dans mon équipe que tu dois venir, ton chemin ne fais que commencer, j'en suis sûr.

Monty : Merci, vraiment.

Bellamy : Juste ta guitare et ta voix, ça marche alors imagines tout le reste, mon gars je sens que tu vas aller loin, alors viens chez nous et ensemble on atteindra des sommets.

Monty : (Sourire) Merci, je ne pensais pas que vous seriez tous les quatre retournés.

Lexa : Pourtant si on est là c'est que tu le mérites, ta voix est magnifique. Tu dégages une grande douceur et ça se sens quand tu chantes, je vois aussi que tu adores ça, le sourire est franc et ne mens pas et j'aime ça. Tu as une place dans mon équipe si tu le désires, mais quoi qu'il arrive ton chemin est déjà tout tracé comme le dit Jackson.

Monty : Whaouu, merci, je ne sais pas quoi dire.

Wick : Il ne te reste qu'à choisir mon gars, quoi qu'il se passe, tout ne fait que commencer pour toi.

Monty : Je vous adore tous, mais je vais avec Jackson.

 **(Applaudissements)**

Jackson : Yess, bienvenue dans mon équipe.

Bonne joueuse je lui serre la main, il est vraiment gentil et s'excuse auprès de nous de ne pas être venu dans notre équipe.

Lexa : Ne t'excuses pas, je compte bien te voler à la première occasion.

Jackson : (Sourire) Pas touche vautour, il est à moi.

Après une pause repas, je me réinstalle dans mon fauteuil et après une heure j'ai déjà cinq talents, de plus. Très différents mais tous avec un truc qui m'a interpellé, mais pour être honnête je n'ai pas eu encore de grands frissons.

Octavia : Tu as des candidats intéressants, alors comment tu trouves pour le moment ?

Lexa : Intéressant, j'ai bien aimé Harper, dommage qu'elle ne soit pas venue chez moi.

Bellamy : Personne ne résiste à mon charme, remets toi.

Lexa : (Amusée) Mais oui, c'est ça.

Wick : Frimeur, moi Nathan je le sens bien.

Jackson : Oui, celui-ci, je compte bien te le voler à la moindre occasion.

Wick : Rêves, cette année la victoire est à moi.

Lexa : Vous m'oubliez là, je compte bien remporter ma première victoire.

Octavia : Cette saison, va être intéressante.

Lexa : Oui, ça promets.

Voix Off : Talent suivant, silence svp.

Clarke :

 _ **Well you only need the light when it's burning low**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Bien, tu n'as besoin de la lumière que lorsqu'elle brûle faiblement**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Only miss the sun when it starts to snow**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Le soleil ne manque que lorsqu'il commence à neiger**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Only know you love her when you let her go**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tu ne sais que tu l'aimes que lorsque tu la laisses partir**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **Only know you've been high when you're feeling low**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tu ne sais que tu étais en haut que lorsque tu te sens en bas**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Only hate the road when you're missin' home**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tu détestes la route seulement lorsque la maison te manque**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Only know you love her when you let her go**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tu ne sais que tu l'aimes que lorsque tu la laisses partir**_

 _ ****_Mon cœur semble s'arrêter, c'est la chanson que j'ai écrite pour Costia après...cette voix est, je n'arrive pas à décrire ce que je ressens, c'est juste sublime. On dirait qu'elle met son âme à nue c'est bouleversant.

 **(Buzz)**

Clarke :

 _ **And you let her go**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Et tu la laisses partir**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **Staring at the bottom of your glass**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Fixant le fond de ton verre**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Hoping one day you'll make a dream last**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Espérant qu'un jour tu feras durer le rêve**_ _ **  
**_ _ **But dreams come slow and they go so fast**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Mais les rêves arrivent lentement et ils partent si vite**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **You see her when you close your eyes**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tu la vois quand tu fermes les yeux**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Maybe one day you'll understand why**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Peut-être qu'un jour tu comprendras pourquoi**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Everything you touch surely dies**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tout ce que tu touches assurément meurt**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **But you only need the light when it's burning low**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Mais tu n'as besoin de la lumière que lorsqu'elle brûle faiblement**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Only miss the sun when it starts to snow**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Le soleil ne manque que lorsqu'il commence à neiger**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Only know you love her when you let her go**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tu ne sais que tu l'aimes que lorsque tu la laisses partir**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **Only know you've been high when you're feeling low**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tu ne sais que tu étais en haut que lorsque tu te sens en bas**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Only hate the road when you're missin' home**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tu détestes la route seulement lorsque la maison te manque**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Only know you love her when you let her go**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tu ne sais que tu l'aimes que lorsque tu la laisses partir**_

 _ ****_ _And you let her go_ _ **  
**_ _ **Et tu la laisses partir**_

Je me rends compte que je n'ai pas appuyé et me dépêche de le faire avant la fin de la chanson. J'ai rarement entendu le plateau comme ça, il règne un silence de cathédrale. Et quand mon regard croise celui de celle qui a rendu un si bel hommage à ma chanson c'est comme si le temps s'arrêtait. Puis d'un coup c'est comme si le son s'était rallumé et le public l'ovationne durant plusieurs minutes déclenchant un rougissant sur ses joues que je trouve franchement adorable.

Lexa : Bonsoir Mademoiselle et merci pour ce beau moment. Peut-on savoir votre nom ?

Je remarque une larme dans ses yeux, elle semble lutter pour reprendre pied dans la réalité et sans que je ne sache pourquoi je me lève et m'approche pour lui tendre un mouchoir en murmurant.

Lexa : (Tend un mouchoir) Respires, tu es faite pour ça.

Je crois qu'une tomate serait moins rouge qu'elle et je souris, franchement adorable cette fille.

Bellamy : Lexa, tu l'impressionnes reviens t'asseoir vilaine.

Clarke : Non je...enfin si vous pouvez retourner vous asseoir.

(Rires)

Jackson : Bon vu comment vous regardez Lexa on a peu de chance mais je dois vous dire, votre voix c'est un don du ciel.

Clarke : Merci, venant de votre part c'est un grand compliment.

 **POV Clarke :**

Ho mon Dieu, Lexa Wood est devant moi et me regarde comme si j'étais la huitième merveille du monde. Je sens que je rougis à vu d'œil, mon Dieu j'ai chanté une chanson devant son interprète originel, bonjour la pression ? Heureusement qu'elle s'est retournée à la fin, je n'aurais jamais pu continuer.

Octavia : Alors dis-moi, tout. Ton nom, ton âge, tu chantes depuis combien de temps, évidement, tu dois venir avec nous, avec un talent comme le tiens, tu dois venir cher les gagnants.

Clarke : (Sourire) Merci, je m'appelle Clarke, j'ai 26 ans et je suis de New-York. En faite avant aujourd'hui seule ma fem .. Famille m'avait entendu chanter et encore ils écoutaient derrière la porte de ma chambre.

Wick : Et bien on est ravis de voir que vous ayez décidé d'en sortir, votre voix est claire et on ressent chaque mot avec précision et ce genre de choses est rare. Alors bien sûr je vous veux dans mon équipe, même si j'ai peu de chance apparemment.

Depuis qu'ils me parlent mes yeux sont rivés sur Lexa qui me regarde toujours avec ce regard émerveillé, j'ai encore du mal de croire que c'est moi qu'elle regarde comme ça.

Bellamy : Et vous faites quoi dans la vie ?

Clarke : Je suis dessinatrice, ici à New-York.

Bellamy : Artiste jusqu'au bout, j'aimerai beaucoup voir vos tableaux un jour.

Je vois Octavia donner une claque derrière la tête de Bellamy et je souris, si il savait que son numéro de charme n'a aucun effet sur moi.

Clarke : Il faut être sage pour que je vous les montre et j'ai entendu dire que ce n'était pas trop votre style. (Sourire)

(Rires)

Octavia : Ho je vous adore, venez avec nous on va bien se marrer.

Clarke : Je n'en doute pas, je vous admire beaucoup tous.

Lexa : Mais c'est dans mon équipe que tu viens.

Elle dit ça avec tellement de conviction que j'ai presque envie d'aller dans une autre équipe pour la faire râler mais bon ça ne serait pas très honnête de ma part.

Clarke : Vous semblez assez sûre de vous ?

(Rires)

Lexa : J'ai tord ?

Je vois une légère inquiétude dans son regard, elle a l'air de vouloir vraiment que je vienne dans sa Team et je souris.

Clarke : Non, je vous choisis en effet.

(Applaudissements)

Elle se lève et je me dirige timidement vers elle, elle me surprend en me prenant dans ses bras, mon Dieu je suis dans les bras de Lexa Wood et bordel qu'elle sent bon.

Lexa : Je ne suis pas prête de te lâcher, merci, cette chanson est spéciale pour moi, juste merci.

Clarke : Merci à vous.

Une fois sortie du plateau je retrouve ma famille qui me saute dans les bras. Je serre ma sœur fortement et laisse échapper une larme, je l'ai fait bordel.

Raven : Je suis trop fière de toi, tu as été géniale. Bon j'ai eu peur que tu t'évanouisses quand tu as vu Lexa mais t'as géré.

Clarke : Je n'arrive pas encore trop à y croire, mais bon sang je me sens vivante comme jamais.

Aden : (Sourire) Alors je peux te donner ça. (Tend une lettre)

Je me saisis de la lettre et souris en voyant juste une simple phrase de Nylah.

Nylah : _**Bravo ma Princesse, je crois en toi mon amour, ce n'est que le début, n'oublies pas que je t'aime. Nylah**_

Clarke : Elle a tout prévu on dirait ?

Abby : Ta femme te connaissait bien, viens on rentre à la maison.

Monty : Eh Clarke, dis-moi tu sais où se trouve le Motel Richemonds ?

Clarke : Tu vas dormir à l'hôtel pendant trois mois ?

Monty : Bein pas trop le choix, mais t'inquiètes j'ai économisé pour faire cette audition.

Clarke : Oui mais non, on a une chambre inoccupée avec Raven, si ça te dit, elle est à toi ?

Monty : (Sourire) Vraiment ?

Raven : Bien sûr, viens.

Durant deux semaines, j'ai enchainé entre mon travail à la galerie et les interviews liées à « The Voice ». Je n'avais pas revu Lexa, mais mon coaching était prévu le mois prochain pour les battles, je me demande ce qu'elle a prévu comme chanson et contre qui elle va me mettre ?

 **(Carillon de la porte)**

Je sors de mon studio à dessin, j'hallucine en voyant Bellamy et Octavia Blake et me cache deux secondes derrière le comptoir, mais qu'est ce qu'ils foutent là ?

Raven : Qu'est ce que tu fous accroupie derrière le comptoir au juste ?

Clarke : Chut bon sang, y a les Blake dans la galerie.

Raven : Non trop bien, tu me présentes ? Bellamy est tellement canon, tu es obligée, je suis ta sœur adorée.

Clarke : (Souffle) Ok on y va, tu me le paieras.

Octavia : Eh Clarke, on t'a trouvée. C'est toi qui a peint et dessiné tout ça ?

Clarke : En grande partie, mais d'autres personnes exposent ici aussi.

Raven : (Racle la gorge)

Clarke : Je vous présente ma sœur Raven, je peux vous aider à quelque chose ?

Bellamy : On voulait t'inviter à notre concert, après on finira la soirée au bar. D'autres talents et Coachs viennent, avant les battles ça permet de décompresser un peu.

Clarke : Ho je… ce n'est pas trop mon truc les bars et les...

Je vois Raven me faire les gros yeux et je soupire, bon apparemment je n'ai pas le choix.

Octavia : Aller viens, ça nous ferait vraiment plaisir.

Clarke : Je peux venir accompagnée ?

Octavia : Bien sûr, tiens voilà l'adresse. Et hooo ce paysage il est à vendre ?

Raven : Ha ça c'est mon domaine, suivez-moi je vais vous en parler.

Bellamy : Ta sœur est canon, j'espère que tu l'emmèneras ce soir ?

Clarke : Elle a dit la même chose de toi, je te fais visiter ?

Bellamy : Yep, tu as beaucoup de talent sans parler de ta voix. Aucune chance que je te débauche pour venir dans mon équipe ?

Clarke : (Rire) Tu n'abandonnes jamais ?

Bellamy : Ce n'est pas mon genre, mais bon je suis lucide aussi, j'ai vu a quel point tu admirais Lexa.

Clarke : C'est vrai, je suis sa carrière depuis le lycée et c'est pour moi une opportunité unique de travailler avec elle.

Bellamy : Rha elle m'énerve déjà, mais on ne se laissera pas faire avec O.

Clarke : (Rire) Je suis sûre, tu la connais bien ?

Bellamy : Moins que O, mais oui on parle souvent. Tu verras elle est cool, cette dernière année a été dure pour elle mais sa tournée a quand même été un triomphe mondial.

Clarke : Oui je suis allée à plusieurs de ses dates, c'était énorme.

Bellamy : Whooou, ce coucher de soleil sur la mer, c'est magnifique, ça plairai à ...

Clarke : Echo ?

Bellamy : Comment tu le sais ?

Clarke : Certains regards ne trompent pas, tu as joué à l'abruti avec elle ?

Bellamy : Eh qui a dit que c'est moi qui ai fait l'abruti au juste ?

Octavia : Parce que c'est toujours toi, Clarke merci pour tout et vraiment bravo, ta galerie est magnifique.

Clarke : Merci, à ce soir.

Bellamy : A ce soir Princesse.

Mon cœur se serre à nouveau, pourquoi tout le monde m'appelle ainsi, je souffle et leur dit un timide salut avant de rejoindre mon studio.

Raven : Tu vas bien ?

Clarke : J'en sais rien Rav, reposes moi la question demain.

Raven : Ok, tu viens de gagner 20 000 dollars, ils ont acheté deux tableaux.

Clarke : (Crache son eau) Pardon ?

 **POV Lexa :**

Anya : C'est cool de sortir un peu, tu as invité qui de ton équipe ?

Lexa : Lincoln, Finn et Gaia.

Anya : Pas Clarke ?

Lexa : Non pas Clarke.

Depuis deux semaines son visage et sa voix me hantent, je n'arrive pas encore à comprendre ce qui s'est passé durant cette audition.

Anya : Pourquoi ?

Lexa : Anya, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, passons juste une bonne soirée stp.

Anya : Ok Lex, mais il va falloir te reprendre, cette fille compte sur toi.

Lexa : Je ne lâcherai pas, mais je suis son coach, pas son amie.

Anya : Ce que tu dis est stupide Lex, on arrive.

Gaia : Eh Lexa, merci pour l'invitation.

Finn : Oui, c'est sympa.

Lincoln : On y va ou on attend encore du monde ?

Lexa : Non, tout le monde est là. Je vous présente ma sœur et agent Anya, allons-y.

Une fois à l'intérieur on rejoint le carré Vip, je me fige un instant en voyant Clarke rire avec Monty et Harper si mes souvenirs sont exacts et regarde ma sœur.

Octavia : C'est moi qui l'ai invité, je savais que tu n'oserais pas.

Lexa : O, vraiment ?

Bellamy : Puis elle est cool cette fille, c'est à nous, admirez les bêtes de scène.

Anya : Bein voyons, tu veux boire quoi ?

Lexa : Juste une bière stp.

Lincoln : Je m'en occupe, je vous prends quoi Anya ?

Anya : Un mojito stp et tutoies moi, je ne suis pas si vieille.

Finn : Eh Princesse, content de te voir, comment vas-tu depuis les auditions ?

L'éclat de douleur dans ses yeux ne m'a pas échappé quand elle lève la tête vers Finn, j'ignore d'où il vient mais il me serre le cœur. Ce regard je le connais bien, cette fille a perdu quelqu'un de proche, j'en suis sûre.

Anya : Lex t'es avec nous ? Vas lui dire bonjour au lieu de rester planter là.

Lexa : Ouai, je vais faire ça.

J'attrape ma bière et m'assoit près d'elle en silence, son visage se couvre immédiatement d'une rougeur trop mignonne et je retiens un sourire.

Lexa : Tu t'amuses ?

Clarke : C'est différent de mes soirées habituelles.

Lexa : Que fais-tu d'habitude ?

Monty : Elle dessine, compose sur sa guitare et se gave de crème glacée devant des séries.

Clarke : (Lance un coussin à Monty) Traitre va, tu vas dormir sur le canapé si tu continus ?

Cette phrase me fait froncer les sourcils, ils sont ensembles ces deux-là ? Pourquoi ça me dérange, ils font ce qu'ils veulent après tout.

Monty : Si je dors sur le canapé, je te prive de repas.

Clarke : Hé c'est moche de te servir de mon incapacité à cuisiner comme ça.

Lexa : Vous êtes ensemble ?

Monty : (Yeux écarquillés) Ha non Beurk.

Clarke : (Sourire) Je ne sais pas comment je dois prendre cette réflexion.

Lexa : Surtout que tu es bien difficile, Clarke est magnifique.

Clarke : (Rouge vif) Merci, Monty est juste mon coloc et ami.

Monty : Oui, Clarke c'est un peu comme ma grande sœur ici.

Lexa : C'est mignon, ha voilà les Blake.

Durant le concert je vois Clarke sortir et je la suis dehors, j'allume une cigarette et la regarde le nez dans les étoiles.

Lexa : Ta crème glacée te manque ?

Clarke : Vous ne devriez pas fumer, la vie est assez courte comme ça.

J'arrête mon geste, et la regarde, cette tristesse dans ses yeux semble insurmontable, je ne sais pas pourquoi ça me donne envie de la protéger, c'est bizarre à la fin.

Lexa : (Ecrase ma cigarette) Mauvaise habitude, tu as raison, je devrais arrêter.

Clarke : Oui, vous devriez.

Je suis hypnotisée par ses yeux bleus, je me perds dedans, à nouveau le temps semble s'arrêter entre nous.

Lexa : Désolée de ne pas t'avoir invitée ce soir.

Clarke : Ce n'est rien, je comprends.

Lexa : Ha oui ?

Clarke : (Sourire triste) Oui, je vais rentrer, saluez les autres pour moi. On se voit dans un mois ?

Lexa : Tu ne veux pas prendre au moins un verre avec nous ?

Clarke : Vous avez raison, je suis en manque de crème glacée.

Lexa : (Sourire) Tu mens mal Clarke, et tutoies moi, on a pratiquement le même âge tu sais.

Clarke : En effet, bonne fin de soirée Lexa, c'était sympas de discuter avec vous à nouveau.

La voyant partir et ne contrôlant pas mon corps je la retiens par la main, une décharge électrique semble arrêter mon corps et elle se tourne vers moi doucement.

Lexa : Juste un verre et je m'engage à t'acheter toute la glace que tu veux.

Clarke : D'accord, vous me rendez ma main ?

Lexa : Tu me tutoies et je te la rends ?

Clarke : (Sourire) Bien essayé, mais ça ne marche pas comme ça.

Lexa : Que faut-il faire alors pour que tu le fasses ?

Clarke : Cela vous dérange tant que ça ?

Lexa : Pourquoi refuser ?

Clarke : Pourquoi insister ?

Lexa : Tu réponds toujours à une question par une autre ?

Clarke : Rendez-moi ma main et je vous le dirais.

Je la lâche à regret et me recule d'un pas, j'étais vachement proche d'elle. Bordel qu'elle est belle, ça devrait être interdit tant de beauté.

Clarke : Merci, et si je vous vouvoie c'est juste car je vous respecte beaucoup et suis votre carrière depuis longtemps.

Lexa : D'accord, tu viens ?

Clarke : Juste d'accord ?

Lexa : Oui, tu finiras par me tutoyer de toute façon.

Clarke : Vous êtes horriblement sûre de vous, vous savez ?

Lexa : J'ai tort ?

Clarke : (Sourire) Vous ne le saurez sans doute jamais.

Elle rentre dans le bar et je la suis en souriant, elle est sacrément douée la bougre. Mais foi de Lexa Wood, elle me tutoiera avant la fin de cette soirée.

Anya : Et, les autres ont proposé un jeu marrant maintenant que les Blake ont fini de chanter.

Lexa : Quel jeu ?

Wick : Qui connaît le mieux son coach, le talent qui gagne a le droit à un diner gratuit.

Nathan, Bryan et Nyko sont dans l'équipe de Wick, Harper, Gina et John dans l'équipe des Blake. Jackson n'est pas là mais Monty et Jasper le représente. Gaia a disparu durant la soirée, du coup je me retrouve avec Lincoln, Finn et Clarke.

Anya : Ok, je suis celle qui connaît le mieux Lexa donc c'est moi qui pose les questions pour elle.

Echo : Ok je me charge des Blake.

Gustus : Je fais pour Jackson alors, ce vaurien ne perd rien pour attendre de ne pas être venu.

Kane : Je me charge de Wick, qui commence ?

Echo : Ok une facile, la date du premier titre sortit en radio pour les Blake ?

Harper : _**Radioactive !**_

Echo : Et un bon point pour Harper.

Anya : La date de naissance de Lexa.

Lincoln et Finn se regarde, ils ne savent pas et mes yeux se posent sur Clarke.

 **POV Clarke :**

Raven me donne un coup de coude, sachant pertinemment que je le sais et je souffle la réponse timidement.

Clarke : Le 21 Juillet 1990 à Sydney.

Anya : Gagné, je propose une série de dix questions par coach c'est plus simple comme ça.

Wick : Bonne idée, vas-y continu sur ta lancée alors.

Anya : Ok, combien de tournées à fait Lexa ?

Lincoln : 12.

Finn : 11.

Clarke : Seule ou avec son groupe ?

Finn : Son groupe ?

Anya : Ho je vois, je dirais seule, bien que je sois curieuse de savoir si tu connais la réponse à cette question aussi.

Clarke : 12 tournée solo et 6 avec son groupe entre 2005 et 2010.

Lexa : Correct, mon second prénom ?

Clarke : Leila, prénom de votre grand-mère paternelle.

Lexa : Combien j'ai gagné de récompense ?

Clarke : Un Grammy Award avec votre groupe, deux autres seule et beaucoup d'autres décernés par les radios, la dernière en date est pour votre dernier album certifié double disque de platine.

Lexa : Le nom de mon chien ?

Clarke : Woody.

Lexa : Le nom de mes parents ?

Clarke : Bill et Lisa Foster.

Lexa : Pourquoi j'ai pris Wood comme nom de scène ?

Clarke : Car vous adorez la forêt, ça vous calme.

Lexa : Mon plat préféré ?

Clarke : Le poulet rôti de votre grand-mère.

Lexa : Mon vrai prénom ?

Finn : Ha ça je sais, c'est Alexandra.

Je rigole et ne dis rien, ce n'est pas ça, mais peu le savent. Lexa ne me lâche pas du regard et je soupire en lâchant le bon prénom.

Clarke : Alexandria, je trouve ça très joli moi, je ne vois pas ce que tu lui reproches à ton prénom.

Ces yeux s'illuminent d'un coup et elle se lève pour venir s'assoir près de moi.

Lexa : Tu viens de me tutoyer, j'ai gagné.

Clarke : Tu es impossible, c'est ça que tu cherches à faire en me bombardant de questions ?

Lexa : (Grand sourire) Je suis démoniaque, tu suis ma carrière depuis combien de temps au juste ?

Clarke : Depuis le début donc 15 ans, pourquoi ?

Lexa : Je trouve ça injuste que tu saches autant de choses sur moi et moi rien.

Clarke : Je suis née le 14 février 1992 à Seattle, mon plat préféré c'est la blanquette de veau. Mon second prénom c'est Jane, mes parents s'appellent Jake et Abbigail Griffin. J'ai un petit frère du nom d'Aden, il a 16 ans et une sœur Raven qui a 28 ans dont je suis très proche. Je suis dessinatrice et peintre professionnelle depuis cinq ans et j'ai ouvert ma galerie depuis trois ans. Je joue du violon, piano et de la guitare comme instruments. Voilà tu sais tout, je ne suis pas très intéressante comme fille.

Lexa : Laisses-moi en douter, ta chanson préférée ?

Clarke : Cela dépend de mon humeur, j'en aime beaucoup. Et toi ?

Lexa : Tu ne le sais pas ?

Clarke : Il faut croire qu'il me reste des choses à découvrir sur toi.

Lexa : (Sourire) Je vais peut-être garder le mystère alors.

Anya : C'est _**« The Reason »,**_ t'as gagné Clarke, tu as fait un sans-faute, donc félicitation. Lexa tu lui dois un diner, bon maintenant je vais danser.

Raven : Je t'accompagne, voyons voir si tu sais bouger un peu.

Anya : Défi relevé.

Clarke : Je ne suis pas rentrée.

Monty : Je la raccompagnerai si tu veux aller te reposer.

Clarke : (Tend les clés de la voiture) Merci, tu la surveilles ?

Monty : Promis, t'en fais pas, à demain.

Lexa : Tu es sûre que c'est elle la grande sœur ?

Clarke : Des fois je me demande, je vais saluer tout le monde.

Une fois le tour fait, je sors et vois Lexa appuyée sur sa moto, mon cœur se compresse d'un coup en repensant à Nylah et je détourne les yeux, bien sûr il fallait qu'elle ait une moto aussi.

Lexa : Je te ramène ? (Tend un casque)

Mon cœur semble se fissurer de partout et je lutte pour ne pas pleurer, pas maintenant Clarke.

Clarke : Mon taxi est là, mais merci. A dans un mois Lexa, merci pour la soirée.

Je grimpe à toute vitesse dans le taxi et à peine démarré je laisse échapper mes larmes, bon sang je suis trop nulle. Elle va me prendre pour une cinglée à force, tout me rappelle Nylah en elle et pourtant elles sont différentes aussi. Je souffle, je ne dois pas prendre cette voie-là, c'est ma coach et si j'ai de la chance une future amie mais c'est tout. Une fois chez moi et après une bonne douche je m'écroule dans mon lit, quelle soirée !

 **Trois semaines plus tard...**

 **(Carillon)**

 **POV Lexa :**

Je regarde autour de moi, Octavia ne m'a pas mentis, Clarke est douée. Depuis la soirée au bar je ne l'avais pas revue, je cherche encore pourquoi elle a fui comme ça ?

Raven : Bonjour Lexa, tu t'es perdue ?

Lexa : Salut Raven, en fait je cherche Clarke, je lui dois un diner.

Raven : (Grimace) Ce n'est pas le bon jour pour ça, désolée mais elle n'est pas là aujourd'hui.

Lexa : Ho, un souci ?

Raven : Juste pas le bon jour, mais repasses demain, je suis sûre que ça lui ferait plaisir de te voir.

Lexa : Je pars enregistrer une émission à Boston, je ne rentrerai que pour les Battles.

Raven : Désolée, je lui dirai que tu es passée.

Lexa : (Tend ma carte) C'est mon numéro, je te fais confiance pour lui donner et ne pas le révéler ?

Raven : (Prend la carte) Promis, je te fais faire le tour, vu que tu es là, autant en profiter.

Je la suis dans la galerie quand je bloque sur un dessin, une guerrière montée sur un loup, magnifique et la guerrière me ressemble un peu je trouve, non ?

Raven : Tu as l'œil, c'est une des dernières peintures de Clarke, je te laisse imaginer qui est son modèle ?

Lexa : Moi ?

Raven : Yep, mais elle ne l'avouera sans doute jamais.

Lexa : (Rire) Ta sœur est bien mystérieuse, j'ignore comment me comporter avec elle ?

Raven : Vous vous ressemblez plus que vous ne le pensez, agis naturellement avec elle et ça le fera.

Lexa : Je peux l'acheter ?

Raven : Heu oui, mais la connaissant elle te l'offrira surement si elle apprend que je te l'ai vendu, je risque ma tête.

Lexa : Ne lui dis pas, 20 000 Dollars c'est bon ?

Raven : (Yeux exorbités) Lexa, non vraiment. Clarke va me tuer si elle le découvre.

Lexa : (Fait un chèque) Tu le livres à cette adresse, stp ?

Raven : (Prend le chèque) Ok, merci.

Une fois sortie de la galerie je me rends au cimetière, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas été voir Costia. Je reste un moment sur sa tombe quand j'attends quelqu'un chanter, pas quelqu'un, Clarke, je reconnaîtrai cette voix n'importe où maintenant. Je laisse sa voix me guider et je regarde Clarke jouer de la guitare en pleurant et chantant devant une tombe.

Clarke :

 ** _And darling I will be loving you till you're 70_** _ **  
**_ _ **Et chérie, je t'aimerai jusqu'à tes 70 ans**_ _ **  
**_ ** _And baby my heart could still fall as hard at 23_** _ **  
**_ _ **Et bébé, mon cœur pourrait t'aimer encore aussi fort qu'à 21 ans**_ _ **  
**_ ** _And I'm thinking 'bout how_** _ **  
**_ _ **Et je pense à comment**_

 _ **That maybe we found love right where we are**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Que peut-être nous avons trouvé l'amour là où nous sommes**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **Oh baby we found love right where we are**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Oh bébé nous avons trouvé l'amour là où nous sommes**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **And we found love right where we are**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Et nous avons trouvé l'amour juste là où nous sommes**_

 _ ****_Mon cœur se compresse, elle semble anéantit, ça me rappelle Costia et mes larmes tombent sans que je ne puisse les arrêter. Raven a dit qu'on se ressemblait plus qu'on ne le pense, je comprends ce qu'elle a voulu dire. Elle se lève et je me cache, je doute qu'elle est envie de me voir maintenant.

Clarke : Tu me manque Nyl, tellement.

Je la regarde s'éloigner le cœur lourd et pousser par la curiosité je m'approche de la tombe pour lire le nom. Nylah Rogers-Griffin, enfant bien-aimée, épouse et amie regrettée. 12 Mars 1990 -15 janvier 2018. Pour toujours mon cœur est avec toi...

Lexa : Ho Clarke, je suis tellement désolée, je sais ce que ça fait.

Deux heures plus tard je reçois un texto d'un numéro inconnu et j'ouvre mon portable.

Clarke : _**J'ai appris que tu étais venu aujourd'hui, désolée de t'avoir raté. Clarke.**_

Lexa : _**Salut toi, ce n'est pas grave, je voulais m'acquitter de ma dette en t'invitant à diner ce soir ?**_

Clarke : _**Monty et Raven sont sortis ce soir, je pensais me commander une pizza, ça te dit ?**_

Lexa : _**J'ai mieux, je connais une super pizzeria, je passe te prendre dans une heure ?**_

Clarke : _**Heuuu d'accord, pourquoi pas, tu sais où j'habite ?**_

Lexa : _**Oui,**_ _**super, à tout à l'heure alors.**_

Bon Lexa, ta mission de ce soir est de rendre le sourire à Clarke, je n'ai vraiment pas aimé la voir si triste. Je suis contente qu'elle ait accepté de sortir, apparemment ça devait être une journée importante pour sa femme et elle. Jamais je ne l'aurai imaginé mariée et encore moins gay.

Anya : Bon je sors, tu vas faire quoi ?

Lexa : J'emmène Clarke mangé chez Raider, je lui devais un diner après tout.

Anya : Inutile de te justifier, ça me fait plaisir que tu ne l'évites plus, elle est vraiment cool.

Lexa : Oui, bonne soirée.

Anya : Toi, aussi, tu embrasses Raider pour moi.

Lexa : Promis, n'oublies qu'on a notre avion à 7h.

Anya : T'inquiètes je serai là, bisous petite sœur.

Je regarde ma sœur sortir et saute sous la douche, je suis bien décidée à rendre le sourire à Clarke ce soir.

 **POV Clarke :**

Raven : Bein qu'est ce qui t'arrive à rester figer au milieu du salon comme ça, tu as vu un fantôme ?

Clarke : Très drôle Raven, apparemment Lexa m'emmène manger une pizza.

Raven : Hooo je vois, tu es choquée, tu veux t'asseoir ?

Monty : Qui est choquée ?

Raven : Clarke va manger avec Lexa tout à l'heure.

Monty : Hoo la chance, elle semble t'apprécier c'est cool.

Clarke : Ouai, je...

Raven : Files sous la douche, tu ne veux pas la faire attendre quand même ?

Clarke : Non, je suppose que non, on n'a pas fini la conversation de qui a acheté le tableau, tu sais que je te ferai cracher le morceau.

Raven : Oui, oui, bon je suis en retard, bonne soirée.

Monty : Moi aussi, amuses-toi bien et on veut un compte rendu demain.

Clarke : (Sourire) Promis, à demain.

Je soupire en rentrant dans ma chambre, je n'aurais pas dû accepter, spécialement aujourd'hui. Mais je n'ai pas pu dire non, et Nylah n'aurait pas voulu que je m'apitoie sur mon sort non plus. Après une douche rapide, je m'habille d'un jean noir et d'une chemise rouge, un peu de maquillage et me voilà prête, est ce que ça ira ma tenue ? Je souffle, on s'en fou de ma tenue, je mets un peu de parfum juste au moment où on sonne à la porte et j'attrape mon sac. Je descends les escaliers et souris en voyant Lexa appuyée sur un taxi, elle me surprend en me faisant la bise mais je ne laisse rien paraître et lui souris gentiment.

Lexa : Salut jolie demoiselle, votre carrosse est avancé.

Clarke : Pas de moto ?

Lexa : Non pas ce soir, on y va ?

Clarke : Oui, alors tu m'emmènes où ?

Lexa : Mon cousin tient une pizzeria sur la 18ème, tu verras il fait les meilleures pizzas de la ville.

Clarke : Je te crois, merci pour ton invitation, tu n'étais pas obligée.

Lexa : Un pari est un pari et puis ça me fait plaisir.

Quand on sort du taxi je remarque la petite Pizzeria toute mignonne et souris, c'est charmant.

Raider : (Fait décoller du sol Lexa en souriant) Ha ma cousine préférée, ça fait longtemps que tu n'es pas venue me voir, vilaine.

Lexa : (Sourire) Désolé Raid, ça a été la folie avec la tournée, je te présente Clarke, c'est un de mes talents dans « The Voice » et futur grande chanteuse.

Raider : (Serre ma main) Lexa n'emmène que des gens spéciaux ici, alors bienvenue. Angelo installes ces demoiselles à notre meilleure table, je passe vous voir plus tard, les fourneaux me réclament.

Lexa : A plus tard.

Je dois ressembler à une tomate à nouveau, futur grande chanteuse, tu parles !

Lexa : Tu es adorable quand tu rougis comme ça, tu veux boire un apéritif ?

Clarke : Un thé glacé alors, tu sembles proche de ton cousin ?

Lexa : Oui, on a grandi pratiquement ensemble, mes parents tiennent un ranch en Arizona avec ses parents.

Clarke : Voilà une chose que j'ignorai sur toi.

Lexa : Ravie de l'apprendre, alors tu es prête pour les Battles ?

Clarke : Tu sais tout ça c'est une expérience un peu folle pour moi, même si tout s'arrête aux Battles ça sera déjà énorme pour moi.

Lexa : Tu penses déjà à me fausser compagnie ?

Clarke : Non, mais je dis juste que je repartirai sans regret, qu'importe le moment. Tout ça, c'est juste du bonus, je le fait pour...

Angelo : Et voilà vos boissons Mesdemoiselles, je peux pendre vos commandes ou vous avez besoin de plus de temps ?

Clarke : Pour moi ça sera un quatre fromages et toi ?

Lexa : Une Hawaïenne, merci.

Je regarde Lexa boire son verre, je devrais peut être lui dire mes rasions, parler de Nylah me ferait sans doute du bien. Mais je ne veux pas voir de la pitié dans son regard, donc je ne dis rien. Le repas se passe agréablement bien, c'est comme si avec Lexa on se connaissait depuis toujours, il m'est facile de parler avec elle.

Fille : Excusez-moi, vous êtes Lexa Wood ?

Lexa : (Sourire) Oui c'est bien moi.

Fille : Hooo punaise trop bien, je ne veux pas vous déranger, mais je vous adore, je peux prendre une photo avec vous, svp ?

Lexa : Bien sûr, viens là.

Voilà ce que j'ai toujours aimé chez Lexa, elle est adorable avec ses fans et prend toujours le temps de leur parler ou autre.

Clarke : Tu veux que je prenne la photo ?

Fille : Merci je veux bien, c'est gentil à vous.

Lexa : Tu t'appelles comment ?

Madi : Madi, merci beaucoup.

Clarke : (Rend son portable à Madi) Je t'en prie.

Je la regarde partir les étoiles plein les yeux, et souris en pensant qu'il y a encore un mois j'aurai réagi sans doute pareil.

Lexa : Désolée pour ça.

Clarke : J'ai toujours trouvé ça super, comment tu te comportais avec tes fans alors ne t'excuses pas.

Lexa : Merci, habitues toi, ça sera bientôt ton tour d'être reconnue dans la rue.

Clarke : Jamais autant que toi, tu as toujours voulu faire ça ?

Lexa : (Réfléchis) Bonne question, j'ai commencé super tôt comme tu le sais. Certaines choses de la vie normale me manquent un peu, mais je n'échangerai ma place pour rien au monde.

Clarke : Qu'est ce qui te manque le plus ?

Lexa : Sans hésiter les balades à cheval, avant je montais tous les jours, chez moi.

Clarke : Je préfère le plancher des vaches pour ma part, mais j'imagine que ça doit être cool.

Lexa : Tu n'es jamais montée ?

Clarke : Les poneys ça compte ?

Lexa : (Rire) Non ça ne compte pas, tu avais quel âge ?

Clarke : 7 ans je crois, je me souviens qu'il m'a mordue, pas mon meilleur souvenir.

Raider : Lex, désolé de te dire ça, mais les journalistes t'ont trouvé, il y a du monde dehors.

Lexa : Super, bon ben je sortirai par les cuisines comme d'habitude.

Raider : Je peux les virer si tu veux, tu as bien le droit à une soirée tranquille aussi.

Lexa : Tu sais que ça va avec le job, désolée pour le dérangement.

Raider : Ne dis pas de bêtises, je suis fier de toi Commandante.

Clarke : Commandante ?

Lexa : (Rouge) C'est rien, Raider m'appelle comme ça car enfant j'adorer commander tout le monde.

Raider : Un vrai tyran.

Clarke : J'ai du mal à le croire, elle est si adorable maintenant.

Raider : Tu parles, c'est un monstre, elle cache son jeu pour ne pas te faire peur c'est tout.

Lexa : (Frappe l'épaule de son cousin) Traitre va, tu n'as pas une pizza dans ton four qui t'attends ?

Clarke : (Amusée) Je trouve que ça te va bien, Commandante Lexa, ça sonne bien.

Lexa : Moques-toi, je préfère être une commandante qu'une Princesse.

Clarke : Tu dois m'obéir alors ?

Lexa : Dans tes rêves Princesse, je n'obéis à personne.

Raider : (Sourire) Clarke, reviens quand tu veux, ça fait du bien de voir ma cousine avec le sourire.

Clarke : Je dois dire que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas passé une si bonne soirée aussi, vos pizzas sont excellentes, je reviendrai avec ma famille la prochaine fois.

Raider : N'hésites pas.

Je suis Lexa jusqu'aux cuisines et on sort par derrière, on marche un peu en silence, qui aurait cru qu'aujourd'hui finirait aussi bien ? Je me fige d'un coup, elle m'a appelé Princesse ?

Lexa : Clarke ?

Clarke : Ma femme m'appelait Princesse.

(Silence)

Pourquoi j'ai dit ça, elle va obligatoirement me poser des questions maintenant.

Lexa : Elle a bien trouvé, ça te va très bien.

Sur le chemin du retour, je suis perdue dans mes pensées, mais ça n'a pas l'air de déranger Lexa qui regarde la ville en silence. Une fois chez moi, j'hésite à la faire monter et renonce en me disant que c'est une mauvaise idée.

Clarke : (Embrase la joue) Merci, à dans une semaine.

 **POV Lexa :**

Les coachings ont commencé depuis plusieurs heures, c'est au tour de Clarke, dire que j'ai hâte de la voir serait encore loin de la vérité. Depuis une semaine, je n'ai fait que penser à elle, limite elle est devenue mon obsession. Je me suis forcée à ne pas la harceler de messages pour savoir comment elle allait, l'envie de la protéger de cette tristesse semble plus forte que tout. Je guette la porte avec envie, ça va être un duo d'enfer et cette chanson sera parfaite pour eux deux.

Finn : Salut, en route pour les Battles, je t'en veux de me mettre contre la Princesse tu sais.

Lexa : Ne l'appelles pas comme ça stp, elle n'aime pas.

Finn : Ok, d'ailleurs elle est où ?

Lexa : Je ne sais pas, elle ne va surement pas tarder.

Je regarde mon portable avec inquiétude, et s'il lui était arrivé un truc sur la route ? C'est comme ça que ça a fait pour Costia, elle était en retard de quelques minutes, je ne me suis pas inquiétée et peut être si je l'avais fait les choses se seraient passées différemment que ce soir-là.

Anya : Lex je peux te parler un moment ?

Je sors la peur au ventre, pas encore, je ne peux pas perdre encore quelque que...que quoi au juste ?

Lexa : Que se passe-t-il?

Anya : C'est Clarke, elle...

Lexa : (Morte d'inquiétude) Quoi Clarke, elle va bien ? Il lui est arrivé un truc, elle est blessée...

Anya : Respires Lex, Clarke va bien mais son père non. Elle a du partir pour Boston en urgence avec Raven, du coup son coaching est décalé à juste avant les primes, si elle n'abandonne pas entre temps.

Lexa : Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Clarke : Il a fait un malaise cardiaque.

Je me retourne d'un coup et sans me contrôler je la prends dans mes bras fortement, elle semble encore plus brisée qu'à l'accoutumé. Pour ma plus grande surprise elle me rend mon étreinte et je respire à nouveau.

Anya : Je vais vous laisser, Clarke si je peux faire quelques chose pour toi n'hésites pas.

Clarke : (Petite voix) Merci Anya.

Je lui relève le menton doucement et ses yeux s'emplissent de larmes, je la serre contre moi, le temps qu'elle se calme.

Lexa : Je suis là Princesse, je suis là.

Clarke : Je suis désolée, ça fait beaucoup en peu de temps.

Lexa : C'est rien, tu as le droit de craquer aussi, je croyais que tu étais partie pour Boston ?

Clarke : Mon père a refusé que je vienne, il ne veut pas gâcher mes chances. Raven est partie tout à l'heure, je suis désolée d'être en retard et d'être dans cet état.

Lexa : Pourquoi tu chantes Clarke ?

Clarke : Pour ma femme disparue, elle me l'a demandé.

Lexa : Alors souviens-toi de ça, et tu trouveras la force de continuer. Si ton père t'a interdit de venir c'est qu'il va bien, le reste de ta famille va veiller sur lui. Durant trois jours tu vas être bloquée là, et ensuite tu pourras aller le voir. L'épreuve ultime et les coachings ne se font que le mois prochain.

Clarke : D'accord, je vais me rafraichir et je suis prête à commencer.

Lexa : Prends ton temps Pri.., prends ton temps.

Clarke : Cela ne me dérange pas.

Lexa : Quoi donc ?

Clarke : Quand c'est toi qui m'appelles Princesse, ça ne me dérange pas. (Embrasse la joue) Merci Lexa, tu es la meilleure des coaches, merci.

Elle file et mon cœur semble se remettre en fonction, je laisse glisser mes doigts sur ma joue et me secoue mentalement. Bon sang, je ne comprends pas mes réactions avec elle ? Tout est disproportionné, c'est n'importe quoi. Dix minutes plus tard on commence enfin le coaching, je surveille Clarke, mais elle semble concentrée et ça me soulage un peu.

Lexa : Ok, alors j'ai prévu pour vous la chanson _**« Broken Strings »**_ , vous connaissez ?

Finn : Oui, j'adore, tu veux nous voir jouer au couple qui se déchire ?

Clarke : C'est plus comme une dernière danse pour moi, tu sais le dernier instant avant que tout ne change entre eux, enfin je le ressens comme ça.

Lexa : Chacun à son interprétation les deux sont justes pour moi. Vous devez livrer, ce que vous avez envie de livrer, sans trop réfléchir. On va commencer par le découpage, les refrains je pense que ça serait bien ensemble et le reste plus comme si vous vous parliez une dernière fois.

Clarke : Ok, tu veux laisser comme la version originale ou on peut faire des modifications ?

Finn : Je pense qu'un couplet chacun et les refrains ensemble ça serait pas mal, tu en penses quoi ?

Lexa : On va faire un essai, Finn tu commences et Clarke tu suis.

Finn :

 ** _Let me hold you_** _  
_ _Laisses-moi te tenir_ _  
_ ** _For the last time_** _  
_ _Pour la dernière fois_ _  
_ ** _It's the last chance to feel again_** _  
_ _C'est la dernière chance de se toucher encore_ _  
_ ** _But you broke me_** _  
_ _Mais tu m'as brisé_ _  
_ ** _Now I can't feel anything_** _  
_ _Maintenant je ne ressens plus rien_ _  
_

_**Clarke :**_

 ** _When I love you_** _  
_ _Lorsque je t'aime_ _  
_ ** _It's so untrue_** _  
_ _C'est si faux_ _  
_ ** _I can't even convince myself_** _  
_ _Je ne peux même pas me convaincre_ _  
_ ** _When I'm speaking_** _  
_ _Lorsque je parle_ _  
_ ** _It's the voice of someone else_** _  
_ _C'est la voix de quelqu'un d'autre_

Mon Dieu mais dès qu'elle ouvre la bouche c'est comme si le soleil rentrait dans la pièce, c'est magnifique. J'essaie de me concentrer sur Finn aussi, le pauvre il n'a aucune chance, et pourtant il est plein de talents, je regrette de les avoir opposé.

Finn : Bon sang, j'ai du travail pour atteindre ton niveau, mais je ne me laisserai pas faire.

Clarke : Arrêtes, tu as une voix magnifique, assez Country, j'adore.

Finn : Merci, mais ce n'est même pas comparable avec toi.

Lexa : Aller on se concentre, on va essayer avec la bande son sur la scène, Finn joues ton rôle à fond et Clarke demandes toi ce que tu veux faire ressentir aux gens à travers cette chanson.

Clarke : Ok, par contre je suis désolée de te dire que le retour dans les oreilles ça me perturbe un peu, je ne suis pas habituée à m'entendre chanter, sans parler des caméras et tout.

Lexa : Chaque chose en son temps, pour le moment ne mets pas tes oreillettes, je t'apprendrai des techniques pour passer outre et ça deviendra une habitude.

Finn : Tu penses que je peux m'accompagner de ma guitare, ça serait bien ?

Clarke : Moi aussi, je t'avoue, que ça me rassurerait un peu.

Lexa : On fait un essai sans, sur le refrain et un avec et on verra comment ça se passe.

J'essaie vraiment de ne pas rester concentrée sur Clarke mais dès qu'elle ouvre la bouche mes yeux sont rivés sur elle, comme aimantés, mon Dieu, cette femme est un Ange.

Lexa : Ok, super. Finn essaie de regarder Clarke comme si la perdre te détruirait et toi Clarke, tu es plus résignée mais sereine. On va essayer avec vos guitares, vas-y Clarke commences et Finn tu enchaines.

Clarke : (Joue de la guitare)

 **Oh the truth hurts**  
 _Oh les vérités font mal_  
 **And lies worse**  
 _Et les mensonges sont pires encore_  
 **I can't like it anymore**  
 _Je ne peux plus l'estimer_  
 **And I love you a little less than before**  
 _Et je t'aime un peu moins qu'avant_

Ok, je suis foutue, elle semble avoir complètement captivé mon cœur, elle me regarde timidement et je souris face à ces rougeurs, sa timidité est touchante. Bon sang, je ne peux pas ressentir ce genre de choses pour elle, c'est trop tôt, que ce soit pour elle, comme pour moi.

Lexa : Ok super, bon je pense que c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. On va retenir la version avec vos guitares et le découpage du début, ça me semble la parfaite combinaison gagnante.

Finn : Bon prête à répéter d'arrache-pied ?

Clarke : Ho que oui, merci pour tous tes précieux conseils.

Finn : Oui, ça aide beaucoup. On se retrouve tout à l'heure pour les répétitions sur le plateau ?

Lexa : Oui, à plus tard, ne forcez pas trop non plus, faut que vous soyez en forme pour demain.

Clarke : Promis.

Finn me claque la main et Clarke se contente d'un timide salut, je soupire et m'enferme dans ma loge.

Octavia : Eh bien, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

Lexa : Rien, un peu crevé c'est tout.

Octavia : Ok, je répète ma question et tache d'être plus convaincante.

Lexa : (Souffle) Je crois que j'ai un crush pour un de mes talents, enfin plus qu'un crush en vérité, seulement c'est impossible.

Octavia : Toi tu as besoin de sortir, ça tombe bien ce soir c'est mon anniversaire donc grosse soirée en perspective. Tu pourras t'amuser et oublier un peu tes soucis.

Lexa : Bonne idée, ça me fera le plus grand bien.

 **POV Clarke :**

Jack : (Téléphone) Je vais bien ma puce, juste un peu de surmenage, ta mère me couve comme un enfant. J'ai soudoyé Aden pour avoir droit à du chocolat, mais ce traitre n'est pas encore revenu.

Clarke : Sois sérieux stp, tu dois te reposer, tu travailles beaucoup trop.

Jack : Promis, je vais prendre des vacances, alors comment c'est passé ton coaching avec Lexa ?

Clarke : Super, Lexa est..Lexa est vraiment géniale, tout ce qu'elle dit a du sens et elle a vraiment été adorable avec moi, me soutenant et tout.

Jack : C'est bien, bon ton tyran de mère reviens, je te laisse, je t'aime ma grande.

Clarke : Moi aussi.

Je raccroche le cœur un peu plus léger, il semble allait bien.

Monty : Comment va ton père ?

Clarke : Bien, tu sors ?

Monty : Ho mais toi aussi, c'est l'anniversaire d'Octavia et elle a invité Harper, qui m'a invité avec toi

Clarke : Harper hein ?

Monty : (Rouge) Ouai, je la trouve vraiment sympa, tu crois j'ai une chance ?

Clarke : Je suis sûre que oui, mais pour ça faut te jeter à l'eau.

Monty : Je vais essayer, aidé par une dose massive d'alcool, enfin pas trop, juste histoire de me donner un peu de courage.

Clarke : Sortir me fera du bien, je me prépare et j'arrive.

Monty : Ok, on a le temps, la fête va durer jusqu'au bout de la nuit.

Une heure plus tard on pénètre dans la propriété des Blake, c'est immense et on écarquille des yeux en voyant la piscine énorme en plein centre du jardin.

Harper : La vache, combien tu penses qu'une maison pareil coûte ?

Clarke : Je n'ose même pas imaginer, on pourrait rentrer quatre fois mon appartement la dedans, facile.

Monty : La vie rêvée quoi, si j'atteins la moitié de leur popularité, je serai déjà sacrement content.

Harper : Moi aussi, ha Octavia est là.

Je me dirige vers la maitresse de maison, qui semble avoir bien profité de la boisson, vu qu'elle nous saute dans les bras pour nous accueillir.

Clarke : (Sourire) Salut, joyeux anniversaire.

Octavia : Hé merci Blondie, comme cadeau je veux que tu chantes au karaoké géant installé.

Clarke : (Rouge vif) Devant tout le monde ?

Octavia : Yep, vous aussi, c'est la règle ce soir.

Monty : Que veux-tu comme chanson ?

Octavia : Surprenez moi, je vais saluer d'autre personnes, amusez-vous bien.

Une heure plus tard, je suis trainée par Harper et Monty jusqu'à la scène et je souffle, bon plus le choix. Mon choix s'arrête sur « _**Photograph**_ » d'Ed Sheeran et je commence à chanter.

Clarke :

 **Loving can hurt, loving can hurt sometimes  
But it's the only thing that I know  
When it gets hard, you know it can get hard sometimes  
It's the only thing that makes us feel alive**  
 _Aimer peut faire mal, aimer peut faire mal parfois  
Mais c'est la seule chose que je connaisse  
Quand ça devient compliqué, tu sais que ça peut devenir compliqué parfois  
C'est la seule chose qui nous rend vivant_

**We keep this love in a photograph  
We made these memories for ourselves  
Where our eyes are never closing  
Our hearts were never broken  
And time's forever frozen, still**  
 _On garde cet amour dans une photographie  
On crée ces souvenirs pour nous  
Là où nos yeux ne se ferment jamais  
Nos cœurs n'ont jamais été brisés  
Et le temps est pour toujours gelé, immobile_

Mes yeux sont arrêtés sur un couple qui danse collés serrés, je reconnais Gaia et Lexa et sans que je ne sache pourquoi mon cœur se serre face à leur proximité. Soudain Gaia l'embrasse et loin de la repousser Lexa répond à son baiser et mon cœur semble s'arrêter pour de bon.

Clarke :

 **So you can keep me** **  
** **Inside the pocket of your ripped jeans** **  
** **Holding me close until our eyes meet** **  
** **You won't ever be alone, wait for me to come home**  
 _Donc tu peux me garder_ _  
_ _A l'intérieur de la poche de ton jean troué_ _  
_ _Serre-moi fort jusqu'à ce que nos yeux se rencontrent_ _  
_ _Tu ne seras jamais seule, attends que je rentre à la maison_

Elle lève enfin les yeux vers moi mais je détourne le regard presque aussitôt, je finis ma chanson et sort sous les applaudissements de la foule mais je ne les entends même pas. Je trouve Harper et Monty et leurs dis que je rentre en taxi et sors de la propriété, j'ignore pourquoi mon cœur semble saigner, enfin si je sais et il en est hors de question, c'est beaucoup trop tôt et clairement elle n'est pas intéressée. Une heure plus tard, après une bonne douche je reçois un texto.

Lexa : _**Pourquoi tu es partie si vite Princesse ?**_

Je soupire, je suis stupide, voilà pourquoi. Lexa a été adorable avec moi, elle a bien mérité de se détendre et de s'amuser aussi.

Clarke : _**J'étais crevée et je voulais être en forme demain.**_

Lexa : _**Ed est ton chanteur favori ?**_

Clarke : _**Oui, comment tu le sais ?**_

Lexa : _**C'est le second titre que je t'entends chanter de lui, et tu as une émotion particulière quand tu chantes ses chansons.**_

Clarke : _**Ha oui ? Attends second titre ?**_

Lexa : _**C'est qui ta chanteuse préférée ?**_

Clarke : _**C'est une question stupide.**_

Lexa : _**Aller dis-moi, je garderai le secret.**_

Clarke : _**Toi, je vais me coucher, à demain Commandante.**_

Lexa : _**A demain Princesse.**_

Une heure plus tard j'entends mon portable vibrer et je souris en voyant le message de Lexa.

Lexa : _**Moi c'est de toi que je suis Fan, bonne nuit Princesse.**_

Je souris et m'endors sereinement, demain nouvelle étape importante. Le lendemain je perds un peu le sourire en voyant Lexa avec Gaia mais me reprends vite et m'avance avec Finn en souriant.

Lexa : Salut vous, deux.

Clarke : Salut.

Finn : Salut, on commence ?

Lexa : Prenez place, les musiciens sont prêts et un technicien va vous montrer les cameras à regarder et tout.

On suit donc le technicien et dix minutes plus tard, je me débats avec mon oreillette, ça promets.

Gaia : (Rire) Tu as peut être une voix d'angle blondie mais tu es loin d'avoir mon métier.

Clarke : C'est certain, tu chantes depuis longtemps ?

Gaia : Depuis toujours je crois, c'est ma chance et rien n'y personne ne me l'enlèvera, d'autant que j'ai la coach dans la poche, elle a un gout délicieux si tu veux mon avis.

Cette révélation me fait perdre définitivement le sourire, elle a couché avec elle ? Elle s'en va et j'essaie de me concentrer mais les répétitions sont un désastre sans nom et je m'assoie dehors à la pause.

Jackson : Je peux m'asseoir ?

Clarke : Bien sûr, pardon, vous voulez peut être que je vous laisse ou...

Jackson : Du tout, j'ai entendu ta répétition, une chose te contrarie ?

Clarke : Plusieurs en fait, c'est assez dur dans ma vie en ce moment et je viens d'y ajouter un nouveau problème.

Jackson : Ta voix est magnifique Clarke, c'est un don du ciel mais elle marche avec tes émotions. Si j'ai un seul conseil à te donner pour tout à l'heure, c'est de te rappeler pourquoi tu es là au départ.

Clarke : Merci, j'essaierai.

Jackson : Bien, je n'aimerai pas te voir partir si tôt.

Clarke : Moi non plus.

 **POV Lexa :**

Bellamy : Tu es une abrutie Lexa.

Lexa : Quoi ?

Bellamy : Tu m'as entendu, la peur ne t'a jamais habité, tu as toujours foncé et c'est ce qui a fait ton succès.

Lexa : Où tu veux en venir au juste ?

Bellamy : Je suis connu pour ne pas être sérieux en amour, une copine différente tous les mois, pourtant quand j'ai vu Echo j'ai su. J'ai su qu'elle serait sans doute la femme de ma vie, j'ai eu peur et j'ai déconné, ne commets pas la même erreur que moi.

Lexa : Je ne vois toujours pas où tu veux en venir Bell ?

Bellamy : Clarke, j'ai vu comment tu la regardes. Arrêtes de déconner et assumes ce que tu ressens, ne la laisse pas te filer entre les doigts par peur. Et ne me sors pas qu'il est trop tôt, on sait tous les deux, que ce genre de choses ne se contrôlent pas. Si tu la laisses partir, tu vas t'en mordre les doigts, et je connaissais assez Costia pour te dire qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu que tu agisses ainsi.

Il s'en va et je soupire, voilà que le pire des Don Juan de la Terre me donne des leçons de moral et d'amour, je suis tombée bien bas. J'ai juste embrassé Gaia pour me chasser Clarke de la tête, puis j'ai entendu sa voix et la culpabilité a failli me tuer, surtout quand j'ai vu son regard blessé. Mais je ne sais pas si elle m'a vu ou si c'est parce que cette chanson lui rappelle sa femme disparue à nouveau ? J'ai senti Clarke bizarre durant toute la répétition, est ce que je dois lui expliquer ?

Anya : Lexa, on t'attend sur le plateau, les Battles commencent.

Je rejoins les coulisses perdue dans mes pensées et m'installe dans mon fauteuil en silence, qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ?

(Portable qui vibre)

Clarke _**: Sourit Commandante, tu vas me faire stresser encore plus.**_

Lexa : _**Où es-tu ?**_

Clarke : _**Pas loin, ça va ?**_

Lexa : _**Et toi ?**_

Clarke : _**Je ne te décevrai pas, promis.**_

Lexa _**: Je sais, respires, tu es faite pour ça Princesse.**_

Echo : On commence dans l'équipe de Jackson, un duo qui opposera deux talents très convoité lors des auditions à l'aveugle. Monty et Jasper, ils vont s'affronter sur un titre magnifique _**« Purple Rain »**_

Durant toute la prestation je suis soufflée, ils ont assuré et je me lève pour applaudir avec les autres coachs. Le public les ovationne et les garçons se prennent dans les bras en souriant.

Echo : Hé bien, ça commence dur. Jackson, je vous sens bien embêté, un peu d'aide de la part de vos amis Coachs, vous aiderait ?

Jackson : Je vous avoue que oui, les gars, vous avez assurez, ce qui ne m'arrange pas du tout.

(Rires)

Echo : Wick, on commence par vous, qu'avez-vous pensez de ces deux jeunes hommes ?

Wick : J'avoue avoir été séduit par ce duo et non duel, mais ma préférence pour ce soir ira à Jasper.

(Applaudissements)

Echo : Les Blake, c'est pareil pour vous ?

Octavia : Désolé mais non, bien que Jasper ait une voix magnifique, notre coup de cœur reste Monty qui a su transporter la musique au service de l'émotion.

Echo : Et vous Lexa, un avis ?

Lexa : J'avoue que les deux m'ont séduit, Monty par sa douceur et son émotion et Jasper par le poids qu'il donne aux mots, sa musicalité. Je crois que je vais prendre un joker sur ce coup-là, les deux méritent leur place ce soir et dans cette aventure.

(Applaudissements)

Echo : Cher Coach, votre décision ?

Jackson : Je ne vais pas faire durer le suspense plus longtemps, je vais garder Monty avec moi. Mais Jasper surtout ne t'arrêtes pas de chanter, continus et le chemin est tout tracé pour toi.

Je regarde les garçons se serrer dans les bras et Jasper parler, quand je buzz, suivit de près par Wick faisant lever la foule.

Echo : Retournement de situation, deux coachs, vous veulent dans leur équipe, vous êtes content ?

Jasper : Mais trop, je ne m'y attendais tellement pas, Monty est un gars super et ça m'aurait ennuyé qu'il sorte.

Wick : Les gars bien viennent dans mon équipe.

Lexa : Et les gagnants viennent dans la mienne.

Wick : Tu cherches la guerre Wood ?

Lexa : (Amusée) Je ne voudrais pas abimer ton joli visage, j'aurai la furie de tes fans sur le dos.

(Rires)

Jasper : (Sourire) Je vous adore Lexa mais je choisis Wick, il y a une personne qui fait vraiment peur dans votre équipe.

 **(Applaudissements)**

Les battles se sont enchainées et durant la pause je regarde Echo, elle regarde tristement Bellamy et je m'approche.

Lexa : C'est un idiot mais il t'aime vraiment.

Echo : Je sais, je l'aime aussi mais j'ai peur.

Lexa : La peur fait partie de tout ça, si on ne prend pas un minimum de risque en amour, pourquoi on en prendrait ?

Echo : C'est un idiot.

Lexa : (Sourire) Mais tu l'aimes.

Echo : (Sourire tendre) Mais je l'aime, merci Lexa.

Je souris en la voyant se diriger vers lui et aperçois Clarke, ce sont les prochains ? Je me dirige vers eux pour un dernier encouragement et quand mes yeux croisent les siens, mon cœur s'arrête à nouveau.

Clarke : C'est bien ce que tu as dit à Echo.

Lexa : Je devrais appliquer mes propres conseils des fois.

Clarke : Gaia a l'air d'être une personne intéressante, je comprends qu'elle te plaise.

Ok, voilà qui répond à mes questions, elle m'a vu, et maintenant je dis quoi ?

Lexa : Je ne parlais pas de Gaia, Clarke.

Voix off : Reprise, à vous les coachs.

Je la laisse en plan et file à ma place mais elle me retient par la main.

Clarke : Tu as couché avec elle ?

Lexa : Non, c'est à toi Princesse.

Elle m'offre un sourire magnifique et je rejoins ma place, il vient de se passer quoi au juste ?

Octavia : (Sourire mutin) Moi je suis trop pour le Clexa.

Lexa : Clexa ?

Octavia : Yep, je ship à mort.

Lexa : (Rire) N'importe quoi, arrêtes de regarder des séries, ça te monte à la tête.

Echo : On continu avec un duel explosif dans l'équipe de Lexa. D'un côté on a Finn, calmez-vous les filles, je sais qu'il est charmant. Avec sa voix country il avait fait retourner trois coachs. De l'autre on a Clarke, une voix d'ange qui avait subjugué Coachs et publique. Ils vont s'affronter sur le titre de James Morisson et Nelly Furtado : « _**Broken Strings »**_. Le duel commence MAINTENANT !

 **POV Clarke :**

Elle n'a pas couché avec elle, je souris en rentrant sur scène avec Finn. La musique commence et je braque mon regard sur Finn, c'est partit. Durant toute la chanson je sens le regard de Lexa sur moi, et maintenant quoi ? Est-ce que c'est possible, je ne peux pas faire ça, je ne suis pas prête, je ne veux pas lui faire du mal. On finit, coachs et public sont debout et nous ovationnent, je serre Finn dans mes bras et Echo rentre sur scène.

Echo : Eh bien, vous avez mis tout le monde d'accord je crois. Lexa, quel duo ?

Lexa : En effet, on voit qu'ils ont bossé dur, je suis très fière d'eux et je suis curieuse d'avoir l'avis de mes camarades.

Echo : On va commencer par les Blake, votre impression sur ce duo explosif ?

Bellamy : Finn tu as une carrière dans la musique c'est certain, mais pour nous notre coup de cœur c'est Clarke depuis le début, sa voix est juste magique.

Echo : Merci, et pour vous Wick ?

Wick : Je dois dire que Finn s'est défendu admirablement, mais Clarke est un niveau au-dessus, je la garderai ce soir.

Echo : On dirait que Clarke fait l'unanimité, qu'en avez-vous pensé Jackson ?

Jackson : Pour moi Clarke est vraiment à part, mais ça n'enlève rien au talent de Finn, il faut avoir un gros potentiel pour lui tenir tête, donc rien que pour ça je te choisirai.

Echo : Votre décision Lexa ?

Lexa : Finn tu ne t'es pas démonté et tu as mené cette chanson comme il fallait. Clarke, je crois que toi et moi c'est pour longtemps, c'est pour ça que ce soir je te garde, je suis sûre que « The Voice » cette année, c'est toi.

 **(Applaudissements)**

Je serre Finn dans mes bras et rejoins les coulisses, mais avant je vais serrer Lexa fortement dans mes bras en lui soufflant timidement.

Clarke : Merci Commandante.

Lexa : De rien Princesse, c'est mérité.

Une fois devant la caméra je réponds aux questions quand j'entends le buzzeur m'arrachant un Yess sonore.

Echo : Jackson et Wick vous veulent dans leur Team, heureux ?

Finn : Très, c'était un moment inoubliable pour moi et je suis content pour Clarke, je suis ravi de poursuivre cette aventure géniale dans l'équipe de Wick.

Wick : Bienvenue mon gars.

Finn : Merci, je ne vous décevrai pas.

Il rejoint les coulisses et je lui saute dessus lui arrachant un rire, cet idiot m'aurait manqué.

Finn : Du calme Princesse, tu vas m'abimer.

Clarke : (Frappe l'épaule) Vilain, je suis trop contente que tu restes.

Finn : (Sourire) Moi aussi, et encore plus de ne plus être dans ton équipe.

On rejoint les autres sélectionnés en souriant et on regarde le prochain duo avec Monty, Jasper et Harper qui ont gagné leurs duos également.

Harper : C'était super, alors un pronostic pour le prochain ?

Clarke : Nathan, bien que Bryan chante vraiment bien aussi, Nathan à un truc en plus je trouve.

Monty : Pareil, mais Bryan à ses chances aussi.

Harper : Moi j'aime bien Bryan, mais Nathan est sympa aussi.

Jasper : Moi j'aime bien les deux, je prends mon Joker.

John : Moi je vote pour Nathan aussi, mais ça va être serrer.

La journée se poursuite tranquillement, quand Gaia et Lincoln montent sur scène, j'espère que Linc va rester, ne plus avoir Gaia dans les pattes m'arrangerait.

Monty : Elle me tape sur le système avec ses airs de grande chanteuse, j'espère que c'est Linc qui va rester.

Clarke : Moi aussi.

John : Je déteste ce genre de filles qui se la pète, franchement elle c'est tromper d'émission à mon avis.

Ils chantent un titre de scorpion _**« Still Lonving You »**_ et je dois reconnaître que c'est magnifique, je ne saurai pas qui choisir à la place de Lexa.

Harper : Bon sang, c'est du haut niveau, le choix va être difficile.

Lexa : (Télé) Je ne ferai pas durer le suspense, Lincoln je vais continuer avec toi. Gaia je te souhaite le meilleur, tu es une grande chanteuse.

 **(Buzz)**

Jackson : Je suis bien d'accord, donc bienvenue dans mon équipe.

Bon au moins elle sera moins collée à Lexa, je soupire, je dois appeler Raven, j'ai besoin de conseil là.

 **Trois jours plus tard...**

Raven : (Tend une lettre) C'est la dernière lettre que Nylah ma confier, elle t'aidera peut être à y voir clair.

Clarke : Merci Rav ?

Nylah : _**Bravo ma Princesse, une nouvelle étape de franchis. Je ne doute pas que tu iras jusqu'au bout, cette aventure va te permettre de t'ouvrir aux autres. Et qui c'est peut être que dans ces autres, une fera battre ton cœur un peux plus fort ? Ne culpabilise pas si ça arrive, tu dois continuer à vivre mon amour. Tu dois continuer à aimer, tu as tellement d'amour à offrir, ne le gâche pas en restant seule. Je sais que tu ma aimer sincèrement et ça me suffit, vis ma Princesse, je serais toujours dans ton cœur, quoi qu'il arrive. Nylah**_

Clarke : Ho Nyl, je ne sais pas si je peux faire ça, c'est trop tôt.

 **POV Lexa**

Bon deux semaines de pause avant l'audition finale où je ne garderai que cinq talents dans mon équipe. Plus un que je peux voler au besoin. Ensuite six semaines de Prime, cette année ils ont fait plus long mais ça ne me dérange pas, je me suis prise au jeu finalement.

(Téléphone)

Lexa : Salut Princesse.

Clarke : Salut Commandante, une glace ça te dit je te rappelle que tu me dois toutes les glaces que je veux...

Lexa : (Rire) Pourquoi pas, où es-tu ?

Clarke : Au port avec mon petit frère il est venu passer ses vacances ici.

Lexa : Ok, je suis là dans une vingtaine de minutes, on pourra faire un tour à la foire, histoire que je t'humilie au tir à la carabine.

Clarke : Tu peux toujours espérer, on peut même parier, je suis imbattable à ce jeu.

Lexa : (Rire) On verra Princesse, à tout de suite.

Je vois Anya me regarder en souriant et je l'interroge du regard, elle hausse les épaules et j'attrape mon blouson et mon casque.

Anya : Embrasses Clarke pour moi.

Lexa : Comment tu sais que c'est elle que je vais voir ?

Anya : Parce que tu souris niaisement, et qu'il n'y a qu'elle que tu appelles Princesse.

Lexa : C'est juste mon amie, ne vas pas t'imaginer des choses.

Anya : Je n'imagine rien, je suis juste heureuse de te voir comme ça à nouveau.

Lexa : Moi aussi, à plus tard.

Arrivée au port je cherche Clarke des yeux et la repère facilement vu qu'elle est assise sur un banc avec un jeune garçon. Je me rapproche d'eux et Clarke m'accorde un sourire éblouissant pendant que son frère se redresse d'un coup tout timide.

Lexa : Salut.

Clarke : (Embrasse ma joue) Salut, je te présente mon frère Aden.

Aden : Mince vous est drôlement jolie de près.

Lexa : (Rire) Parce que je suis moche de loin ?

Clarke : Tu es toujours magnifique, de loin comme de près.

Pour une fois c'est moi qui rougie et elle me sourit tendrement, mince, je réagie comme une ado, ça craint.

Lexa : Tu n'es pas mal non plus Princesse.

Clarke : On y va, je vais te faire gouter aux meilleures glaces de la ville.

Lexa : Je vous suis, alors Aden, ta sœur t'a dit ce qu'elle a prévu pour l'audition finale, elle refuse de me le dire.

Aden : Ho, ça va être trop cool. Mais je ne dirai rien, c'est une surprise, je pense que vous aimerez.

Lexa : Je vois que le vouvoiement c'est de famille, je me sens vieille d'un coup.

Clarke : Nos parents nous ont bien élevé qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

Kira : (Serre Clarke dans ses bras) Eh ma belle, ça fait un bail, salut Ad.

Clarke : Salut, désolé pas mal de boulot en ce moment.

Elles semblent super proches non ? Punaise voilà que je suis jalouse pour un rien, ça devient du n'importe quoi, prends ton courage à deux mains et tente un truc, elle te plait et tu ne trompes personne.

Clarke : La Terre appelle Lexa, tu es avec nous ?

Kira : Ho vous êtes la fameuse Coach de ma cousine ?

Lexa : Cousine ?

Clarke : (Sourire) Oui, notre cousine.

Lexa : (Serre la main) Enchantée de vous rencontrer, on m'a dis que vous faisiez les meilleures glaces de la ville, je suis donc venue tester ça.

Kira : Installez-vous, je vous apporte la carte, Ad j'ai un nouveau flipper si tu veux tester.

Aden : Et comment, je vais éclater ton score.

Clarke : Rêves, c'est moi qui vais le faire tout à l'heure.

Je souris amusée, ils ont l'air proche c'est mignon. On s'assoit avec la carte et je regarde tout ce qu'il propose, ça donne envie.

Clarke : C'est quoi ton parfum préféré ?

Lexa : Cruel dilemme, je dirai que ça reste la vanille mais j'adore la coco et la mangue aussi.

Clarke : Dans ce cas tu devrais prendre la coupe Tahiti, elle est super rafraichissante.

Lexa : Et toi c'est quoi ton parfum ?

Clarke : Chocolat, citron et vanille aussi, je suis classique.

Lexa : Les classiques ça marche toujours.

Clarke : Oui, c'est certain.

Lexa : Tu...

Kira : Clarke, tu connais la règle quand tu es là.

Clarke : Je pensai avoir une autorisation spéciale aujourd'hui, je t'emmène une super star quand même.

Kira : Bien essayé mais non, vous prenez quoi ?

Lexa : La coupe Tahiti pour moi, elle doit faire quoi ?

Clarke : Moi ça sera la coupe Arcadia stp, ok j'y vais mais tu me le payeras.

Je regarde Clarke se lever et s'assoir devant un piano, mon sourire s'agrandit quand je l'entends jouer, mon Dieu cette femme est parfaite.

Kira : Clarke est fragile, la disparition de sa femme est récente, ne jouez pas avec elle svp.

Lexa : Ce n'est pas mon intention, je l'apprécie beaucoup et nous ne sommes qu'amies.

Kira : Bien, parce que super star ou pas si vous lui faites du mal, je vous casse la mâchoire, je vous rapporte vos glaces.

Elle s'en va et je reporte mon attention sur Clarke qui joue tranquillement les yeux fermés, elle est vraiment magnifique.

Aden : Désolé pour Kira, elle a tendance à nous surprotéger.

Lexa : C'est normal dans une famille, ton père va mieux ?

Aden : Oui, il se repose. Maman et Raven le surveillent pour qu'il reste tranquille.

Lexa : C'est bien, je pensais que ta sœur irait une fois les battles finies ?

Aden : Elle voulait mais mes vacances étaient prévue depuis un moment, notre père lui a ordonné de rester et de s'amuser avec moi, on ne se voit pas souvent.

Lexa : Quel est votre programme alors ?

Clarke : Demain on va au Zoo, suivi d'un cinéma.

Lexa : Tu joues vraiment bien Princesse.

Clarke : (Sourire) Merci, j'ai commencé par le piano en faites. Mais Aden joue mieux que moi, à ton tour, sinon Kira va râler.

Aden : J'y vais, j'y vais. J'ai pris un milkshake finalement, tu m'appelles quand il arrive ?

Clarke : Oui.

Après ça la journée s'est passée super bien, on a rit et j'ai pris la raclé au tir à la carabine, mais je n'ai pas trop râlé vu qu'elle m'a offert un gros nounours pour me consoler. Arrivée à ma moto, on se sourit gentiment.

Lexa : Merci, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas fait une chose aussi tranquille, ça fait du bien.

Clarke : Je t'en prie, à dans une semaine Commandante.

Lexa : A dans une semaine Princesse, Aden, ravie de t'avoir rencontré.

Aden : (Sourire) Moi aussi, avec toi ma sœur va obligatoirement gagner.

Lexa : Même sans moi elle y arriverait.

Clarke : Je ne pense pas, j'ai besoin de toi.

Cette simple phrase me coupe le sifflet et je la serre dans mes bras fortement.

Lexa : Je suis là.

Clarke : (Me serre forte dans ses bras) Tu sais il va falloir en parler...

Lexa : Je sais, profites de ton petit frère, nous on a le temps.

Clarke : Ok, sois sage en attendant.

Lexa : Toujours.

Je rentre le sourire aux lèvres, si elle m'a dit ça c'est qu'elle doit ressentir pareil que moi, non ?

 **Epreuve final...**

Lexa : Comment je suis sensée faire pour te coacher si tu ne me dis pas ta chanson ?

Jackson : Je me charge de ça, on a vu ensemble déjà, toi apprends lui à gérer les oreillettes, elle a encore du mal.

Clarke : Je suis désolée, je m'en sors pas avec ses trucs.

Lexa : Pour commencer on va t'en faire de meilleure, suis moi.

Une fois installées dans ma loge un technicien lui met de la mousse dans les oreilles et file lui faire ses oreillettes sur mesure.

Clarke : Quand je pense que tu fais ça depuis 15 ans, deux mois et je suis dépassée.

Lexa : Tu t'habitueras, tu...

Clarke : (Regarde derrière moi) C'est toi qui as acheté mon tableau ?

Lexa : (Grimace) Oui, n'en veux pas à Raven, je ne lui ai pas laissé le choix.

Clarke : Je te l'aurai offert, tu n'avais pas à l'acheter, et encore moins à ce prix-là.

Lexa : Il vaut chaque dollars dépensé, tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point tu es talentueuse. Que ce soit en chant, en dessin ou en peinture Clarke.

Elle se retourne et me regarde, me clouant sur place, jamais elle ne m'avait regardé comme ça avant. Je pose ma main doucement sur sa joue et elle ferme les yeux, je franchis l'espace qui nous sépare et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes dans un tendre baiser.

(Toc à la porte)

On se recule d'un coup et le technicien rentre, et installe les oreillettes à Clarke qui de nouveau est rouge comme une tomate, sauf que cette fois je ne dois pas être mieux. A peine il est ressortit que Clarke se lève en évitant mon regard, mince je n'aurai pas du l'embrasser, elle panique maintenant.

Lexa : Clarke, regardes-moi, je ne te demande rien, stp ne...

Clarke : Je dois aller répéter, à plus tard.

Elle sort de la loge et je m'assois, fait chier, j'ai déconné là.

 **POV Clarke :**

Bon sang mon cœur semble exploser, respire Clarke, ça va aller. Nylah t'a dit d'aimer à nouveau, tu ne la trompes pas, elle n'est plus là et tu as le droit d'être heureuse, alors respire.

Octavia : Hé salut toi, tu vas répéter ?

Clarke : Lexa vient de m'embrasser et j'ai légèrement paniqué, tu peux...

Octavia : Ok n'en dis pas plus je m'en occupe, ça va toi ?

Clarke : Ma femme est morte il y a moins de six mois, je ne pensais pas ressentir ça à nouveau, si vite et pour quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne veux pas me servir d'elle pour avancer, passer à autre chose, tu sais comme un pansement, elle mérite tellement mieux.

Octavia : Tu penses que tu te sers d'elle ?

Clarke : Je ne sais pas, quand je suis avec elle j'ai tendance à oublier jusqu'à mon nom.

Octavia : (Rire) Je suis désolée de te le dire blondie, mais tu es amoureuse d'elle.

Clarke : Je suis terrifiée, en plus si ça s'apprend on va croire que j'ai été favorisée.

Octavia : Crois-moi, laisses les jaloux parler, ta voix les mettras tous d'accord, je vais voir Lexa, ne t'en fais pas.

Elle s'en va en riant et je rejoins Jackson qui a accepté de me coacher pour cette chanson, pas le moment de te dégonfler Clarke, il est temps d'assumer ce que tu ressens.

 **Emission...**

Echo : On vient encore de vivre des prestations magnifiques dans la Team de Wick. Alors cher Coach, qui entre Finn, Spencer et Kevin allez-vous garder pour les Primes de la semaine prochaine ?

Wick : Vous avez géré, je ne me fais aucun souci pour vous pour la suite, mais ce soir je décide de continuer l'aventure avec Finn. Il a parfaitement remplit sa mission et c'est un bosseur, il mérite de continuer et d'accéder au Prime.

Harper : On dirait que notre petit groupe va encore continuer un peu plus longtemps.

Lincoln : Il ne reste plus que toi Clarke et on sera au complet.

Jasper : On ne se fait pas de soucis, tu vas tout défoncer.

John : J'ai entendu tes repets, c'est une sacré déclaration, je suis trop jaloux.

Monty : Bien sûr qu'elle va gagner, vas-y on est avec toi.

Echo : C'est au tour de la Team Lexa de rentrer en jeu, on commence par Clarke, qui a choisi un titre magnifique qui veut tout dire.

 **(Applaudissements)**

Je m'installe avec ma guitare et braque mon regard sur Lexa qui me sourit timidement, les premières notes de la musique commencent et je vois Lexa surprise.

Clarke : _**(The Reason)**_

 _ **I'm not a perfect person**_ _  
_ _Je ne suis pas une personne parfaite_ _  
_ _ **There are many things I wish I didn't do**_ _  
_ _Il y a de nombreuses choses que je regrette d'avoir fait_ _  
_ _ **But I continue learning**_ _  
_ _Mais je continue d'apprendre_ _  
_ _ **I never meant to do those things to you**_ _  
_ _Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire toutes ces choses_ _  
_ _ **And so I have to say before I go**_ _  
_ _Donc je dois te dire avant de partir_ _  
_ _ **That I just want you to know**_

 _Que je veux juste que tu saches_

 ** _I've found a reason for me_** _  
_ _Je me suis trouvé une raison_ _  
_ ** _To change who I used to be_** _  
_ _De changer celui que j'étais autrefois_ _  
_ ** _A reason to start over new_** _  
_ _Une raison de recommencer à zéro_ _  
_ ** _And the reason is you_** _  
_ _Et la raison c'est toi_

Mon cœur semble sur le point de s'arrêter quand je vois Lexa verser une larme, je tente un sourire et poursuis la chanson, priant pour arriver à la finir.

 ** _I'm sorry that I hurt you_** _  
_ _Je suis désolé de t'avoir blessée_ _  
_ ** _It's something I must live with everyday_** _  
_ _C'est une chose avec laquelle je dois vivre tous les jours_ _  
_ ** _And all the pain I put you through_** _  
_ _Et toute la douleur que je t'ai fait subir_ _  
_ ** _I wish that I could take it all away_** _  
_ _J'espère que je pourrai l'effacer_ _  
_ ** _And be the one who catches all your tears_** _  
_ _Et être celle qui sèche tes larmes_ _  
_ ** _That's why I need you to hear_** _  
_ _C'est pourquoi j'ai besoin que tu entendes_ _  
_

 ** _I've found a reason for me_** _  
_ _Je me suis trouvé une raison_ _  
_ ** _To change who I used to be_** _  
_ _De changer celui que j'étais autrefois_ _  
_ ** _A reason to start over new_** _  
_ _Une raison de recommencer à zéro_ _  
_ ** _And the reason is you_** _  
_ _Et la raison c'est toi_ ****

 **I'm not a perfect person**  
 _Je ne suis pas une personne parfaite_  
 **I never meant to do those things to you**  
 _Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire toutes ces choses_  
 **And so I have to say before I go**  
 _Donc je dois te dire avant de partir_  
 **That I just want you to know**  
 _Que je veux juste que tu saches_

 **I've found a reason for me**  
 _Je me suis trouvé une raison_  
 **To change who I used to be**  
 _De changer celui que j'étais autrefois_  
 **A reason to start over new**  
 _Une raison de recommencer à zéro_  
 **And the reason is you**  
 _Et la raison c'est toi_

**I've found a reason to show**  
 _Je me suis trouvé une raison de montrer_  
 **A side of me you didn't know**  
 _Une partie de moi que tu ne connaissais pas_  
 **A reason for all that I do**  
 _Une raison pour tout ce que je fais_  
 **And the reason is you**  
 _Et la raison c'est toi_

**And the reason is you...**  
 _Et la raison c'est toi..._

Je finis mes dernier accord et souffle un bon coup, voilà je le l'ai fait. Je me rends compte du silence anormal et je lève les yeux vers le public qui semble choqué avant qu'un tonnerre d'applaudissements accueille la fin de ma prestation. Je regarde les autres Coachs qui sont debout entrain d'applaudir à tout rompre et reporte mon attention sur Lexa qui semble bouleversée, jamais je ne l'ai vu pleurer, elle semble toujours si forte ? Je rejoins les coulisses et écoute les prestations de mes deux dernières camarades, je suis entrain de ranger ma guitare quand on me tire dans un coin violement.

Gaia : Je crois que tu n'as pas compris la dernière fois, Lexa est à moi et ton petit numéro de charme n'y changera rien.

Clarke : Lexa n'appartient à personne, pourquoi tu réagis comme ça, tu as eu ta chance avec elle.

Gaia : Je ne te laisserai pas me voler la victoire et Lexa, jamais. J'ai appris que ta femme était morte il y a peu, c'est comme ça que tu honores sa mémoire, en faisant les yeux doux à une femme dix fois trop bien pour toi ?

Clarke : Tu ne sais rien de ma femme ou de mes raisons à tout ça, sors de mon chemin Gaia et ne t'avises plus de reparler de ma femme devant-moi si tu ne veux pas finir à l'hôpital.

Gaia : C'est toi qui va y finir si tu continus à me provoquer.

Clarke : C'est quoi ton problème à la fin, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire que je sois amoureuse d'elle, tu ne crois pas que ça me tue de ressentir ça pour elle ?

Gaia : Cesses de faire ta victime, Lexa ne voit peut être rien mais je sais très bien ce que tu fais.

Gaia : Et qu'est-ce que je fais au juste ?

Gaia : Tu te sers d'elle, sous prétexte que vous avez un peu la même histoire vous...

Echo : Eh Clarke, c'est à toi, il y un souci ici ?

Clarke : Aucun, (Bouscule Gaia en partant sur le plateau) j'arrive.

Gaia : (Murmure) Je t'ai à l'œil.

Je grimpe sur la scène avec Jenny et Lisa et on attend le verdict, si Gaia croit me faire peur, c'est mal me connaître.

Echo : Des prestations magnifiques, tout en douceur et en émotions, vous avez fait votre choix Lexa ?

Lexa : Oui Echo, je vais garder Clarke pour la suite de l'aventure, mais les filles surtout continuer votre chemin, vous avez beaucoup de talent.

 **(Applaudissements)**

Lexa monte sur la scène et me serre dans ses bras, je lui rends son étreinte fortement et lui murmure à l'oreille tendrement.

Clarke : J'espère que ça t'a plu.

Lexa : C'était magnifique, tu es magnifique, attends-moi dans ma loge stp, il faut qu'on parle.

Clarke : Je t'attends.

Je rejoins les coulisses le sourire aux lèvres, sourire que je perds en voyant Gaia devant la loge de Lexa. Je bifurque avant qu'elle ne me voit et sors prendre l'air, l'émission n'est pas finit de toute façon.

Emerson : Salut, je t'ai entendu chanter, tu as une très jolie voix.

Je regarde l'agent de sécurité et lui souris gentiment, je ne suis pas habituée à recevoir des compliments sur ma voix mais je suppose que ça viendra.

Clarke : Merci beaucoup.

Emerson : Franchement ça me peine de devoir faire ça, mais Gaia est un super coup au lit et elle sait ce qu'elle veut.

Clarke : Faire quoi ?

Une violente douleur s'abat sur ma tête et je titube en reculant. Mais...

Gaia : Je t'avais dit que cette année la victoire était à moi, tu aurais dû m'écouter. Emerson, met là hors-jeu, je ne veux plus la voir.

Emerson : A ton service ma belle.

Les coups pleuvent d'un coup, forts et dans le but de me faire mal voir pire. Je tente de me défendre mais le premier coup m'a presque assommée et je ne tiens pas sur mes jambes.

Bellamy : CLARKE ! Bon sang, espèce d'enfoiré. (Frappe)

Octavia : (Rattrape dans ses bras) Tiens le coup blondie, j'ai appelé une ambulance.

Clarke : Lexa ! (Tombe dans les pommes)

 **POV Lexa :**

A la fin de l'émission je me dépêche de rejoindre ma loge, je suis un peu déçue de ne pas y voir Clarke, mais elle ne va surement pas tarder. Sa déclaration, je ne saurai dire à quel point elle m'a bouleversée. Je veux nous laisser une vrai chance, et apparemment elle aussi et ça me ravis.

Anya : (Inquiète) Lex il...

Lexa : (Grand sourire) Anya, tu as entendu Clarke, mon Dieu je suis complètement dingue d'elle, elle est fantastique.

Anya : Lexa, Clarke a été agressée, elle est en route pour l'hôpital, elle est dans un sale état, Octavia est partie avec elle.

Lexa : (S'assois lourdement dans un fauteuil) Quoi mais comment ?

Anya : Un garde a apparemment pété un plomb et l'a agressé, Bellamy est intervenu mais c'était déjà trop tard.

Lexa : Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il l'a agressé ?

Anya : On ne sait pas, les flics sont prévenus et arrivent.

Lexa : (Colère) Où il est ?

Anya : Lex, on devrait aller à l'hôpital.

Lexa : Où il est, réponds moi Anya.

Anya : A l'entrée, les autres agents gardent un œil sur lui avec Bellamy et Wick. Jackson voit avec la production s'il y a des caméras de sécurité qui pourraient expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé.

Je ne l'écoute pas et marche rapidement vers l'entrée, Bellamy me voyant arriver s'écarte et je vois enfin l'homme responsable. Je le soulève par le col hors de moi et il déglutit, je vais le tuer cet enfoiré.

Lexa : Pourquoi, répond et peut être que je ne tuerai pas.

Emerson : Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que Gaia te trouve ?

Lexa : Gaia, c'est à cause d'elle ?

Il ne répond pas mais son regard est éloquent, je vais la tuer. Je pousse l'enfoiré dans les bras de Bellamy et pars à la recherche de Gaia, je vais lui faire passer l'envie de jouer son intéressante. Elle n'aurait jamais dû la toucher, je vais la pulvériser.

Jackson : (Se place devant moi) Stop, je m'en occupe, ta place est l'hôpital donc tu laisses ta sœur t'y conduire et tu prends soin de Clarke.

Anya : Stp Lexa, Octavia m'a dit qu'avant de s'évanouir elle a dit ton nom.

Jackson : Je m'occupe de Gaia, crois-moi elle n'est pas prête de revoir un plateau de tournage ou un micro, vas-y maintenant.

Lexa : Ok, merci Jacks, on y va Anya.

Arrivée à l'hôpital je retrouve Octavia qui discute avec Raven et Aden, je ne savais même pas que Raven était revenue de Boston ?

Aden : (Larmes) Lexa, Clarke est...

Il se jette dans mes bras et je sens mon cœur se briser, pitié non, pas encore, elle ne peut pas mourir, pas alors qu'on vient de se trouver.

Lexa : (Serre Aden dans mes bras) Dites-moi, est ce qu'elle est...

Raven : Non, grand Dieu mais il a tapé fort. Elle a trois côtes cassées, plus l'arcade et une commotion.

Lexa : Seigneur, apparemment Gaia est responsable de tout ça, tout est de ma faute, je suis désolée.

Octavia : Ne dis pas de bêtises, cette nana est cinglée, ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Lexa : On peut la voir ?

Monty : Raven, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Je tourne la tête et voit Monty, Harper,John, Finn, Jasper, Nathan et Lincoln arriver en courant, visiblement aussi morts d'inquiétude que moi.

Raven : Clarke a été agressée par un des agents de sécurité, apparemment sur ordre de Gaia d'après ce que viens de me dire Lexa.

Lincoln : Bordel, comment on peut frapper une femme, si je le croise je vais lui expliquer ma façon de penser.

Nathan : On sera plusieurs à le faire, comment elle va ?

John : Elle pourra assurer les directs quand même ?

Lexa : Elle a une commotion, des côtes cassées et l'arcade.

Harper : Bordel, je vais pulvériser cette salope.

Aden : Vous êtes des amis de ma sœur ? Clarke m'a souvent parlé de vous, c'est qui Gaia ?

Raven : Ne t'en fais pas moustique on s'en occupe, Lexa tu devrais aller la voir, elle est réveillée.

Lexa : Tu m'accompagnes Aden ?

Aden : Non, j'irai plus tard.

Lexa : Ok, je reviens.

La dernière fois que j'ai été dans un hôpital c'était pour Costia, à croire que je suis maudite.

Clarke : Whaou vous êtes Lexa Wood ? Vous vous êtes perdue ?

Je bloque, elle ne se souvient pas de moi ? Puis je vois son petit sourire et je souffle de soulagement.

Lexa : Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle Clarke, tu m'as fait peur.

Clarke : (Rire) Tu aurais vu ta tête, crois-moi c'était drôle.

Je souris et m'assois sur le rebord du lit, je pose ma main doucement sur son arcade et glisse mes doigt sur son coquard, je vais les tuer.

Clarke : Je vais bien, il tape comme une fille cet agent de sécurité.

Lexa : (Larme) Je suis désolée Princesse, tout ça c'est ma faute.

Clarke : Et non, rien de tout ça n'est de ta faute Lexa.

Lexa : Ils ne te toucheront plus jamais, je vais m'en occuper, je te le promets.

Clarke : Je me fiche d'eux, ils ne me font pas peur et au final c'est moi qui est gagnée.

Lexa : Et qu'as-tu gagné, hormis un séjour à l'hôpital.

Clarke : Toi, j'ai réfléchis et ...

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir sa phrase et l'embrasse tendrement, elle me répond et je ferme les yeux par tant de douceur.

Lexa : Ton frère est très inquiet, ainsi que tes amis.

Clarke : Tu vas les chercher ? Je les rassure et après je rentre chez moi me reposer, mais d'abord.

Elle m'embrasse bien plus passionnément que moi, et mon corps semble s'enflammer, bordel, elle me rend dingue.

Lexa : Je ne suis pas prête de sortir de cette chambre si tu m'embrasses comme ça.

Clarke : (Rit et grimace) Aille, pardon il faut dire que je rêve de t'embrasser depuis que j'ai 13 ans alors...

Lexa : Me voilà flattée, je vais chercher tout le monde. (Caresse sa joue tendrement)

Clarke : Lexa est ce qu'on est...

Lexa : Ensemble ? Je crois qu'effectivement on peut dire ça, je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas prête de te lâcher.

Clarke : Tu m'en vois ravie, je vais appeler mes parents en attendant et les rassurer.

Je lui vole un dernier baiser et vais chercher tout le monde, je suis rassurée, elle a l'air d'aller bien malgré les circonstances.

Monty : Alors, comment elle va ?

Lexa : Elle a fait style qu'elle ne me reconnaissait pas.

(Rires)

Harper : Je suis rassurée, allons la voir et rentrons, cette journée m'a tuée.

Finn : Tu l'as dit, bon sang j'ai eu la peur de ma vie.

Lexa : Ne m'en parles pas.

 **Trois jours plus tard...**

Anya Bon sang va la voir, tu me rends dingue.

Lexa : Elle doit se reposer, je ne suis pas sûre d'arriver à me contrôler si je vais la voir.

(Sonnette)

Je vois ma sœur se lever excédée et ouvrir la porte, je l'entends dire Dieu merci et tends le coup pour voir qui c'est.

Raven : Elle va me rendre dingue, donc je te la confie ce soir et nous on sort.

Anya : Faut pas me le dire deux dois, soyez sages.

Avant qu'on ait pu dire ouf elles disparaissent et je regarde Clarke amoureusement, elle a l'air fatiguée mais me sourit gentiment.

Clarke : Salut.

 **POV Clarke :**

Lexa : Salut toi, je te fais visiter ?

Clarke : Oui, avec plaisir, c'est très joli chez toi.

Lexa : Merci.

Mon cœur semble vouloir sortir hors de mon corps et je m'approche timidement de Lexa, elle me rejoint en trois grandes enjambés et m'embrasse doucement.

Lexa : Salut.

Clarke : (Sourire) Salut, tu m'as manquée.

Lexa : Toi aussi, vraiment. Tu as l'air fatiguée Princesse, ça va ?

Clarke : Dur de dormir avec des côtes cassées, mais ça va, surtout depuis que tu es là.

Lexa : Tu pourras gérer pour le Prime ? Chanter dans ton état, ce n'est vraiment pas prudent.

Clarke : Je ne vais pas te lâcher et je dois le faire.

Lexa : Pour Nylah ?

Clarke : Pour moi, et aussi pour toi. Tu n'as pas à te sentir menacée par Nylah Lex, c'est toi que je veux et je l'ai accepté.

Lexa : Tu veux me raconter ?

Clarke : (Embrasse) Peut être un jour, ce soir je veux juste profiter de tes bras.

Lexa : Ils sont tout à toi.

Trois heures plus tard j'étais dans les bras de Lexa sur son canapé, quand Anya et Raven rentrent en s'embrassant passionnément, elles passent devant nous sans nous voir et j'éclate de rire en voyant la tête de Lexa.

Lexa : Ma sœur est censée être hétéro.

Clarke : La mienne aussi, je vais rentrer et...

Lexa : (Embrasse) Pas question, je te kidnappe tout le week-end, à moins que tu ne doives t'occuper de ton frère ?

Clarke : Non il est avec mes parents, ils viennent pour assister aux primes.

Lexa : (Me soulève doucement) Dans ce cas, je te garde pour moi.

Clarke : (Sourire) Je suis tout à toi.

Le lendemain je me réveille collée à Lexa, on n'a rien fait au vu de mon état mais juste d'avoir passé la nuit dans ses bras me remplit de joie et je la regarde dormir un moment.

Lexa : Humm, je sens ton regard sur moi Princesse ?

Clarke : Tu n'as qu'à pas être si magnifique dès le matin, c'est de la triche aussi.

Lexa : (Embrasse) Je nous fais un petit déjeuner ?

Clarke : Je veux bien, je peux emprunter ta douche ?

Lexa : Les serviettes sont sur l'étagère du haut, tu veux des vêtements propres ?

Clarke : Je doute de rentrer dans tes vêtements, j'ai un peu plus de formes que toi.

Lexa : Je vais te trouver un truc, files. (Embrasse)

Je souris et me dirige vers la salle de bain en retenant un grognement de douleur, ça promet. J'enlève mon t-shirt et essaie d'attraper la serviette mais une vive douleur m'en empêche et je grimace, foutues côtes.

Clarke : Lex, tu peux m'aider stp, je n'arrive pas à attraper la serviette en haut.

Lexa : (Inquiète) Tu as mal ? Tu veux que j'aille chercher tes médicaments chez toi ?

Clarke : Ils sont dans mon sac à main, je les prendrai avec le petit...

Je m'arrête en voyant comment Lexa me regarde, ma température corporelle semble friser les quarante degrés et je souris, j'avais oublié que j'étais en sous-vêtements apparemment la vue lui plait.

Clarke : (Sourire mutin) Ce que tu vois te plait Commandante ?

Lexa : Tu es magnifique, (passe ses mains doucement sur mes côtés.)

Clarke : Lex je...

Elle m'embrasse passionnément et me plaque en douceur contre la paroi de la douche. Malgré ces gestes tendres je grimace de douleur et elle le remarque.

Clarke : Ne fais même pas style de t'arrêter Lexa Wood.

Lexa : (Sourire) Ce n'est pas raisonnable Princesse, tu es blessée.

Clarke : (Embrasse) J'ai envie de toi, tu vas continuer à parler ou tu vas t'occuper de moi ?

Lexa : Bon sang, tu ne m'aides vraiment pas.

Je passe mes mains sous son t-shirt et ferme la salle de bain à clés, je la plaque contre la porte et laisse mes mains parcourir son corps avec envie.

Lexa : Bon sang Princesse, tu veux ma mort.

Clarke : Tais-toi et embrasses-moi Lexa.

Elle m'obéit et je souris quand elle me soulève dans ses bras pour m'emmener sous la douche. Ce n'est qu'une bonne heure plus tard qu'on sort de la salle de bain et je grimace de douleur mais fait en sorte qu'elle ne le remarque pas.

Lexa : Je t'avais dit que tu allais le regretter Princesse, (me porte comme une Princesse).

Clarke : (Sourire) Tu es un amour, merci.

Je lui embrasse le coup et elle frissonne, elle me pose sur un tabouret de la cuisine et je la garde contre moi un instant.

Lexa : Je suis bien là.

Clarke : Moi aussi, alors ce petit déjeuner promis ?

Lexa : A vos ordres Princesse, mais pour ça il faut me lâcher.

Clarke : (Resserre mes bras autour de sa taille) Non, jamais.

Elle me regarde tendrement et m'embrasse doucement.

Anya : Rho vous êtes mignonnes, mais désolé les filles les problèmes arrivent, Gaia a parlé à la presse, et la presse se déchaine.

Lexa : Super, qu'est-ce qu'ils disent.

Raven : Que Clarke couche avec toi pour gagner « The Voice », ce genre de conneries et que tu profites de ton fauteuil de coach pour abuser les talents innocents comme elle.

Clarke : On fait quoi ?

Anya : On les fait taire durant le Prime, voilà ce que je propose...

 **Fin de la première partie...**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Voice :** **(Seconde partie)**

 **POV Lexa :**

Je vais tuer Gaia, la presse est déchainée et pour calmer les esprits je n'ai pas revu Clarke. L'émission a commencé à être diffusée et si certains défendent Clarke, d'autres ne sont pas tendres avec elle. Elle n'a pas l'habitude de tout ça et j'ai peur que notre relation naissante ne survive pas à ce foutoir et clairement ça me tuerait. Clarke est comme une énorme boule d'oxygène dans ma vie, je zappe furieusement quand mon téléphone sonne.

Raven : Eh Lexa, c'est Raven, dis tu crois que tu pourrais me conseiller une société de garde du corps sérieuse ? Je n'arrive pas à joindre Anya, elle m'évite depuis, enfin tu vois mais je ne sais pas à qui demander d'autre ?

Lexa : Pourquoi des gardes du corps, Clarke va bien, quelqu'un a essayé de la blesser ?

Raven : Certains de tes fans sont assez rudes mais non, pas de coups mais avec le coup d'Emerson et Gaia je préfère prévenir que guérir.

Lexa : Ne bouges pas, je te trouve ça. ANYA, ramène tes fesses tout de suite ici.

Raven : (Rire) Charmant, elle va apprécier.

Lexa : M'en fou, on assume quand on s'envoie en l'air, on n'agit pas comme une adolescente.

Anya : Pourquoi tu hurles ?

Lexa : Le nom de la boite qui avait géré ma sécurité au début ?

Anya : Skaikru, pourquoi ?

Lexa : Contactes les, je veux qu'une équipe protège Clarke, à chaque déplacement, les frais sont pour moi.

Raven : Lexa non, on peut payer, on n'est pas dans le besoin, et si tu fais ça Clarke va me tuer, elle ne voulait pas que je t'appelle, mais je l'ai retrouvé plusieurs fois tremblante dans les toilettes.

Lexa : Le premier Prime est demain, ça va aller ?

Raven : Je ne sais pas Lexa, Clarke est enfermé dans sa chambre depuis les dernières répétitions, Monty et moi on ne sait plus quoi faire pour la faire sortir. Même mes parents et Aden semblent impuissants. Kira est passée, ça semble l'avoir un peu apaisée.

Lexa : J'arrive, hors de question que je la laisse comme ça, Anya contactes les gardes du corps, ne t'en fais pas Raven, je la protégerai.

Raven : Je sais, je t'attends, je dois appeler mes parents, ils s'inquiètent de toute cette agitation autour de Clarke.

Lexa : Ok, je suis là dans une vingtaine de minutes.

Je raccroche et regarde durement ma sœur, elle baisse les yeux, bon sang, c'est n'importe quoi.

Lexa : Quand Raven t'appelle tu décroches Anya, elle n'est pas du genre à te harceler car tu n'assumes pas.

Anya : J'assume, ce n'est pas ça le problème Lexa, c'est...écoute, je suis désolée, une équipe part tout de suite, Clarke sera bien protégée, je te le promets.

Lexa : C'est quoi le problème alors ?

Anya : J'ai peur Lexa, ok, je ne m'attendais pas à ressentir autant de choses et j'ai peur, je...

Lexa : Eh, écoutes tu peux me parler de ce genre chose, je suis peut être ta petite sœur mais je suis passée par là aussi. Pire moi j'avais 16 ans, alors imagines un peu. De plus Raven doit avoir peur aussi, Clarke m'a dit aussi qu'elle n'avait jamais fait ça, appelle la et parlez de tout ça tranquillement, ok ?

Anya : Ok, promis je le ferai, j'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps, tu devrais aller voir Clarke.

Lexa : Je suis là pour toi An, n'hésites pas à me parler, ok ?

Anya : Ok, files et embrasses Clarke pour moi, dis-lui que c'est passager, ils finissent toujours pas se calmer.

Lexa : Je sais, à plus tard.

Vingt minutes plus tard je souffle de soulagement en voyant l'équipe de gardes du corps déjà en place et me dirige vers la porte. Raven me rejoint avec un homme inconnu et au vu de la ressemblance il ne peut s'agir que de leur père. Magnifique, il y a mieux pour une première rencontre.

Raven : Eh Lexa, merci d'être venue, Clarke est avec Aden, notre mère est allée faire des courses, je te présente mon père Jack.

Lexa : Ravie de vous rencontrer monsieur, malgré les circonstances.

Jack : (Serre ma main) Moi aussi Lexa, merci pour les gardes du corps, mais Clarke ne va pas être contente.

Lexa : (Grimace) Je suis navrée, ils vont se calmer, je tiens à vous assurer que tout ce que Gaia a dit est faux.

Jack : Donc, vous n'êtes pas sortie avec elle ?

Lexa : (Gênée) Une fois, une soirée, un baisé qui ne voulait rien dire, j'essayai de me sortir votre fille de la tête pour être honnête.

Jacks : Et avec ma fille vous êtes honnête ? Parce qu'elle est encore fragile et je ne vous laisserai pas lui faire du mal, super star ou non.

Raven : Pa, Lexa est de notre côté, elle fait tout pour protéger Clarke depuis le début de tout ça.

Lexa : Clarke a bouleversé ma vie Monsieur, si être avec moi la met en danger, je n'hésiterai pas à m'écarter.

Jack : Vous renonceriez à elle pour la protéger ?

Lexa : (Grimace) Je suis désolée mais c'est impossible, mais je m'écarterai un temps, histoire que tout se calme.

Jack : (Sourire) Bonne réponse, on va rester quelques temps à New-York, je n'ai pas eu de vacances depuis trop longtemps. Lexa, bienvenue dans la famille Griffin, faites du mal à ma Princesse et je vous détruis, vu ?

Lexa : Limpide Monsieur, je peux aller la voir ?

Jack : (Sourire) Oui je m'occupe des gardes du corps et appelles moi Jack, Monsieur ça me rend vieux.

Je lâche un soupir de soulagement et suis Raven qui ricane doucement.

Raven : Dis-toi que mon père est le plus cool de ma famille, attends que ma mère revienne.

Lexa : Super, et après je dois affronter qui ?

Raven : Kira, Aden et normalement moi, mais je suis de ton côté.

Lexa : Rassurant, pas sûre que je survive à toute ta famille le même jour.

Raven : (Rire) T'inquiètes, je te couvre.

Lexa : On arrive devant la porte de la chambre de Clarke et Monty me salut de loin, ok respire Lex, ça va aller.

 **POV Clarke :**

(Toc à la porte)

Clarke : Raven, je vais bien, je n'ai besoin de rien, stp j'essaie de composer là.

Lexa : Salut Princesse, je peux sans doute aider pour ça ?

Je relève les yeux d'un coup et mon cœur semble s'envoler, Lexa, chez moi, bordel de merde je suis en pyjama ça craint, je dois être horrible.

Lexa : (Ricane) Je te vois paniquée, je l'aime bien ton pyjama Pokémon moi.

Clarke : Très drôle Lexa, Raven t'a appelé ?

Lexa : Raven m'a appelé, tu vas bien ?

Clarke : Je ne sais pas comment tu fais ?

Lexa : L'habitude, ils vont se calmer, ne t'en fais pas, dans une semaine ils seront passés à autre chose.

Clarke : Je vais prendre une douche, fais comme chez toi, attends, tu as vu mon père ? Est-ce qu'il a dit des choses compromettantes, il t'a menacé, mon dieu, je suis désolée, il est...

Je suis coupée net par ces lèvres et je ferme les yeux, bon sang ce qu'elle m'a manquée. Elle passe sa main doucement sur ma joue et j'ouvre les yeux.

Lexa : Ton père est adorable, ne t'en fais pas. Rien, ni personne ne me fera renoncer à toi, tu me crois ?

Clarke : Oui, désolée de paniquer comme ça, tu dois me trouver ridicule.

Lexa : Je te trouve adorable, encore plus dans ce pyjama, j'ignorais que tu étais une fan de Pikachu ?

Clarke : Raven dirait que j'ai oublié de grandir, ma fem..Nylah...peu importe, je vais me doucher.

Elle me retient par la main et m'oblige à la regarder, mon cœur se liquéfie sur place quand je croise son regard.

Lexa : Ne t'interdis pas de parler de ta femme devant moi, elle a était une grande partie de ta vie, partie de ta vie que je veux connaître aussi. Costia trouvait que j'étais une gamine aussi car j'aime les Disney.

Clarke : Nylah trouvait ça mignon, mais était désespérée quand je faisais un marathon dessins animés.

Lexa : Il va nous falloir tester ça, je parie que je suis plus fan que toi ?

Clarke : (Sourit et embrasse) Merci, je reviens.

Je m'enferme dans la salle de bain, et découvre une lettre en ouvrant le placard à pharmacie devant mes cachets.

Nylah : _**Mon amour, tu n'as pas besoin de ça pour gérer ton trac, tu n'en as jamais eu besoin. Si tu lis cette lettre c'est que tu es à la veille de ton premier Prime, j'aurai tellement aimé être à tes côtés. Tu vas être magnifique, je m'imagine la scène aisément et le public te sauvera, car ta voix ma chérie, c'est un don. Respires un grand coup, redresses les épaules, prouves leurs que tu es la meilleure, que tu es faite pour ça. Fais les te voir comme moi je te vois, comme je t'ai toujours vu. Fais les tomber amoureux de toi, tu peux le faire, il m'a fallu un simple regard pour moi. Et quand tu as chanté pour la première fois devant moi, tu te souviens de ce moment ?**_

(Flashback)

Pour fêter nos trois mois, Nylah a décidé de m'emmener dans un karaoké géant, elle ne sait pas que je chante depuis petite. Raven qui nous accompagne avec son dernier copain en date me souffle à l'oreille.

Raven : Tu ne lui as rien dit ?

Nylah : Qu'est-ce que tu ne m'as pas dit Princesse ?

Raven : Clarke est ...

J'enfonce mon coude dans les côtes de ma sœur et embrasse Nylah tendrement, pas question de gâcher ce moment.

Nylah : (Caresse ma joue doucement) Dis-moi, si ça te plait pas on peut changer d'endroit, j'ai pensé que ça serait rigolo.

Clarke : Ce n'est rien, j'ai juste le tract de chanter devant des inconnus, ou qui que ce soit en fait, mais ça ira ne t'en fais pas. Je suis contente d'être ici avec toi, promis.

Nylah : (Sourire tendre) Je suis sûre que tu as une voix d'Ange, je serais avec toi ma Princesse.

(Fin du flashback)

Nylah : _**Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier, même si ça date de cinq ans. J'ai su à ce moment-là que tu étais la femme de ma vie, et qu'un jour tu brillerais de mille feux sur scène. Je ne me suis pas trompée sur la première partie, donc crois-moi pour la seconde. Maintenant ma Princesse, jettes moi ces cachets et tout ce qui m'appartient dans ce placard, tu n'as pas besoin de ça pour te souvenir de moi. Je suis à jamais dans ton cœur mon amour, chantes pour moi ma Princesse. Nylah.**_

Mes larmes coulent en continu et je cache mes sanglots avec le bruit de la douche, je ne vais pas y arriver Nylah. J'ai l'impression de te tromper avec Lexa, je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Lexa : Eh ma Princesse, tout va bien, tu es là depuis un moment ?

Je souffle et verse le contenu des cachets dans le lavabo, j'enchaine avec tous les produits de Nylah mais m'arrête sur son parfum. Je le laisse en place et ferme la poubelle le cœur lourd et léger à la fois.

Lexa : (Caresse ma joue) Tu vas bien ?

Clarke : (Serre dans mes bras) Merci d'être venue, merci d'être toi Lexa.

Lexa : Je serai toujours là pour toi, on va manger ?

Clarke : Oui, tu as de la chance, Raven a entrainé ma famille dans un restaurant, elle a du avoir pitié de toi.

Lexa : (Rire) Surement, pizza ?

Clarke : Voyons voir si vous êtes si forte en Disney Miss Wood ?

Lexa : Défi relevé Princesse, on commence par quoi ?

Clarke : Aladin, installes toi je commande.

Je lui vole un baiser et me saisis du combiné que je lâche en la sentant se coller à moi et glisser ses mains sous mon t-shirt.

 **POV Lexa :**

Lexa : (Petite voix) Tu ne vas pas me laisser n'est-ce pas ?

Clarke se retourne doucement et pose sa main sur ma joue tendrement. Dans ses yeux bleus, je peux voir toute l'affection qu'elle me porte et ça me rassure un peu.

Clarke : Tant que tu voudras de moi, je resterai près de toi. Tu es ma seconde chance, je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser partir, ok ?

Lexa : (Soulagée et embrasse) Ok, je mets le Blue-Ray.

Je m'installe dans le canapé et regarde autour de moi pendant qu'elle commande les pizzas, je m'arrête sur une photo de mariage, Clarke est rayonnante dessus.

Clarke : Prête pour notre marathon ?

Si elle m'a vu regarder la photo elle ne me le fait pas remarquer et je n'insiste pas, elle m'en parlera le moment venu, comme moi pour Costia, on est juste au début toutes les deux, j'en suis sûre.

Lexa : Ne te fâches pas mais il y aura des gardes du corps qui te suivront le temps que ça se calme. Stp ne refuses pas, depuis ton séjour à l'hôpital je suis morte d'inquiétude dès que tu mets le nez dehors et ta famille aussi. Je te promets que c'est provisoire, dis quelque chose Princesse...

Clarke : (M'embrasse) Merci de veiller sur moi.

Ok, clairement pas la réaction que j'attendais, elle se cale dans mes bras et se concentre sur la télé. Espérons que le Prime mette tout le monde d'accord, mais je ne suis pas inquiète. Plus tard je souris en l'entendant fredonner ce rêve bleu et me joint à elle.

Lexa :

 _ **Je vais t'offrir un monde**_

 _ **Aux milles et une splendeur**_

 _ **Dis-moi, Princesse**_

 _ **N'as-tu jamais laissé parler ton cœur ?**_

Clarke : (Sourire)

 _ **Je vais ouvrir tes yeux**_

 _ **Aux délices et aux merveilles**_

 _ **De ce voyage en plain ciel**_

 _ **Au pays du rêve Bleu**_

 _Clarke et Lexa :_

 _ **Ce rêve Bleu**_

 _ **C'est un nouveau monde en couleurs**_

 _ **Ou personne ne nous dis**_

 _ **C'est interdit**_

 _ **De croire encore au bonheur...**_

Finalement on chante la chanson en entière et on la ponctue par un tendre baiser, Clarke est faite pour moi.

(Applaudissements)

Monty : Trop mignonnes, je vote trop pour le Clexa aussi. Je file, soyez sages, à demain.

Il file avant qu'on ait pu dire ouf et Clarke dont les joues sont rouges se recale dans mes bras. Je souris et on finit le dessin animé, tout ira bien, demain Clarke sera parfaite.

 **Prime 1 :**

Echo : Bienvenu à ce premier grand Prime de « The Voice ». Sans plus attendre on accueille nos coachs, qui vous ont préparé une petite surprise.

(Musique qui commence)

Lexa :

 **PARA BAILAR LA BAMBA** **...**

Le public est déjà débout et je souris, les années passent mais je ne me lasse pas de cette sensation enivrante quand je suis sur scène. La chanson se finit et le public nous ovationne quelques minutes avant qu'Echo ne reprenne la parole.

Echo : C'est ce qu'on appelle une entrée en scène pleine de peps, chères Coachs, je vous invite à rejoindre vos fauteuils

Je m'assois dans mon fauteuil en souriant, j'entends plusieurs personnes hurler mon nom et je salut gentiment.

Echo : Honneur à la petite nouvelle de cette année, Lexa on va commencer par votre équipe, vous êtes prête ?

Lexa : Plus que jamais Echo, mes six talents sont tous magnifiques et d'en perdre un me déchire déjà le cœur.

Echo : N'oubliez pas, vous avez la main aussi, vous pouvez sauver quatre talents dans l'équipe de Lexa, le dernier sera sauvé par son coach et l'aventure s'arrêtera là pour celui qui ne vous aura pas séduit. On tape 1 pour Lincoln, 2 pour Clarissa, 3 pour David, 4 pour Emori, 5 pour Stefen et 6 pour Clarke. Le numéro s'affiche sur vos écrans, les votes sont ouverts et c'est Lincoln qui ouvre cette grande soirée avec un titre magnifique de Lionel Ritchie, _**Hello**_...on regarde quelques images et on en reparle après.

Je regarde le reportage quand Jackson me souffle à l'oreille discrètement une chose qui me ravit au plus haut point.

Jackson : Gaia a était virée du programme, c'est Bryan qui l'a remplacée.

Lexa : Bonne nouvelle, et pour son implication dans l'agression de Clarke ?

Jackson : T'inquiètes pas, on a donné les vidéos à la police, elle ne fera plus de mal et n'est pas prête de voir un micro de sitôt. Elle s'est grillée toute seule, sa carrière n'est pas prête de décoller avec ce qu'elle a fait.

Lexa : Super, on en reparle plus tard, Lincoln commence.

Lincoln :

 **Hello (Salut)**

 ** _I've been alone with you_** _  
_ _J'ai été seul avec toi_ _  
_ ** _Inside my mind_** _  
_ _Dans mon esprit_ _  
_ ** _And in my dreams I've kissed your lips_** _  
_ _Et dans mes rêves j'ai embrassé tes lèvres_ _  
_ ** _A thousand times_** _  
_ _Un millier de fois_ _  
_ ** _I sometimes see you_** _  
_ _Je te vois parfois_ _  
_ ** _Passing outside my door_** _  
_ _Passer devant ma porte_ _  
_ ** _Hello !_** _  
_ _Salut !_

Et bien ça commence fort, s'ils chantent tous comme ça, bonjour les dégâts, heureusement que je n'ai le choix qu'entre deux talents. J'espère que ma Princesse n'est pas trop stressée, j'aimerai aller la voir mais je suis bloquée pour le moment.

Octavia : Rho lala, je suis trop amoureuse de ce gars, il est trop beau.

(Fin de la chanson)

Je ricane et applaudit à tout rompre en me levant de mon siège, la soirée promet.

Echo : Quel démarrage fabuleux, toute en émotion et retenu mais d'une intensité rare. Qu'en avez-vous pensé Lexa et vous chers Coachs ?

 **POV Clarke :**

Emori : Eh bien, ça commence fort.

Clarke : J'adore ce gars, c'était parfait, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Harper : Carrément, c'est un sérieux adversaire, votre équipe est assez monstrueuse quand même, ça fait peur.

Finn : Ne m'en parle pas, je suis contente d'en être sortit vivant.

Emori : On ne va pas se laisser faire non plus, je compte bien me faire remarquer également.

John : C'est le cas, crois-moi.

Je souris, ces deux-là se tournent autour depuis les battles. Je regarde Lexa amoureusement et Lincoln revient sous nos applaudissements.

Lincoln : Mon cœur a failli s'arrêter, mais bordel que c'était kiffant.

Clarke : Je veux bien te croire, tu as était super, on n'a pas intérêt à se manquer avec une prestation pareil.

Nathan : Je suis tellement rassuré de ne pas être contre toi ce soir, j'aurai déjà mouillé mon pantalon.

(Rires)

Les talents défilent et avant qu'Emori ne chante, une pause pub est lancée. Je regarde les réseaux sociaux et manque d'halluciner en voyant mon nombre d'abonnés.

Monty : Je sais, c'est du délire depuis le début de l'émission. Il y en plein qui parle du Clexa et Gaia, c'est la folie sur Twitter.

Clarke : Ils parlent plus de ma relation avec Lexa que des prestations, ça craint quand même.

Lincoln : Tu veux rire ou quoi, je suis passé de 1500 abonnés à 120 000 en trois minutes.

Finn : Tu es à combien toi ?

Clarke : Heu, je ne sais pas vraiment ça ne fait que bouger, je suis un peu dépassée là.

Bryan : Attends, je vais t'aider, merde les gars, elle vient de franchir le million et elle n'a pas encore chanté.

Nathan : Bordel, il ne plaisantait pas en disant que ça allait changer nos vies.

Lincoln : Ouai, j'atteins les 500 000 abonnés, c'est du délire là.

Clarke : Comment je fais pour voir les Twitts des gens que je suis seulement ?

Monty : Comme ça, voilà je t'ai paramétré ton portable.

Je souris en voyant un message de Lexa, juste un cœur et une étoile mais ça suffit à me déstresser complètement.

Harper : Tu es tellement amoureuse, c'est navrant. (Sourire moqueur)

Clarke : (Frappe l'épaule) Tu veux que je te parle de Monty ou...

Harper : (Lève les mains) Je n'ai rien dis, mais je suis à fond pour le Clexa aussi.

Clarke : Je vais tuer Octavia, tout le monde nous appelle comme ça maintenant.

John : Moi aussi je suis pour le Clexa, regarde un peu.

Je regarde son Tweet et lève les yeux au ciel en souriant, ils sont cons je te jure. Emori a fini sa prestation sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements, et on l'accueille comme il se doit aussi.

Emori : J'ai cru que j'allai mourir, sérieux, mais tu as raison Linc, qu'est-ce que c'est kiffant.

Lincoln : Carrément, c'est bientôt à toi Clarke, on sait que tu vas tout déchirer.

Tout le monde m'encourage et je rejoins les coulisses les mains tremblantes, ok tu peux le faire Clarke. Penses à Nylah, Raven, Aden, Kira, les parents, ils sont tous là pour te soutenir. Et surtout tu ne peux pas décevoir Lexa, alors chantes.

Echo : On arrive au dernier talent de votre équipe Lexa. Il s'agit bien évidemment de Clarke, quelques images et on en parle après.

(Reportage)

Voix Off : Pourquoi avez-vous fait « The Voice » ?

Clarke : Pour une personne chère qui me l'a demandé, pour ma famille qui a toujours cru en moi et pour ma super Coach qui croit bien plus en moi que n'importe qui.

Voix Off : Alors pour qui vous allez chanter ce soir ?

Clarke : Pour les gens que j'aime, tous les gens que j'aime.

(Musique qui commence)

Mon cœur est sur le point de lâcher, la lumière se tamise et j'encre mon regard à ma famille qui me fait des grands signes m'arrachant un sourire attendri.

Clarke :

 **Remember those walls I built** **  
** **Well, baby, they're tumbling down** **  
** **And they didn't even put up a fight** **  
** **They didn't even make a sound** **  
** **I found a way to let you win** **  
** **But I never really had a doubt** **  
** **Standing in the light of your halo** **  
** **I got my angel now**  
 _Rappelles-toi ces murs que j'ai construit_  
 _Et bien, bébé, ils sont entrain de s'écrouler_  
 _Si facilement, sans même avoir résisté_  
 _Ils n'ont même pas fait de bruit_  
 _J'ai trouvé un moyen de te laisser gagner_  
 _Mais je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de doute_  
 _Restant dans la lumière de ton auréole_  
 _J'ai mon ange maintenant_

**It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you break it  
It's the risk that I'm taking  
I ain't never gonna shut you out**  
 _C'est comme si j'avais été réveillée  
Toutes les règles que j'avais tu les brises  
Et je prends ce risque  
Jamais je ne te tournerais le dos_

**Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby, I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby, I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away**  
 _Partout où je regarde maintenant  
Je suis entouré par ta lumière  
Bébé, je peux voir ton auréole  
Tu sais que tu es mon sauveur  
Tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin et plus encore  
C'est écrit partout sur ton visage  
Bébé, je peux sentir ta lumière  
Je prie pour qu'elle ne s'éteigne jamais_

**I can feel your halo (halo) halo X 3** **  
** _Ta lumière, je peux voir ta lumière X 3_

J'ai encré mon regard à Lexa mais cette chanson c'est aussi pour Nylah, dans mon cœur tout est si confus et je ferme les yeux envahie par l'émotion que ce titre me provoque. Les dernières notes de musique finissent et le public explose littéralement, je vois Lexa et Jackson essuyer une larme et applaudir debout. Wick est carrément debout sur son siège comme les Blake qui chauffent le public pour qu'ils applaudissent plus fort encore. Je rougis à vue d'œil et regarde ma famille qui eux aussi sont déchainés, ma mère pleure carrément et Echo revient sur la scène.

Echo : Et bien, ça Mademoiselle c'est ce qui s'appelle une ovation habituez-vous, ça ne sera pas la dernière à mon avis. Lexa je vous laisse reprendre votre souffle, j'aimerai l'avis des autres Coachs sur cette magnifique prestation que viens de nous livrer Clarke.

 **POV Lexa :**

Bordel je pleure comme une madeleine, pourtant je l'ai entendu répéter un paquet de fois, mais là c'était juste magnifique. Mais j'ai senti Clarke tellement fragile, et ça a le don de me terrifier, car je ne sais pas vraiment à qui ce titre était adressé. Surement à Nylah, mais j'espère un peu à moi aussi.

Echo : On commence par les Blake, on dirait que vous regrettez de ne pas l'avoir dans votre équipe ?

Bellamy : A ce niveau-là, ce n'est plus du regret Echo. Clarke, ta voix c'est un enchantement, surtout ne t'arrêtes jamais de chanter, je serai le premier à venir t'applaudir lors de tes prochains concerts.

Octavia : Et je serai juste à côté de lui, c'était une magnifique déclaration, je suis sûr qu'elle a atteint en plein cœur la personne concernée.

Public : LEXA !

(Rires)

Wick : Comme l'a dit Echo, je crois que tu viens de mettre tout le monde d'accord, notre boulot est parfois difficile. Mais pour ce genre de moment, ça vaut le coup je t'assure.

Jackson : Un moment de grâce incroyable, je crois que tu es l'Ange de cette saison, félicitations c'était magnifique.

Si ça continu Clarke va devenir plus rouge qu'une tomate, pourtant elle me regarde avec appréhension, elle est sérieuse là. Comment je pourrai ne pas aimer une prestation pareille ?

Lexa : Bravo Princesse, tu étais éblouissante et c'est un honneur d'être à tes côtés dans cette aventure.

Clarke : L'honneur est pour moi, merci pour vos commentaires, ils me vont droit au cœur.

Echo : Je vous laisse rejoindre la Red Room où vous êtes très attendue par vos camarades. On se retrouve après une courte pause avec les résultats et l'équipe de Jackson rentre en piste, tenez-vous prêts. Il ne vous reste plus que trois minutes pour vos votes, petit récapitulatif en image et on revient.

Je me lève d'un bond et rejoins la Red Room, Monty me voit et me montre à Clarke qui m'accorde un sourire éblouissant, ho bordel je suis complètement foutue là. Elle vient vers moi tout sourire et je la serre dans mes bras fortement, à l'abri des caméras et des autres talents.

Lexa : Jackson à raison, tu es un Ange, mon Ange, c'était magnifique Princesse.

Clarke : Merci, est ce que je peux rester dans tes bras un peu ?

Lexa : Tant que tu veux, ils sont tout à toi.

Clarke : (Resserre ses bras autour de ma taille) Ne me laisses pas tomber.

Sa voix est vulnérable et je sais que sa phrase cache toutes ces incertitudes, sur son début de carrière mais surtout sur nous. J'ignore comment la rassurée, car moi aussi j'ai pur, donc je me contente de la serrer plus forte contre moi.

Lexa : (Embrasse) Je suis là, je ne vais nul part Clarke.

Clarke : Merci, ça va reprendre, on doit y aller.

Lexa : Tout ira bien, le public applaudit encore ta prestation, je savais que tu mettrais tout le monde d'accord ce soir.

Je rejoins mon fauteuil et Echo rentre à nouveau sur scène avec mes talents mais je dois avouer que je n'ai d'yeux que pour Clarke, misère je suis complètement gaga de cette femme, elle est parfaite et je baisse les armes, je suis amoureuse d'elle.

Echo : On ne va pas faire durer le suspense plus longtemps, j'appelle notre huissier de justice, Maitre Jaha.

Je vois Wells s'approcher et tendre l'enveloppe à Echo, le public semble retenir son souffle. Et s'ils n'avaient pas voté pour elle, en pensant que je la sauverai coute que coute ?

Echo : Les qualifiés sont en première position avec plus de 70 pourcent de votes, Clarke !

Public : Bravo Princesse !

Princesse, d'où il l'appelle comme ça lui, il veut une droite ? Il n'y a que moi qui peut l'appeler comme ça, et Nylah, puis comment ils peuvent savoir se surnom au juste ?

Echo : Suivit par Lincoln, Emori et Stefen. Félicitations vous pouvez rejoindre la Red Room.

Lincoln me claque la main, comme Stefen, Emori me serre dans ses bras et Clarke aussi. Je lui enlève tendrement une larme de son visage et j'entends sifflet le public mais je m'en moque.

Lexa : Ce n'est que le début ma Princesse.

Clarke : Merci, c'est grâce toi.

Lexa : Non c'est grâce à toi.

Elle s'en va en coulisse et je reporte mon attention sur mes deux derniers talents.

Echo : Avez-vous pris votre décision ou vous avez besoin de l'avis de vos petits camarades ?

Lexa : Je ne suis pas contre un peu d'aide, leurs deux prestations étaient magnifiques et mon cœur balance.

Echo : Qu'en avez-vous pensé Wick ?

Wick : Mon cœur ira à Clarissa, mais David je ne m'en fait pas pour toi.

Echo : Et vous les Blake, votre avis ?

Octavia : On serait plus du côté de David, désolé Lexa mais Clarissa tu as fait une sublime prestation aussi.

Jackson : Je pense que je vais utiliser un joker ce coup-là, j'aime les deux, bonne chance Lexa.

Lexa : Vous m'aidez vachement là.

(Rires)

Echo : Votre décision Lexa ?

Lexa : David, chaque mot que tu dis a du poids et je pense que tu n'as pas besoin de cette émission pour avancer dans la musique. C'est pour ça que je garde Clarissa, qui a encore des petites fragilités à gommer.

Echo : Clarissa reste dans l'aventure, félicitation, rejoignez la Red Room, David, un mot à votre Coach ?

David : Oui, tout d'abord merci, c'était un immense honneur de travailler avec toi. Et j'aimerai rajouter une chose importante, Lexa nous a donné la même chance à tous. Elle n'a jamais fait de favoritisme pour qui se soit et a toujours été présente pour chacun de nous. C'est une super Coach, une super personne et elle mérite tout le bonheur du monde. Juste merci pour tout, et vive le CLEXA !

(Tonnerres d'applaudissements)

Je secoue la tête amuser et serre David dans mes bras, si les talents s'y mettent aussi, on n'a pas fini.

 **POV Clarke :**

L'émission se finit et je rejoins enfin ma famille qui me saute dans les bras, j'ai l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon et ne pense qu'à mon lit.

Aden : Comment je vais pouvoir me la péter d'être le petit frère d'une méga star de la chanson.

Clarke : (Rire) N'exagères pas non plus, je ne suis pas une star.

Jack : Les gens qui hurlent ton prénom dehors ne sont pas de ton avis ma puce.

Raven : C'est du délire sur Facebook et Twitter, et bon sang vous êtes dégoulinantes de guimauve avec Lexa, c'est navrant.

Clarke : (Frappe l'épaule), je dois encore faire une interview, on se voit demain ?

Abby : Reposes toi, tu as été super.

Kira : La meilleure, t'as assuré cousine, mais Raven a raison, c'était dégoulinant d'amour avec Lexa.

Clarke : (Sourire) A demain, je file.

Après les photos et les interviews je sors enfin du studio où j'hallucine en voyant encore le monde dehors, il fait super froid, ils sont fous. Je me dirige vers un groupe qui m'appelle et prends quelques selfies quand je vois une adolescente me tendre un dessin de Lexa et moi, il est magnifique.

Clarke : Mon Dieu c'est magnifique, attends, on se connaît non ?

Madi : Je vous ai vu au restaurant avec Lexa la dernière fois, je suis contente que vous vous souveniez de moi.

Clarke : Tu es toute seule ?

Madi : Oui, je voulais vous donner ce dessin, je suis trop fan du Clexa aussi, j'espère que vous allez gagner et que vous resterez avec Lexa, elle a l'air vraiment heureuse avec vous.

Clarke : Merci beaucoup, il est vraiment tard, tu vas rentrer comment ?

Madi : Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, je peux prendre une photo avec vous ?

Clarke : (Sourire) Bien sûr, mais je dois ressembler à un zombie là.

Madi : Vous êtes parfaite, merci beaucoup.

Elle file et je regarde mon dessin, mince c'est vraiment magnifique et on peut dire que je m'y connais un minimum, elle a dû y passer des heures dessus.

Garde du corps : La voiture est là Mademoiselle, on vous ramène chez vous ?

Clarke : Avec plaisir, merci pour vos encouragements ils me font chaud au cœur, vraiment.

Je fais un dernier signe aux Fans et rentre dans la voiture épuisée mais heureuse de ce premier Prime. Je ferme les yeux sitôt le moteur en route et c'est une douce caresse qui me les fait ré ouvrir en vitesse.

Lexa : J'ai le droit à un baiser de la star de la soirée ?

Clarke : Lexa, tu es là ?

Lexa : (Caresse ma joue tendrement) Je suis là, je te kidnappe pour le reste de la nuit.

Clarke : (Tend le dessin de Madi) Tu te souviens de l'ado quand on a mangé au restaurant de ton cousin ?

Lexa : Oui vaguement, c'est elle qui a fait ce dessin, whaouu, il est magnifique.

Clarke : Je trouve aussi, elle était toute seule à m'attendre, je trouve ça dangereux pour son âge.

Lexa : Tu vas devoir t'y habituer, une fois les fans ont campé devant la salle de concert durant trois jours pour être devant. C'était la folie, depuis j'évite les concerts gratuits, il y a carrément eu des blessés.

Clarke : Dieu merci je ne serai jamais aussi célèbre que toi.

Lexa : Je crois que tu n'as pas encore conscience de ce qui vient de se passer mon cœur.

Son « mon cœur » m'a coupé la respiration, merde je suis carrément foutue, c'est franchement flippant de ressentir autant de trucs en si peu de temps. Foutu pour foutu je l'embrasse passionnément lui arrachant un gémissement.

Clarke : J'ai tellement envie de toi...

Lexa : Bon sang, tu n'aides pas avec ce genre de phrase Princesse, tu n'es pas prête de dormir si tu continus.

Clarke : (Sourire mutin) Je n'ai plus sommeil, ça tombe bien.

Elle grogne et je l'embrasse à nouveau langoureusement, je veux juste profiter de cet instant avec la personne que j'ai... Bordel de merde, ça craint là. A peine on passe les portes de chez elle qu'elle me soulève dans ses bras en me plaquant contre la porte. Merde je suis complètement amoureuse d'elle...

 **(Rating M)**

Mes lèvres dansent sur les siennes et mes mains parcourent son corps avec envie, mes côtes sont encore douloureuses mais là tout de suite je m'en fou. Mes lèvres quittent les sienne pour glisser vers son oreille que je mordille gentiment lui arrachant un gémissement audible qui me rends toute chose. Lexa déboutonne ma chemise bouton par bouton avant de tirer d'un coup sec et de passer ses mains sur ma poitrine suivit de sa langue qui me fait frissonner d'envie. Mon soutien-gorge tombe bien vite, rejoint par mon jean. Lexa me soulève dans ses bras et me dépose aussi délicatement que possible sur son lit. Je la tire vers moi et son t-shirt n'est plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Il est suivi de près par son soutien-gorge et d'un mouvement rapide j'inverse nos positions et m'attaque à ses seins, Lexa a fermé les yeux et je la vois perdre pied progressivement. J'ai encore du mal à croire que je suis l'origine de tout ça et mordille un de ces tétons. Elle grogne et dit d'une voix remplit de désir.

Lexa : Je n'ai pas envie de jouer ce soir Princesse, prends moi, j'ai besoin de te sentir en moi, stp.

Je souris et lui fais glisser son jean, et passe mes mains sur ses jambes, je fais exprès de faire des gestes lents, j'avoue aimer l'entendre me supplier.

Lexa : Bordel Clarke, tu veux ma mort...

Clarke : Non je veux te faire l'amour correctement et pas à la va vite, je veux prendre le temps et graver cet instant à tout jamais. Je veux t'entendre perdre pied, hurler mon nom, et pour ça je vais aller doucement, très doucement.

Elle m'attire dans un baiser passionné et inverse nos positions d'un coup, elle s'attaque à mes seins et je ferme les yeux, ok elle se venge, mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot. Je lui embrasse sa poitrine mais ne m'y attarde pas et descends vers ses cuisses que j'embrasse lui faisant rater quelques respirations.

Lexa : Princesse stp...je...Bordel...ne t'arrêtes pas...

Ma langue glisse sur toute la longueur de son sexe, je lèche avec application chaque recoin avant de m'attarder sur son clitoris. Ma langue s'enroule pendant que mes mains massent ses seins. Elle resserre ses jambes autour de ma tête et j'enfonce ma langue en elle, une fois, deux fois...je ne compte plus je n'écoute que ces gémissements de plaisir. Je remonte d'un coup et l'embrasse, la faisant se gouter elle-même, son souffle est court et ma main glisse vers son intimité que je caresse avidement. J'insère un doigt en elle et commence un mouvement de va et vient lent qui la fait se contracter de plaisir.

Lexa: Clarke stop, stp...stp mon amour...

Mon cœur exulte de ce simple mot d'affection et je lui accorde enfin ce qu'elle me demande en la pénétrant rapidement avec deux doigts, elle crie, s'accroche à moi et je sens ses parois se refermer sur mes doigts. Je courbe les doigts et atteins son poing G, pendant que mon pouce masse son clitoris. L'orgasme la fauche et je le fait durer autant que je peux avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Elle semble avoir du mal à redescendre sur terre et je lui caresse le dos amoureusement en souriant.

 **(Fin du Rating M)**

Ce sont les rayons du soleil qui me réveille, je suis collée à Lexa qui dort encore paisiblement. Je l'observe et aussi délicatement que possible sors de ses bras pour aller préparer un petit déjeuner. Anya ne semble pas être là, j'aurai aimé lui parler, Raven vit mal la situation. Je grimace en tenant mes côtes, cette nuit fut certes magnifique mais a laissé quelques traces sur mon corps encore meurtri, foutu Emerson, foutu Gaia. Je finis le plateau et pousse la porte doucement, Lexa dors encore, la lumière du jour frappe son corps et je ne peux m'empêcher de l'admirer un moment. Je sais à quoi va ressembler mon futur dessin, je pose le plateau au pied du lit et embrasse ma belle endormie pour la réveiller.

Lexa : Cost, j'ai sommeil... (Voix endormie)

Mon cœur se contracte douloureusement, Costia..., je ne suis que le second choix après tout, l'amour de sa vie c'était Costia, comme le mien était Nylah. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir d'aimer toujours sa femme, alors que je ne sais pas où j'en suis aussi, mais mon cœur hurle et je m'écarte à regret d'elle. Je m'habille rapidement, c'est trop tôt je le savais, mais quand elle est là mon cerveau refuse de fonctionner. Je lui laisse un mot rapidement, mes larmes coulent et je sors de la villa, mes pas me mènent jusqu'au cimetière où je regarde le soleil se lever appuyée sur la tombe de Nylah.

Clarke : Nyl, je ne sais pas quoi faire ?

 **POV Lexa :**

Quand je me suis réveillée Clarke avait disparu, un plateau de petit déjeuner était posé sur le lit avec un simple mot gribouillé. Je regarde le mot et mon cœur se serre d'un coup, on dirait qu'elle a pleuré ? Comment on peut passer d'un état d'euphorie à une totale panique. Je tente de l'appeler, une fois, dix fois sans résultat et file à sa galerie. Je cherche en vain ce qui c'est passé pour qu'elle parte alors que tout allait bien la veille ?

Raven : (S'interpose) Lexa stop, Clarke est dans son atelier, tu ne peux pas la voir pour le moment. Crois-moi quand elle est dans cet état il vaut mieux la laisser seule.

Lexa : Je ne comprends pas Raven, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tout allait bien et ce matin elle disparaît...je...elle t'a dit quelque chose ? Stp Rav, tu sais que je ne lui ferai jamais de mal ?

Raven : Pas volontairement je sais, vous avez de profondes blessures à refermer toutes les deux et parfois le subconscient ressort au pire des moments.

Lexa : De quoi tu parles, écoutes je vais juste la voir cinq minutes, j'ai besoin de la voir, stp laisses-moi passer.

Raven : Tu l'as appelé Costia ce matin...

(Silence)

Lexa : Quoi ?

Raven : (Souffle) Elle tentait de te réveiller, tu étais à l'ouest. Elle ne t'en veut pas, elle comprend mais ça reste difficile quand même. Nylah lui manque beaucoup, elle culpabilise d'être avec toi, tu dois sans doute faire pareil, je n'en sais rien, mais vous avez besoin d'un peu de temps pour mettre vos sentiments au clair.

Lexa : (Larmes) Je...stp... je veux juste la voir cinq minutes.

Raven : Première étage, je vais manger, Lexa c'est ma petite sœur, alors sois sûre de ce que tu veux stp.

Lexa : D'accord, je monte, merci Raven.

Arrivée en haut, j'observe Clarke dessiner, elle a des écouteurs sur les oreilles et semble complètement dans son monde. Je ne sais même pas quoi dire ou faire pour me rattraper, j'ignore comment j'aurai réagi si ça avait était l'inverse. Je m'assois dans son dos et l'enserre dans mes bras, je la sens se tendre un peu puis se détendre et laisser son corps reposer contre le mien. Je ne bouge pas, ne dis pas un mot, j'essaye de lui faire passer tout ce que je ressens pour elle dans cette simple étreinte. Elle recommence à dessiner en silence et je ne bouge pas, j'ignore combien de temps on reste ainsi, mais je sais que je ne veux pas la perdre, parce que je l'aime et qu'elle est ma seconde chance, mon oxygène.

Lexa : (Petite voix) Je suis désolée Princesse.

Elle s'arrête de dessiner, enlève ses écouteurs et se retourne. Elle passe sa main tendrement sur ma joue et je ferme les yeux, est ce que je l'ai perdu ?

Clarke : C'est rien, je comprends. Je suis là ne t'en fais pas, je meurs de faim, tu as le temps de rester un peu ?

Mon cœur se compresse, cette tristesse dans ses yeux est revenue, et cette fois je sais que j'en suis responsable. Je ne supporte pas être la cause de son mal être, je suis vraiment trop nulle.

Lexa : D'accord, on commande un truc, j'aime bien te regarder dessiner.

Clarke : D'accord, je te laisse t'en occuper. (Embrasse)

Je ferme les yeux sous son baiser, il est remplit de tendresse et de nostalgie, on dirait un baiser d'adieu et la peur me vrille le cœur à nouveau.

Lexa : Clarke, on devrait en parler, je ne t'ai jamais parlé de Costia et je...

Clarke : Je sais que c'était l'amour de ta vie Lexa, tu n'as pas à t'excuser de ressentir encore des choses pour elle.

Lexa : Mais je ne veux pas que tu crois, que tu es un second choix, tu es clairement un premier choix, tu comprends ?

Clarke : Tu l'es toi aussi, commandes j'ai vraiment super faim.

Je soupire et elle retourne à son dessin, j'ai vraiment merdé sur ce coup-là. On mange en parlant de tout et de rien, de son prochain titre, des autres talents et du reste. Les jours ont défilé et Clarke bien qu'elle soit là est plus distante avec moi, je lui laisse du temps mais je commence vraiment à paniquer.

Octavia : Eh, il y a de l'eau dans le gaz avec Clarke ?

Lexa : (Paniquée) Pourquoi elle t'a dit quelque chose ?

Octavia : Ok, tu respires, viens on va prendre un verre et tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe.

Je baisse les épaules et suis Octavia jusqu'à sa loge, je m'assois dans un fauteuil et me masse les tempes, je ne sais pas quoi faire pour arranger les choses, c'est entrain de me tuer.

Octavia : (Tend un soda) Tiens, je t'écoute, que se passe-t-il ?

Lexa : J'ai merdé et depuis Clark est distante, je ne sais pas comment me rattraper.

Octavia : Ok, va falloir m'en dire plus, tu as le temps on a une pause de deux heures, commences par le début.

Je lui raconte ce qu'il s'est passé, puis notre conversation dans son studio et je la vois grimacer, super, j'ai vraiment merdé.

Octavia : Ok, je comprends mieux le malaise, je pense qu'il faut laisser faire le temps Lexa. Vous avez toutes les deux perdu l'amour de votre vie de façon brutal, votre relation est fragile mais je vois comment vous vous regardez. C'est évident que vous vous aimez, certaines blessures sont longues à refermer, je ne pense pas que Clarke parte pour si peu, elle doit sûrement vouloir faire le point sur ses sentiments aussi.

Lexa : (Petite voix) Et si je ne lui suffis pas ?

Octavia : Lex, tu devrais voir comment elle te regarde quand tu rentres dans une pièce, tu n'as vraiment pas d'inquiétude à avoir, laissez-vous un peu de temps.

Lexa : Ok, de toute façon je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre.

Octavia : Ne t'inquiètes pas, viens on va manger.

Lexa : J'arrive, je dois appeler Anya.

Elle me sourit et sors de la pièce, je me saisit de mon portable et compose le numéro de ma sœur.

Anya : Salut, un souci ?

Lexa : Tu peux me réserver des billets d'avion pour Clarke et moi,

Anya : Vous allez où ?

Lexa : C'est une surprise, je l'emmène au chalet, ça nous fera une coupure sympa.

Anya : Ok je m'en occupe, tout va bien ?

Lexa : Je ne sais pas encore, je te rappelle.

Anya : Ok, bisous.

Je sors et mes oreilles perçoivent la voix de Clarke, elle est en interview pour un journal.

Journaliste : Vous êtes partie grande favorite pour gagner cette saison, ça vous fait quoi ?

Clarke : Beaucoup de pression, je ne veux décevoir personne, ni les fans, ni ma famille, ni ma coach.

Journaliste : En parlant de votre coach, votre romance fait la une depuis quelques temps maintenant.

Clarke : Lexa est merveilleuse, tout le monde tomberait amoureuse d'une telle femme.

Mon sourire étire mes lèvres, elle vient de dire qu'elle était amoureuse de moi là non ?

Journaliste : Beaucoup se demande vos raisons pour participer à « The Voice », alors que vous aviez déjà une certaine popularité dans le dessin ?

Clarke : Ma femme est morte d'une tumeur au cerveau i mois, elle m'a laissé une lettre, elle voulait que je prenne confiance en moi. Elle a toujours su m'encourager dans tout, elle me connaissait par cœur, « The Voice » je l'ai fait pour elle. Mais au fil du temps, je me suis prise au jeu, j'aime vraiment ça, chanter, le public, la scène, les Fans. Ce monde est merveilleux, et « The Voice » m'a déjà ouvert tellement d'opportunités, sans parler que sans cette émission je n'aurais sans doute jamais rencontré Lexa. Tout ça je ne l'avais pas prévu, ma perte est encore récente, nos pertes pour être exacte. Mais je suis persuadée qu'ensemble on peut se reconstruire, qu'ensemble on peut être heureuses à nouveau. Alors oui, au départ c'est pour ma défunte femme que j'ai fait « The Voice », mais maintenant c'est pour moi, pour saisir cette nouvelle chance que la vie m'a apportée.

Journaliste : C'est beau, et avec les autres talents comment ça se passe ?

Je rejoins le self, les mots de Clarke m'ont touché, je regarde mon alliance et soupire. Je la fait lentement glisser de mon doigt quand une main douce m'arrête.

Clarke : Ne fais pas ça, pas si tu ne te sens pas prête, on a le temps Lexa, je ne vais nul part.

Lexa : Je sais, (remet son alliance) la semaine prochaine je te kidnappe trois jours, donc ne prévois rien.

Clarke : (Sourire) Où m'emmènes-tu ?

Lexa : C'est une surprise, on va manger ?

Clarke : Oui, (Tend la main)

J'entrelace nos doigt et on rejoint Octavia qui mange avec Echo et Harper. Les filles ne font aucun commentaire en nous voyant arriver mains dans la main et on passe le repas à rire d'anecdotes de tournée d'Octavia et Bellamy.

 **POV Clarke :**

 **Prime 2 :**

Bryan : Un spécial Disney, ils m'auront tout fait faire, et c'est moi qui ouvre le show, je vais mourir.

Clarke : Aller c'est rigolo et ça change un peu, puis je trouve que la chanson du Géni te va bien.

Nathan : (Sourire) Moi aussi, moi je suis tombé sur la chanson des Aristochats, j'adore.

Harper : Ho moi c'est la Petite Sirène, trop contente et toi Monty ?

Monty : Le Roi Lion, mon préféré et vous les gars ?

Finn : Frère des Ours, j'adore ce Disney, mais chut c'est un secret.

John : Haaa moi j'ai une chanson de méchant, je suis content. Celle de Scar, trop la classe.

Jasper : Moi j'ai eu Oliver et compagnie, je veux un chat maintenant.

(Rires)

Lincoln : Moi j'ai eu la Planète aux Trésors.

Emori : Raiponce, ma Princesse préférée ça va. Et toi Clarke, tu as qui ?

Clarke : Hercule, j'ai dû voir ce Disney une centaine de fois, je l'adore.

John : Une vrai gosse, ta chérie le sait ?

Clarke : Ma chérie est fan de Disney, donc elle me trouve adorable.

Monty : En parlant de ça, j'ai filmé Lexa et Clarke quand elle chantait « _**Ce rêve bleu**_ » la dernière fois, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, elles étaient trop mignonnes.

Finn : Non montres, je propose qu'on mette la vidéo aux enchères et avec les sous récoltés on se paye un voyage au Bahamas.

Clarke : N'importe quoi, tu n'as pas intérêt de la diffuser, la presse est déjà assez collante.

Echo : Bienvenue à ce second Prime de « The Voice », on accueille sans plus tarder nos Coaches, qui comme à leur habitude maintenant nous ont préparé une petite surprise. On reste dans le thème de la soirée, chère Coaches c'est à vous.

(Musique qui commence)

Wick : _**Il en faut peu pour être heureux...**_

Jackson : _**Vraiment très peu pour être heureux...**_

Blake : _**Il faut se satisfaire du nécessaire...**_

Lexa : _**Un peu d'eau fraiche et de verdure que nous prodigue la nature...**_

Je pouffe de rire en voyant les Coaches chanter comme des gosses la chanson du Livre de la Jungle et regarde Lexa tendrement.

Harper : Comment elle fait pour être aussi classe en chantant du Disney au juste ?

Clarke : (Sourire) Mystère, elle ne doit pas être humaine, personne n'est si parfaite en vrai ?

Harper : Complètement mordue ma vieille, ça a l'air d'aller entre vous ?

Clarke : Oui ça va, on prend notre temps, être avec elle c'est facile et c'est...

Monty : Evident, ça l'est pour tous.

(Applaudissements et rires)

Echo : Voilà qui nous promet une soirée sous le signe de la bonne humeur, je vous laisse rejoindre vos fauteuils.

(Générique de « The Voice »)

Echo : On commence par l'équipe de Jackson et c'est Bryan qui ouvre le bal ce soir. Les votes sont désormais ouverts, tapez un pour Bryan, 2 pour Buck, 3 pour Gina, 4 pour Lisa et 5 pour Madyss. Les trois premiers seront sauvés par le public, ensuite ça sera à Wick de départager ces deux derniers talents pour la suite de l'aventure. Quelques images et on se retrouve après...

Je regarde mon téléphone et souris en voyant un message de Lexa, je lui réponds et réponds à quelques messages sur les réseaux sociaux. Je suis tellement concentrée que je manque pratiquement toute la prestation de Bryan et me concentre sur l'écran à nouveau.

Nathan : Il est vraiment trop mignon.

Clarke : Tu devrais l'inviter à sortir un soir.

Nathan : (Rouge) Tu crois ?

Clarke : Oui, je suis sûre qu'il dirait oui.

Monty : C'est à Jasper...

Jasper : (Musique qui commence)

 _ **Je me ballade depuis Central Park**_

 _ **Je descends la cinquième avenue**_

 _ **Des quartiers pauvres à Saint Mark**_

 _ **J'ai le rythme de la rue**_

 _ **Hoo, hoo, hoo**_

 _ **Mais pourquoi m'en faire...**_

Lexa : (Texto) On se fait un Disney en rentrant ?

Clarke : (Sourire) Vous n'êtes pas très concentrée sur votre rôle ce soir Mademoiselle Wood.

Lexa : Tu vas me gronder ?

Clarke : (Rire) Tu aimerais bien ?

Lexa : Aurais tu un côté dominatrice que j'ignore, moi qui croyais que tu n'étais que douceur et amour ?

Clarke : Tu ne le seras sans doute jamais, fais marcher ton imagination.

Je manque d'éclater de rire en voyant Lexa rougir à travers l'écran et me reconcentre sur Jasper qui vient de finir de chanter. La soirée se poursuit, je suis dans les toilettes quand Lexa rentre.

Lexa : A cause de toi j'ai des images interdites au moins de 18 ans dans ma tête.

Clarke : (Rire) Quand j'aurai deux minutes je te plaindrai, j'arrête de torturer si tu me dis où tu m'emmènes ?

Lexa : Haaaa, c'est petit, je ne dirai rien, c'est une surprise. (Croise les bras)

Je souris diaboliquement et m'approche doucement de Lexa qui recule en voyant mon regard assombri par le désir. Je glisse mes mains sous sa chemise et je la sens frissonner, au moment où je vais atteindre ses lèvre je dévie et lui mord le lobe de l'oreille.

Clarke : (Murmure) Tant pis pour toi...

Je lui vole un baiser et la plante dans les toilettes, elle va se venger, mais c'est ça qui est drôle aussi.

Lexa : (Texto) Allumeuse !

Clarke : (Sourire) Je sais...ça va être à nous, un peu de concentration chère Coach.

Lexa : Je me vengerai Princesse.

Je souris et me mets en position, c'est moi qui ouvre le groupe de Lexa, pour l'instant tous mes amis sont encore dans l'aventure, ce n'est pas le moment de se planter.

Echo : On continu avec le groupe de Lexa et c'est Clarke qui commence, sur une chanson tirée d'Hercule, « _**Jamais je n'avouerais ».**_

(Musique qui commence)

Clarke :

 _ **S'il y a un prix pour manque de jugement**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Je crois que j'ai le ticket gagnant**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Nul ne vaut de souffrir autant**_ _ **  
**_ _ **C'est de l'histoire ancienne - je jette, j'enchaîne !**_

(Chorale)

 _ **Qui crois-tu donc tromper ?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ton cœur en feu est amoureux**_ _ **  
**_ _ **N'essaie pas de cacher**_ _ **  
**_ _ **La passion qu'on lit dans tes yeux**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Pourquoi donc le nier**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Il t'a envoûtée, il t'a ensorcelée**_

 _Clarke :_

 _ **Non, non jamais**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Je ne le dirai, non, non !**_

Chorale : _ **  
**_ _ **Ton cœur soupire**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Pourquoi mentir oh-oh !**_

 _Clarke :_

 _ **C'est trop banal**_ _ **  
**_ _ **D'être sentimentale**_ _ **  
**_ _ **J'avais pourtant appris la leçon**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Mon cœur connaissait la chanson**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Mais tout vacille, accroche-toi ma fille**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tu as le cœur trop fragile, évites les idylles**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ohhhh**_ _ **  
**_

Lexa a un grand sourire sur le visage et je continue à chanter quand mon oreillette bourdonne, je l'enlève et c'est mon micro qui déconne. Je ne perds pas la face et pique celui d'Echo en souriant et chantant. A la fin de ma prestation, tout le monde applaudit et je soupire de soulagement, c'était laborieux.

Echo : Ha les joies du direct, mais je vous félicite Clarke vous ne vous êtes pas démontée, qu'en avez-vous pensé les Coachs ?

 **POV Lexa :**

Wick : Tu commences à devenir de plus en plus pro, tu sais ce qu'on dit : le show doit continuer et tu l'as parfaitement intégré. Encore une magnifique prestation, je te félicite.

Jackson : Oui, les problèmes techniques arrivent souvent dans notre métier, mais tu n'as laissé rien paraître et pour ça je te félicite. Après une telle prestation, je ne serais pas étonné que Disney te contacte pour faire un de leur fameux disque.

Bellamy : Yesss, on fera un duo ça me changera de ma sœur.

Octavia : Et voilà je suis déjà remplacée, c'est moche.

(Rires)

Octavia : Tu as géré, bravo.

Lexa : Tu vas bientôt plus avoir besoin de moi, de semaine en semaine tu t'ouvres, tu resplendis et je suis toujours ébahie par ta voix. Surtout ne t'arrêtes jamais de chanter, qu'importe ce qu'il se passe dans ta vie, tu es faite pour ça.

Clarke : Merci et j'aurai toujours besoin de toi.

Public : Le bisousss !

Je souris et Clarke retourne en coulisse le temps des récapitulatifs.

Octavia : Tu vois que tu t'inquiétais pour rien ?

Lexa : (Sourire) Apparemment, c'était cool

Bellamy : Le public réclamait un bisou.

Lexa : T'es fou, déjà que la presse ne nous lâche pas.

Wick : C'est vrai qu'ils sont persistants, l'émission a engagé plus de gardes suite à ce bordel.

Jackson : Moi ce qui m'inquiète c'est qu'ils n'ont pas chopé Gaia, j'espère qu'elle ne prépare pas un autre sale coup, elle est sérieusement dérangée quand même.

Lexa : M'en parles pas, mais Clarke est bien protégée et elle serait folle de s'attaquer à elle encore une fois.

Bellamy : Elle est folle, ils reviennent.

Echo : Nous voilà arrivés aux résultats, j'appelle Maitre Jaha.

Je regarde Wells s'avancer, il lance un clin d'œil à Clarke qui lui sourit gentiment, je rêve où il la drague ?

Octavia : (Moqueuse) T'es mignonne quand t'es jalouse.

Lexa : Très drôle O.

Echo : Les qualifiés pour le Prime 3 sont Clarke, Lincoln et Stéfen, bravo à vous, on vous attend en Red Room. Tout se joue maintenant entre Emori et Clarissa, un peu d'aide Lexa ?

Lexa : Non, j'ai déjà pris ma décision et je vais garder Emori pour poursuivre l'aventure. Clarissa ta prestation était super, mais je pense que tu n'es pas encore prête, je t'encourage à continuer et je suis sûre qu'une grande carrière t'attend. Tu es encore jeune, tu as le temps de t'améliorer, je suis sûre qu'on se reverra.

(Applaudissements)

Echo : Ainsi se conclut le second Prime de « The Voice », on se retrouve samedi prochain, prenez soin de vous.

A peine le générique est lancé que je file retrouver Clarke qui est avec sa famille, je la vois tenir une lettre et reste à l'écart, j'irai la voir après.

Aden : Eh Lexa, tu as été trop cool en chantant le Livre de la Jungle.

Lexa : Merci, bonsoir tout le monde.

Kira : Ha tu tombes bien, je t'ai pas donné encore mon approbation pour sortir avec ma...

Clarke : (M'embrasse) Salut, ne fais pas attention à Kira, demain tu viens manger chez moi. Mes parents veulent te connaître un peu plus et ils repartent lundi.

Lexa : OK, je dois apporter quoi ?

Clarke : Ta sœur et une bonne bouteille, mon père et ma mère t'adorent.

Lexa : Deal, t'as assuré ce soir, je suis super fière de toi.

Clarke : Merci, mes parents rentrent et Kira kidnappe Raven et Aden ce soir.

Lexa : Tu ne veux pas profiter d'eux aussi ?

Clarke : Tu m'as promis un Disney, on y va ? (Tend la main)

Je la traine jusqu'à ma loge où je l'embrasse doucement, on reste dans les bras l'une de l'autre un moment et je soupire de contentement, j'ai flippé pour rien apparemment.

Clarke : Alors tu m'emmènes où ?

Lexa : En parlant de ça, ma vengeance va être terrible, tu ne perds rien pour attendre.

Clarke : Je suis terrifiée, on rentre ?

Lexa : (Sourire) On rentre

Sur le chemin du retour je vois Clarke signer quelques autographes et parler à une adolescente, ça doit être Madi et je m'approche d'elles.

Clarke : Eh Lex tu tombes bien, ça t'ennuies si on raccompagne Madi avant de rentrer.

Madi : (Rouge vif) Non mais, je ne veux pas déranger, je prends le métro ça va.

Lexa : Il est presque deux heures du matin, où sont tes parents ?

Madi : Je dois y aller, c'était super mais avant je peux avoir une photo avec vous deux ?

On l'encadre et elle prend la photo toute sourire, elle est mignonne cette gosse. Elle file avant qu'on est pu dire ouf et on monte en voiture, Clarke pose sa tête sur moi et on rentre tranquillement.

 **Fin de la seconde partie**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Voice : (** **Troisième partie)**

 **POV Lexa :**

Anya : Je vous envie, quatre jours loin de tout, tu m'appelles quand même pour me dire que vous êtes bien arrivées, ok ?

Lexa : Bien sûr, et toi appelles Raven, je suis sûre que vous pouvez parler pour désamorcer tout ça.

Anya : Je dois la voir dans deux jours, tu as raison il est temps de se parler un peu.

Lexa : Bien, j'y vais, Clarke doit m'attendre, elle m'a limité torturer pour savoir où on va, mais j'ai tenu bon.

Anya : (Sourire moqueur) Si vous sortez de la chambre, ça sera déjà bien.

Lexa : N'importe quoi, ma relation avec elle, c'est plus que du sexe, bien que je dois avouer que c'est un plus non négligeable.

Anya : Je me doute, aller file retrouver ta belle, profitez-en pour vous reposer avant le prochain Prime.

Je serre ma sœur dans mes bras et file retrouver Clarke chez elle, le diner avec sa famille c'est bien passé. Aden et Jack semblent ravis pour nous. Abby et Kira sont plus sur la réserve, mais semblent nous laisser une chance, quand à Raven, elle est note première fan ce qui nous arrange. Quand l'émission sera finit, je pense emmener Clarke en Australie, ma famille va vouloir la connaître, bien que je leur parle souvent d'elle ces temps-ci. Je me gare enfin et sourit en voyant Clarke m'attendre avec sa valise, je sors et l'embrasse tendrement.

Lexa : Tu es prête Princesse ?

Clarke : Plus ou moins, je ne sais toujours pas où on va et Raven a fait ma valise, donc je m'attends au pire.

Lexa : Tu es magnifique quoi que tu portes, viens notre avion nous attend.

Clarke : On a enfin eu le thème du prochain Prime, « Chanson qui te fait danser » c'est vaste.

Lexa : C'est bien tu vas pouvoir montrer une autre facette de ta personnalité, on t'a entendu que sur des trucs calmes jusqu'à présent. Tu as des idées de titres ou tu me fais confiance ?

Clarke : Les deux, Lincoln m'a appelé tout à l'heure, il aimerait bien chanter Footloose, je trouve que ça lui va bien.

Lexa : Je trouve aussi, je verrai avec les Coachs artistiques ce qu'ils en pensent, pour toi j'ai quelques idées aussi.

Clarke : Dire qu'on va attaquer le troisième Prime, au fait tu connais la Montain Compagny ?

Lexa : Grosse maison de disques, ils ont signé de grands noms de la chanson dont les Blake, pourquoi ?

Clarke : Leur PDG m'a contacté, ils voudraient me rencontrer.

Lexa : Tant que tu es dans l'émission, tu es sous contrat, mais cela peut t'ouvrir pas mal de portes, prends le temps d'étudier leur proposition, tu en auras surement plusieurs d'ici la fin de l'émission.

Clarke : Tu sais, je ne sais pas encore si je veux faire carrière, je veux dire, j'ai déjà un métier que j'aime, « The Voice » ne devait être qu'une parenthèse dans ma vie.

Lexa : Tu as le temps d'y réfléchir Clarke, si tu veux je pourrai demander à Anya de t'accompagner. Elle saura te guider, elle connaît toutes les ficelles du métier depuis le temps, toute cette paperasse m'ennuie donc je lui laisse.

Clarke : Raven risque de m'accompagner, tu crois que ça ira entre elles ?

Lexa : Elles doivent se parler dans deux jours normalement.

Clarke : Je n'avais jamais vu ma sœur si ébranlée, j'espère qu'elles arrangeront tout ça.

Lexa : Moi aussi bébé, on est arrivées, viens.

Je sors de la voiture, un Stewart s'occupe de nos bagages et on prend place à bord du jet privé. Une hôtesse nous serre un verre et on décolle, Clarke a le nez collé au hublot ce qui m'arrache un sourire tendre, on dirait un enfant.

Clarke : Si j'avais un super pouvoir, ça serait définitivement voler, pas toi ?

Lexa : (Réfléchis) Je dirai la télékinésie, je m'amuserai à te faire peur en bougeant les objets.

Clarke : (Boude) Méchante, à cause de toi et de ton stupide film d'horreur de la semaine dernière je sursaute au moindre bruit chez moi, je me vengerai.

Lexa : Mais je suis toute disposée à te protéger des vilains monstres mon amour.

Clarke : Moques toi, tu sais que je déteste ça, je vais faire des cauchemars pendant des semaines. Si je ne t'aimais pas autant, je n'aurai pas cédé aussi facilement.

Mon visage s'illumine d'un coup, elle vient de dire qu'elle m'aime là, non ? Je l'embrasse tendrement et la serre contre moi, elle n'a pas dû s'en rendre compte, mais ça fait toujours plaisir.

Lexa : Je me ferai pardonner, promis.

Clarke : Marathon Harry Potter ?

Lexa : (Rire) Si tu veux, tu vas encore refaire toutes les répliques du film ?

Clarke : Jalouse ?

Lexa : Très, je pensais être fan avant de te connaître, je pense maintenant avoir trouvé mon maitre.

Clarke : Il faut bien que je te batte à quelque chose, ton égo s'en porte mieux.

Lexa : Mon égo va très bien, je te remercie, en parlant de film tu veux regarder quelque chose, ou je te mets la raclée à Mario Kart ?

Clarke : Dans tes rêves, je vais t'écraser, je suis une pro à ce jeu.

Lexa : C'est ce qu'on va voir Princesse.

Je lui passe la commande et la partie commence, je la regarde rire et râler dès que je la double et lui saisit le menton.

Lexa : Tu triches Princesse ?

Clarke : Les chemins secrets existent pour ça, je t'avais dit que j'étais un pro. C'est le seul jeu où j'arrive à battre Aden, le reste du temps je me fais laminer à ces jeux de combat.

Lexa : Haaa ça je gère, d'ailleurs pour regonfler mon égo meurtri on va y jouer aussi.

Clarke : (Rire) Ok, tu as de la chance d'être mignonne, j'ai pitié.

Je rigole et l'embrasse doucement, le baiser s'intensifie un peu et c'est à bout de souffle qu'on se sépare les yeux brillants.

Lexa : Je t'aime aussi.

(Silence)

 **POV Clarke :**

Hooo putain, elle l'a dit, respire Clarke, tu savais que ce moment arriverait et tu l'aimes aussi, tu lui as même dit plus ou moins tout à l'heure.

Clarke : (Embrasse) Vas tu me dire où tu m'emmènes maintenant ?

Subtil changement de sujet Clarke, bravo, un voile de tristesse passe un instant dans ses yeux et je me mords la lèvre, je suis trop nulle bon sang.

Lexa : Non, surprise Princesse, encore un peu de patience. Je vais changer le jeu, tu veux quelque chose d'autre à boire ?

Avant qu'elle ne se lève je la tire contre moi et elle tombe sur mes genoux. Je lui vole un long baiser et murmure à mon tour.

Clarke : Je t'aime...

Son regard me cloue sur place et elle m'embrasse passionnément, mon cœur semble animé d'une volonté propre et je souris contre ses lèvres.

Lexa : Merci.

Clarke : Pour ?

Lexa : Me l'avoir dit clairement, je sais que ta perte est récente et je ne veux pas te forcer à quoi que ce soit, mais ça fait du bien à entendre.

Clarke : Tu en doutais ?

Lexa : Je sais que notre situation est compliquée, mais je ne veux pas qu'entre nous ça le soit, tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?

Clarke : Je comprends, ne t'inquiètes pas, si je te l'ai dit c'est que je le pensais. Depuis un moment à vrai dire, mais j'avais peur que ça fasse trop tôt.

Lexa : Moi aussi, bon prépare toi maintenant, cette fois je vais te mettre la raclée.

Et c'est ce qu'elle a fait durant une bonne heure, bonne joueuse je la laisse craner et l'embrasse doucement.

Clarke : On a encore beaucoup d'avion ?

Lexa : Environs deux heures, dors un peu si tu veux ?

Clarke : Je peux venir dans tes bras ?

Lexa : (Ouvre ses bras) Ils sont tout à toi ma Princesse.

Je me faufile contre elle et ferme les yeux, les battements de son cœur semblent me bercer et je m'endors rapidement. Je me réveille une heure plus tard et regarde Lexa dormir. J'attrape mon carnet à dessin et commence à gribouiller, je suis tellement concentrée que je ne la vois pas se réveiller et sursaute quand elle pose sa main sur ma joue.

Lexa : J'adore vraiment te voir dessiner, comme quand tu chantes, on dirait que tu t'illumines, c'est magnifique, tu es magnifique. J'ai le droit de regarder ?

Clarke : (Tend mon dessin) Il n'est pas finit, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, tu semblais si paisible tout à l'heure.

Lexa : C'est magnifique, mais tu m'embellis un peu trop je trouve.

Clarke : Je ne peux pas déformer la perfection, remets toi en place. J'aimerai le finir, si tu es sage, tu auras le droit de le garder.

Lexa : Je suis toujours sage, j'ai le droit à un baiser de l'artiste avant ?

Je l'embrasse doucement et reprends mon dessin durant une petite demi-heure. Lexa a fermé les yeux, les écouteurs en place et je glisse ma main sur sa joue tendrement.

Clarke : Tu sais, je pense que j'ai trouvé la chanson pour samedi.

Lexa : A quoi tu penses ?

Clarke : Une chanson des Blake, tu crois qu'ils aimeraient ?

Lexa : Je suis sûre qu'ils seraient très touchés, oui. Tu penses à laquelle ?

Clarke : « _ **Bring Me To Life »**_

Lexa : Intéressant, tu pourrais commencer doucement au piano et monter en puissance par la suite.

Clarke : Tu penses que la production sera pour ?

Lexa : Je pense, on ne va pas tarder à arriver, donc tu vas mettre un bandeau et un casque sur les oreilles, jusqu'à notre destination finale.

Clarke : (Frappe l'épaule) Ne dis pas cette phrase, je fais des cauchemars par ta faute, tu as vraiment de la chance que je t'aime.

Elle sourit et m'embrasse tendrement me faisant un peu perdre pied. Je glisse ma main sous son t-shirt et je l'entends gémir.

Lexa : Gardes ça en tête Princesse, attaches toi on arrive.

Je lui vole un dernier baiser et obéis, elle me place un foulard sur les yeux et un casque sur les oreilles. J'écoute donc Jackson chanter son dernier titre avec plaisir et laisse Lexa me guider hors de l'avion quand on atterrit. Une demi-heure plus tard je suis installée dans un bateau en en croire l'odeur que je sens et vingt minutes plus tard je pose pied à terre.

Lexa : (Enlève mon foulard) Bienvenue chez moi Princesse.

Un lac s'étend à perte de vue et devant moi une villa sur pilotis magnifique. Je reconnais cette maison, Lexa l'a acheté après la mort de Costia, ce qui veut dire que nous sommes au Canada. Lexa a dit un jour dans une interview qu'elle n'emmenait jamais personne ici, même sa sœur, c'est son refuge, son havre de paix et je suis d'autant plus touchée qu'elle souhaite le partager avec moi.

Clarke : C'est magnifique, merci de m'avoir emmené ici, c'est reposant.

Lexa : Oui, je te fais visiter ?

Clarke : (Embrasse) Oui, tu sais il y a de fortes chances que je ne veuille plus jamais repartir d'ici ?

Lexa : (Rire) Tu m'abandonnerais seul dans ce monde de brutes ?

Clarke : Hooo mais tu restes avec moi, pas question de te laisser filer loin de moi maintenant.

Lexa : Voilà une bonne chose à savoir, viens je vais te montrer mon petit chez moi.

Une heure plus tard on était devant un feu de cheminé et une émission sans intérêt lovées dans les bras l'une de l'autre, je suis au paradis.

Clarke : Très bien, je signe où ?

Lexa : Pour ?

Clarke : Pour rester ici toute la vie avec toi ?

Lexa : (Rire) Tu dois d'abord rencontrer mes parents avant la demande en mariage Princesse.

Clarke : J'aimerai beaucoup les rencontrer, je les remercierai comme ça ?

Lexa : Pourquoi ?

Clarke : Pour avoir mis au monde une femme telle que toi.

 **POV Lexa :**

Hooo trop mignonne, je craque, bon sang je suis complètement amoureuse d'elle. Je la plaque contre le canapé et l'embrasse passionnément, mes mains descendent dangereusement bas et je la sens trembler.

Clarke : Tu me rends dingue, j'ai envie de toi.

Devant mes yeux écarquillés elle se déshabille et plonge nue comme un vers dans la piscine, je m'empresse de la rejoindre et colle mon corps au sien en l'embrassant. Voilà des vacances qui commencent bien, le lendemain je suis la première à me réveiller et la regarde dormir un moment. On dirait un Ange, je me force à me lever et prépare un bon petit déjeuner, essayons que cette fois ci le réveil se passe mieux que la dernière fois. Un élan de culpabilité me serre le cœur, j'aimerai ne plus voir cette tristesse dans ses yeux. Je sais que je n'en suis pas vraiment la cause, Nylah dois lui manquer beaucoup. Est-ce que je vais suffire, je l'espère vraiment. Elle ouvre les yeux au moment où je passe la porte de la chambre et m'offre un sourire éblouissant, mon cœur s'emballe et je lui souris tendrement.

Lexa : Bonjour Princesse, bien dormi ?

Clarke : Comme un bébé, tu m'as préparé le petit déjeuner ?

Lexa : (Sourire mutin) Je sais, je suis parfaite, je songe sérieusement à m'épouser moi-même.

Clarke : (Pouffe de rire) N'importe quoi, tu as prévu quoi aujourd'hui ?

Lexa : Une randonné, il y a un point de vue vraiment magnifique, avec un petit restaurant où on pourra s'arrêter.

Clarke : Super, je comprends mieux mes chaussures de randonnée du coup.

Lexa : Raven a pensé à tout, tes parents sont bien arrivés.

Clarke : Oui, ils te passent le bonjour d'ailleurs et Aden te fait dire qu'il va s'entrainer à tuer des Zombies pour te mettre une raclée.

Lexa : (Rire) Il peut essayer, je suis une pro à ce jeu.

Clarke : J'ai vu ça, ton côté Geek est assez craquant en vérité alors je ne dis rien.

Lexa : Ehhh je ne suis pas une Geek, vilaine.

Elle intercepte mon poing et m'embrasse passionnément, je crois que la randonné va attendre un peu. Trois heures plus tard on admire le paysage, main dans la main.

Clarke : C'est vraiment magnifique, je comprends pourquoi tu as choisi cet endroit pour vivre.

Lexa : Avec tout ce qui arrive en ce moment dans ta vie, j'ai pensé que ça te ferait du bien de décompresser un peu.

Clarke : Tu as eu raison, ça me fait le plus grand bien.

Je souris et on s'installe à une table à l'écart, Clarke a les yeux perdus vers les montagnes et on passe un agréable moment. En fin d'après-midi on revient vers ma villa et on s'installe sur le canapé, de nouveau blotties l'une contre l'autre.

Lexa : Demain, ça te dit d'apprendre à faire du jet ski ?

Clarke : Pourquoi pas, je suis sûre que j'arriverai à te battre avant la fin de la journée.

Lexa : Défi relevé Princesse, tu veux prendre une douche, je vais préparer le repas.

Clarke : Et si tu venais avec moi, le repas peut attendre un peu.

Je la soulève dans mes bras en souriant et traverse la maison limite en courant ce qui lui arrache un éclat de rire. Je suis au paradis, je donnerai tout ce que j'ai pour avoir ce genre de moment tous les jours de ma vie.

Clarke : (Caresse ma joue) Tu es avec moi ?

Lexa : (Embrasse) Je t'aime.

Clarke : (Grand sourire) Je t'aime aussi.

Ces quatre jours sont passés vite, trop vite et c'est avec résignation que je regarde le plateau de « The Voice ».

Wick : Hey, de retour, alors ces vacances ?

Lexa : Trop courtes, mais ça nous a fait le plus grand bien. Tu dois être Lily, ton père n'arrête pas de parler de toi.

Lily : Mon papa c'est le plus gentil, mais il ne sait pas jouer du piano, tu sais toi ?

Lexa : Non désolé, je sais jouer de la guitare et de la batterie c'est tout, pourquoi tu veux apprendre ?

Lily : Oui, j'aimerai bien.

Jackson : (Arrive vers nous en souriant) Haaa moi je peux te montrer, regarder l'artiste.

Jackson s'installe au piano et Lily applaudit, elle est mignonne, avec Costia on commence à parler de faire un enfant. On avait choisi l'adoption, aucune de nous deux ne voulait mettre un frein à sa carrière avec une grossesse et surtout on voulait donner une chance à un enfant qui n'en a pas eu jusque-là.

Wick : Tu sembles partie bien loin ?

Lexa : Je pensais que tu avais de la chance, un jour moi aussi j'aimerai entendre un enfant m'appeler Maman.

Wick : Tu as déjà trouvé la compagne de ta vie, le plus dur est fait.

Lexa : Tu penses que Clarke est la femme de ma vie ?

Wick : Pas toi ?

Lexa : (Sourire) Je l'espère, je me suis rarement sentie aussi bien avec quelqu'un.

Echo : Ha vous voilà mauvaise troupe, les répétitions vont commencer, on commence par ton équipe Wick, en place.

On rejoint nos loges et Wick le plateau, je prends ma guitare et compose. En ce moment je suis inspirée, inutile de me voiler la face, je sais que c'est grâce à Clarke, je suis heureuse et du coup je suis en pleine explosion créative.

Clarke : C'était joli ça, c'est nouveau ?

Lexa : Yep, mais tu n'as pas le droit de l'écouter, c'est une surprise, pour toi.

Clarke : Tu m'écris une chanson ?

Lexa : En quoi c'est étonnant, tu m'inspires au quotidien, c'est un juste retour des choses je trouve.

Clarke : (Embrasse) Tu es un amour, merci, j'ai hâte de l'entendre maintenant.

Lexa : Patience, tu voulais quelque chose ?

Clarke : Je voulais un bisou d'encouragement de ma Coach préférée.

Lexa : (Pose ma guitare) Je pense que ça peut s'arranger, viens là. (Embrasse)

 **POV Clarke :**

 **Troisième Prime...**

Emori : Ok ça craint, j'ai une foutu bronchite, ma voix est cassée, ça sent la fin, quelle merde.

Clarke : Ne stresses pas, tu as reposé ta voix un maximum, on passe en dernier ce soir, donc continues comme ça.

Emori : Je vais essayer, mais les répétitions ne m'ont pas aidé à être sereine.

Clarke : Lexa sait à quel point tu travailles Emori, elle ne te jugera pas que sur ce soir, ne t'en fais pas.

Emori : Merci Clarke, ça a l'air d'aller vous deux ?

Clarke : Ces petites vacances nous ont fait le plus grand bien.

Lincoln : Eh vous deux ça commence, venez.

 **(Générique de « The Voice »)**

Echo : Bonjour et bienvenu pour ce nouveau Prime de « The Voice ». Ce soir s'est placé sous le signe de la danse, quelle chanson vous fait bouger à tous les coups ? Nous l'avons demandé à nos talents mais aussi à nos chers Coachs qui comme à leurs habitudes ouvrent le bal ce soir. Un tonnerre d'applaudissements pour les Blake, Lexa, Jackson et Wick qui reprennent avec entrain : _**« Bad »**_ du regretté Mickael Jackson.

Bellamy :

 **Your butt is mine**  
 _Ton cul est à moi_  
 **Gonna tell you right**  
 _Je vais te le dire clairement_  
 **Just show your face**  
 _Montre juste ton visage_  
 **In broad daylight**  
 _Au grand jour_  
 **I'm telling you**  
 _Je te dis_  
 **On how I feel**  
 _Ce que je ressens_  
 **Gonna catch your mind**  
 _Je vais voler ton esprit_  
 **Don't shoot to kill**  
 _Ne tire pas pour tuer_  
 **Come on**  
 _Vas-y_

Wick :

 ** _Come on_** _  
_ _Vas-y_ _  
_ ** _Lay it on me_** _  
_ _Fournie-le moi_ _  
_ ** _All right_** _  
_ _Très bien_

Jackson :

 **I'm giving you**  
 _Je te laisse_  
 **On count of three**  
 _Jusqu'à trois_  
 **To show your stuff**  
 _Pour montrer tes choses_  
 **Or let it be**  
 _Ou laisse faire_  
 **I'm telling you**  
 _Je te dis_  
 **Just watch your mouth**  
 _Fais gaffe à c'que tu dis_  
 **I know your game**  
 _Je connais ton jeu_  
 **What you're about**  
 _De quoi tu parles_

Octavia :

 **Well they say the sky's the limit**  
 _Voilà ils disent que le ciel est la limite_  
 **And to me that's really true**  
 _Et pour moi c'est réellement vrai_  
 **But my friend you have seen nothin'**  
 _Mais mon ami tu n'as encore rien vu_  
 **Just wait till I get through**  
 _Attends juste que j'arrive_

 _Lexa :_

 **Because I'm bad, I'm bad**  
 _Parce que je suis méchant, je suis méchant_  
 **Come on**  
 _Vas-y_  
 **You know I'm bad, I'm bad**  
 _Tu sais que je suis méchant, je suis méchant_  
 **You know it**  
 _Tu le sais_  
 **You know I'm bad, I'm bad**  
 _Tu sais que je suis méchant, je suis méchant_  
 **Come on, you know**  
 _Vas-y, tu sais_  
 **And the whole world**  
 _Et le monde entier_  
 **Has to answer right now**  
 _Doit répondre sur l'instant_  
 **Just to tell you once again**  
 _Juste pour te dire encore une fois_  
 **Who's bad...**  
 _Qui est méchant..._

 _Je regarde en souriant Lexa chanter et danser, j'ai encore du mal à me remettre de ces quelques jours. Moi qui pensais il y a quelques mois encore que je ne serai plus jamais vraiment heureuse._

 _Finn : Ils déchirent quand même, ta chérie est faite pour ça._

 _Clarke : Oui elle rayonne sur scène, je l'ai toujours tellement admirée mais depuis que les choses ont changé c'est différent._

 _Finn : En quoi ?_

 _Clarke : Ho je l'admire toujours, mais je vois tout le travail qu'i côté, Lexa est un bourreau du travail, souvent je la trouve à son bureau en pleine nuit, guitare à la main entrain de composer. Elle prépare son nouvel album, et gère tout de A à Z._

 _Finn : Ils sont barges quand même, le public est fou, j'espère qu'on restera tous encore une semaine._

 _Clarke : Moi aussi, ça ne serait pas pareil sans vous, de toute façon même si ça se termine ce soir, on reste en contact._

 _Finn : Et comment Princesse, je ne te laisserai pas filer comme ça._

 _Clarke : (Sourire) Mais j'y compte bien, c'est à toi je crois, tu vas tout déchirer, je ne me fais pas de soucis._

 _Finn : (Clin d'œil) C'est partit, admires l'artiste._

 _Nathan et Bryan s'assoient près de moi et je braque mon regard sur l'écran, il chante un titre de Bruno Mars :_ _ **« Billionaire »**_

Finn :

 **I wanna be a billionaire so fucking bad** **  
** **Buy all of the things I never had** **  
** **Uh, I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine** **  
** **Smiling next to Oprah and the Queen**  
 _J'ai trop envie d'être un milliardaire_ _  
_ _Acheter toutes les choses que je n'ai jamais eu_ _  
_ _Je veux être sur la couverture du magazine Forbes_ _  
_ _En train de sourire aux côtés d'Oprah et de la Reine_

Jasper : Il est à fond le bougre, mais je ne vais pas me laisser faire, je vais me mettre en place.

Clarke : Merde, ça ira ne t'en fait pas.

Il me sourit et les prestations s'enchainent rapidement, je suis rassurée de voir que Jasper et Finn sont sauvés par le public et regarde Wick décider entre Silvia et Nathan.

Harper : Yess c'est bon Nathan est sauvé. Pour le moment on est au complet.

Clarke : Pourvu que ça dure.

C'est au tour de l'équipe de Jackson de se lancer mais d'abord une pause pub est lancée et j'en profite pour rejoindre Lexa dans sa loge, elle m'accueille d'un doux baiser et je me cale dans ses bras en souriant.

Lexa : Tout va bien ?

Clarke : J'ai une exposition Mercredi, la dernière avant surement un moment. Je me demandais si ça te disait de m'accompagner, enfin si tu veux. Je sais qu'on a dit qu'on n'apparaitrait pas en public pour le moment mais...

Lexa : Je ne comptais pas te laisser seule, bien sûr que je t'accompagne.

 **POV Lexa :**

Elle semble soulagée et je la serre contre moi, ça va aller, les gardes du corps seront là et il n'est pas question que je loupe ça. C'est important pour Clarke, donc ça l'est pour moi aussi.

Lexa : On y retourne, à plus tard Princesse. (Embrasse)

Elle me sourit tendrement et je rejoins mon fauteuil, je regarde le public et salut gentiment. Bryan arrive sur scène et je me concentre sur sa prestation, en plus j'adore cette chanson. Elvis reste le Maitre du Rock pour moi, il s'attaque à du lourd avec : « _Jailhouse Rock »_

Bryan :

 **The warden threw a party in the county jail.**  
 _Le gardien a lancé une fête dans la prison du comté._  
 **The prison band was there and they began to wail.**  
 _L'orchestre de la prison est là et ils commencent à hurler._  
 **The band was jumpin' and the joint began to swing.**  
 _Ils sont en train de sauter et le tout commence à se balancer._  
 **You should've heard those knocked out jailbirds sing.**  
 _Tu aurais dû entendre ces "oiseaux de prison" ravis de chanter_  
 **Let's rock, everybody, let's rock.**  
 _C'est le moment de se secouer, tout le monde, secouez-vous_  
 **Everybody in the whole cell block**  
 _Tout le monde dans la taule_  
 **Was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock.**  
 _Était en train de danser sur le rock de la prison_

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de taper du pied, il s'en sort vraiment bien, Jackson sourit et les prestations s'enchainent tranquillement. Le moment des résultats est arrivé et Monty et Bryan gagnent leur place pour le prochain Prime. Tout se joue entre Leila et Katia.

Echo : Avez-vous fait votre choix cher Coach ?

Jackson : Oui Echo, je vais continuer avec Leila, je sais qu'elle n'a pas encore dévoilée toutes ces cartes. Katia, tu es une grande chanteuse en devenir, Merci pour tous ses beaux moments partagés ensemble et bonne chance pour la suite.

Echo : Leila continue donc l'aventure, on se retrouve après quelques pages de pub avec l'équipe des Blake, plus motivés que jamais.

Je me lève et vais saluer les garçons, ma chérie doit être contente, tous ses amis sont sauvés pour le moment.

Madi : Lexa, Lexa !

Je tourne la tête et repère Madi dans le public, je la rejoins et elle me tend un autre dessin de Clarke et moi.

Lexa : Whouu, dis donc tu prends des cours de dessin ?

Madi : (Grimace) Non, mon père dit que ce n'est pas un vrai métier, mais mon grand-père m'aide, il peint.

Lexa : Tu es venue avec qui ?

Madi : Personne, je fais partie des murs, mon père c'est Cage Wallace, le producteur de l'émission.

Lexa : Ho, j'ignorai qu'il avait une fille.

Madi : On ne peut pas dire que ce soit l'amour fou entre nous, Clarke va bien ?

Lexa : Oui, mais viens nous voir à la fin de l'émission, je suis sûre qu'elle voudra te remercier aussi.

Madi : Je ne veux pas vous déranger.

Lexa : Je t'assure, tu es genre sa première fan, je suis certaine que ça lui fera très plaisir.

Madi : (Grand sourire) Ok, je vous rejoins après alors, merci.

Je me rassois dans mon fauteuil et Octavia se penche vers moi, je porte mon attention sur elle et attend qu'elle parle.

Octavia : Tu connais Madi ?

Lexa : Je l'ai croisé quelques fois, je viens d'apprendre que c'est la fille de Cage, je ne savais même pas qu'il avait des enfants.

Octavia : Il aurait mieux valu, ce type et un connard, Je connais Madi depuis trois ans et je l'ai vu souvent avec des bleus, mais elle refuse de me dire quoi que ce soit. Je te jure que si jamais je le vois faire un jour, je le massacre.

Lexa : Tu es entrain de me dire, que Cage cogne sur sa fille ?

Octavia : Je n'en ai pas la preuve mais je pense oui.

Lexa : Non mais quel connard !

Echo : On continu avec l'équipe des Blake, c'est Harper qui ouvre le bal. Taper 1 pour Harper, 2 pour Kyle, 3 pour John et 4 pour Sabrina. Les deux premiers talents seront sauvés par le public et le dernier par son coach. Sans plus attendre on continu cette belle soirée, un tonnerre d'applaudissement pour Harper, qui nous chante ce soir : _**« On The Floor »**_ de Jennifer Lopez évidement.

Harper :

 **It's a new generation**  
 _C'est la nouvelle génération_  
 **Of party people**  
 _Des fêtards_  
 **Get on the floor (dale)** (*)  
 _En piste (c'est parti)_  
 **Get on the floor (dale)**  
 _En piste (c'est parti)_

Harper est déchainée et je souris, elle se libère de plus en plus et ça fait plaisir à voir. J'essaie de repérer Madi dans le public et repense à ce que m'a dit Octavia, dois-je en parler à Clarke ? Octavia n'est pas le style à dire ce genre de chose sans doutes sérieux, mais je commence à connaître Clarke et elle va foncer dans le tas si elle apprend que Madi pourrait être maltraitée. Je vais attendre un peu, pour le moment la petite à l'air d'aller bien ?

Echo : Eh bien, ça déménage, les Blake vous avez du souci à vous faire, tout le monde dansait dans la salle.

Bellamy : Tu as assuré Harper, si j'en ai marre d'Octavia un jour, je penserai à toi.

Octavia : (Frappe l'épaule de son frère) Vilain, mais bravo Harp, c'était super.

Echo : On continu cette belle soirée...

A nouveau les prestations s'enchainent, c'est bientôt à mon groupe, je me dois d'être concentrée sur eux, je penserai à Madi plus tard.

Echo : Le public est sans appel et c'est Harper et John qui ont été choisis. Félicitations à vous deux, vous êtes attendus en Red Room, je me tourne maintenant vers vous chers Coachs pour savoir votre décision ?

 **POV Clarke :**

Je serre Harper dans mes bras puis John et salut Sabrina qui viennent de se qualifier pour le prochain tour.

Lincoln : Bon y a plus qu'à assurer aussi.

Emori : Oui, ça serait vraiment cool qu'on reste tous ensemble encore un Prime.

Clarke : Je suis sûre que tout se passera bien, et puis comme je l'ai dit à Finn on gardera le contact même si tout s'arrête ce soir.

Lincoln : Bien sûr, ça commence Mercredi, on vient tous à ton expo.

Clarke : Super, ça me fait vraiment plaisir, vous verrez c'est assez spécial, j'espère que vous aimerez.

Je place mon oreillette et écoute les prestations de mes amis, je passe la dernière des dernières, j'ai le temps de stresser.

Lexa : (Téléphone) Je suis avec toi ma Princesse, tu vas tout déchirer.

Je souris en voyant le texto de Lexa, elle est parfaite, vraiment, je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux. Lincoln finit sous une ovation et me claque la main en rentrant dans les coulisses tout content de lui.

Clarke : Ma mère mettait cette chanson à fond pour me sortir du lit quand j'étais ado, je l'aime autant que je la déteste. Je ne te raconte pas les bonds que je faisais les matins à cause d'elle.

Lincoln : (Rire) J'imagine bien la scène, surtout quand il monte en puissance au milieu de la chanson, c'est brutal comme réveil.

Clarke : Mon père dit que j'ai de l'A.D.N de marmotte, je suis sûre qu'il exagère.

Lincoln : (Moqueur) Je vais demander à Lexa.

Clarke : (Sourire diabolique) Quand je suis avec elle, je ne dors pas beaucoup tu sais.

Lincoln : (Pose ses mains sur ses oreilles) Je n'ai rien entendu, Clarke je reste un homme, tu vas assister à une situation embarrassante si tu me mets ce genre d'images en tête.

Clarke : (Pouffe de rire) J'arrête, de toute façon c'est à moi.

Lincoln : Merde, tu vas casser la baraque, ne t'en fais pas.

Je rentre sur scène sous les acclamations du public et je fais un timide sourire à Lexa qui me dévore des yeux. Misère, je suis vraiment foutue, comment quelqu'un peut vous retourner à ce point le cerveau en si peu de temps ? Je suppose que c'est ce qu'on appelle un coup de foudre ?

(Musique qui commence)

Le regard de Bellamy et Octavia me fait sourire et je commence à chanter, je braque mon regard sur Lexa et lance quelques coups d'œil aux Blake qui semblent ravis.

Clarke:

 **How can you see into my eyes like open doors ?**  
 _Comment peux-tu lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert_  
 **Leading you down into my core**  
 _Te menant au plus profond de moi_  
 **Where I've become so numb**  
 _Où je suis devenue si engourdie_

**Without a soul**  
 _Sans âme_  
 **My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold**  
 _Mon esprit dort dans un endroit froid_  
 **Until you find it there**  
 _Jusqu'à ce que tu le trouves là-bas_  
 **And lead it back home**  
 _Et que tu le ramènes à la maison_

Les paroles de la chanson me font penser à Lexa et moi et je donne tout sur le refrain en regardant Lexa dans les yeux.

Clarke :

 **(Wake me up) Wake me up inside**  
 _(Réveille-moi) Réveille-moi de l'intérieur_  
 **(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside**  
 _(Je ne peux pas me réveiller) Réveille-moi de l'intérieur_  
 **(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark**  
 _(Sauve-moi) Appelle mon nom et sauve-moi de l'obscurité_  
 **(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run**  
 _(Réveille-moi) Ordonne à mon sang de couler (dans mes veines)_  
 **(I can't wake up) Before I come undone**  
 _(Je ne peux pas me réveiller) Avant que je ne sois détruite_  
 **(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become**  
 _(Sauve-moi) Sauve-moi de ce rien que je suis devenue_

Durant la prestation Bellamy et Octavia se sont mis debout sur leurs fauteuils, Lexa me cloue sur place avec son regard. Jackson et Wick ne sont pas en reste et dansent dans le publique qui semble déchainer. En parlant de public, j'ai repéré Madi, qui a un gros panneau avec écrit : « Go Clarke ». Ce qui me fait vraiment plaisir, elle est trop adorable cette gamine. Je finis ma chanson à bout de souffle et le point en l'air...

Clarke :

 **Bring me to life**  
 _Ramène-moi à la vie_  
 **(I've been living a lie... There's nothing inside)**  
 _(J'ai vécu un mensonge... C'est le vide à l'intérieur)_  
 **Bring me to life**  
 _Ramène-moi à la vie_

La foule m'applaudit longtemps et je rougis à vu d'œil, Octavia me serre carrément dans ses bras ce qui me fait sourire. J'espère que nous serons amies un de ces jours, Lexa en parle avec beaucoup de bien et le peu où j'ai parlé avec elle ne fait que confirmer que c'est une personne géniale.

Echo : Eh bien quelle soirée et qui se conclut en beauté grâce à notre Princesse, il ne vous reste que trois minutes pour voter pour votre favori. On se retrouve juste après ces quelques images, et nous aurons enfin la décision.

Lexa me saute dessus et m'enferme dans ses bras, je soupire et la serre fort contre moi aussi.

Lexa : Tu m'as ramené à la vie aussi, je serai toujours près de toi maintenant.

Bellamy : Ok définitivement je t'aime Clarke, c'était une foutue surprise, merci.

Clarke : De rien, j'adore cette chanson et elle a un super message.

Octavia : On dirait bien que le message est bien passé pour Lexa.

Lexa : (Serre ses bras autour de moi) Clair et fort !

Echo : On reprend dans trente secondes, à vos places les amis.

Bellamy lui lance un clin d'œil et rejoint son fauteuil, Lexa n'a pas bougé et je la pousse gentiment.

Clarke : (Murmure) Moi aussi je t'aime, file.

Le sourire qu'elle me revoie est éblouissant et je sais à cet instant que j'ai pris la bonne décision. Lexa et moi c'est une évidence, je dois arrêter de culpabiliser et me laisser porter entièrement dans cette histoire.

 **POV Lexa :**

Jackson : Elle est complètement dingue de toi, c'est mignon.

Lexa : C'est réciproque, c'est effrayant mais pour rien au monde je ne donnerai ma place.

Jackson : Je suis marié depuis douze ans, et je regarde toujours ma femme de cette façon, ce que vous avez est rare, alors protège le. Notre monde n'est pas tendre et il y aura des moments difficiles, mais vous deux, c'est une évidence pour tous.

Lexa : Je ne suis pas prête de la lâcher, tu peux compter là-dessus.

Echo : Nous sommes de retour pour les résultats dans la Team de Lexa. J'appelle Maitre Jaha avec l'enveloppe, alors qui avez-vous décidé de qualifier pour le prochain grand Prime ?

Madi : CLARKE !

Je me tourne vers Madi et lui lance un clin d'œil, Clarke lui sourit aussi et Echo ouvre l'enveloppe.

Echo : Et c'est Lincoln et Clarke qui gagnent leur ticket pour les quarts de finale.

(Applaudissements)

Madi : Bravo Princesse, toi aussi Lincoln.

Tout le monde appelle Clarke Princesse, je suis rassurée de voir que ça ne lui cause plus de chagrin et qu'elle sourit en attendant ce surnom. Je la serre contre moi et me retiens de l'embrasser, je serre Lincoln aussi dans mes bras et décide de continuer l'aventure avec Emori, qui a été super ce soir malgré sa bronchite. Une heure plus tard je me fige en voyant Clarke dans les bras de Wells, je serre les dents en le voyant essuyer ses larmes tendrement et m'avance en colère.

Lexa : Je ne vous dérange pas ?

Clarke : Lex ?

Mon ton est froid, la jalousie me dévore le cœur, est ce que Clarke se sert de moi ? Non impossible, personne ne peut faire semblant aussi bien, ou alors mes sentiments m'ont complètement aveuglés.

Wells : Je vous laisse, tu as été super Clarke.

Clarke : (Triste) Merci.

Il s'en va et je lui lance un regard noir qu'il ignore complètement, je me tourne vers Clarke, sa mine triste me fait hésiter une demi-seconde mais la jalousie est trop forte.

Lexa : Tu m'expliques ce que tu foutais dans ses bras au juste ? Vous semblez bien proches, j'ignorai que vous étiez amis ?

Clarke : Et moi que tu étais jalouse ? Tu n'as rien à...

Lexa : Et j'ai de quoi, tu as vu comment il te regarde ? Et toi tu es carrément dans ses bras, tu lui donnes de l'espoir, là ou normalement il ne devrait en avoir aucun.

Clarke : Wells est juste un bon copain, Lexa, qu'est ce qui te prend, tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?

Lexa : Ce n'est pas le problème, qu'est-ce que tu foutais dans ses bras au juste ?

Clarke : (Colère) Il me réconfortait, t'es con ou quoi. Tu ne m'as pas entendu chanter, ou tu as oublié ces quelques jours passés ensemble ou ce que je t'ai dit encore il n'y a même pas une heure ?

Lexa : (Colère) Je ne suis pas con, je suis ta petite amie et c'est normal que je sois en colère quand je te trouve dans les bras d'un autre.

Clarke : Je vais rentrer chez moi, quand tu auras retrouvé tes esprits, appelles-moi. Et je suis Gay je te rappelle, les hommes ne m'intéressent pas.

Lexa : Cette conversation n'est pas terminée, est ce que tu me trompes ? Je ne te suffis plus ? Alors quoi tu vas coucher avec tous les membres du staff pour être sûr de gagner ?

Au moment même où je dis cette phrase je le regrette, l'éclat de douleur que je vois dans ses yeux me fait culpabiliser en deux secondes et c'est pire quand je vois ses larmes.

Clarke : (Larmes) Si c'est vraiment ce que tu penses de moi, je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu fais avec moi.

Lexa :( Culpabilise) Clarke écoutes, je...

Clarke : Non, je crois que tu en assez dis et pour ton information, Wells est le frère adoptif de Nylah. Il me remettait une lettre que lui a laissée ma femme. Parce que elle, elle n'a jamais cessé de croire en moi. Tu es une abrutie, je m'en vais.

Abasourdie je la laisse partir et ne bouge pas pendant un moment, Wells revient et soupire en voyant mon état.

Wells : On a rien dit, car on ne voulait pas que ça fasse jaser, ce qui est stupide, sachant que n'ai aucun pouvoir sur les votes, Clarke est élue à l'unanimité à chaque fois. Je connais Clarke depuis longtemps, ce que tu as dit était injuste. La jalousie c'est mauvais, et il n'y a pas plus fidèle que Clarke. Tu vas finir par la perdre en agissant comme ça, et je sais que tu regrettes déjà mais pense bien à tes prochaines actions.

Lexa : Wells, tu penses que j'ai une chance face à son souvenir ?

Wells : Non, surtout en agissant ainsi, mais tu rends Clarke heureuse, du moins jusqu'à il y a encore dix minutes et ça me suffit. Fais lui encore du mal et super star ou pas, je te brise en deux Lexa, tu as été vraiment nulle avec elle.

Une heure plus tard je sors des studios complètement abattue, j'ai essayé d'appeler Clarke dix fois pour m'excuser mais ça semblait vain pour le moment.

Madi : Lexa, ça va ?

Lexa : Ho Madi, désolé, Clarke est partie, mais je lui montrerai ton dessin...

Madi : Pourquoi elle est partie en pleurant, vous vous êtes disputées ?

Lexa : (Grimace) J'ai été stupide, je l'ai blessée et...

Madi : Hooo je vois, j'ai douze ans mais je sais des choses.

Lexa : Comme quoi ?

Madi : Que des fois, de simples excuses ça ne suffit pas, il faut prouver qu'on regrette vraiment.

Lexa : Tu as une idée de comment ?

Madi : J'ai douze ans, hein, débrouilles toi. J'espère que ça ira mieux entre vous, vous mettez de la joie dans mon quotidien pourri. Alors déconnez pas, à plus Lexa, rentres bien.

Elle file et je souffle, je rentre chez moi complètement abattue et trouve Raven avec Anya.

Raven : (Colère) Toi j'ai deux mots à te dire.

Anya : Je m'en occupe Raven va la voir, elle va avoir besoin de toi.

Raven : Tu n'es qu'une abrutie ! (Part sans un regard pour moi)

Anya : Ok je t'écoute, expliques moi à quel point tu as merdé ?

Lexa : Je crois que je viens de tout gâcher Anya !

 **POV Clarke :**

 **Jour de l'exposition...**

Quatre jours sans nouvelle de Lexa, je devrais être en colère mais je suis juste triste et déçue. J'attends cette soirée depuis plus de six mois et ...je souffle et m'assois sur mon canapé, je devrais annuler tout ça. Je suppose qu'elle ne m'accompagnera pas ce soir non plus. C'est mieux ainsi, j'ai l'impression que notre histoire est finit avant d'avoir commencée. Qu'est-ce qu'un couple s'il n'y a pas de confiance ?

(Toc à la porte)

Raven : Eh, ça va ?

Clarke : Non, je crois que je vais arrêter tout ça, cette émission c'était pour Nylah mais avec Lexa...

Raven : Eh, ne prends pas de décision sur le coup de l'émotion. Finalement Lexa et toi vous vous ne connaissez pas tant que ça. Sa réaction était nulle mais cela prouve au moins qu'elle tient à toi, je suis jalouse aussi. Je n'excuse pas ses propos blessants, mais elle a sûrement peur de te perdre. C'est aller vite entre vous, un vrai coup de foudre, vous avez besoin d'un peu de temps pour faire le point sur ce que vous ressentez.

Clarke : On verra, comment c'est passé la discussion avec Anya ?

Raven : Assez bien, on a parlé, on prend le temps. Je l'apprécie beaucoup, mais on est assez perdue pour le moment.

Clarke : Ok, je suis là en cas de besoin.

Raven : Je sais, j'ai renforcé la sécurité au cas où des fans surexcités viendraient.

Clarke : Merci, on devrait y aller, on va finir par être en retard. Monty nous retrouve là-bas avec Harper, j'aurai aimé que les parents et Ad soient là ce soir.

Raven : Ils t'embrassent fort, aller en piste l'artiste, allons assister à ton triomphe.

Je souris à ma sœur, heureusement qu'elle est là, je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans elle. Quand j'ai commencé à New-York elle m'a rejoint pour m'aider et je ne l'en remercierai jamais assez.

Clarke : (Serre Raven dans ses bras) Merci, je t'aime grande sœur.

Raven : (Serre fort contre elle) Je serai toujours là, ça va aller ?

Clarke : (Sourire) Oui, j'ai une surprise pour toi.

Raven : Hooo, tu as osé me mettre sur un de tes dessins, avoues, tu m'as mise comment ? Si je ne ressemble à rien tu vas m'entendre, comment tu as pu me la cacher, c'est moi qui ai tout installé pour ce soir et je n'ai rien vu.

Clarke : Secret, j'espère qu'il te plaira.

Raven : La vache, il y a du monde. Richard faites le tour par derrière, il y a même des journalistes, on a bien fait d'augmenter la sécurité.

Clarke : Hé bien si je ne perce pas dans la chanson, il me restera toujours le dessin.

On sort et on rentre discrètement dans la galerie, je tire Raven jusqu'à un tableau et la laisse découvrir son portrait.

Raven: Whouaa, merde Clarke, c'est super. Je ressemble à une foutue déesse la dessus, je ne sais pas quoi dire.

Clarke : (Sourire) Je suis contente qu'il te plaise, papa l'a réservé avec celui d'Aden plus loin. Et pour ton information, tu es bien une Déesse, Hestia pour être précise, la Déesse des Foyer, car c'est ce que tu représentes pour moi. Tu es mon chez moi, j'ai de la chance de t'avoir.

Raven : (Serre dans ses bras) Je t'aime aussi petite sœur. Bon tu es prête, il est 20h, c'est l'heure.

Clarke : Ouvres les portes, je vais voir le traiteur vérifier si tout est prêt.

Raven : Ok, moi je vois avec la sécurité pour laisser les journalistes dehors, à tout de suite.

Dix minutes plus tard je suis sur l'estrade devant le micro, je souris en voyant tous mes amis de « The Voice » présents et je prends la parole pour présenter mes œuvres.

Clarke : Bonsoir à tous, déjà merci pour votre présence ce soir, je ne m'attendais pas à autant de monde mais ça fait toujours plaisir. Le thème de mon exposition est un peu différent par rapport à d'habitude. J'ai pris des gens réels et les ai déguisés en guerrier ou Dieux ou Déesse grecs pour la plupart. Je vous invite à vous diriger vers le buffet mis à votre disposition, bonne visite et encore merci d'être venus. Pour ce qui est des propositions d'achat, elles seront toutes négociées par la conservatrice Raven Griffin ici présente, n'hésitez pas à lui poser toutes les questions que vous voulez, elle se fera un plaisir d'y répondre tout comme moi. Bonne soirée à tous.

(Applaudissements)

Je descends de l'estrade et vais saluer Monty et Harper qui discutent avec Lincoln et Nathan plus loin.

Harper : (Sourire) Il y a un truc que tu ne sais pas faire ? Non parce je pense sérieusement que des petites fées se sont penchés sur ton berceau, c'est vraiment magnifique.

Clarke : (Sourire) Merci, je suis contente que vous ayez pu venir. Et je suis nulle en mécanique, en cuisine et je me perds constamment si ça peut te rassurer un peu.

Lincoln : (Rires) On n'allait pas rater ça, les autre sont là aussi.

Nathan : Alors tu nous fais le tour, j'ai hâte de voir qui tu as mis sur tes tableaux.

Je souris et les guide dans la galerie, au fur et à mesure les autres nous retrouvent et nous rejoignent, ils s'arrêtent tous devant leurs tableaux en souriant. Bellamy me soulève dans ses bras pour me remercier. Je l'ai représenté en Apollon et Octavia en Artémis. Echo elle est en Amazone, elles semblent ravies aussi.

Octavia : Nous aussi on a une surprise pour toi, tournes-toi.

Lexa : Bonsoir Clarke.

Clarke : Lexa !

 **POV Lexa :**

Ok respire Lexa, elle semble heureuse de te voir bien que triste, donc tout n'est pas perdu, enfin je crois.

Clarke : Tu es venue ?

Lexa : Je te l'avais promis, non ?

Clarke : Oui, tu as fait le tour ?

Lexa : J'ai pensé que ça ne te dérangerai pas de me montrer tout ça ?

Clarke : Je...

Madi : Clarke, Lexa je suis trop contente de vous voir.

Clarke : Madi, tu es venue avec qui ?

Madi : Mon père, Lexa ne t'a pas dit qui c'était ?

Je grimace, avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous, je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui en parler.

Clarke : Ton père donc, je vais aller le saluer, il faut que je lui dise à quel point tu as du talent. Tu sais le lundi soir je donnais quelques cours à quelques étudiants en dessin qui le veulent, tu devrais venir.

Madi : (Grand sourire) Vraiment, ça serait super.

Je la vois perdre son sourire en voyant son père arriver et je serre les dents, si ce que dit Octavia est vrai, je vais le pulvériser ce type.

Cage : Madi n'ennuie pas Clarke et Lexa, elles ont autre chose à faire que de parler à une gamine sans cervelle.

Je vois Clarke serrer les dents face à cette remarque méchante et gratuite et lui pose la main sur le bras alors qu'elle va intervenir.

Lexa : Cage, je ne te savais pas amateur de dessin ?

Cage : Mon père adore me trainer ici avec ma fille, je ne trouve que peu d'intérêt à l'art.

Clarke : Votre fille a pourtant beaucoup de talents dans ce domaine.

Cage : Oui j'ai déjà vu ses gribouillages, c'est un passe-temps comme un autre. Si elle était aussi assidue en cours, il n'y aurait pas de problèmes.

Lexa : Tu sais le prochain Prime je pensais chanter mon nouveau titre en exclusivité.

Cage : (Regard de convoitise) Hooo, ça serait super et ferait certainement monter les audiences en flèches.

Clarke regarde Madi qui a la tête baissée depuis l'arrivée de son père, je n'aime vraiment pas ce type.

Lexa : Oui en échange j'ai besoin d'un service.

Cage : Tout ce que tu veux.

Lexa : J'ai besoin de Madi les lundi soir pour...

Cage : Tu n'as qu'à la prendre, elle ne me serre pas à grand-chose de toute façon, Madi tu as intérêt à te tenir bien, si j'apprends que...

Clarke : Je pense qu'on a compris Cage, je vous emprunte Madi un instant, excusez-moi.

Cage : Bien parlons de ce nouveau titre.

Lexa : Je t'en parlerai pendant les répétitions, mais tu peux déjà l'annoncer, pas de soucis, la chanson s'appelle : _**Perfect**_!

Cage : Parfait, je m'en occupe. Papa je te laisse Madi, j'ai des choses à faire, à vendredi Lexa, bonne soirée.

Dante : Enchanté Lexa, Dante Wallace de Montain Compagny.

Lexa : (Serre la main) Enchantée Monsieur, votre fils est spécial ?

Dante : (Sourire) Oui, j'en conviens.

Lexa : J'ai appris que vous vous intéressiez à Clarke ?

Dante : En effet, nous avons rdv la semaine prochaine ensemble pour parler d'une possible collaboration.

Lexa : Clarke ne connaît pas encore tous les trucs de notre métier, alors mon agent l'accompagnera si ça ne vous dérange pas ?

Dante : Du tout, vous avez raison de protéger votre petite amie, notre monde n'est pas facile.

Lexa : En effet, je vous laisse, je vais rejoindre quelques amis, au plaisir.

Dante : Bonne fin de soirée, je pense acheter quelques tableaux, Clarke à de l'or dans les mains autant que dans sa voix on dirait.

Lexa : Oui, elle est douée.

Je rejoins Anya qui discute avec Raven et Kira, Kira qui quand elle me voit, fronce les sourcils et je déglutis.

Raven : Du calme Kira, Lexa est là pour s'excuser, donc ne mords pas tout de suite.

Kira : Si je revois Clarke pleurer par ta faute Lexa, on va avoir un sérieux problème toutes les deux.

Lexa : Je sais que j'ai déconné Kira, je m'en veux beaucoup. Je l'aime tellement que ça me fait faire n'importe quoi, je n'avais jamais était jalouse avant, j'ai pété les plombs quand je l'ai vu dans les bras de Wells. J'ai tiré des conclusions avant même d'avoir une explication de sa part, je n'ai aucune excuse. Si ce n'est que la perdre me tuerait sans doute, Clarke est ma seconde chance et je ferai tout ce qu'il faut pour me faire pardonner et la rendre heureuse.

Kira : Tu n'as plus qu'à lui dire tout ça, Abby et Jack ne sont pas au courant de votre dispute et si tu veux que ça reste comme ça, je te conseille de régler la situation rapidement.

Elle me plante là et Raven me sourit avant de la rejoindre.

Anya : Bon tu as toutes tes dents, ça aurait pu être pire, tu savais que Kira fait de la boxe depuis qu'elle a douze ans ?

Lexa : Rassurant, merci.

Anya : A ton service petite sœur, tu as pu lui parler ?

Lexa : Pas vraiment, il y a beaucoup de monde et ce n'est pas vraiment le moment pour ce genre de discussion.

Anya : Tu devrais regarder autour de toi Lexa, tu serais surprise, elle te pardonnera une fois pas deux. Alors sois sûre de toi quand tu retourneras vers elle cette fois-ci.

Lexa : Je l'aime Anya, je ne veux pas la perdre.

Anya : Bien, fait le tour, on se voit plus tard.

J'obéis à ma sœur et retrouve Octavia devant un tableau, je souris en reconnaissant Lincoln en Hercule apparemment.

Lexa : Tu sais que le modèle original est juste à quelques pas n'est-ce pas ?

Octavia : Très drôle Lexa, tu as parlé à Clarke ?

Lexa : Plus tard, du moins j'espère en avoir l'occasion.

Octavia : J'ai vu Madi avec Clarke tout à l'heure, c'est cool ce que tu as fait pour elle.

Lexa : Ce n'est pas grand-chose, son père est vraiment un con.

Octavia : J'espère qu'elle se confiera à Clarke, elle semble bien accrochées toutes les deux.

Lexa : J'y ai pensé aussi, je connais quelqu'un de confiance si elle décide de porter plainte contre lui. Et son grand-père a l'air correct, enfin je ne sais pas trop, il m'a fait meilleure impression déjà.

Octavia : Dante nous a donné notre chance à Bellamy et moi, il est vraiment cool.

Lexa : Tant mieux, on verra, on n'en est pas encore là pour l'instant.

Echo : Lexa mon Dieu, il faut que tu voies ça, tu es la pièce maitresse de l'exposition, je suis trop jalouse, tu es magnifique comme ça.

On suit Echo et je bloque devant un énorme tableau me représentant, je suis en Déesse Athéna, sur un pégase l'épée tirée sous un soleil couchant.

Lexa : Bordel !

 **Prime 4…**

 **POV Clarke :**

Echo: Bonsoir et bienvenue pour ce nouveau Prime, le thème de ce soir est les chanteurs et chanteuses disparu. On commence par la Team de Lexa. C'est Emori qui ouvre le bal avec : _**« Kiss »**_ du regretté Prince.

(Musique qui commence)

 **Emori :**

 **U don't have 2 be beautiful**  
 _Tu n'as pas à être magnifique_  
 **2 turn me on**  
 _Pour me faire tourner la tête_  
 **I just need your body baby**  
 _J'ai juste besoin de ton corps bébé_  
 **From dusk till dawn**  
 _Du crépuscule jusqu'à l'aube_  
 **U don't need experience**  
 _Tu n'as pas besoin d'expérience_  
 **2 turn me out**  
 _Pour me faire chavirer_  
 **U just leave it all up 2 me**  
 _Laisse-moi faire_  
 **I'm gonna show u what it's all about**  
 _Je vais te montrer ce dont il s'agit_

Je souris en regardant mon écran, j'adore Prince, je suis un peu stressée de chanter du Whitney Houston. Surtout que c'était tendu en coaching avec Lexa et aux répétitions, chacune on évite de se regarder ou de se parler. Je pensais qu'elle regrettait, peut-être pas après tout ? Peut-être que c'est mieux ainsi, après tout on dit qu'on n'a qu'un seul grand amour dans sa vie. Le mien était Nylah, le sien Costia.

Finn : Je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses Princesse, mais arrêtes ça tout de suite. Ton air triste me fait déprimer, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Clarke : Lexa !

Finn : Tu dis son nom comme si ça répondait à toutes mes questions, vous vous êtes disputées ?

Clarke : Je dois me mettre en place, ce n'est pas grave, tkt.

Finn : Eh Princesse, je suis là en cas de besoin.

Clarke : (Sourire) Merci Finn, j'y vais.

Lincoln vient de finir sa prestation, il a reprit : **« The Show Must Go One »** à la perfection et le public l'ovationne un moment. Il revient et je lui claque la main en souriant.

Clarke : Tu as assuré, plus qu'à faire aussi bien.

Lincoln : Je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi, après on va tous au bar, tu viens ?

Clarke : Oui ça me fera du bien, j'y vais, à plus tard.

Echo : On termine avec Clarke qui s'attaque elle aussi à un monument de la chanson. Elle reprend une chanson magnifique de Whitney Houston : _**« I Have Nothing »**_

(Musique qui commence)

Clarke :

 **Share my life**  
 _Partage ma vie_  
 **Take me for what I am**  
 _Prends-moi pour ce que je suis_  
 **Cause I'll never change**  
 _Car je ne changerais jamais_  
 **All my colors for you**  
 _Toutes mes couleurs pour toi_  
 **Take my love**  
 _Prends mon amour_  
 **I'll never ask for too much**  
 _Je ne t'en demanderai jamais trop_  
 **Just all that you are**  
 _Juste tout ce que tu es_  
 **And everything that you do**  
 _Et tout ce que tu fais_

Il y a un silence de cathédrale dans la salle et je ferme les yeux, cette chanson, Nylah l'adorait, alors ce soir, c'est pour elle que je la chante.

Clarke :

 **I don't really need to look**  
 _Je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de voir_  
 **Very much further**  
 _Beaucoup plus loin_  
 **I don't wanna have to go**  
 _Je n'ai pas besoin de partir_  
 **Where you don't follow**  
 _Où tu ne me suis pas_  
 **I will hold it back again**  
 _Je la ramènerai de nouveau_  
 **This passion inside**  
 _Cette passion à l'intérieur_  
 **Can't run from myself**  
 _Je ne peux pas m'éloigner de moi-même_  
 **There's nowhere to hide**  
 _Il n'y a nul part où se cacher_  
 **Your love I'll remember forever (x2)**  
 _Ton amour je m'en souviendrai toujours (x2)_

J'ouvre les yeux au moment où j'attaque le refrain, Lexa a les yeux braqués sur moi, elle semble triste, sans doute a-t-elle comprit pour qui je chante cette chanson. Mais le refrain pourtant je le chante pour elle, en braquant mon regard au siens.

Clarke :

 **But don't make me close one more door**  
 _Mais ne me fais pas fermer encore un porte_  
 **I don't wanna hurt anymore**  
 _Je ne veux plus souffrir_  
 **Stay in my arms if you dare**  
 _Reste dans mes bras si tu l'oses_  
 **Or must I imagine you there**  
 _Ou dois-je t'imaginer là_  
 **Don't walk away from me**  
 _Ne t'éloignes pas de moi_  
 **I have nothing, nothing, nothing**  
 _Je n'ai rien, rien, rien_  
 **If I don't have you, you**  
 _Si je ne t'ai pas, toi_

Je monte en puissance et à la fin de ma prestation le plateau est silencieux avant d'exploser d'un coup, je souffle un grand coup et salut le publique gentiment.

Echo : Eh bien, à chaque fois que je me dis que tu ne peux pas mettre la barre plus haute, tu me fais mentir Clarke. Qu'en avez-vous pensé les Blake ?

Octavia : Pour moi, avec ou sans « The Voice » ta carrière est faite, tu es véritable star doublée d'une magnifique personne, ne changes jamais.

Bellamy : J'aurai aimé avoir une voix comme la tienne, juste pour mettre tout le monde d'accord comme tu viens de le faire. Whitney avez une voix exceptionnelle et la reprendre révèle à quel point ton niveau et plus que haut, bravo.

Echo : Un commentaire Lexa ?

Lexa : (Essuie ses larmes) Et après on me demande en interviews pourquoi je l'aime ?

(Rires)

Lexa : C'était magnifique ma Princesse, stp ne t'arrêtes jamais de chanter.

Mon cœur fait un salto avant, Lexa quand elle me regarde avec tant de douceur et d'amour, elle me fait oublier jusqu'à mon prénom. Mais est-ce que ça suffira ? J'aimerais tellement, mais je ne suis plus sûre de rien maintenant !

 **Fin de la Troisième partie !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Quatrième Partie :**

 **POV Lexa :**

Echo : Le moment des votes est enfin arrivé, qui va accéder à la demi-finale dans la Team de Lexa ? J'appelle Maitre Jaha avec l'enveloppe, mais quoi qu'il se passe, tous les trois vous avez fait des prestations magnifiques et vous pouvez être fiers de vous.

Je vois Wells monter sur scène, depuis une semaine je repasse notre dispute en boucle, j'ai vraiment été stupide.

Jackson : Ta Princesse semble triste, tout va bien entre vous ?

Lexa : Je ne sais pas, j'ai déconné, mais genre vraiment et j'ignore comment me rattraper.

Jackson : Je suis sûr que ta nouvelle chanson va aider, commence par là et ensuite laisse parler ton cœur et tout ira bien.

Echo : Et c'est Clarke et Lincoln qui poursuivent l'aventure, Emori un mot ?

Emori : C'était une aventure de fou, j'ai rencontré des gens formidable et Lexa est sans doute la meilleure Coach du monde. Ces conseils m'ont fait progresser et elle est d'une patience à toutes épreuves. Je me souviendrai de cette aventure toute ma vie, merci à tous.

Echo : Merci à toi, Lexa un mot sur ces résultats ?

Lexa : Le public a fait son choix, Emori a énormément de talent et je ne me fait pas de soucis pour la suite pour elle. Quand à Clarke et Lincoln, je suis ravie de voir que leur destin n'est plus entre mes mains, on ne pourra pas m'accuser de favoritisme.

(Rires)

Lexa : Tous les trois, vous êtes fait pour cette vie, alors continuez.

(Applaudissements)

Echo : On connaît maintenant les demi-finalistes de cette saison. Finn et Jasper dans la Team Wick, Monty et Bryan dans la Team Jackson, Harper et John dans la Team des Blake et Lincoln et Clarke pour la Team Lexa.

(Applaudissements)

Echo : On se retrouve dans « The Voice » la suite, pour le débrief et surtout pour une surprise de taille.

(Générique de « The Voice »)

Je souffle un grand coup et rejoins ma loge, j'ai le cœur serré mais c'est pire quand je vois Clarke passer devant ma loge sans s'arrêter.

Echo : Ok, raconte, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Lexa : J'ai cru que Clarke me trompait avec Wells, je lui ai fait une crise de jalousie, j'ai été blessante et depuis je ne sais pas quoi faire pour me rattraper.

Echo : Lexa, je ne te savais pas jalouse ?

Lexa : Moi non plus.

Echo : Tu sais avec Bellamy j'ai dû apprendre à prendre sur moi, mais plus que tout à lui faire confiance. Il est toujours entouré par des tops modèles, mais je l'aime et je veux croire en lui, en nous.

Lexa : Moi aussi, j'ai perdu mon sang froid, j'ai paniqué, elle me fait ressentir des choses. Même avec Costia ce n'était pas aussi intense au début et je crois que ça me fait peur.

Echo : C'est normal, aller mets toi en place, je suis sûre que ça ira si vous parlez calmement.

Je prends ma guitare et m'installe sur un tabouret sur la scène, j'espère que Clarke regarde.

Echo : Nous sommes de retour avec une exclusivité du nouvelle album de Lexa, un titre tout en douceur nommer : _**« Perfect »**_

(Musique qui commence)

Lexa :

 **I found a love for me**  
 _J'ai trouvé un amour fait pour moi_  
 **Darling, just dive right in and follow my lead**  
 _Chérie, plonges-y et suis-moi_  
 **Well, I found a girl, beautiful and sweet**  
 _J'ai trouvé une fille, belle et douce_  
 **Oh, I never knew you were the someone waiting for me**  
 _Oh, je ne savais pas que tu étais la personne qui m'attendait_  
 **'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love**  
 _Car nous n'étions que des enfants quand on est tombés amoureux_  
 **Not knowing what it was**  
 _Ne sachant pas ce que c'était_  
 **I will not give you up this time**  
 _Je ne te laisserai pas partir cette fois-ci_  
 **But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own**  
 _Mais chérie, embrasses-moi doucement, ton cœur est tout ce que je possède_  
 **And in your eyes, you're holding mine**  
 _Et dans tes yeux, tu tiens le mien_

Je chante les yeux fermés essayant de faire passer toute mon émotion dans ce titre écrit pour Clarke, stp pardonnes-moi.

Lexa :

 **Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms** **  
** _Bébé, je danse dans le noir avec toi dans mes bras_  
 **Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favourite song**  
 _Pieds nus dans l'herbe, en écoutant notre chanson préférée_  
 **When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath**  
 _Quand tu as dit que tu ne ressemblais à rien, j'ai murmuré_  
 **But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight**  
 _Mais tu m'as entendu, chérie, tu es parfaite ce soir_

Tu es parfaite pour moi Clarke, pardonnes moi d'avoir douté de toi, ça n'arrive plus, stp ma Princesse, reviens-moi.

Lexa :

 **Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know**  
 _J'ai trouvé une femme, plus forte que quiconque que je connais_  
 **She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home**  
 _Elle partage mes rêves, j'espère qu'un jour je partagerai sa maison_  
 **I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets**  
 _J'ai trouvé l'amour, pour supporter plus que mes secrets_  
 **To carry love, to carry children of our own**  
 _Pour transmettre de l'amour, pour porter nos enfants_  
 **We are still kids, but we're so in love**  
 _Nous sommes encore des enfants, mais nous nous aimons_  
 **Fighting against all odds**  
 _Luttant contre toute attente_  
 **I know we'll be alright this time**  
 _Je sais que nous irons bien cette fois-ci_  
 **Darling, just hold my hand**  
 _Chérie, tiens ma main_  
 **Be my girl, I'll be your women**  
 _Sois mienne, je serai ta femme_  
 **I see my future in your eyes**  
 _Je vois mon futur dans tes yeux_

 _Je_ _veux tout ça avec Toi Clarke, une maison, des enfants, une famille, pardonnes moi mon amour, stp._

Lexa :

 **Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms**  
 _Bébé, je danse dans le noir en te tenant dans mes bras_  
 **Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favourite song**  
 _Pieds nus dans l'herbe, en écoutant notre chanson préférée_  
 **When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful**  
 _Quand je t'ai vu dans cette robe, tu étais si belle_  
 **I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight**  
 _Je ne mérite pas ça, chérie, tu es parfaite ce soir_ **  
**

Danse à nouveau avec moi Princesse, cette fois ci je serai à la hauteur, stp mon amour, juste une dernière danse.

Lexa :

 **Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms**  
 _Bébé, je danse dans le noir avec toi dans mes bras_  
 **Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favourite song**  
 _Pieds nus dans l'herbe, en écoutant notre chanson préférée_  
 **I have faith in what I see**  
 _Je crois en ce que je vois_  
 **Now I know I have met an angel in person**  
 _Maintenant je sais que j'ai rencontré un ange_  
 **And she looks perfect**  
 _Et elle est parfaite_  
 **I don't deserve this**  
 _Je ne mérite pas ça_  
 **You look perfect tonight**  
 _Tu es parfaite ce soir_

Je finis mes derniers accords et le public applaudit ainsi que les Coachs, j'espère que Clarke a compris le message parce que je ne sais pas quoi faire de plus ? Je vois Madi dans la salle lever les pouces en l'air et je souris en regagnant mon fauteuil.

Echo : Quelle belle déclaration, je suis sûre que la destinataire est ravie. Merci pour ce beau cadeau, je rappelle que votre nouvel album sortira le mois prochain, on a tous hâte de l'entendre.

Lexa : Merci Echo, j'avoue avoir hâte aussi, c'est un album plus proche de mes sentiments actuels et j'ai fait de nombreuses collaborations enrichissantes. Il y a même deux duos surprises, mais je n'en dit pas plus pour le moment.

Echo : Vous maintenez le suspense, c'est vilain. On va faire maintenant un retour en image sur les demi-finalistes de l'équipe des Blake si vous le voulez bien.

Bellamy : Cette année, on est vraiment fier de chaque talent de notre équipe et Harper et John représentent tout à fait notre esprit du moment.

Octavia : Rock, ils vont vous en mettre plein la vue samedi prochain, vous allez voir ça.

Echo : Je n'en doute pas, quelques images et on en parle après.

J'écoute d'une oreille distraite, je regarde mon téléphone pour la centième fois de la soirée quand je vois un texto de Clarke. Je l'ouvre discrètement et mon cœur se serre en voyant sa phrase.

Clarke : Je suis dans ta loge, on doit parler c'est important.

Octavia : Tout va bien, tu sembles avoir vu un fantôme ?

Lexa : Clarke m'attend dans ma loge pour parler.

Octavia : C'est une bonne chose, vous en avez besoin.

Lexa : Et si elle arrête tout ? Je ne suis pas sûre de m'en remettre cette fois ci O.

Octavia : Tout va bien se passer Lex, Clarke t'aime et ta déclaration était magnifique.

Aussitôt l'émission fini je me dirige d'un pas lourd vers ma loge que je pousse timidement. Clarke est assise sur mon fauteuil, on dirait qu'elle a pleuré ?

Lexa : Eh, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

Clarke : Mon père vient de faire une crise cardiaque, il est... (Éclate en sanglots)

Je l'enferme dans mes bras où elle pleure longtemps, que dire dans ces cas là. Je me contente de la serrer fort conte moi, elle semble ne plus vouloir me lâcher et je ne bouge pas.

Raven et Anya rentrent dans ma loge, Raven est dans le même état que Clarke et Anya la serre dans ses bras aussi.

Anya : On est là, je suis tellement désolée, Jack était un homme formidable.

Raven : (S'accroche à ma sœur fortement) Aden ne sait pas encore, il est en voyage scolaire, notre mère n'a pas voulu lui gâcher ses vacances.

Lexa : Il est où ?

Clarke : Sans Diego, il doit rentrer dans trois jours normalement. On va le chercher avec Raven demain, Kira est déjà partie voir ma mère, je... (Larmes)

Lexa : (Sèche ses larmes) Eh mon amour, écoutes moi, je n'ai rien de prévu cette semaine, si tu veux je t'accompagne avec Anya. Vous avez besoin de soutien, et on veut être là pour vous.

Anya : J'ai déjà réservé les billets d'avion, vous en dites quoi ?

Raven : Merci, on peut rentrer avec vous ?

Lexa : Bien sûr, laisses moi le temps de prévenir le chauffeur et...

Je vais pour me lever mais Clarke ne me lâche pas et Anya s'en occupe. Raven prend sa sœur dans ses bras, et je lui caresse la joue tendrement.

Lexa : Je suis là.

Deux jours plus tard je tenais la main de Clarke au cimetière, ma Princesse était inconsolable et je ne savais plus quoi faire pour lui rendre le sourire. Aden tentait de rester fort, tout comme Abby et Raven mais le chagrin les accablait, ça se voyait. Kira faisait de son mieux pour les consoler, mais le chagrin est grand pour elle aussi.

Clarke : Mon père était l'homme le plus gentil du monde, il a toujours aimé m'entendre chanter, alors c'est ce que je ferais pour lui dire un dernier au revoir.

Clarke :

 **I heard there was a secret chord**  
 _J'ai entendu qu'il y avait un accord secret_  
 **That David played and it pleased the Lord**  
 _Que David jouait et cela plaisait au Seigneur_  
 **But you don't really care for music, do you**  
 _Mais la musique te laisse tout à fait indifférente, n'est-ce pas_  
 **Well it goes like this the fourth, the fifth**  
 _Ça fait un peu comme cela, la quarte, la quinte_  
 **The minor fall and the major lift**  
 _L'accord mineur tombe et l'accord majeur s'élève_  
 **The baffled king composing hallelujah**  
 _Le roi déchu compose l'Alléluia_

**Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah...**

Malgré les circonstances plus que tristes, je ne peux m'empêcher de me laisser transporter par la voix de Clarke. Une fois la fin de la chanson elle vient se blottir dans mes bras et je referme mes bras autour d'elle de manière protective.

Lexa : Je suis là mon amour.

 **POV Clarke :**

Ces quelques jours ont été horribles, ma mère était venue à New-York. Elle était partie chez Kira, et Aden avait voulu venir avec nous. Mon petit frère c'était complètement refermé, lui qui d'habitude a toujours le sourire n'est plus que tristesse. C'est pour ça que je suis surprise en attendant des rires sortir de mon salon. Et quand je m'approche je ne peux que sourire face à l'image de Lexa torturant mon frère de chatouilles devant la télé. Lexa était un roc, mon roc durant cette semaine, elle ne m'a jamais lâché. On n'a pas reparlé de notre dispute, ni de sa déclaration. Les choses sont comme arrêtées entre nous, et pourtant je ne me sens bien que quand elle est près de moi. Raven s'enferme dans le boulot pour oublier sa peine, heureusement Anya veille en silence qu'elle ne s'oublie pas non plus. Ces deux là, c'est une évidence aussi, pourtant je n'ai rien dit, elles s'en rendront compte en temps voulut.

Monty : Ils s'entendent bien ces deux là, Aden a mis un raclée à Teken à Lexa, du coup elle défend son honneur comme elle peut. Tu devrais lui parler, je suis là au besoin.

Clarke : Je suis amoureuse d'une gamine en faite.

Monty : (Rire) Je le crains, désolé pour toi.

Clarke : Harper arrive quand ?

Monty : Tout le monde arrive d'ici une petite demi-heure, tu as le temps de te préparer. Je finis l'apéritif, tu sais on aurait pu fêter mon anniversaire à un autre moment.

Clarke : Non, ça va nous faire du bien. Eh puis 25 ans ça se fête, je vais me préparer.

Je lui donne mes sacs de courses et avance dans le salon pour embrasser mon frère, et sans m'en rendre compte embrasse Lexa d'un tendre baiser.

Clarke : Elle craint les chatouilles sur les cuisses.

Lexa : Eh traitresse va.

Aden : Haaa vengeance, à l'attaque !

Je souris et file sous le douche, depuis une semaine ma vie est compliquée, mais Lexa est là. Quand je sors de la douche elle est là et je pose ma main sur sa joue tendrement.

Clarke : Tu es une abrutie, mais je t'aime. Ne refais jamais ça, merci pour cette magnifique chanson, je ne suis pas sûre de mériter autant, mais ça m'a beaucoup touché.

Lexa : Tu mérites le meilleur, je t'aime aussi et je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée. J'étais terrifiée de te perdre et j'ai agis comme la dernière des abruties. Je ne pensais pas un mot de ce que j'ai dit, tu gagneras quoi qu'il arrive.

Clarke : J'ai déjà gagné puisque je t'ai trouvé toi, viens, nos amis vont bientôt arriver.

Lexa : (M'enferme dans ses bras) On est ok ?

Clarke : Oui, merci de faire rire Aden.

Lexa : Ce petit traitre m'a battu à mon jeu favori, ma vengeance sera terrible.

Clarke : (Sourire) Je t'aime.

Ses yeux s'illuminent à ces trois petits mots et je me penche pour l'embrasser tendrement. Le baiser prend un tour un peu plus passionnel quand elle glisse ses mains sous ma chemise m'arrachant un frisson.

(Sonnette d'entrée)

Clarke : Timing pourrit, gardes ça en tête mon cœur, nos amis arrivent.

Lexa : (Vole un dernier baiser) Ok ma Princesse, je te suis.

La fête battait son plein, quand la sonnette retentie une nouvelle fois, je charge Monty d'ouvrir, sachant très bien qui se trouve derrière la porte. On a fait venir son frère jumeau en secret, il est dans l'armée mais a pu se libérer pour l'occasion.

Monty: Will ?

Will: Salut frangin, surprise.

Monty: (Saute à son cou) Ho putain, je suis trop content de te voir, mais rentres, comment tu es venu?

Will : En ramant, j'ai pris l'avion idiot. Clarke m'a gentiment invité, et vu que tu es en demi-finale je me devais d'être là. Les parents t'embrassent, bref me voilà. Joyeux anniversaire petit frère.

Monty : (Grand sourire) Joyeux anniv aussi, viens je vais te présenter.

A la seconde où Monty me voit, il lâche son frère pour se jeter dans mes bras, je souris et lui rends son étreinte avec plaisir, sous le regard tendre d'Harper et Lexa.

Monty : Merci, t'es la meilleure, vraiment merci. Will je te présente Clarke, ma meilleure amie, et voici sa petite amie Lexa.

Clarke : Ravie de te rencontrer enfin, je suis contente que tu es pu te libérer.

Will : Moi aussi, merci de m'avoir invité et Lexa j'espère que vous savez la chance que vous avez ?

Lexa : Ho oui, je ne suis pas prête de la laisser s'échapper.

Monty : Eh voici Harper ma chérie, Jasper, Finn, Lincoln, John, Nathan, Emori, Bryan, Wells, Bellamy, Octavia et pour finir Raven et Anya.

Will : Enchanté tout le monde, j'arrive pour les cadeaux on dirait ?

Clarke : Pile poil, oui, je vais chercher le gâteau et on peut s'y mettre.

Raven : Je viens t'aider.

Une fois dans la cuisine, je vois que Raven veut me parler mais n'ose pas et je lui pose ma main sur son bras.

Raven : Il me manque encore plus dans ce genre de moment, je m'inquiète pour maman.

Clarke : Moi aussi, mais ensemble on va surmonter tout ça.

Raven : Ouai, c'est super que Will ai pu venir, il ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à Monty, c'est fou.

Clarke : Oui il a l'air aussi gentil, c'est cool.

Aden : Les filles, besoin d'aide ?

Raven : Attrapes les assiettes stp, on y va.

Une fois les bougies soufflées et le gâteau englouti on passe à l'ouverture des cadeaux, puis la soirée se finit vers deux heures du matin. Demain va être dur, d'autant qu'on est samedi et que c'est le Prime. Lexa va pour partir mais je la retiens par la main et la traine dans ma chambre.

Clarke : Où crois-tu te sauver comme ça ?

Lexa : (Sourire) Je voulais te laisser te reposer, demain est un jour important et on sait toutes les deux que si je reste on ne dormira pas.

Clarke : Un point pour toi, mais restes quand même.

Lexa : D'accord.

Clarke : Tu n'es pas difficile à convaincre ? (Amusée)

Lexa : Je suis faible, j'assume.

Je rigole et l'embrasse doucement en me collant à elle. Je la tire sous la douche et entreprends de la déshabiller doucement, mes lèvres collées à son corps.

Clarke : Tu m'as tellement manqué.

Elle gémit et me plaque contre la paroi de la douche, ses mains vagabondent sur mon corps et je ferme les yeux de bonheur. Une heure plus tard je suis lovée dans ses bras, Lexa me caresse le dos tendrement.

Lexa : Après « The Voice » on pourrait partir en vacances toutes les deux, tu en penses quoi ?

Clarke : J'aimerai beaucoup, ça me ferait le plus grand bien. Mais ma famille, avec la perte de notre père, je m'inquiète pour eux.

Lexa : Ils pourraient venir, ça leur ferait du bien aussi.

Clarke : Tu comptes aller où ?

Lexa : Où tu veux, tant que je suis avec toi moi je m'en fiche un peu.

Clarke : (Sourire) Alors un endroit ensoleillé me dit bien, mais on a le temps de prévoir tout ça. Mardi je dois aller voir Dante Wallace, Anya et Raven m'accompagnent mais je ne pense pas signer chez eux.

Lexa : Pourquoi ?

Clarke : Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas confiance et tu sais Madi, elle est bizarre quand elle parle de sa famille.

Lexa : Octavia pense que Cage lui tape dessus mais n'a aucune preuve et Madi refuse de parler.

Clarke : Je lui parlerai lundi, elle me fait confiance, du moins je l'espère.

Lexa : J'en suis sûre, on devrait dormir un peu, demain c'est les demi-finales et la journée va être longue.

Je lui vole un dernier baiser et m'endors tout contre elle, le lendemain on se sépare après le petit déjeuner et je trouve une lettre sur mon lit.

Nylah :

 _ **Les demi-finales, je savais que tu pouvais le faire, je t'imagine toute stressée ou au contraire complètement détendue, profitant juste du moment comme si c'était le dernier ? Maintenant tu as dû arriver un stade où tu dois apprécier tout ceci ? Le feu des projecteurs, mais te précipites pas pour signer dans une grande maison de disque. Restes authentique, fidèle à toi-même, tu as le temps de bien choisir, je suis sûre que les propositions doivent arriver par dizaine. Profite de ces moment ma Princesse, je serai toujours avec toi.**_

 _ **Je t'aime**_

 _ **Nylah**_

Elle me connaissait si bien, je regarde mon alliance et la fait tourner autour de mon doigt en posant ma lettre avec les autres. Cela ne me fait plus autant mal de lire les lettres de Nylah, sans doute grâce à Lexa je passe plus vite à autre choses. Je ne l'oublierai jamais, elle reste mon premier amour, mais il est temps pour moi d'avancer. Et avec la perte récente de mon père, je sais que chaque instant est précieux. Je retire mon alliance et la pose avec les lettres en fermant le tiroir, il est temps d'avancer.

Clarke : Merci Nyl, tu me manques.

Quelques heures plus tard je suis sur le plateau pour les répétitions, je vois Lincoln regarder Octavia et souris en m'approchant de lui.

Clarke : Elle est célibataire, alors qu'est ce qui te retient au juste ?

Lincoln : Sans doute la peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, c'est une super star et je suis juste moi.

Clarke : C'est sensé vouloir dire quelque chose ?

Lincoln : Elle pourrait avoir n'importe qui et Bellamy me fout les jetons, il est hyper protecteur avec elle.

Clarke : Linc tu es un gars en or et Octavia le sait pertinemment, tout comme Bellamy. De plus, il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps pour te déclarer, alors profites de ce soir pour le faire, sinon tu le regretteras.

Lincoln : Si je me mange le râteau de ma vie, tu vas m'entendre râler longtemps.

Clarke : Je ne crois pas que ça se passera mal, tu chantes quoi ?

Lincoln : Tu sais que j'ai des origines françaises ?

Clarke : Oui comme moi, pourquoi ?

Lincoln : Tu connais la chanteuse Zazie ?

Clarke : Oui vaguement, elle des chansons sympas.

Lincoln : Oui dont une qui est parfaite pour me déclarer, en espérant qu'elle comprenne le message.

Clarke : Je suis sure que oui, braques ton regard sur elle et laisses faire la magie du Prime.

Lincoln : Ouai, et avec Lexa ?

Clarke : Tout va bien, elle a été super à la mort de mon père et fait vraiment des efforts démentiels pour se rattraper, j'avoue en profiter un petit peu.

Lincoln : (Rire) Tu la fais tourner en bourrique, ma foi, c'est bien joué.

Clarke : Je lui ai déjà pardonné depuis longtemps en vérité, mais ça ne lui fait pas de mal de ramer un peu.

Lincoln : Tu m'étonnes, je suis content pour vous, j'espère que je serai invité au mariage ?

Clarke : (Rire) Si je suis invitée au tien.

Lincoln : (Tend la main) Deal Princesse.

Clarke : (Serre la main) Deal !

Lincoln : Foutu tirage au sort, je déteste commencer.

Clarke : C'est pire de finir je trouve, tu as le temps de stresser toute la soirée.

Lincoln : Pas faux, je suis content de chanter avec toi ce soir.

Clarke : Moi aussi, au moins tout ça m'aura apporté de sacrés amis.

Lincoln : (Sourire) Carrément !

 **POV Lexa :**

 **Prime 5 ...**

Echo : En direct pour les demi-finales, nos talents sont impatients de faire le show, mais toute de suite c'est à nos Coachs que revient l'honneur d'ouvrir le bal avec _**« Wke Me Up Before You Go Go »**_ du groupe Wham !

Lexa :

 **You put the boom-boom into my heart**  
 _Tu fais battre mon coeur_  
 **You send my soul sky high when your lovin' starts**  
 _Tu fais s'élever mon âme très haut quand ton amour a commencé_  
 **Jitterbug into my brain**  
 _Jitterbug dans mon cerveau_  
 **Goes a bang-bang-bang 'til my feet do the same**  
 _Elle fait bang-bang-bang jusqu'à ce que mes pieds en fassent autant_  
 **But something's bugging you**  
 _Mais quelque chose t'embête_  
 **Something ain't right**  
 _Quelque chose qui ne va pas_  
 **My best friend told me what you did last night**  
 _Mon meilleur ami m'a dit ce que tu as fait la nuit dernière_  
 **Left me sleepin' in my bed**  
 _Tu es partie pendant que je dormais dans mon lit_  
 **I was dreaming, but I should have been with you instead.**  
 _Je rêvais, mais au lieu de ça, j'aurais du être avec toi_

Blake :

 **Wake me up before you go-go**  
 _Réveille-moi avant que tu t'en ailles_  
 **Don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo**  
 _Ne me laisse pas à attendre comme un yo-yo_  
 **Wake me up before you go-go**  
 _Réveille-moi avant que tu t'en ailles_  
 **I don't want to miss it when you hit that high**  
 _Je ne veux pas manquer ça, quand tu vas dénigrer le passé_  
 **Wake me up before you go-go**  
 _Réveille-moi avant que tu t'en ailles_  
 **'Cause I'm not plannin' on going solo**  
 _Car je ne prévois pas vivre seul_  
 **Wake me up before you go-go**  
 _Réveille-moi avant que tu t'en ailles_  
 **Take me dancing tonight**  
 _Emmène-moi danser ce soir_  
 **I wanna hit that high (yeah, yeah)**  
 _Je veux dénigrer le passé (yeah, yeah)_

La chanson se déroule idéalement et le public nous ovationne quelques minutes, je regagne mon fauteuil en souriant, la soirée va être super, je le sais.

Echo : Eh bien quelle entrée mes amis, mais rentrons dans la vif du sujet, la règle du jeu a changé pour ces demi-finales et se sont les quatre premiers de vos votes qui seront propulsés en finale, même s'ils sont dans la même équipe. Alors à vos votes, tapez 1 pour Lincoln, 2 pour Clarke, 3 pour Finn, 4 pour Jasper, 5 pour Harper, 6 pour John, 7 pour Monty et 8 pour Bryan.

(Applaudissements)

Echo : On commence donc avec Lincoln, qui va nous offrir un moment tout en émotion sur une chanson magnifique est en français svp : _**« J'envois valser »**_ de Zazie.

Je vois Lincoln commencer à jouer de la guitare et braquer son regard à Octavia qui n'en perd pas une miette, ho, on dirait qu'il s'est enfin décidé à se déclarer, intéressant.

Lincoln :

 _ **J'en vois des qui se donnent, donnent**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Des bijoux dans le cou**_ _ **  
**_ _ **C'est beau mais quand même**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ce n'sont que des cailloux**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Des pierres qui vous roulent, roulent**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Et qui vous coulent sur les joues**_ _ **  
**_ _ **J'aime mieux que tu m'aimes**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Sans dépenser tes sous**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Moi je m'en moque,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **J'envoie valser les trucs en toc**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Les cages dores**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Toi quand tu m'serres très fort**_ _ **  
**_ _ **C'est comme un trésor**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Et ça, et ça vaut de l'or**_ _ **  
**_ _ **J'en vois des qui s'lancent des regards et des fleurs**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Puis qui s'laissent quelque part ou ailleurs**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Entre les roses et les choux**_ _ **  
**_ _ **J'en connais des tas qui feraient mieux**_ _ **  
**_ _ **De s'aimer un peu,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Un peu comme nous qui nous aimons beaucoup**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Et d'envoyer ailleurs valser**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Les bagues et les cœurs en collier**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Car quand on s'aime très fort**_ _ **  
**_ _ **C'est comme un trésor**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Et ça, et ça vaut de l'or**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Moi pour toujours j'envoie valser**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Les preuves d'amour en ou plaqué**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Puisque tu m'serres très fort**_ _ **  
**_ _ **C'est la mon trésor**_ _ **  
**_ _ **C'est toi, toi qui vaut de l'or**_

(Musique qui finit)

Octavia est carrément en larme et se lève de son fauteuil pour applaudir à tout rompre, je crois que le message est bien passé Linc, félicitations.

Bellamy : S'il te brise le cœur, je lui brise la mâchoire, mais bordel quelle presta !

Lexa : (Rire) Tu l'as dit, les paroles sont vraiment magnifiques, merci la traduction car je ne parle pas français.

Octavia : Moi si et il le sait parfaitement.

Wick : Eh bien, ça commence fort dis donc.

Echo : Magnifique, touchant et vibrant d'émotions. La soirée promet d'être exceptionnelle, et c'est maintenant au tour de Clarke de rentrer en scène. On regarde son portrait et on la retrouve juste après sur une chanson de Celine Dion : _**I'm alive**_

(Vidéo qui se lance)

Lexa : Je crois que Linc a mérité que tu ailles le féliciter, tu as trois minutes.

Octavia : Et comment que je vais le féliciter, je reviens.

Bellamy : Va falloir que je lui fasse mon discours de grand frère protecteur, mais bon je sais que c'est un gars bien.

Jackson : (Rire) Le pauvre, ne l'effarais pas non plus, il a fallu du courage pour faire ce qu'il vient de faire. On dirait que ta prestation de la semaine dernière a donné des idées Lex ?

Lexa : J'espère le même dénouement heureux pour eux.

Wick : Vu comment elle est entrain de l'embrasser, c'est bien partit.

Je souris en voyant Octavia collée dans les bras de Lincoln et envoie un cœur à Clarke pour lui porter chance. Elle me répond immédiatement par une étoile et je souris.

Bellamy : Quand l'émission va finir on va partir au moins deux semaines à Tahiti, on a une énorme maison là-bas, on voulait vous inviter avec Clarke.

(Fin de la vidéo)

Lexa : On en reparle, c'est à Clarke.

Bellamy : Bien sur, écoutons ta Princesse chanter.

(Musique qui commence)

Clarke :

 **When you call for me**  
 _Quand tu m'appelles_  
 **When i hear you breath**  
 _Quand je t'entends respirer_  
 **I got wints to fly**  
 _Ca me donne des ailes pour voler_  
 **I feel that i'm alive**  
 _Et je ressens que je suis en vie_

**When you look at me**  
 _Quand tu me regardes_  
 **I can touch the sky**  
 _Je peux toucher le ciel_  
 **I know that i'm alive**  
 _Je sais que je suis en vie_

**When you blessed the day**  
 _Quand tu bénis le ciel_  
 **I just drift away**  
 _Ca me fait dériver_  
 **All my world is right**  
 _Tous mes soucis s'évanouissent_  
 **I'm glad that i'm alive**  
 _Je suis heureuse d'être en vie_

J'adore cette chanson, elle est porteuse d'un bel espoir, et ça va bien à ma Princesse en ce moment.

Clarke :

 **You set my heart on fire**  
 _Tu as mis le feu à mon coeur_  
 **Filled me with love**  
 _Tu m'as remplie d'amour_  
 **Made me a woman**  
 _Tu as fait de moi une femme_  
 **I'm glad you're back**  
 _Placée sur ces nuages, là-haut_

**I couldn't get much highter**  
 _Je n'aurai pas pu aller plus haut_  
 **My spirit takes flight**  
 _Mon esprit prend son envol_  
 **Because i'm alive**  
 _Car je suis en vie_

**When you call on me**  
 _Quand tu m'apelles_  
 **When I hear you breath**  
 _Quand je t'entends respirer_  
 **I get wings to fly**  
 _Ca me donne des ailes_  
 **I feel that i'm alive**  
 _Je ressens que je suis en vie_

La chanson se poursuit parfaitement, et le public l'ovationne une fois fini. Une nouvelle fois, on est debout aussi et Clarke me lance un clin d'œil qui me réchauffe le cœur, l'incident d'il y a deux semaines semble complètement oublier.

Echo : Magnifique, vous ne trouvez pas les Coachs ?

Jackson : Clarke a toute mon admiration, et si toi tu es fan de moi, saches que je le suis de toi également, j'espère que ta carrière sera très longue.

Clarke : Merci Jackson, si elle ressemble à la votre j'en serai très heureuse.

Bellamy : Tu sais quoi, je crois que je vais monter un groupe, ça te dit ?

Clarke : (Rires) Je te réserve un duo sur l'album Disney déjà.

Octavia : Haaa trahison et moi ?

Clarke : Toi, si j'ai la chance de faire un album un jour, je te réserve un duo aussi.

Bellamy : Eh, c'est moi qui suis jaloux maintenant.

(Rires)

Wick : J'ai écrit une chanson dernièrement, je pense qu'elle t'ira parfaitement.

Clarke : Ca serait vraiment un honneur, merci.

Lexa : Bande de vautours, elle est moi bat les pattes.

(Rires)

Foule : Le bisou !

Clarke : Promis si je vais en finale, je vous offre votre bisou.

Lexa : (Sourire) Et sinon j'ai mon mot à dire ou bien ?

Clarke : Je peux toujours embrasser Octavia si tu préfères ?

(Rires)

Lexa : (Boude en souriant) Essaies pour voir, tu as été super Princesse, je ne me fais pas de soucis pour la suite.

Echo : On fait une courte pause et on se retrouve pour un duo entre Lincoln et Clarke et ça va bouger, c'est moi qui vous le dis. A tout de suite sur « The Voice ».

Clarke me rejoint durant la pub et je lui tape l'épaule gentiment, elle rigole et fait un pas vers Octavia mais je l'enferme dans mes bras en soupirant.

Lexa : Même pas en rêve Princesse, tu es à moi.

Clarke : J'aime bien te taquiner, mais je constate que ta jalousie semble presque disparue, c'est bien.

Lexa : Je vais payer mon erreur encore longtemps ?

Clarke : (Embrasse la joue tendrement) Qui sait ?

Elle file se préparer pour son duo et je rigole, cette femme aura ma perte. Octavia et Bellamy me regardent moqueusement et je leur lance un peu d'eau à la tête.

Bellamy : Qui aurait cru qu'une femme puisse te faire marcher si facilement, je suis admiratif là.

Lexa : Ne commences pas, sinon je révèle à Echo où tu planques ton carnet secret.

Bellamy : Rho c'est petit ça, et tu as juré d'emporter ce secret dans ta tombe, vilaine.

Octavia : Je suis curieuse de savoir ce que tu notes là-dedans d'ailleurs ?

Bellamy : Je ne parlerai qu'en présence de mon avocat.

(Rires)

Lexa : On reprend, en place, vous allez voir, ça va déménager.

(Générique de « The Voice »)

Echo : De retour sur notre plateau où on accueille Clarke et Lincoln pour un duo endiablé sur : _**«**_ _ **Everybody Needs Somebody »**_ des Blues Brothers.

Lincoln :

 **Everybody needs somebody**  
 _Tout le monde a besoin de quelqu'un_  
 **Everybody needs somebody to love**  
 _Tout le monde a besoin d'aimer quelqu'un_  
 **Someone to love (Someone to love)**  
 _D'aimer quelqu'un (d'aimer quelqu'un)_  
 **Sweetheart to miss (Sweetheart to miss)**  
 _Un coeur tendre qui nous manque (un coeur tendre qui nous manque)_  
 **Sugar to kiss (Sugar to kiss)**  
 _Une chérie à embrasser (une chérie à embrasser)_  
 **I need you, you, you**  
 _J'ai besoin de toi, toi, toi_  
 **I need you, you, you**  
 _J'ai besoin de toi, toi, toi_  
 **I need you, you, you in the morning**  
 _J'ai besoin de toi, toi, toi le matin_  
 **I need you, you, you when my soul's on fire**  
 _J'ai besoin de toi, toi, toi quand mon ame est en feu_

Clarke :

 **Sometimes I feel, I feel a little sad inside**  
 _Des fois je me sens, je me sens un peu triste_  
 **When my baby mistreats me, I never never have a place to hide, I need you !**  
 _Quand mon bébé me fait du mal, et que je n'ai nulle part où aller, j'ai besoin de toi !_

**Sometimes I feel, I feel a little sad inside**  
 _Des fois je me sens, je me sens un peu triste,_  
 **When my baby mistreats me, I never never have a place to hide, I need you, you, you !**  
 _Quand mon bébé me fait du mal, et que je n'ai nulle part où aller, j'ai besoin de toi, toi, toi !_

Ensemble :

 **I need you, you, you !**  
 _J'ai besoin de toi, toi, toi !_  
 **I need you, you, you !**  
 _J'ai besoin de toi, toi, toi !_  
 **I need you, you, you !**  
 _J'ai besoin de toi, toi, toi !_

Tout le monde est débout et chante, ils déménagent et on voit qu'ils s'éclatent de chanter ensemble.

 **POV Clarke :**

Echo : C'est ce qu'on appelle casser la baraque, quel duo, bravo. On vous retrouve plus tard pour les résultats, on poursuit avec l'équipe de Jackson et c'est Monty qui commence. Il nous chante un titre sublime de Pink : « _**Dear Mister Président »**_.

Monty :

 **Dear Mister President, come take a walk with me**  
 _Cher Monsieur le Président, venez faire un tour à mes côtés_  
 **Let's pretend, we're just two people and**  
 _Après tout, nous sommes tous les deux humains et…_  
 **You're not better than me**  
 _Vous n'êtes pas meilleur que moi_  
 **I'd like to ask you some questions, if we can speak honestly**  
 _J'aimerai vous posez quelques questions, si nous pouvons parler en toute franchise_  
 **What do you feel when you see all the homeless on the street?**  
 _Qu'est-ce que vous ressentez en voyant tous ces sans-abris dans la rue ?_  
 **Who do you pray for at night before you go to sleep?**  
 _Pour qui priez-vous le soir, avant de vous coucher ?_  
 **What do you feel when you look in the mirror?** **Are you proud?**  
 _Que ressentez-vous quand vous regardez dans un miroir ?_ _Etes-vous fier ?_

**How do you sleep while the rest of us cry?**  
 _Comment pouvez-vous dormir alors que nous, nous pleurons ?_  
 **How do you dream when a mother has no chance to say goodbye?**  
 _Comment pouvez-vous encore rêver, alors qu'une mère ne peut faire ses derniers adieux à son fils?_  
 **How do you walk with your head held high?**  
 _Comment pouvez-vous continuer à marcher la tête haute ?_  
 **Can you even look me in the eye, and tell me why?**  
 _Pouvez-vous au moins me regarder dans les yeux, … pourquoi?_

Le temps semble s'arrêter pendant la prestation de Monty, cette chanson est magnifique mais il la sublime et je ferme les yeux pour apprécier cet instant.

Harper : Je suis définitivement amoureuse de cet homme, Dieu il est parfait.

Clarke : Tu as raison, et c'est un amour, tu as de la chance.

Harper : Je sais, qui aurait cru qu'en participant à « The Voice » on trouve l'amour aussi ?

Clarke : C'est l'amour qui m'a poussé à faire cet émission au début, tu sais je ne peux m'empêcher d'y voir un signe.

Harper : Je te comprends, j'admire ta force en tout cas, avec tout ce que tu traverses.

Clarke : Lexa m'aide beaucoup et j'ai une famille très soudée, et toi tu ne parles jamais de ta famille ?

Harper : Ho le seul qui me manque c'est Riley mon frère, mes parents sont des enfoirés et il s'est engagé dans la Marine à 16 ans pour les fuir. Je suis partie à 18 ans faire des études, j'ai décroché une bourse pour étudier dans une grande école de musique. Je viens de finir mon cursus et c'est pourquoi je me suis lancée dans « The Voice ».

Clarke : Tu n'as pas revu ton frère depuis longtemps ?

Harper : Trop longtemps, mais il rentre de mission bientôt.

Clarke : J'espère que tu me le présenteras à l'occasion.

Harper : Bien sur, au moins « The Voice » m'aura apporté une famille.

Clarke : (Sourire) Je ressens pareil, c'est la pub, je reviens je vais au toilette.

Harper : Moi je vais féliciter mon chéri, j'espère continuer encore un peu cette superbe aventure.

Clarke : Moi aussi.

Une fois arrivée dans les toilettes j'entends quelqu'un pleurer et me fige en voyant Madi roulée en boule dans un coin.

Clarke : (S'agenouille devant Madi) Eh ma puce, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

Madi : (Se jette à mon cou en pleurant) J'ai mal Clarke, j'en peux plus.

Je fronce les sourcils et la décale de mes bras pour regarder là où elle a mal, son visage est rouge, sa lèvre est ouverte mais le pire c'est son ventre qui ressemble à un bleu géant.

Clarke : Qui t'a fait ça ?

(Silence)

Clarke : Ma puce, tu n'as rien à craindre, dis-moi qui t'a fait ça.

Madi : (Baisse les yeux) C'et pire si j'en parle Clarke, tu ne comprends pas.

Clarke : Alors expliques-moi, j'ai tout mon temps.

Madi : Ma mère est morte en me donnant naissance, mon père ne l'a pas supporté. Il n'a jamais été très gentil avec moi, la plupart du temps je reste avec mon grand-père qui lui est sympa. Mais quand il passe une mauvaise journée ou que quelque chose le contrarie il me récupère et se défoule un peu sur moi. Depuis un an il frappe bien plus fort, plus longtemps aussi et j'ai cru qu'il allait me tuer tout à l'heure. Et je... (Larmes)

Clarke : Tu en as déjà parlé à ton grand-père ou à un autre adulte ?

Madi : Mon grand-père fait semblant de ne rien voir quand ça arrive et me couvre de cadeau. Un jour un de mes professeur a vu mes bleus et a convoqué mon père. Le professeur a été viré et moi j'ai passé trois jours à l'hôpital, mon grand-père m'a pris avec lui pendant trois mois après ça, mais il revient toujours.

Clarke : Pourquoi il t'a tapé ce soir ?

Madi : Ils l'ont viré de l'émission apparemment, personne ne fait attention à moi alors je sais tout ce qu'il se passe. Il a fait des choses à une assistante technique contre sa volonté et s'est remonté. Et aussi il y a un truc d'argent mais je n'ai pas tout compris, il était si en colère. Il ne s'arrêtait plus de frapper, je suis partie quand il a été appelé sur le plateau.

Clarke : Ok, tu peux marcher ?

Madi : (Grimace) Je ne crois pas, ma jambe fait vraiment mal et je crache du sang, j'ai peur Clarke.

Clarke : (La soulève dans mes bras) Je vais m'occuper de toi, il ne lèvera plus jamais la main sur toi.

 **POV Lexa :**

Je cherche Clarke dans les coulisses, c'est la dernière pause pub et les résultats ne vont pas tarder à tomber.

Octavia : (Inquiète) Lex, viens dans ma loge, tout de suite.

J'obéis sans discuter et vois notre médecin au-dessus de Madi, elle semble en sale état et ma Princesse a le regard dur.

Bellamy : (Regard dur) Je vais le pulvériser ce connard, quand je pense que Dante ne dit rien, il me dégoute tout autant.

Octavia : J'aurai du intervenir, il a failli la tuer Lex.

Lexa : Clarke ?

Clarke : On ne peut pas la laisser retourner avec lui Lexa, regardes la.

Lexa : Je sais Princesse, Docteur vous pouvez rester avec elle ?

Docteur : Bien sur, je ne bouge pas, elle va dormir avec les calmants que je lui ai donnés.

Lexa : Ok, je vais dire à un garde de surveiller ta loge et j'appelle Anya, elle saura quoi faire.

Clarke : (Embrasse le front de Madi) Je reviens, reposes toi un peu.

Madi : J'espère que tu vas rester.

Clarke : On s'en fiche de ça, c'est toi le plus important pour le moment, dors.

On sort tous la mine grave, on croise Jackson et Echo et on leurs explique rapidement la situation.

Jackson : L'enfoiré, bordel, je n'ai jamais rien vu.

Echo : On est tous coupables, mais on s'en occupera après, l'émission reprend, à vos places.

Je me réinstalle dans le fauteuil, je vois Cage parlé à un cameraman et me retiens de lui en coller une, tout comme les autres. Jackson explique à Wick qui serre les dents de colère, on va être plusieurs à lui tomber dessus.

Echo : De retour pour les résultats, de cette demi-finale exceptionnelle. J'appelle Maitre Jaha, (récupère l'enveloppe) Tout c'est bien passé Maitre ?

Wells : Très bien, les résultats sont surprenants vous allez voir.

Echo : (Ouvre l'enveloppe) Merci Maitre, et bien en effet, nous n'avons pas quatre finalistes mais cinq. Pour la première fois dans « The Voice » nous avons une égalité parfaite entre deux talents. Mais je ne vais pas faire durer le suspense, je commence par notre égalité Monty et Jasper, félicitations les garçons.

(Applaudissements)

Echo : On suit avec Harper et Lincoln, qui gagnent eux aussi leur place en finale cette année.

Je regarde ma Princesse, qui semble se retenir de tuer Cage, jamais je n'ai vu si en colère. Malgré qu'elle tente de le cacher, je commence à la connaître et elle bouille de rage.

Echo : Et pour finir la dernière place est attribuée à Clarke avec plus de 40 pourcents des votes.

(Tonnerre d'applaudissements)

Echo : On connaît maintenant le nom de nos finalistes. Harper pour l'équipe des Blake, Jasper pour l'équipe de Wick, Monty pour l'équipe de Jackson et Lincoln et Clarke pour l'équipe de Lexa. Chers Coachs, que pensez-vous de ces résultats ?

Jackson : Lexa est énervante, première année et déjà deux talents en finale, ça ne va pas du tout. Mais chacun des talents le mérite et je suis évidement fier de mon poulain, et je félicite Bryan qui a fait un parcours remarquable.

(Rires applaudissements)

Echo : En effet, cette année la compétition a été magnifique et encore une fois placée sous le signe de l'amitié.

Wick : On le dit souvent mais « The Voice » est une grande famille et on prend soin des un des autres dans cette famille. Jasper je compte quand même sur toi pour gagner, et je félicite Finn qui c'est admirablement défendu.

(Applaudissements)

Echo : Et vous les Blake, prêts pour défendre votre titre ?

Bellamy : Et comment et Harper à toutes ces chances, mais bravo aussi à John qui a tout déchiré, je ne me fais pas de soucis pour toi mec.

Octavia : Ce soir pour moi ils ont tous gagné et je suis sur qu'une grande carrière les attend tous. John, continues et Harper crois en toi et tout se passera bien.

(Applaudissements)

Echo : Et pour finir, Lexa, deux talents en finale dès la première saison, vous faites fort ?

Lexa : Ils ne le doivent qu'à eux, je n'ai fait que les accompagner. Mais je suis ravie de faire râler mes amis Coachs un peu.

(Rires)

Echo : (Sourire) On se retrouve pour « The Voice la suite » avec nos finalistes de cette saison, à tout de suite.

(Générique de « The Voice »)

J'attrape au vol Clarke qui se dirige droit vers Cage, et l'enferme dans mes bras.

Lexa : Je m'en occupe, vas voir Madi.

Clarke : Ok, je reviens.

Lincoln : Eh Lexa, Octavia m'a raconté, un coup de main ?

Lexa : Oui, si je perds mon sang froid, retiens-moi.

Bellamy : Je viens aussi, Jackson appelle Dante, et Wick contacte les autres producteurs.

Octavia : Je viens avec toi Clarke, je vais le démolir si je le vois.

Elles s'en vont et me dirige vers Cage avec Bellamy et Lincoln sur les talons, quand il nous voit, il nous interroge du regard et je lui montre les coulisses où il nous suit gentiment.

Cage : C'est quoi cette mine de déterré, quelqu'un est mort ?

Bellamy : Toi si tu reposes un doigt sur ta fille, t'es qu'un putain de psychopathe.

Cage : Qu'est ce que cette petite conne vous a raconté au juste ? Elle c'est battu, c'est pour ça qu'elle est dans cet état.

Lincoln : Tu crois vraiment qu'on va te croire ?

Cage J'ai le moyen de détruire ta carrière avant même qu'elle ne commence alors ne me cherche pas.

Lincoln : (S'avance dangereusement vers Cage) Moi je ne suis pas une gamine de douze ans terrifiée par son père. Tu veux que je te montre comment cela fait de se faire rouer de coup ?

Cage : Ce que je fais avec ma fille ne vous regarde en rien, cette petite peste a tué sa mère et elle mérite chaque coup que je lui donne et plus encore.

Lexa : Tu avoues donc que tu la frappes et pourquoi, pour une chose qui n'est pas de sa faute, tu es complètement malade Cage, ne t'approches plus d'elle ou tu le regretteras.

Cage : Je peux tellement te pourrir ta carrière Lexa, ne me cherches pas.

Lexa : Ma carrière dure depuis 15 ans et ce n'est pas une minable comme toi qui la coulera, restes loin d'elle ou tu auras à faire à moi, c'est finit, tu ne le lui feras jamais plus de mal.

Cage : J'aurai du la tuer, si vous croyez me faire peur. Et toi Bellamy, je te signale que ta maison de disque c'est mon père qui la gère, alors restes en dehors de tout ça si tu ne veux pas que je te brise.

Bellamy : (Décroche une droite magistrale à Cage) Considères qu'on vient de rompre le contrat, si tu la retouches, tu verras ce que ça fait de recevoir des coups, on y va, il me dégoute.

On file, Cage est plié en deux de douleur, le nez surement pété et je montre mon téléphone au garçon en souriant.

Lincoln : Tu l'as enregistré, bien jouer.

Lexa : Oui, l'émission reprend, on parlera plus tard.

 **POV Clarke :**

 **Trois jours plus tard...**

Lexa : Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne ?

Clarke : Tu dois promouvoir la sortir de ton album Lexa et Anya et Raven m'accompagnent.

Lexa : Ok, tu m'appelles quand tu as finit ?

Clarke : Oui, j'irai voir Madi ensuite, on se voit ce soir ?

Lexa : (Embrasse) Bien sûr ma Princesse, embrasses Madi pour moi.

Je la serre contre moi et grimpe dans la voiture où m'attendent déjà Raven et Anya.

Anya : Kane va s'occuper de Madi ne t'en fais pas, c'est un super avocat en plus d'être le frère de Wick.

Raven : Tu vas dire quoi au vieux ?

Clarke : Franchement je ne sais pas encore, il est hors de question que je signe chez lui déjà.

Anya : Kane nous rejoint là-bas avec Indra, des fois je suis contente de connaître plein de monde.

Clarke : J'avoue que ça m'arrange aussi, quand je pense ce qu'elle a vécu, toutes ces années, ça me rend malade.

Raven : Moi aussi, en parlant de ça, Aden et maman arrivent demain, son transfert pour New-York est enfin effectif et elle profite que ce soit la finale samedi et les vacances d'Aden pour déménager.

Anya : La maison lui a plu alors ?

Clarke : Oui merci encore, elle n'est pas loin de là où on habite en plus, c'est parfait.

Anya : C'était ma première maison ici, je suis contente qu'elle serve à quelque chose.

Raven : Tu es un amour, (embrasse) merci.

Clarke : Je vois que tout va bien entre vous ?

Anya : (Sourire) On dirait, on arrive, prête ?

Clarke : Plus que prête, j'ai deux ou trois choses à dire à cet homme et je m'en vais.

On rentre dans les bureaux et je me fige en voyant Gaia sortir un grand sourire plaqué sur les lèvres. Cage me sourit victorieusement et je tente de réprimer ma colère comme je peux.

Raven : Restes calme, il cherche à te provoquer.

Gaia : (Grand sourire) Clarke, quel plaisir de te revoir, j'ai appris que tu avais accédé à la finale, félicitations.

Clarke : Merci.

Cage : Gaia vient de signer un contrat chez nous, son album sera bientôt dans les bacs et une grande tournée est prévue.

Anya : C'est bien, on à rdv avec votre père, veuillez nous excuser.

Gaia : Tu choisis mal tes ennemis Clarke, je te l'ai déjà dit.

Clarke : Je me fou de ce que tu peux dire ou faire Gaia, tu es une cinglée et apparemment le proverbe : Qui se ressemble s'assemble marche très bien dans votre cas. J'ignore avec qui tu as couché pour t'en sortir, ou encore pour signer un contrat après ce que tu as fait. Mais je n'ai pas peur de toi, ni de toi Cage. Je suis venue ici pour parler à Monsieur Wallace, lui as encore mon respect bien que mince, ce n'est plus le cas pour vous et depuis longtemps. Vous me dégoutez, tous les deux, Gaia, je te savais prête à tout mais je te signale que l'homme à côté de toi cogne sur sa fille de douze ans depuis qu'elle sait marcher. C'est un déchet de l'humanité, si tu as ne serais ce qu'un peu de conscience, tu t'éloigneras de lui.

Je tourne les talons et rejoint Jane et Indra qui nous attendent, Anya et Raven ne disent rien mais sourient en me regardant.

Anya : Moi je lui aurai collé une droite, mais pas mal Princesse.

Raven : (Rire) Ho bordel le jour où tu va avoir des enfants ceux qui les touchent je les plains, c'était super.

Kane : Un souci ?

Anya : Clarke a remis en place Gaia et Cage, d'ailleurs comment ça se fait qu'elle soit libre comme l'air ?

Kane : Son père fait de la politique, Emerson a tout pris et a avoué.

Indra : J'ai le rapport médical de Madi, c'est assez impressionnant, je ne sais pas comment elle a pu supporter autant de mauvais traitement.

Clarke : Pitié, dites-moi qu'il n'y a aucune chance qu'il la récupère.

Kane : (Regard dure) Aucune, et il va même aller en prison pour un bon bout de temps, je vais m'en assurer.

Clarke : Et Madi, son grand-père a l'air assez gentil, mais il n'a rien fait pour la protéger non plus.

Kane : Il va surement plonger pour complicité passive, on va l'interroger pour voir s'il y a d'autres parents qui pourraient s'occuper de Madi, sinon elle ira en foyer.

Indra : Je gère un centre de jeunes très bien, elle sera encadrée et pourra se remettre tranquillement de ses blessures une fois sortie de l'hôpital.

Clarke : Super, ça me soulage, je pourrai lui rendre visite quand même ?

Indra : Bien sûr.

Dante : Clarke, je vous en prie rentrez, je vois que vous n'êtes pas venue seule ?

Clarke : En effet, voici ma sœur Raven Griffin, mon agent Anya Foster.

Kane : Quand à moi je suis avocat, Maitre Wick et voici Indra Trikru des services de l'enfance, nous devons vous parler de votre petite fille, Madi Wallace.

Dante : En quoi ça a à voir avec Clarke ?

Clarke : Je l'ai trouvé en sang dans les toilettes de l'émission Samedi.

Dante : (Blêmît) Quoi ?

Clarke : Votre fils a failli la tuer, et apparemment ça n'est pas la première fois qu'il lève la main sur elle.

Dante : Il a des problèmes pour gérer sa colère mais il suit une thérapie et il va mieux.

Indra : (Pose le dossier de Madi devant lui) Elle a la jambe, la pommette et son poignet gauche cassés. Une hémorragie interne suite au coup dans son ventre donné surement par des coups de pieds. Et ce n'est que la liste de ses dernières blessures. Depuis qu'elle a trois ans, Madi est allée douze fois à l'hôpital, poigné cassé, côtés cassées, bleus en tout genre, je n'appelle pas gérer sa colère.

Dante : Madi est une enfant turbulente, elle a de mauvaises fréquentations et se retrouve toujours dans des situations difficiles et...

Kane : (Sors un enregistrement)

Cage : Ce que je fais avec ma fille ne vous regarde en rien, cette petite peste a tué sa mère et elle mérite chaque coup que je lui donne et plus encore.

(Silence)

Dante : C'est mon fils unique.

Clarke : Votre petite fille mérite votre protection, choisissez le bon camp cette fois ci.

Dante : (Triste) Que voulez vous ?

Kane : Témoignez contre lui et votre peine sera moins longue. Car vous allez faire de la prison aussi, soyez en sur, mais vous avez peut être une chance de réparer les choses avec Madi avec le temps.

Dante : Je vous écoute.

 **Quelques heures plus tard...**

Lexa : Clarke, ça va ?

Clarke : Je m'inquiète pour Madi.

Lexa : Je sais bébé, mais elle est sécurité maintenant.

Clarke : Alors, c'est quoi le programme pour la finale ?

Lexa : (Sourire) Tu vas chanter deux titres, plus un duo avec un artiste et un autre avec moi.

Clarke : Bonjour la pression, tant que tu ne me fais pas danser, je devrai m'en sortir.

Lexa : (Sourire) Promis, on fera un truc calme.

Clarke : Tu sais avec qui je vais chanter ?

Lexa : Oui mais c'est une surprise, j'ai passé quelques coups de fils et je suis ravie que ça ait marché.

Clarke : Tu es méchante, dis-moi qui c'est ...aller... (Yeux de chien battus)

Lexa : Ne me regardes pas comme ça, si tu veux je te dise qui viens d'autre pour patienter.

Clarke : (Boude) Bon d'accord, de toute façon je saurai demain pour les répétitions.

Lexa : (Sourire) Alors on reçoit Pink qui va chanter avec Monty, elle a beaucoup aimé sa reprise et l'a demandé.

Clarke : Ho, il va être fou, il est genre méga fan d'elle depuis qu'il est ado.

Lexa : (Sourire) Jasper va chanter avec Ricky Martin.

Clarke : Cool, ça va donner tout ça.

Lexa : Harper va chanter avec Pharrel Williams.

Clarke : Rhooo, je suis trop jalouse là.

Lexa : Et enfin Linc va chanter avec Sting.

Clarke : Rho la chance, aller dis moi.

Lexa : (Embrasse) Non, tu verras, tu seras contente.

Clarke : Et nous deux on chante quoi, un de tes titres, ça va être dur de choisir, je les aime tous.

Lexa : J'hésite, ou on pourrait faire une reprise qu'on aime bien toutes les deux ?

Clarke : La première chanson de Jackson ? Tu m'as dit que tu l'adorais et moi aussi, et ça lui ferait plaisir.

Lexa : Hooo, je n'y avais pas pensé mais c'est une super idée, et pour tes deux titres j'ai une idée aussi.

Clarke : Je t'écoute, à quoi tu penses ?

Lexa : La BO de Sister Act, j'imagine avec une chorale et tout, je suis sûre que tu déchirerais tout.

Clarke : J'adore ce film alors, je valide et le second titre ?

Lexa : J'hésite entre plusieurs, on verra aux repets demain.

Clarke : Ok, je n'arrive pas à croire que Gai s'en soit sortit quand même, si ça fait pareil pour Madi, je crains le pire.

Lexa : (Prend ses clés et tend sa main) Viens on va la voir, je sais que tu n'arriveras pas à dormir tant que tu verras qu'elle n'est pas bien.

Clarke : Les visites à l'hôpital sont finies.

Lexa : Pas pour Lexa Wood, viens.

Je souris et l'embrasse tendrement, d'un coup elle prend ma main et regarde mon absence d'alliance les yeux brillants.

Lexa : (Emue) Tu...

Clarke : Tu n'es pas très observatrice mon amour, je l'ai enlevé avant le dernier Prime. Il était temps, toi et moi, c'est ça qui compte maintenant.

Lexa : (Embrasse) Je t'aime, tu le sais n'est ce pas ?

Clarke : (Sourire) J'en est une vague idée oui.

Lexa : (Sourire) Après tout ça on s'envole pour Tahiti chez les Blake pour au moins deux semaines.

Clarke : Voilà une très bonne idée, viens allons voir Madi.

Arrivées à l'hôpital, je souris en voyant Lexa faire son numéro de charme à une infirmière et dix minutes plus tard on rentre dans la chambre de Madi qui joue à la console en pestant contre des monstres zombies.

Lexa : Ok, j'ai toute ton éducation à refaire sur les jeux vidéo Gamine, on ne tue pas les zombies avec un simple barre de fer mais avec un fusil à pompe, regarde un peu, files moi la commande.

Madi : (Grand sourire) Clarke sait que tu es une Geek ?

Clarke : Je sais, je trouve ça trop mignon, je sais je suis faible.

Madi : (Rire) Guimauve, je suis contente de vous voir.

Clarke : Moi aussi je veux jouer, pousses toi.

Lexa : Non mais Clarke, ça fait deux minutes que tu joues, comment tu peux être morte au juste ?

Madi : (Rire) Attends je te montre.

Finalement on a passé deux heures avec Madi, j'ai dû me faire éclater dix fois mais on a bien rit et c'est sereine que je rentre chez moi. Je m'endors lovée dans les bras de Lexa, c'est dans ces moments de bonheur que mon père me manque atrocement et Lexa, sentant surement mon trouble, resserre ses bras autour de moi.

Clarke : Je t'aime Commandante.

Lexa : Je t'aime aussi Princesse, dors, demain une grosse journée t'attend.

 **Fin de la Quatrième Partie**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cinquième Partie :**

 **POV Clarke :**

Et voila je suis en finale de « The Voice », je regarde le plateau avec nostalgie, ce soir tout sera finit. Que de chemin parcourut en seulement quatre mois. Je regarde la lettre de Nylah avec tendresse, elle m'encourage comme toujours. C'est grâce à elle tout ça, si je vis mon rêve, si j'ai rencontré Lexa, tout ça c'est grâce à elle.

Clarke : Tu sais combien de lettre elle a encore écrit ?

Wells : Une, je dois te la donner quand tu auras gagné ou perdu, on s'en fiche un peu.

Clarke : Oui, tu vas faire quoi après l'émission ?

Wells : Partir en vacances je pense, et toi ?

Clarke : Moi aussi, maman ne peut pas partir si tôt après avoir commencé à l'hôpital mais Aden et Raven m'accompagnent à Tahiti. Les Blake nous ont invité Lexa et moi pour deux semaines.

Wells : C'est cool, je pense que Monroe aimerait qu'on aille au Canada, sa famille lui manque en ce moment.

Clarke : C'est une bonne idée, avec l'arrivée du bébé et tout c'est normal.

Wells : Oui, de toute façon je te tiens au courant et tu essaies de venir manger à la maison avant de partir ?

Clarke : Bien sûr, bon j'y vais, les répétitions vont commencer et Lexa ne m'a toujours pas dit avec qui je vais chanter.

Wells : (Sourire) Surtout gardes ton calme, tout va bien se passer.

Clarke : Voilà qui est encourageant, qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait au juste ?

Wells : Je suis heureux pour toi, Lexa t'aime ça se voit mais si elle ose te refaire du mal, je lui tombe dessus.

Clarke : (Serre dans mes bras) Merci, à plus tard.

Wells : A plus tard Princesse.

Je file sur le plateau où je retrouve Monty qui vient de finir de chanter. Je crois qu'il est sur le point de s'évanouir devant Pink, qui tente pourtant de le mettre à l'aise.

Lexa : Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi stressé.

Clarke : Il me rappelle la première fois où je t'ai vu, dur de réaliser qu'on est en face de son idole.

Lexa : Tu ne rougis plus maintenant quand tu me vois, il y a du progrès, bien que je trouvais ça adorable.

Clarke : Moques toi, tu ferais moins la maline si tu te trouvais en face de ton idole aussi.

Lexa : (Rire) Sans doute, Julia Roberts est assez impressionnante quand même.

Clarke : (Sourire) Bon tu vas enfin me dire ce que je vais chanter, mise à part la BO de Sister Act je ne sais rien.

Lexa : Alors nous deux on chante _**« The Promise »**_ de Jackson. Ton premier titre c'est donc Sister Act et ensuite tu as ton duo avec l'artiste qu'on t'a choisit.

Clarke : Qui est ?

Ed : Hello Clarke, surprise ?

Ho putain de merde, Ed Sheeran est devant moi, ho putain, respires Clarke, respires, je vais tuer Lexa.

Lexa : (Rire) Désolé Ed, elle est choquée, contente que tu es pu venir.

Ed : (Serre Lexa dans ses bras) C'est toujours un plaisir, et puis j'ai suivit l'émission et c'est un plaisir de chanter avec toi Clarke.

Clarke : Je suis vraiment heureuse de vous rencontrer, et encore plus de chanter avec vous.

Ed : Ha non, tu ne me vouvoies pas, hein.

Lexa : (Rire) Bonne chance avec ça, elle a eu du mal avec moi aussi.

Clarke : (Frappe l'épaule de Lexa) Continus et tu dors sur le canapé ce soir.

Ed : (Eclate de rire) Haaa viens avec moi Clarke, je vais te raconter notre première rencontre avec Lexa.

Il passe son bras sur mes épaule et m'entraine vers le plateau, très vite j'éclate de rire et je vois le regard de Lexa s'attarder sur moi.

Clarke : Excuses moi un instant, je reviens vite.

Ed : Pas de soucis, je vais discuter avec Wick, il me doit une chanson ce vaurien.

Je file jusqu'à Lexa et l'embrasse tendrement avec qu'elle ne se recule.

Clarke : Merci mon amour, c'est une super surprise et mon second titre ?

Lexa : (Sourire) Celle des Pretenders, je sais que tu l'adores.

Clarke : Hooo, super, bon je te laisse un moment, Ed m'attend, il est adorable, je vais peut-être virer hétéro finalement.

Lexa : (Frappe mon épaule) Essaies pour voir, files avant que je ne te kidnappe dans ma loge.

Je la serre contre moi et après un moment à répéter avec Ed, sors prendre l'air un moment.

Harper : Eh, je suis déjà morte et on est qu'aux répets.

Clarke : Pareil, mais je suis contente d'être allée jusqu'au bout.

Harper : Moi aussi, les Blake nous ont invités aussi avec Monty à venir chez eux à Tahiti.

Clarke : Super, j'ai hâte d'y être, ça va me faire du bien de partir un peu.

Harper : Oui, Lincoln et Echo seront là aussi, on va s'éclater.

Clarke : Anya vient aussi, j'espère que je pourrai faire venir Madi également, ça lui ferait du bien de partir d'ici aussi.

Harper : Comment ça se passe pour elle ?

Clarke : Cage a été arrêté et il est en garde en vue, son père a témoigné contre lui. Le juge doit se prononcer lundi pour Madi, mais elle n'a pas d'autre famille, donc elle va surement aller au centre géré par Indra.

Harper : Pauvre gosse, quand je pense à ce qu'elle a vécu, se sont vraiment des enfoirés.

Clarke : Oui, et tu as des nouvelles de ton frère ?

Harper : Il sera là ce soir normalement, j'ai hâte de vous le présenter.

Clarke : Super ça, ils ont organisé un grand repas et une méga fête pour la fin de l'aventure de toute façon.

Harper : On n'est pas couché, j'y retourne Pharell m'attend.

Clarke : Je vais aller manger un bout, si j'arrive à trouver Lexa ?

Harper : Je l'ai vu discuter avec Jackson juste avant de sortir, ils étaient sur le plateau.

Clarke : Ok, merci.

 **POV Lexa :**

Les répétitions avançaient bien, nous avions trois heures avant le début du Prime. Je vois Clarke rigoler avec Bellamy et Echo et je souris tendrement. Elle fait face devant tout le monde, mais je l'entends encore pleurer la mort de son père, et sans doute celle de Nylah aussi.

Anya : Salut, on va au cinéma avec Raven, vous voulez venir ?

Raven : Cela vous ferait du bien, et vous permettrait de décompresser avant la finale.

Lexa : Pourquoi pas, Aden est prêt ?

Raven : (Sourire) Clarke va adorer, j'espère qu'on va pouvoir garder le secret jusqu'au bout.

Anya : J'ai tout fait pour et puis Clarke va surement rester dans ta loge ou avec les autres candidats en pause.

Lexa : Tant mieux, il est où ?

Raven : Partit voir Kira, elle nous le ramène pour le Prime avec ma mère.

Lexa : Comment elle va ?

Raven : Elle tient le coup, le déménagement et son nouveau travail lui font du bien.

Anya : On mange ensemble dimanche ?

Clarke : (Glisse sa main dans la mienne) Qu'est ce qu'on fait dimanche ?

Raven : Barbecue chez les filles, il commence à faire beau, autant en profiter.

Clarke : Cool, je dirai à Monty de faire le dessert.

Lexa : Il va te manquer un cuisiner quand il va partir.

Clarke : Raven me servira d'esclave comme avant.

Raven : Rêve, je nourrirai ma chérie, sœur ingrate.

(Rires)

Anya : On allait au ciné, ça te dit ?

Clarke : J'ai encore des répétitions à faire, et je n'ai toujours pas vu la chorale qui est sensée m'accompagner.

Raven : Tu vas être parfaite, viens, ça te changera les idées.

Lexa : Les filles ont raison, le cinéma est à côté en plus.

Clarke : Ok vous avez gagné, allons-y.

Une fois installées avec un pot de pop corn et nos boissons le film commence. Au bout de dix minutes Clarke dort contre mon épaule, les filles le remarquent et sourient.

Lexa : Elle ne dort pas beaucoup.

Anya : Raven non plus, c'est dur pour elles.

Lexa : Après Tahiti je pensais emmener Clarke voir papa et maman, la présenter.

Anya : On n'en est pas encore là avec Raven, mais ça ferait plaisir aux parents.

Raven : Il était bizarre ce film, tu as des gouts suspects Anya.

Anya : (Rire) J'avoue, mais j'assume.

Clarke : Au moins ça m'a permis de récupérer un peu, on y retourne ?

Lexa : Je vote pour un milkshake d'abord.

Clarke : (Sourire) Tu veux que je grossisse ?

Lexa : Tu es parfaite ma Princesse, même si tu faisais 100 kilos je t'aimerai.

Anya : Guimauve va !

Clarke : (M'embrasse) Jalouse, va pour un milkshake.

Après avoir engloutis notre boisson on rejoint le plateau.

Clarke : Je file, les stylistes m'attendent, à plus tard les filles.

Je la rattrape par la main et la tire dans mes bras lui arrachant un rire, ce qui me ravit.

Clarke : (Pose sa main sur ma joue) Je reviens vite, sois sage.

Lexa : Lundi vacance, j'ai hâte.

Clarke : (Embrasse) Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Malgré que ça ne soit pas la première fois qu'elle me le dit, mon cœur danse le yoyo et je resserre mes bras autour d'elle.

Lexa : Je t'aime aussi, file.

 **Prime 6...**

Echo : Bienvenue à cette finale de « The Voice », cette soirée promet d'être exceptionnelle et on commence tout de suite avec nos Coachs sur un titre des Jackson 5 : _**« ABC »**_

Lexa :

 **Buh buh buh buh buh buh**  
 _Buh buh buh buh buh buh_  
 **(Buh buh buh buh buh buh)**  
 _(Buh buh buh buh buh buh)_  
 **You went to school to learn girl**  
 _Tu allais à l'école pour apprendre chérie_  
 **What you never never knew before**  
 _Des choses que tu n'avais jamais vu avant_  
 **Like I before E except after C**  
 _Comme la règle du "I" avant le "E", sauf après un "C"_  
 **Why 2 plus 2 makes 4 na na na**  
 _Et pourquoi 2 et 2 font 4_  
 **I'm gonna teach you**  
 _Je vais t'apprendre_  
 **(teach you, teach you)**  
 _(t'apprendre, t'apprendre)_  
 **All about love girl**  
 _Tout sur l'amour chérie_  
 **(all about love)**  
 _(tout sur l'amour chérie)_  
 **Sit yourself down, take a seat**  
 _Assis-toi, prends un siège_  
 **All you gotta do is repeat after me**  
 _Tout ce que tu as à faire c'est de répéter après moi_

 _Blake :_

 **A B C easy as**  
 _A B C aussi facile que_  
 **1 2 3, oh simple as**  
 _1 2 3, oh aussi simple que_  
 **Doe ray me, A B C, 1 2 3 baby you and me girl**  
 _DO RE MI, A B C, 1 2 3 bébé toi et moi chérie_

Les danseurs rentrent et on fait quelques pas avec eux avec Octavia déclenchant les hurlements du public. Je souris et la chanson se finit sous une ovation, peut être que je vais signer pour une autre saison finalement. Ou faire les kids, ça serait cool aussi.

Echo : Quelle entrée magistrale, je vous en prie rejoignez vos fauteuils. Tout de suite la compétions commence, les votes sont ouverts, et c'est Monty qui commence avec une magnifique chanson de Blake Shelton : _**« ll Just Hold On »**_ Pour les votes, taper 1 pour Monty, 2 pour Lincoln, 3 pour Jasper, 4 pour Harper et 5 pour Clarke.

(Applaudissements et musique qui commence)

Monty :

 **I can taste your kiss on my lips**  
 _Je peux gouter ton baiser sur mes lèvres_  
 **And I'm wrapped around your finger tips**  
 _Et je suis enveloppé par le bout de tes doigts_  
 **As I watch the moonlight dancing on your skin**  
 _Alors que je regarde la lumière de la lune danser sur ta peau_  
 **Your green eyes and the sweet red wine**  
 _Tes yeux verts et le doux vin rouge_  
 **Go to my head girl every time**  
 _Me viennent en tête tout le temps_  
 **And I get drunk on you**  
 _Et je deviens ivre de toi_  
 **I lose control and then**  
 _Je perds le contrôle et alors_  
 **And here I go again**  
 _Et ici je reviens à nouveau_

**POV Clarke :**

(Téléphone)

Madi : Coucou, je voulais juste te dire bonne chance, Je suis avec Indra et Kane dans le publique.

Clarke : Je croyais que tu ne devais sortir de l'hôpital que dans trois jours ?

Madi : Je voulais t'encourager, ne sois pas fâchée.

Clarke : Je ne suis pas fâchée ma puce, je m'inquiète c'est tout. Je viendrai te voir à la pub, à plus tard.

Madi : D'accord, à tout à l'heure.

Finn : C'était Madi ?

Clarke : Oui elle a réussi, je ne sais comment, à venir avec Indra et Kane pour nous encourager.

Finn : Elle est forte cette gosse, je suis sûr qu'elle va s'en sortir, mais si tu as besoin d'aide, n'hésites pas.

Clarke : Merci Finn, c'est entre les mains des juges pour le moment. Tu as été super Monty, tu chantes quoi avec Jackson ?

Monty : Le dernier titre de Muse, j'y vais d'ailleurs, ensuite c'est à toi Linc.

Lincoln : Comptes sur moi mec, je suis remonté à bloc là.

Clarke : Heureusement qu'il y a Harper, avec toute cette testostérones dans l'air je me sens nauséeuse.

Harper : (Rire) Tu n'as pas tord, mais ça me fait bien rire.

Le duo de Jackson et Monty déchire et une pause pub est lancée avant que Linc ne rentre en scène. J'en profite pour aller voir Madi qui discute déjà avec Lexa. Elle me saute dans les bras quand elle me voit et je la serre contre moi tendrement.

Madi : J'ai presque plus mal, juste le plâtre qui est chiant mais je voulais vraiment venir ce soir.

Lexa : Elle a fait tourner en bourrique Indra, Kane a eu pitié et les a emmenées avec lui.

Kane : Pas trop stressée ?

Clarke : Curieusement non, je me sens vraiment bien.

Madi : Parce que c'est toi qui va gagner, c'est obligé, pas vrai Lexa ?

Lexa : J'en suis sûre aussi.

Clarke : Même si je ne gagne pas, ce n'est pas grave, j'ai gagné plus que je n'espérai en participant à cette émission.

Indra : On vous laisse, ça reprend.

Je vole un baiser à Lexa et rejoins la Red Room, où je discute joyeusement avec les autres candidats, ils sont tous là pour la finale.

Echo : C'est au tour de Lincoln de rentrer en scène avec un magnifique titre d'Elvis Presley : _**« Love me tender »**_

(Musique qui commence)

Lincoln :

 **Love me tender**  
 _Aime-moi tendrement_  
 **Love me sweet**  
 _Aime-moi avec douceur_  
 **Never let me go**  
 _Ne me laisse jamais partir_  
 **You have made my life complete**  
 _Tu as fait en sorte que rien ne manque dans ma vie_  
 **And I love you so**  
 _Et je t'aime tant_

**Love me tender**  
 _Aime-moi tendrement_  
 **Love me true**  
 _Aime-moi vraiment_  
 **All my dreams fulfilled**  
 _Tous mes rêves sont réalisés_  
 **For my darling I love you**  
 _Car ma chérie je t'aime_  
 **And I always will**  
 _Et je t'aimerai toujours_

(Texto)

Abby : Ton père te chantait cette chanson pour t'endormir.

Clarke : Je sais, il me manque.

Abby : A moi aussi chéri, mais il est avec nous, je le sais.

Clarke : Je t'aime fort, merci d'être là ce soir.

Abby : Toujours.

Lincoln finit pour une ovation et je le serre dans mes bras plus longtemps que d'habitude, mais il ne dit rien et essuie mes larmes gentiment.

Lincoln : Ton père était super, et il a élevé une championne, et les championnes ne pleurent pas.

Clarke : (Sourire) Tu as raison, c'était magnifique, merci.

Lincoln : Je t'en prie Princesse, à ton service.

Echo : On regarde une vidéo sur Lincoln et son parcours et on enchaine avec son duo avec son Coach. Ils vont nous interpréter un titre plein de peps d'un de nos invités : _**« Happy. »**_

(Vidéo qui se lance)

Je regarde Lincoln se changer à la vitesse de la lumière et filer sur la scène, mes yeux sont braqués sur Lexa. Plus je la vois et plus je me dis que ma seconde chance et merveilleuse.

Monty : Tu baves.

Clarke : Jamais je n'aurai imaginé tout ça tu sais, ça fait à peine 8 mois que Nylah est partie.

Monty : Ce qui m'a décidé de faire cette émission, tu sais ce que c'est ?

Clarke : Non, quoi.

Monty : J'ai eu un grave accident de voiture il y a un an, un camion nous a coupé la route. On revenait de la plage avec des amis, on était cinq dans la voiture, je suis le seul qui me sois réveillé. J'ai traversé l'enfer durant cette année, me renfermant sur moi-même, Will a même laissé tomber une mission pour rester près de moi.

Clarke : C'est ta seconde chance aussi ?

Monty : Oui et je compte bien en profiter, vivre, être heureux. Je le suis, j'ai Harper et je l'aime, et puis j'ai rencontré des gens formidables, tu es plus qu'une amie pour moi Clarke, tu es la sœur que je n'ai jamais eu.

Clarke : (Serre Monty dans ses bras) Je ressens pareil, puis je ne peux plus me passer de ta cuisine de toute façon.

Monty : (Rire) Ok j'ai compris, je ferai le dessert pour dimanche.

Clarke : Tu es le meilleur et moi aussi je t'aime comme un frère, mais ne le répètes pas à Aden.

Monty : (Sourire) Promis, ha ça reprend on dirait.

(Musique qui commence)

 **POV Lexa :**

Lincoln :

 **It might seem crazy what I'm about to say** **  
** **Sunshine she's here, you can take a break** **  
** **I'm a hot air balloon that could go to space** **  
** **With the air, like I don't care baby by the way**  
 _Ça peut sembler fou ce que je m'apprête à dire_ _  
_ _Elle est mon rayon de soleil, tu peux faire une pause_ _  
_ _Je suis une montgolfière qui pourrait atteindre l'espace_ _  
_ _Avec l'air, Je ne me soucie pas, bébé, du chemin_

Lexa :

 **Because I'm happy…** **  
** **Come along if you feel like a room without a roof** **  
** **Because I'm happy…** **  
** **Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth** **  
** **Because I'm happy…** **  
** **Clap along if you know what happiness is to you** **  
** **Because I'm happy…** **  
** **Clap along if you feel like that's what you want to do**  
 _Parce que je suis heureux_ _  
_ _Viens si tu te sens comme une pièce sans toit_ _  
_ _Parce que je suis heureux_ _  
_ _Claque des mains si tu te sens comme si le bonheur était la seule chose de vrai_ _  
_ _Parce que je suis heureux_ _  
_ _Claque des mains si tu sais ce qu'est le bonheur pour toi_ _  
_ _Parce que je suis heureux_ _  
_ _Claque des mains si tu sens que c'est ce que tu veux aussi_

Les danseurs rentrent et on finit la chanson avec eux, Lincoln bouge vraiment bien, il peut toujours se reconvertir dans la danse si ça ne marche pas pour lui dans la chanson.

(Public qui hurle)

Echo : Eh bien, ça donne le sourire tout ça, vous nous aviez caché ce talent de danseur Lincoln ?

Lincoln : C'est mon côté mystérieux, mais j'avoue que je ne sais pas comment fait Lexa pour tenir tout un concert comme ça ?

Lexa : Le cardio ça aide et les années d'expériences aussi, minces je me sens vieille d'un coup.

(Rires)

Echo : Ne vous en faites pas Lexa, vous avez encore de belles années devant vous. Je vous laisse rejoindre la Red Room, bravo pour cette prestation énergique et pétillante. On continu cette soirée avec Jasper qui va nous interpréter un titre de George Michael : _**« I want to Sex »**_ et on le comprend, n'est ce pas les filles ? Mais d'abord on retrace son parcours avec cette vidéo de quelques minutes.

Wick : Kane m'a dit qu'il était plutôt confiant pour lundi.

Lexa : J'espère, Madi ne peut pas retourner là-bas.

Wick : Le juge Allen est super sévère dans ses peines, Cage n'est pas près de ressortir de prison et le vieux Wallace va prendre cher aussi.

Lexa : Tant mieux, ils ne méritent que ça.

Wick : Ouai, si je le revois, je lui en colle une à ce connard.

Lexa : Tu ne seras pas le seul.

(Musique qui commence)

Jasper :

 **There's things that you guess**  
 _Il y a des choses que tu devines_  
 **And things that you know**  
 _Et d'autres que tu connais déjà_  
 **There's boys that you can trust**  
 _Il y a des garçons en qui tu as confiance_  
 **And girls that you don't**  
 _Et des filles en qui tu doutes_  
 **There's little things you hide**  
 _Il y a des petites choses que tu caches_  
 **And little things that you show**  
 _Et d'autres petites choses que tu montres_  
 **Sometimes you think you're gonna get it**  
 _Parfois tu penses pouvoir franchir le pas_  
 **But you don't and that's just the way it goes**  
 _Puis tu ne le fais pas et la vie suit son cours_

Lexa : Il sait qu'il a chanté ça pour les hommes pas vrai ?

Wick : Il trouvait ça marrant, il s'en sort bien.

Lexa : Il est à fond le bougre, il est barje, regardes le.

Les danseurs lui déchirent son t-shirt et je ne peux m'empêcher d'éclater de rire, les filles hurlent et je pense à Clarke qui doit surement être aussi morte de rire que moi.

Octavia : Il est barje lui, mais je l'adore, sérieux.

Lexa : Carrément, j'adore aussi.

Echo : Eh bien, c'est moi où il fait chaud sur le plateau d'un coup. Qu'on apporte les extincteurs svp !

(Rires)

Echo : On se retrouve après une courte pause avec un duo entre Jasper et Wick, à tout de suite.

(Générique de The Voice)

Je file dans ma loge et souris en voyant que Clarke y est déjà, je me faufile dans son dos et l'enferme dans mes bras un instant.

Clarke : Ta sœur m'a proposé d'être mon agent, ça t'ennuie ?

Lexa : Tu veux rire ou quoi, c'est une super nouvelle, Anya a peu de poulain.

Clarke : Oui, je t'avoue que ça me rassure qu'elle soit près de moi, les propositions des maisons de disque arrivent par dizaine et je ne sais pas comment faire pour choisir.

Lexa : Déjà on va partir en vacances, se reposer, tu sais je pensais qu'après Tahiti on pourrait aller en Australie ?

Clarke : (Yeux brillant) Vraiment, dans ton ranch ?

Lexa : (Caresse sa joue tendrement) Oui, je veux te présenter à mes parents, à mon oncle et ma tante, je veux qu'ils voient à quel point tu me rends heureuse.

Clarke : Je suis contente que mon père ait pu te rencontrer.

Lexa : Moi aussi bébé, c'est un oui ?

Clarke : C'est un oui, je t'aime.

Lexa : (Embrasse) Je t'aime encore plus, on doit y retourner ça reprend.

Clarke : Oui, à plus tard.

Après Jasper et Wick c'est à Harper de s'élancer dans la compétition, je vois qu'elle tremble et Octavia lui fait signe de respirer un grand coup.

Harper :

 **Don't look at me**  
 _Ne me regarde pas_

**Everyday is so wonderful**  
 _Chaque jour est si merveilleux_  
 **Then suddenly, it's hard to breathe**  
 _Et soudain, c'est difficile de respirer_  
 **Now and then I get insecure**  
 _Parfois, je suis mal dans ma peau_  
 **From all the pain, I'm so ashamed**  
 _De toute la douleur, je suis si honteuse_

 **I am beautiful, no matter what they say**  
 _Je suis belle peu importe ce qu'ils disent_  
 **Words can't bring me down**  
 _Les mots ne peuvent pas m'abattre_  
 **I am beautiful in every single way**  
 _Je suis belle de toute manière_  
 **Yes, words can't bring me down**  
 _Oui, les mots ne peuvent pas m'abattre_  
 **Oh no**  
 _Oh non_  
 **So don't you bring me down today**  
 _Alors ne m'accablez pas aujourd'hui_

 **POV Clarke :**

Je serre Harper dans mes bras, elle tremble mais semble heureuse comme tout.

Harper : Je crois que le stress va avoir ma peau avant la fin de l'émission.

Clarke : Mais non, tu as été super, aller files te changer, ton duo va commencer.

Elle file et je m'assois près de Nathan qui répond aux messages sur les réseaux sociaux.

Clarke : Alors ils disent quoi pour le moment ?

Nathan : Le public est partagé, les minettes vont tous voter pour Jasper je crois.

Clarke : (Rire) Tu m'étonnes, il ne va pas s'en plaindre le bougre.

Nathan : C'est même sûr, ils attendent tous ta prestation avec impatience, surtout ton duo avec Lexa.

Clarke : Je t'avoue que moi aussi, jamais je n'aurait cru ça possible il y a quatre mois.

Nathan : Tu m'étonnes, j'ai eu une proposition dans la boite où Wick a signé.

Clarke : C'est une super nouvelle, je suis heureuse pour toi.

Nathan : Tu as signé quelque part, toi ?

Clarke : Pas encore, on va étudier tout ça avec Anya.

Nathan : Prends ton temps, Harper a fini on dirait.

Clarke : Oui je vais me mettre en place, à plus tard.

Je file en coulisse et récupère mon micro, la chorale est déjà en place, donc je ne m'inquiètes pas et écoutes Echo.

Echo : On accueille maintenant notre dernière finaliste, Clarke qui va nous interpréter la Bo de Sister Act : _**« I Will Follow Him »**_ Elle est accompagnée soir par la chorale des Wonkru, on les remercie d'être là ce soir.

Je rentre sur scène et vois mon frère tout content de lui, les petits cachotiers, je suis sûre que c'est encore un coup de Lexa ?

Clarke :

 **I will follow him**  
 _Je le suivrai_  
 **Follow him where ever he may go**  
 _Là où jamais il ne pourra aller_  
 **And near him I always will be**  
 _Et approchez- vous de lui que je serai toujours_  
 **For nothing can keep me away.**  
 _Pour rien on ne me maintiendra_  
 **He is my destiny**  
 _Il est mon destin_  
 **I will follow him**  
 _Je le suivrai_  
 **Every since he touched my heart I knew**  
 _Depuis qu'il m'a touché le coeur j'ai su_  
 **There isn't an ocean too deep**  
 _Qu'il n'y a pas d'océan plus profnd_  
 **A mountain so high it can keep**  
 _Une montagne si haute qu'elle peut me maintenir_  
 **Keep me away**  
 _Qu'elle peut me maintenir_  
 **Away from is love**  
 _Loin de son amour_

Chorale :

 **I love him, I love him, I love him**  
 _Je l'aime, je l'aime, je l'aime_

Je me place près de mon frère et chante avec lui le sourire aux lèvres en regardant Lexa qui danse avec Octavia en riant. La chanson se finit en standing ovation et je serre Aden dans mes bras fortement, ma mère pleure en souriant et j'ai une pensée pour mon père.

Echo : Et qui est donc ce charmant jeune homme que tu emprisonnes dans tes bras ?

Clarke : C'est mon petit frère Aden, futur star de la famille.

Echo : On dirait que le talent est de famille chez vous, qu'en avez-vous pensé les Coachs ?

Bellamy : Je pense que Clarke n'a plus rien à prouver ce soir et qu'elle se contente de s'amuser et c'est exactement l'esprit qu'il faut avoir, bravo Princesse.

Jackson : Je vais sérieusement m'inquiéter quand tu vas sortir un album, tu vas tous nous éclipser.

Octavia : Certainement, mais tu t'éclates, il ne reste plus rien de la jeune femme timide des débuts et ça fait plaisir à voir.

Wick : Je suis d'accord avec Octavia, tu t'es transformée en jolie papillon au cours des semaines, c'était intéressant de suivre ton évolution, comptes sur moi pour la suite.

Lexa : Moi je n'ai plus grand-chose à dire, je suis très fière de t'accompagner sur ce beau chemin. Et félicitation Aden, tu as géré, tu devrais faire les kids, tu as toutes tes chances.

Aden : Ok si ma sœur gagne, je m'inscris.

(Rires et applaudissements)

Echo : On lance votre portrait et on se retrouve pour votre duo avec Lexa, sur ma chanson préférée en plus.

(Vidéo qui se lance)

Je file me changer et récupère ma guitare, Aden est en coulisse entrain de parler avec Linc et Bryan qui le félicite.

Lexa : Prête ma Princesse ?

Clarke : Quand tu veux, j'espère que Jackson va aimer notre version, juste guitare voix.

Lexa : J'en suis sûre, c'est à nous.

Echo : Place à Lexa et Clarke sur le premier succès de Jackson : _**« The Promise ».**_

Lexa :

 **If you wait for me**  
 _Si tu m'attends_  
 **Then I'll come for you**  
 _Alors je viendrai pour toi_  
 **Although I've travelled far**  
 _Bien que j'ai voyagé loin_  
 **I always hold a place for you**  
 _J'ai toujours gardé une place pour toi_  
 **In my heart**  
 _Dans mon cœur_

Clarke :

 **If you think of me**  
 _Si tu penses à moi_  
 **If you miss me once in a while**  
 _Si je te manque un seul instant_  
 **Then I'll return to you**  
 _Alors je reviendrai à toi_  
 **I'll return and fill that space in your heart**  
 _Je reviendrai et remplirai ce vide dans ton cœur_

Ensemble :

 **Remembering your touch**  
 _En me souvenant de ton toucher_  
 **Your kiss**  
 _De ton baiser_  
 **Your warm embrace**  
 _De ta chaude étreinte_  
 **I'll find my way**  
 _Je retrouverai mon chemin_  
 **Back to you**  
 _Vers toi_  
 **If you'll be waiting**  
 _Si tu attends_

On joue toutes les deux en se dévorant du regard, inconscientes du monde qui nous entoure. Cet instant est parfait, et je veux graver chaque micro seconde dans ma mémoire. Les derniers accords finis, Lexa pose sa main sur ma joue tendrement et je l'embrasse tout aussi tendrement faisant hurler le public. Après tout j'avais promis le bisou, mais cet instant je vais la garder précieusement dans ma mémoire.

Echo : (Essuie ses larmes) Ok, j'avoue vous m'avez fait pleurer, c'était magnifique, vraiment.

 **POV Lexa :**

Lexa : Merci Echo, aller je peux bien vous le dire, cette reprise sera présente sur mon nouvel album aussi.

Echo : En solo ou en duo ?

Lexa : Qui sait ?

Echo : Clarke on vous attend en Red Room, on lance une courte pause et on reprend la compétions avec Monty qui va nous interpréter son second titre de la soirée. A tout de suite sur « The Voice ».

J'emprisonne Clarke dans mes bras sitôt dans les coulisses et on reste comme ça un moment.

Jackson : Les filles merci pour ce beau moment, vraiment je suis très touché, j'espère que vous le faites en duo sur ton album aussi.

Clarke : Oui j'ai enregistré le morceau il y a trois jours, Lexa est méchante de le garder secret.

Lexa : Il faut maintenir le public en haleine mon amour, tu apprendras ça.

Clarke : Oui Maitre, j'apprendrai.

Lexa : C'est bien jeune Padawan.

(Rires)

Jackson : Hé bien j'ai hâte d'entendre ça à nouveau, cette chanson m'a plutôt porté chance, j'espère que ça sera pareil pour vous.

Lexa : J'espère aussi, mais c'est bien parti pour.

Clarke : Oui, je te laisse, ça reprend. (Embrasse)

Lexa : A plus tard Princesse.

Je rejoins ma place et l'émission continue, Monty finit sa prestation sous les applaudissements du public et des Coachs et Echo revient sur scène.

Echo : Filez vous changer, Pink vous attend pour votre duo. On regarde une petite vidéo, les encouragements de votre famille et amis.

Will : Eh petit frère, je veux juste te dire Merde pour ce soir, je crois en toi, défonces tout.

Jasper : Eh mec, j'ai appris à te connaître et je dois dire que t'es un mec en or. Cette victoire tu n'en as pas besoin pour avoir gagné une solide amitié. Bref après ces beaux sentiments, si tu gagnes, ne m'oublies pas pour le chèque hein.

(Rires)

Jackson : Monty est arrivé tout timide, limite, il s'excusait d'être là, mais ce n'est plus le cas et je trouve ça déjà pas mal. Il a sa place dans la catégorie des grands chanteurs en devenir, et quoi qu'il se passe il pourra compter sur moi pour la suite, vas-y mon gars.

Clarke : Monty, tu sais déjà tout le bien que je pense de toi. Chantes avec ton cœur comme tu le fais si bien, ta voix me transporte toujours ailleurs. Dans un endroit qui ressemble beaucoup à mon chez moi, je t'aime petit frère, je crois en toi.

Harper : Je t'aime, c'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir, ne penses à rien d'autre que notre avenir, je sais qu'il sera beau.

Parents de Monty : On est fiers de toi mon grand, on aimerait être avec toi. On t'aime fort, on te soutient à fond, j'ai même appris à envoyer des texto pour voter.

(Rires)

Echo : Place maintenant à un duo d'exception sur : _« Please Dont Leave Me. »_

Pink :

 **Da da da da, da da da da** **  
** **Da da-da da da** **  
** **I don't know if I can yell any louder** **  
** **How many time I've kicked you outta here** **  
** **Or said something insulting?**  
 _Je ne sais pas si je peux hurler plus fort_ _  
_ _Combien de fois je t'ai viré d'ici_ _  
_ _Ou dis quelque chose d'insultant?_

 _Monty :_

 **I can be so mean when I wanna be** **  
** **I am capable of really anything** **  
** **I can cut you into pieces** **  
** **But my heart is broken**  
 _Je peux être très méchante quand je le veux_ _  
_ _Je suis capable de vraiment n'importe quoi_ _  
_ _Je pourrais te découper en morceaux_ _  
_ _Quand mon coeur est... brisé_

Ensemble :

 **Please don't leave me** **  
** **Please don't leave me** **  
** **I always say how I don't need you** **  
** **But it's always gonna come right back to this** **  
** **Please, don't leave me**  
 _S'il te plait ne me quittes pas_ _  
_ _S'il te plait ne me quittes pas_ _  
_ _Je t'ai toujours dis à quel point je n'avais pas besoin de toi_ _  
_ _Il n'empêche que c'est toujours la même chose_ _  
_ _S'il te plait ne me quitte pas_

Ils sont mignons, Monty s'éclate et j'aperçois ma Princesse dans les coulisses. Je lui envoi discrètement un texto et je la vois tourner les yeux vers moi en souriant.

Octavia : Guimauve.

Lexa : Si tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu faire il y a dix minutes avec Linc ?

Octavia : Il est vraiment génial, même Bellamy l'aime bien, ce qui est assez inespéré.

Lexa : Tu m'étonnes, et voilà c'est finit pour Monty, il a assuré, ça va être serré cette finale.

Jackson : Oui tout est possible ce soir.

Echo : Eh bien quel triomphe, Pink merci de l'avoir accompagnée ce soir, un mot ?

Pink : J'ai plus qu'un mot pour décrire Monty, il est bosseur, sérieux et sa voix nous transporte ailleurs, à la maison comme l'a si bien dis Clarke. Ce petit mec va faire une sacrée carrière, il pourra compter sur mon soutien.

Monty : (Rouge vif) Merci c'était un honneur de chanter à vos côtés.

Pink : Il était partagé, on vote 1 les gens, il a besoin de soutien.

Si possible je vois Monty rougir encore plus et j'éclate de rire, je commence à le connaitre un peu et toute cette attention le rend mal à l'aise.

Echo : Je vous laisse rejoindre la Red Room où vous êtes très attendu, Pink on vous retrouve après. Vous nous offrirez votre dernier titre en exclusivité.

Pink : Avec plaisir.

Echo : On continu maintenant avec Lincoln, qui va nous chanter un titre plein de Peps : _**« Treasure »**_ de Bruno Mars.

(Musique qui commence)

Lexa : Regarde ton chéri t'en mettre plein la vue O.

Octavia : Je ne vois que lui.

Lexa : Et après c'est moi la guimauve.

Bellamy : Un point pour Lexa. (Rire)

 **POV Clarke :**

John : Clarke tu viens, il faut qu'on se mette en place.

Clarke : Vraiment, Linc va me tuer, je ne sais pas danser, je vais être ridicule.

John : Aller Princesse, ça va être drôle et ça lui fait plaisir.

Bryan : Puis on s'est entrainé, les autres danseurs sont devant nous, on nous verra presque pas.

Clarke : Si je tombe, il va m'entendre, je te jure, ce qu'il ne faut pas faire.

(Rires)

Monty me tapote l'épaule et je soupire, je vais mourir sérieux.

Harper : T'inquiètes, je suis nulle aussi, c'est pour faire plaisir à Linc surtout.

Clarke : Je me vengerai.

Les portes s'ouvrent et je ferme les yeux un instant, prends une grande respiration et j'avance sur le refrain pour enchainer nos pas de danse.

Lincoln:

 **You are my treasure, you are my treasure**  
 _Tu es mon trésor, tu es mon trésor_  
 **You are my treasure, yeah, you you you, you are**  
 _Tu es mon trésor, ouais, toi toi toi, tu es_  
 **You are my treasure, you are my treasure**  
 _Tu es mon trésor, tu es mon trésor_  
 **You are my treasure, yeah, you you you, you are**  
 _Tu es mon trésor, ouais, toi toi toi, tu es_

Lincoln se place près de moi pour danser en souriant et j'éclate de rire quand il me fait tourner sur moi-même. Je sens le regard de Lexa sur moi, elle me regarde danser en souriant, j'espère qu'elle profite du spectacle, ce n'est pas demain la veille que je recommencerai un truc pareil.

(Musique qui finit)

Le public hurle et applaudit à tout rompre, Lexa me lance un clin d'œil auquel je réponds avant de rejoindre les coulisses les poumons en feux. Je m'écroule sur mon siège sous le regard moqueur de Finn et Nathan qui discutent. Je n'ai pas le temps de reprendre mon souffle que Lincoln me soulève dans ses bras pour me remercier et file se changer pour son duo avec Sting.

Clarke : Comment il peut avoir autant d'énergie au juste, j'ai dansé une minute et je crache mes poumons.

Monty : J'avoue, il m'impressionne là.

Echo : Tout de suite un autre duo exceptionnel, Sting et Lincoln nous interprètent le tube planétaire : _**« Roxanne. »**_

Sting :

 **Roxanne, you don't have to put on the red light**  
 _Roxanne, tu n'es pas obligée d'allumer la lumière rouge_  
 **Those days are over**  
 _Cette époque est révolue_  
 **You don't have to sell your body to the night**  
 _Tu n'es pas obligée de vendre ton corps à la nuit_  
 **Roxanne, you don't have to wear that dress tonight**  
 _Roxanne, tu n'es pas obligée de porter cette robe ce soir_  
 **Walk the streets for money**  
 _De marcher dans la rue pour de l'argent_  
 **You don't care if it's wrong or if it's right**  
 _Tu n'en as rien à faire de savoir si c'est bien ou si c'est mal_

Ensemble :

 **Roxanne, you don't have to put on the red light**  
 _Roxanne, tu n'es pas obligée d'allumer la lumière rouge_  
 **Roxanne, you don't have to put on the red light**  
 _Roxanne, tu n'es pas obligée d'allumer la lumière rouge_  
 **Roxanne - put on the red light (5x)**  
 _Roxanne - allumer la lumière rouge (5x)_

Harper : J'ai cru qu'il allait pleurer durant la vidéo.

Clarke : C'est un nounours ce mec, il me ferait presque virer de bord.

Harper : (Rire) Lexa ne te suffit plus ?

Clarke : (Sourire) Tu veux rire, quand on a la crème de la crème on ne va pas regarder ailleurs.

Harper : Je le pense aussi, c'est quoi tes projets après Tahiti ?

Clarke : Lexa m'emmène en Australie, elle veut me présenter à sa famille.

Harper : Ho, cool, Monty et Riley s'entendent bien, donc pour moi c'est déjà fait.

Clarke : Oui, c'est la pub je vous abandonne un moment.

Harper : Va la retrouver, on ne bouge pas.

Je file jusqu'à la loge de Lexa en souriant et m'installe sur son fauteuil. Je regarde une photo de nous deux posée près de la glace et mon sourire s'élargit encore.

Lexa : Tu t'es perdue Princesse ?

Clarke : Je suis venue réclamer un bisou à ma petite amie, tu la connais ? Brune, les yeux vert, pas trop dégueu à regarder.

Lexa : Jamais entendu parler, va falloir vous contenter de moi, désolé.

Clarke : (Amusée) Voilà qui est tragique, je suppose que tu feras l'affaire.

Lexa : Te petite amie ne va pas être jalouse ?

Clarke : Ho si, je crains pour ta vie, toujours tentée ?

Lexa : (Me tire dans ses bras) Plus que jamais.

Elle m'embrasse passionnément et je la plaque contre la porte, mes mains se faufilent sous sa chemise et elle gémit doucement.

Clarke : Tu me rends dingue, tu le sais n'est ce pas ?

Lexa : (Amusée) Un peu, j'avoue que j'adore te regarder perdre pied quand je t'embrasse ou quand on est au lit toutes les deux.

Clarke : Ne vas pas me mettre ce genre d'images dans la tête, la soirée n'est pas finit.

Lexa : C'est toi qui a tes mains sous ma chemise je te signale.

Clarke : Parce que tes mains sur mes fesses on en parle ?

Lexa : (Embrasse en rigolant) Je t'aime, j'ai hâte que tu rencontres ma famille, tu as conquit la plus difficile.

Clarke : Je vais le dire à Anya que tu dis à tout le monde qu'elle a un sale caractère.

Lexa : Haaa trahison, tu as juré de garder le secret.

Clarke : Je t'aime, il faut y aller, ça reprend.

Lexa : (Embrasse) Dernière ligne droite, courage ma Princesse.

Clarke : Merci, à plus tard Commandante.

Lexa : Je vais tuer Raider, je n'ai pas finit de t'entendre m'appeler comme ça.

Clarke : Je trouve que ça te va bien, file maintenant.

Je la regarde filer jusqu'à son fauteuil et rejoins les autres en souriant, Wells s'assois près de moi et on regarde Jasper chanter.

 **POV Lexa :**

Echo : Voici le troisième duo de cette finale exceptionnelle. Merci de faire un triomphe à Ricky Martin et Jasper qui nous interprète : _**« Livin la Vida Loca. »**_

Finn :

 **She into superstitions, black cats and voodoo dolls**  
 _Elle est dans des superstitions, les chats noirs et les poupées voodoo._  
 **I feel a premonition that girl is gonna make me fall**  
 _Je ressens une prémonition, cette fille va me faire tomber_  
 **She is into new sensation, new kicks and candlelight**  
 _Elle est dans de nouvelles sensations, de nouvelles éruptions et des lueurs de chandelles_  
 **She's got a new addiction for every day and night**  
 _Elle a un nouveau penchant pour chaque jour et chaque nuit_

Ricky :

 **She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain**  
 _Elle t'incitera à enlever tes vêtements et aller danser sous la pluie_  
 **She'll make you live her crazy life**  
 _Elle t'incitera à vivre sa vie folle_  
 **But she'll take away your pain**  
 _Mais elle emportera ta douleur_  
 **Like a bullet to your brain**  
 _Comme une balle à ton cerveau._

**Come On**  
 _Viens_

Ensemble :

 **Upside inside out**  
 _A l'envers, à l'intérieur, à l'extérieur_  
 **Livin La Vida Loca**  
 _Vivre une vie folle_  
 **She'll push and pull you down**  
 _Elle t'abaissera et tirera_  
 **Livin La Vida Loca**  
 _Vivre une vie folle_  
 **Her lips are devil red**  
 _Ses lèvres sont d'un rouge du diable_  
 **And her skin the colour mocha**  
 _Et sa peau de la couleur moka_  
 **She will wear you out**  
 _Elle te portera dehors_  
 **Livin La Vida Loca**  
 _Vivre une vie folle_  
 **Come On**  
 _Viens_  
 **Livin La Vida Loca**  
 _Vivre une vie folle_  
 **Come On**  
 _Viens_  
 **Livin La Vida Loca**  
 _Vivre une vie folle_

J'ai récupéré Madi dans la foule et danse avec elle, elle éclate de rire quand je la fait tourner sur elle-même et je souris. Il faudrait que je parle à Clarke, peut être qu'on pourrait la garder avec nous, le temps qu'une famille veuille l'adopter, c'est toujours mieux que le centre. Enfin je vis dans un monde de bisounours, avec ma carrière et celle de Clarke qui démarre à peine, aucune chance d'avoir un environnement stable pour un enfant. On ira la voir souvent, à chaque fois qu'on sera sur New-York, je ne vais pas la lâcher aussi.

Echo : C'est maintenant au tour d'Harper d'entrer en piste pour son duo avec un invité de marque Pharell Williams. Ils nous interprètent un titre de Coldplay : **« The Scientist ».**

Perdue dans mes pensée je suis complètement passée à côté de la prestation d'Harper et me reconcentre sur l'émission, on à le temps de penser à ce genre de chose, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment.

(Musique qui commence)

Pharell :

 **Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry**  
 _Je suis venu te voir, te dire que je suis désolé_  
 **You don't know how lovely you are**  
 _Tu ne sais à quel point tu es adorable_  
 **I had to find you, tell you I need you**  
 _Il fallait que je te trouves, que je te dise que j'ai besoin de toi_  
 **Tell you I set you apart**  
 _Que je te dise que tu es à part_  
 **Tell me your secrets, and ask me your questions**  
 _Confie-moi tes secrets, et pose-moi tes questions_  
 **Oh let's go back to the start**  
 _Oh reprenons à zéro_  
 **Running in circles, coming in tails**  
 _Tourner en rond, jouer à pile ou face_  
 **Heads are a science apart**  
 _Les présages sont une science à part_

Ensemble :

 **Nobody said it was easy**  
 _Personne n'a dit que c'était facile_  
 **Oh it's such a shame for us to part**  
 _Oh qu'il est dommage que nous nous séparions_  
 **Nobody said it was easy**  
 _Personne n'a dit que c'était facile_  
 **No one ever said it would be so hard**  
 _Personne n'a jamais dit que ce serait aussi difficile_  
 **Oh take me back to the start**  
 _Oh ramène-moi là où tout a commencé_

Octavia : Rho j'adore, ils déchirent ensemble.

Lexa : Oui carrément, je suis assez triste finalement que ce soit la dernière émission.

Bellamy : Cela fait toujours ça, au début on devait faire qu'une saison et finalement on rempile pour une cinquième.

Lexa : Je vous comprends, je vais peut être faire les kids.

Octavia : Cool, tu y retrouveras Wick, il a signé aussi, le troisième je ne sais pas encore qui c'est.

Bellamy : Nous avec la tournée, impossible de le faire, mais l'année prochaine on espère pouvoir.

Lexa : Je comprends, c'est finit, ils ont déchirés.

Echo : Quel duo, Pharell, merci de votre présence ce soir, un mot pour Harper ?

Pharell : Cette petite en a sous le pied, c'était un plaisir de faire ce duo avec elle, en plus c'est un amour, alors votez 4 pour Harper tout le monde, elle le mérite.

Harper : Merci, mais quoi qu'il se passe ce soir, j'ai gagné une famille et ça, ça n'a pas de prix.

Echo : Adorable, filez en coulisse. C'est maintenant au tour de Clarke de rentrer en scène, mais d'abord petite vidéo de ses proches.

(Vidéos qui commencent)

Monty : Et Clarke, je voulais juste te dire merci pour tout. Dès que j'ai entendu ta voix, j'ai su que tu gagnerais cette saison, mais je ne regrette rien et je suis fier de te connaître, de t'appeler mon amie, mieux ma sœur. Cette émission a changé nos vies, mais sans toi ça n'aurait pas été pareil.

Raven : Et frangine, il parait que je dois dire des choses gentilles sur toi. C'est mal me connaître, savez-vous au moins à quel point cette femme est bordélique ?

(Rire)

Raven : Plus sérieusement, je suis terriblement fière de toi et je t'aime, pour moi tu es une super star depuis longtemps.

Finn : Eh Princesse, merde pour ce soir, mais tu vas tout déchirer je le sais.

Aden : Salut grande sœur, je voulais juste te dire que je t'aime fort et que tu es mon exemple.

 **POV Clarke :**

Mes larmes coulent en voyant tous les messages de soutiens de mes proches, mon souffle se bloque en voyant Nylah.

Nylah : Hey, mon amour, alors c'est le grand soir ? Je suis si fière de toi, tu n'as plus rien à prouver alors chantes juste comme si tu étais sous notre douche et tout ira bien. Je t'aime ma Princesse, pour toujours.

Lexa : Eh Princesse, tu sais déjà ce que je pense de toi en tant que chanteuse, en tant que personne. Tu as sauvé mon cœur du naufrage, nous deux je sais que ce n'est que le début, chantes maintenant.

(Musique qui commence)

Clarke :

 **Oh, why you look so sad ?**  
 _Oh, pourquoi sembles tu si triste ?_  
 **The tears are in your eyes,**  
 _Il y a des larmes dans tes yeux_  
 **Come on and come to me now.**  
 _Viens et viens à moi maintenant_  
 **And don't be ashamed to cry,**  
 _Et n'ais pas honte de pleurer_  
 **Let me see you through,**  
 _Laisse moi voir ce qu'il y a en toi_  
 **'Cause I've seen the dark side too.**  
 _Car moi aussi j'ai connu de mauvaises périodes_  
 **When the night falls on you,**  
 _Quand la nuit te tombe dessus_  
 **You don't know what to do,**  
 _Que tu ne sais pas quoi faire_  
 **Nothing you confess**  
 _Rien de ce que tu confesseras_  
 **Could make me love you less.**  
 _Te fera baisser dans mon estime_  
 **I'll stand by you,**  
 _Je serai à tes côtés_  
 **I'll stand by you,**  
 _Je serai à tes côtés_  
 **Won't let nobody hurt you,**  
 _Je ne laisserai personne te blesser_  
 **I'll stand by you.**  
 _Je serai à tes côtés_  
 **So, if you're mad, get mad ;**  
 _Alors, si tu es fou, sois fou_  
 **Don't hold it all inside,**  
 _Ne prends pas tout sur toi_  
 **Come on and talk to me now.**  
 _Viens et parle moi_  
 **And hey,**  
 _Et, hey_  
 **What you got to hide ?**  
 _Qu'as tu à cacher ?_  
 **I get angry too,**  
 _Moi aussi je m'énèrve_  
 **Well, I'm a lot like you.**  
 _Bien, je te ressemble beaucoup_  
 **When you're standing at the crossroads**  
 _Lorsque tu restes là au carrefour_  
 **And don't know which path to choose,**  
 _Et que tu ne sais pas quel chemin prendre_  
 **Let me come along,**  
 _Laisse moi venir_  
 **'Cause even if you're wrong,**  
 _Car même si tu te trompes_  
 **I'll stand by you,**  
 _Je serai à tes côtés_  
 **I'll stand by you,**  
 _Je serai à tes côtés_  
 **Won't let nobody hurt you.**  
 _Je ne laisserai personne te blesser_  
 **I'll stand by you,**  
 _Je serai à tes côtés_  
 **Take me in into your darkest hour,**  
 _Emmène moi dans tes moments les plus noirs_  
 **And I'll never desert you,**  
 _Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais_  
 **I'll stand by you.**  
 _Je serai à tes côtés_  
 **And when, when the night falls on you, baby,**  
 _Et quand, quand la nuit te tombe dessus, bébé_  
 **You're feeling all alone,**  
 _Que tu te sens tout seul_  
 **You won't be on your own.**  
 _Tu ne seras pas livré à toi-même_  
 **I'll stand by you,**  
 _Je serai à tes côtés_  
 **I'll stand by you,**  
 _Je serai à tes côtés_  
 **Won't let nobody hurt you.**  
 _Je ne laisserai personne te blesser_  
 **I'll stand by you,**  
 _Je serai à tes côtés_  
 **Take me in into your darkest hour,**  
 _Emmène moi dans tes moments les plus sombres_  
 **And I'll never desert you.**  
 _Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais_  
 **I'll stand by you.**  
 _Je serai à tes côtés._

Le public applaudit à tout rompre depuis au moins trois minutes quand je croise enfin le regarde Lexa, je ne m'attendais pas à voir Nylah non plus. Mais grâce à ça, la boucle est bouclée si on peut dire.

Echo : Eh bien que d'émotion Princesse, je suppose que tous ces messages de soutien te font chaud au cœur ?

Clarke : Beaucoup oui, j'ai une famille et des amis formidables. J'a la chance d'être aimée par beaucoup de personnes et ça fait du bien, vraiment du bien.

Echo : Je n'en doute pas, les coachs un mot ?

Lexa : Je crois qu'il n'y a plus rien à dire, Clarke a mis tout le monde d'accord et depuis longtemps.

Bellamy : Tu l'as dit !

(Applaudissement)

Madi : (Hurle) T'es la meilleure Princesse !

Echo : Je vous laisse vous changer, on se retrouve après une courte page de publicité pour le duo de Clarke avec Ed Sheran et les résultats de cette finale magnifique. A tout de suite sur « The Voice ».

Je retrouve ma Princesse dans les toilettes et la prend dans mes bras, elle s'y accroche fermement et je ne bouge pas.

Clarke : Merci.

Lexa : Je suis là, tu as été magnifique, prête pour Ed ?

Clarke : Je ne suis pas sûre de me remettre de cette soirée un jour, je chante avec mes deux idoles le même jour, ça fait beaucoup.

Lexa : Je suis toujours ta chanteuse préférée alors ?

Clarke : Tu en doutais ?

Lexa : (Sourire) Non, je t'entends chanter mon dernier album sous la douche.

Clarke : (Murmure à l'oreille) La prochaine fois au lieu de m'écouter chanter, rejoins moi, ça sera nettement plus intéressant.

Lexa : (Rire) Tu te venges de tout à l'heure, c'est petit ça.

Clarke : (Embrasse) J'y vais, quoi qu'il se passe je tenais juste à...

Lexa : Ne me remercies pas, ce qui arrive, c'est toi qui l'a provoqué.

Clarke : Je n'y serai jamais arrivée sans toi, je n'y arriverai jamais sans toi.

Lexa : Je suis là princesse, je ne suis pas prête de te lâcher.

Clarke : Parfait, car te perdre je ne pourrai pas le supporter.

Lexa : Toi et moi c'est pour longtemps Clarke, je te l'ai dit la première fois qu'on s'est rencontrée.

Clarke : (Sourire) C'est vrai, files à ton fauteuil, merci.

Lexa : (Embrasse) Je t'aime.

Je la regarde filer et je souris, je me mets en place sur le plateau et la musique commence.

 **POV Lexa :**

Ed :

 **Walking down 29th and park**  
 _Marchant dans la rue 29th et le parc_  
 **I saw you in another's arm**  
 _Je t'ai vue dans les bras d'un autre homme_  
 **Only a month we've been apart**  
 _On s'est séparés il y a seulement un mois_  
 **You look happier**  
 _Tu as l'air plus heureuse_  
 **Saw you walk inside a bar**  
 _Je t'ai vue entrer dans un bar_  
 **He said something to make you laugh**  
 _Il a dit quelque chose pour te faire rire_  
 **I saw that both your smiles were twice as wide as ours**  
 _J'ai vu que vos sourires étaient plus grands que les nôtres_  
 **Yeah, you look happier, you do**  
 _Oui, tu as l'air plus heureuse, tu l'es_

Clarke :

 **Ain't nobody hurt you like I hurt you**  
 _Personne ne t'a blessée comme je l'ai fait_  
 **But ain't nobody love you like I do**  
 _Mais personne ne t'aime comme moi_  
 **Promise that I will not take it personal, baby**  
 _Je promets que je ne le prends pas mal, bébé_  
 **If you're moving on with someone new**  
 _Si tu passes à autre chose avec quelqu'un d'autre_

Ensemble :

 **Cause baby you look happier, you do**  
 _Parce que bébé, tu as l'air plus heureuse, tu l'es_  
 **My friends told me one day I'll feel it too**  
 _Mes amis m'ont dit qu'un jour je le serai aussi_  
 **And until then I'll smile to hide the truth**  
 _Mais pour l'instant je souris pour cacher la vérité_  
 **But I know I was happier with you**  
 _Mais je sais que j'étais plus heureux avec toi._

La chanson se poursuit tranquillement, le plateau est silencieux on profite juste de ce moment magique.

Wick : Elle est vraiment talentueuse quand même, elle arrive à me faire oublier Ed.

Lexa : Oui, elle est parfaite, j'ai vraiment de la chance.

Bellamy : Je crois qu'on a notre gagnante de cette saison.

Octavia : En même temps c'était presque sûr, mais les autres se sont bien battus.

Jackson : Avec le public il faut se méfier, mais Clarke, ça serait vraiment un crime qu'elle arrête de chanter.

Lexa : (Sourire) Je ne laisserai pas ça arriver, elle est faite pour ça.

(Tonnerre d'applaudissements)

Ed serre dans ses bras Clarke qui lui rend volontiers son étreinte en souriant, c'était magnifique.

Echo : Magnifique, Ed merci pour votre présence ce soir, un mot pour Clarke ?

Ed : Elle est touchée par la grâce, quand elle chante on dirait quelle nous emmène un bout de soleil. C'était un privilège de partager ce moment avec elle, et j'espère avoir la chance de collaborer avec elle sur de futurs projets.

Clarke : (Rougis) Merci infiniment mais je vous préviens ma petite amie a déjà mis une option sur ça.

(Rires)

Ed : Ha non Lexa, pas moyen, tu la partages, je suis ton ami.

(Rire)

Lexa : (Sourire) On verra, c'était vraiment magnifique.

Echo : On vous laisse rejoindre les coulisses, il ne vous reste plus que trois minutes pour voter. Le temps de ce petit récapitulatif et on accueille notre premier inviter Pink, qui nous interprète son dernier titre : _**« Whatever You Want. »**_

(Vidéo qui se lance)

Octavia : Rhaaa on arrive à la partie que je déteste.

Ma Princesse me rejoint avec Lincoln près de mon fauteuil et je lui souris tendrement.

Lincoln : Ce fut épique, quoi qu'il se passe je suis heureux.

Clarke : (Glisse sa main dans la mienne) Moi aussi, très heureuse.

Lexa : Ce n'est que le début pour vous, j'en suis certaine.

Octavia : Ho oui et ça commence par de superbes vacances en ma compagnie.

Clarke : J'ai hâte

(Musique qui commence)

Pink :

 **Running like a dog** **  
** _ **Je cours comme un chien**_ **  
** **Fighting like a bitch too much** **  
** _ **Me bats comme une traînée**_ **  
** **And you just can't stand it baby** **  
** _ **Et tu ne le supportes pas**_ **  
** **Even when I fall** **  
** _ **Même quand je tombe**_ **  
** **You just don't seem to give two shits** **  
** _ **Tu sembles n'en avoir rien à foutre**_ **  
** **Cause you're just too cool, baby** **  
** _ **Parce que tu es trop génial, bébé**_ **  
** **We could have it all** **  
** _ **On pourrait tout avoir**_ **  
** **But neither one of us would budge** **  
** _ **Mais pas un seul de nous ne bronche**_ **  
** **We can't be wrong, baby** **  
** _ **On ne peut pas se tromper, bébé**_ **  
** **Folding up your arms, closing up your heart** **  
** _ **Tes bras se replient et ton cœur se referme**_ **  
**

 **I know, I know, I know you think it's me, cause I want it all** **  
** _ **Je sais, je sais, je sais que tu crois que c'est de ma faute parce que je veux tout**_ **  
** **I know, I know, I know you see that we gotta talk** **  
** _ **Je sais, je sais, je sais que tu penses qu'il va falloir qu'on parle**_ **  
** **You know, you know we must believe or fall apart** **  
** _ **Tu sais, tu sais qu'on a le choix d'y croire ou de s'effondrer**_

 ****La chanson finit et après les applaudissements Echo appelle les talents sur le plateau.

Echo : J'appelle Maitre Jaha pour les résultats svp.

Je vois Wells monter sur scène en souriant, et l'enfer se déchainent.

(Tirs)

Sans réfléchir je me jette sur Clarke et une douleur me vrille le ventre avant de m'écrouler.

Cage : Je t'avais dit que je te tuerai, (Tirs plusieurs fois)

Jasper,Wick, Bellamy, Monty, Lincoln et Finn s'écroulent et Clarke se jette sur moi en appuyant sur ma blessure.

Clarke : (Pleurs) Lexa restes avec moi, gardes les yeux ouverts.

Lexa : Tu n'es pas blessée ?

Lincoln : (Gémit de douleur) Espèce de cinglé, je vais te tuer.

Bellamy : Maintenant les gars.

Mes amis lui sautent dessus et Clarke appuie sur ma blessure fortement, j'ai vaguement conscience d'Abby et j'entends un tir qui me glace le sang.

Clarke : Tu n'aurais jamais du la toucher. (Tir)

 **Note auteur : Je voulais finir le chapitre là, mais j'ai trouvé plus sadique lol**

 **Trois jours plus tard...**

Anya : Lex il faut que tu manges.

Lexa : Je n'ai pas faim Anya, pourquoi elle ne me répond pas, je ne comprends pas ?

Anya : Lexa elle a tué quelqu'un et elle a cru que tu été morte, laisses lui un peu de temps.

Lexa : On pourrait traverser tout ça ensemble, je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle me repousse.

Raven : (Rentre dans ma chambre) Elle est partie, ses affaires ont disparu, son passeport aussi.

Lexa : Quoi ? (Essaye de me lever)

Anya : Arrêtes Lexa, tu risques de rouvrir ta plaie, calmes toi stp.

Anya : Elle t'a dit quelque chose ?

Raven : (Me tend une lettre) Je sais que tu as fait ça pour la sauver, mais te jeter devant elle comme ça l'a traumatisée. Te voir en sang devant elle, ça lui a rappelé Nylah, tout ce qu'elle a perdu et ... (larmes)

Anya : (Serre Raven dans ses bras) Elle va revenir, elle a juste besoin d'un peu de temps.

J'ouvre la lettre et les filles sortent de la chambre en silence.

Clarke :

 _ **Lexa,**_

 _ **J'ai commencé des centaines de lettres qui t'expliquent les raisons de mon départ. Mais la vérité c'est que je n'en peux plus, depuis la finale je me sens sombrer un peu plus chaque jour. J'essaye de rester forte, pour toi, pour ma famille, nos amis mais je n'y arrive plus. Les juges ont conclu à la légitime défense, mais ça n'enlève rien à mon geste. Et surtout ça n'enlève rien au tien, et je sais que tu pensais bien faire. Mais Lexa, te voir en sang, inconsciente ça m'a tuée. Je préfère vivre sans toi que tu recommences une telle chose un jour, je t'aime assez pour te laisser partir loin de moi. Je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi même et je ne veux pas rester et blesser sans le vouloir mes proches, j'ai besoin de temps pour guérir mes blessures. J'ai besoin de temps pour dire adieu à mon père, Nylah ou même Finn, Jasper et Wick. J'ai besoin de temps, ne t'en veux pas mon amour, tu ne peux pas m'aider. Puissions nous retrouver, et si ce n'est pas le cas, je t'en prie sois heureuse, je t'aime. Ta Princesse.**_

Lexa : (Larmes) Ho Clarke, mais où es-tu allée ?

 **FIN DE LA CINQUIEME PARTIE**

 **Note Auteur : Je sais, vous me détestez, j'assume on se retrouve bientôt pour la dernière partie de cette fic !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sixième partie**

 **POV Clarke :**

 **1 an plus tard...**

Wells : Tu es sûre que tu es prête pour tout ça ? Tu peux rester ici encore un peu, puis Nyssa adore sa tante.

Clarke : (Sourire) Bien tenté, ça fait un an, une grande soirée commémorative est organisée. Je me dois d'être là, pour Wick, Jasper, Finn et Riley.

Wells : Tu vas surement la revoir, ça va aller ?

Clarke : J'ai été lâche Wells, je suis partie en la laissant, elle a le droit de me détester.

Wells : Tu avais besoin de temps, et puis elle ne te déteste pas.

Clarke : De toute façon on se voit samedi, mon avion va décoller.

Wells : (Serre dans ses bras) Tu reviens quand tu veux, ma maison, est également ta maison, tu le sais.

Clarke : Merci, embrasses Nyss et Monroe pour moi.

Wells : Et toi ta famille, à dans dix jours.

Dans l'avion qui me ramène à New-York je tente de dormir, en vain, depuis un an les cauchemars sont violents. Je n'ai prévenu personne que je rentrais aussi je suis étonnée de voir ma sœur à ma descente de l'avion.

Raven : Wells m'a appelée, tu rentres ?

Clarke : Oui, Rav je suis des...

Ma sœur me serre dans ses bras à m'étouffer et je laisse échapper une larme en lui rendant son étreinte.

Raven : Ne refais jamais ça, stp.

Clarke : Promis, je suis désolée, j'avais besoin de temps.

Raven : Et ça va mieux ?

Clarke : J'y travaille encore, mais je suis prête à rentrer à la maison.

Raven : Bien, alors le Canada ?

Clarke : J'adore ce pays, tu verrais les paysages, j'ai passé l'année à faire de la randonner dans des endroits magnifiques.

Raven : Oui j'ai vu les photos, Nyssa est trop belle, j'espère que Wells vient avec elle et Monroe samedi ?

Clarke : Oui c'est prévu et tu as des nouvelles des autres ?

Raven : Lincoln marche avec une canne maintenant, il a quitté son fauteuil roulant il y a un mois. Octavia est près de lui, ils viennent de se fiancer.

Clarke : Oui j'ai reçu l'invitation, mais je n'étais pas encore prête à rentrer.

Raven : Monty et Harper ont emménagé ensemble il y a trois mois, ils s'accrochent. Le premier single de Monty est un carton, et Harper enchaine les dates à guichet fermé.

Clarke : C'est bien, ils le méritent.

Raven : John a ouvert un bar musical, Nathan et Bryan s'y produisent presque tous les soirs, ça a un succès monstre.

Clarke : Ho, j'espère que tu m'y emmèneras, enfin, ils ne veulent peut être pas me voir ? (Triste)

Raven : Personne ne t'en veut, on comprend pourquoi tu es partie. Même si j'aurai préféré que tu ne traverse pas tout ça seul, Kira va te tuer, je te préviens.

Clarke : (Grimace) Je sais, elle m'a traitée de débile au moins dix fois.

Raven : Maman bosse beaucoup, mais avec Aden on l'oblige à se reposer aussi.

Clarke : J'ai vraiment été nulle de vous abandonner comme ça.

Raven : Oui, mais le principal c'est que tu sois là maintenant.

Clarke : Et comment va la galerie ?

Raven : Ta dernière collection se vend bien, tu penses faire un vernissage bientôt ?

Clarke : Je ne sais pas trop, je verrai où j'en suis dans la semaine et je te dis.

Raven : Anya est à la maison, enfin on vit ensemble depuis quelques semaines maintenant.

Clarke : Je comprends, je vais rapidement me trouver un truc.

Raven : Ne dis pas de bêtises, je ne disais pas ça pour ça.

Clarke : Elle m'en veut beaucoup ?

Raven : Tu as brisé le cœur de Lexa, elle agit comme toutes les grandes sœurs, même si elle comprend que ce n'est pas entièrement de ta faute aussi.

Je ne dis rien, je n'ose pas demander des nouvelles de Lexa, je n'en ai plus le droit. Une fois chez moi, j'affronte le regard d'Anya timidement, elle souffle et elle me serre dans ses bras.

Anya : Je suis contente de te voir Blondie, il était temps que tu rentres.

Clarke : Je suis désolée, j'ai vraiment tout foutu en l'air.

Anya : La situation n'était pas facile, reposes toi, le vol a dû te fatiguer, on parlera plus tard.

Je lui fais un faible sourire et m'écroule sur mon lit une fois ma chambre atteinte, revenir ici et plus dur que prévu. J'envoi un message à Madi pour la prévenir de mon retour.

(Appel)

Madi : Tu es vraiment à New-York ?

Clarke : Oui, je viens d'arriver, pourquoi ?

Madi : On peut se voir ?

Clarke : On va manger une glace chez Kira ? Tu veux que je vienne te chercher, tu es au centre ?

Madi : Non je suis avec... on se rejoint là-bas dans trente minutes, ça va ?

Clarke : Ok à tout à l'heure alors.

Je prends mon sac et explique aux filles où je vais, les deux me regardent bizarrement et j'attends qu'elles parlent.

Anya : Je suppose qu'elle t'expliquera, ça va être compliqué mais si tu veux rester dans la vie de Madi tu vas devoir t'y habituer.

Clarke : De quoi tu parles ?

Raven : Lexa a fait une demande d'adoption, elle a été approuvée il y a trois mois.

Clarke : Pardon ?

Raven : Elle ne pouvait pas la laisser, elle t'expliquera mieux que moi. Vas-y Kira ne va pas être tendre avec toi, il vaut mieux que t'arrives avant la gamine.

Clarke : Ok, à plus tard.

Je file est une fois dans le métro je tente de reprendre mon souffle, Lexa a adopté Madi, pourquoi elle ne m'a rien dit ? Durant un an je l'avais pratiquement tous les jours au téléphone, elle ne m'a jamais parlé de Lexa. Arrivée devant le magasin de Kira je prends une grande respiration et rentre.

Kira : Tiens tu te souviens de mon adresse ?

Clarke : Kira je...

Kira : Je me fiche de tes excuses, on est une famille Clarke. On est sensé traverser les épreuves ensemble, ce que tu as fait était totalement égoïste.

Clarke : Je sais et je suis vraiment désolée, je ne pouvais même plus respirer Kira.

Kira : On aurait pu en parler, Aden, Abby et Raven tu crois qu'ils ont pris comment ta fuite ? Ils étaient anéantis, un an Clarke, passer quelques coups de fil ne rattrapera jamais ce temps perdu.

Clarke : Je sais, Kira je sais tout ça. Je ne pouvais pas rester, j'ai été nulle, je le sais.

Kira : (Souffle) Joue, je t'apporte un milkshake, si tu repars encore une fois comme ça, je ne te pardonnerai pas si facilement.

Clarke : (Sourire) Ok, je joue.

Je me place derrière le piano où je joue un petit quart d'heure avant que la porte sonne et que Madi arrive tout sourire. Elle me saute dans les bras et je la serre contre moi fortement, elle m'a vraiment manqué.

Madi : Je suis trop contente de te voir, tu vas rester pas vrai ?

Clarke : Je reste.

Kira : Salut gamine, comme d'habitude.

Madi : (Serre Kira dans ses bras) Non au chocolat aujourd'hui, stp.

Kira : Ok, installez-vous.

Clarke : Tu viens souvent ici ?

Madi : Oui avec...alors tu as des photos de Nyssa ?

Clarke : Je sais que Lexa t'a adoptée, pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis ?

Madi : Parce que je ne veux pas que tu sois triste et que tu partes encore.

Clarke : Je suis désolée ma puce d'être partie comme ça, je suis contente pour toi, pour vous.

Madi : Tu vas aller la voir ?

Clarke : Je ne crois pas qu'elle veuille me voir, sinon elle serait rentrée en te déposant.

Madi : Comment tu sais qu'elle m'a déposée ?

Clarke : Parce que tu as 13 ans et qu'elle ne te laisserait jamais traverser New-York toute seule.

Madi : Muai, mais tu lui manques, ça j'en suis sûre.

Clarke : Elle me manque aussi, alors d'abord j'ai un cadeau.

Je sors un set de dessin et lui tends, elle a les yeux qui s'illuminent et me serre dans ses bras.

Madi : On peut reprendre les cours toutes les deux ?

Clarke : Si Lexa est d'accord, oui des lundi.

Madi : Elle dira oui, elle m'a inscrite à un stage l'été dernier, j'ai appris plein de truc mais je préfère dessiner avec toi.

Clarke : (Sourire) Moi aussi, je serai à la galerie toute la journée donc passes après le collège si tu veux.

Madi : Ok, alors Nyssa, je veux voir.

Je lui montre les photos et on passe deux heures à discuter de tout et de rien, ça fait du bien de la retrouver. Après son départ je file chez ma mère pour voir Aden, il m'en veut beaucoup et j'espère rattraper les choses avec lui aussi. Je sonne et quand il me voit il perd son sourire et ferme la porte, ça commence bien. Ma mère m'ouvre deux minutes plus tard et me serre dans ses bras.

Clarke : Il me déteste. (Triste)

Abby : Il est en colère c'est certain, mais il ne déteste pas.

Clarke : Je suis désolée d'être partie comme ça, j'ai été égoïste, je n'ai pas pensé à ceux qui restaient derrière, je n'ai pensé qu'à moi.

Abby : Hé bien, ça ne fait pas de mal de temps en temps. Tu as coupé tes cheveux ?

Clarke : Oui, besoin de changement.

Abby : J'aime bien, rentres et vas parler à ton frère.

Clarke : Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire.

Abby : Alors ne dis rien, soit juste sa grande sœur.

Je grimpe jusqu'à sa chambre et frappe, aucune réponse mais je rentre quand même et je le trouve sur son lit avec les écouteurs. Je souffle et lui enlève, il me lance un regard noir et s'assoit devant son piano.

Clarke : Ad, je sais que j'ai déconné en en partant comme ça, mais j'ai choisit de faire ce qui était le mieux pour moi et je ne peux qu'en assumer les conséquences maintenant. Je ne voulais pas t'abandonner, ou maman et Raven, Kira...Lexa...mais..

Aden : Alors tu aurais dû rester, on aurait traversé ça en famille. Papa, puis toi, après ça sera qui ? Kira, Raven ou maman de me laisser en plan ?

Clarke : Papa ne nous a pas abandonnés il a fait une crise cardiaque Aden.

Aden : Parce que il se surmenait, il devait se reposer, prendre du temps pour lui, pour nous. Il n'a pas écouté les recommandations des médecins et il est mort. C'était un égoïste, il ne pensait qu'à lui et tu es exactement comme lui.

Clarke : Je suis désolée Aden, je le suis vraiment mais tu ne peux pas dire ça. Papa était le contraire d'un égoïste et s'il travaillait autant c'est pour nous offrir une belle vie.

Aden : (Pleurs) Mais je m'en fiche d'avoir le dernier piano à la mode moi, c'est mon père que je veux.

Je le serre dans mes bras et il pleure longtemps, je suis une putain d'abrutie d'être partie comme ça. Le lundi soir, je peins tranquillement quand je me fige en voyant Lexa rentrer avec Madi.

Lexa : Bonsoir Clarke.

Clarke : Salut...je...

On reste sans rien dire un moment et au moment ou je vais prendre la parole une belle rousse rentre.

Eliza : Chérie, on va être ne retard tu viens ?

Lexa : Je passe te chercher dans deux heures, à tout à l'heure ma puce.

Madi : (Enlace Lexa) Clarke peut me ramener, profites de ta soirée avec Eliza.

Eliza : (Tend sa main vers moi) Eliza Stils, vous devez être la prof de dessin de Madi ?

Clarke : (Serre la main) La prof de dessin ? Heu oui, Clarke Griffin, je la ramènerai, pas de soucis.

Lexa : Pas trop tard elle a cours à 10 h.

Clarke : Ok.

Complètement abasourdie je regarde Lexa partir avec son top modèle et Madi me regarde avec inquiétude.

Madi : Tu vas bien ?

Clarke : Non, viens on va commencer.

 **POV Lexa :**

Eliza : Lexa, tu n'écoutes pas un mot de ce que je te dis depuis tout à l'heure, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

Lexa : Clarke n'est pas la prof de dessin de Madi, enfin si mais c'est aussi mon ex. Tu dois être une des rares personnes au monde à ignorer notre histoire.

Eliza : Désolé mon cœur mais je ne comprends pas, comme tu le sais j'étais en Afrique il y a un an.

Lexa : C'était un de mes talents à « The Voice », c'est elle qui a tué Cage Wallace pour nous sauver. C'este lle aussi qui à gagné l'émission, même si elle ne le sait sûrement pas.

(Silence)

Eliza : Je vois, et après elle t'a brisé le cœur, je dois m'inquiéter ?

Lexa : De quoi ?

Eliza : Lexa, ne joues pas à ça avec moi, on a passé l'âge.

Lexa : Je ne sais pas, ça a toujours été compliqué entre nous.

Eliza : Il y a trois moins quand on a commencé à se fréquenter, tu m'as dit que tu ne croyais plus en l'amour. Que tu avais souffert pour dix vies, tu m'as parlé de Costia, mais jamais de Clarke, pourquoi ?

Lexa : Parce qu'il n'y a plus rien à dire, c'est du passé. Aller profitons de la soirée, c'est ton exposition et je sais à quel point tu as travaillé dur.

Elle ne dit rien et m'embrasse, j'ai du mal depuis que je l'ai revu c'est pire, je pensais que j'avais oublié ce que je ressentais pour elle. De toute évidence je me trompais, Eliza est super mais...ce n'est pas Clarke... Quel bordel, il aurait mieux valu qu'elle reste au Canada, je lui en veux tellement d'être partie comme ça. Quelques heures plus tard je rentre chez moi, Eliza est rentrée, elle a bien vu que je n'étais pas d'humeur à plus ce soir. Je regarde dans la chambre de Madi et me fige en voyant Clarke dormir dans un fauteuil, sans doute n'a-t-elle pas voulu la laisser seule. Je lui pose un plaid sur elle et vais me coucher, je suis trop fatiguée pour réfléchir à quoi que se soit de plus ce soir. Le lendemain c'est une odeur de pancake qui me sort du lit, j'écarquille les yeux en voyant Clarke et Madi préparer le petit déjeuner en riant. Je dois rêver, déjà Clarke dans une cuisine sans que rien ne brule c'est impossible, donc c'est forcement un rêve.

Madi : (Viens m'enlacer) Eh tu es réveillée, Clarke à préparé le petit déjeuner.

Lexa : Je vois ça et il n'y a pas d'incendie à déplorer, il c'est passé quoi en un an tu es devenue chef ?

Clarke : Très drôle Lexa, je vais vous laisser en famille. Je suppose qu'on se verra samedi ?

Lexa : Tu peux rester prendre le petit déjeuner avec nous, tu as tout préparé.

Madi : Puis tu fais partie de la famille, pas vrai Lexa ?

(Sonnette)

Eliza : Eh ça sens drôlement bon par ici.

Avant que je n'ai pu dire un mot, Clarke avait disparu et Eliza rentre dans la cuisine en m'embrassant tendrement, Madi regarde ailleurs et mange ses pancake en silence. Ok, ça ne va pas être simple à gérer, je souris à ma petite amie et on mange en silence.

Madi : J'y vais, je vais rater le bus.

Elle m'embrasse et salut Eliza avant de filer, je souffle et pose mon menton sur la table.

Eliza : Il y a un souci avec Madi ?

Lexa : Clarke était là, elle est partie avant que tu n'arrives, elle est attachée à elle.

Eliza : Et moi je l'empêche d'avoir sa famille c'est ça ?

Lexa : Je suis désolée, je vais lui parler.

Eliza : Tout les enfants sont comme ça, ils veulent leurs parents ensemble. Mais elle s'y fera, quand elle verra que je te rends heureuse, on se voit ce soir ?

Lexa : Désolé, j'ai rdv avec Anya pour la tournée.

Eliza : (Embrasse) Ok, je t'appelle.

Je la regarde filer et souffle de lassitude, n'ayant aucune envie de faire quelque chose après un tel réveil je décide de me recoucher et dors quelques heures de plus. Plus tard je retrouve Anya et lui serre une bière, elle me regarde et je souffle à nouveau.

Lexa : Quoi ?

Anya : Tu sais quoi, comment ça c'est passé avec Clarke ?

Lexa : Bien.

Anya : Lexa, ne joues pas à ça avec moi.

Lexa : Elle a vu Eliza.

Anya : Ho et ?

Lexa : (Souffle) Eliza la prise pour la prof de dessin de Madi.

Anya : Outch, ça fait mal.

Lexa : Elle devait m'attendre dans la voiture et je n'ai rien à faire de blesser son égo.

Anya : Eh doucement Tiger, rentres les griffes.

Lexa : Bref, elle a ramené Madi, elle s'est endormie dans un fauteuil en m'entendant et ce matin elle m'a préparé des pancakes.

Anya : Et la cuisine n'a pas brûlé ?

Lexa : (Sourire) J'ai cru que je rêvais, mais même pas, ils étaient super bon d'ailleurs. Elle a disparu quand Eliza est arrivée, voilà fin de l'histoire.

Anya : Il n'y a pas eu de fin à votre histoire justement, tu devrais lui parler.

Lexa : Pour dire quoi, elle est partie, elle ne m'a laissé aucune chance. Je manque de mourir à cause de ce cinglé et elle m'abandonne juste après, parce que madame a eu peur de me perdre. Et bien c'est exactement ce qui c'est passé et c'est entièrement de sa faute, elle m'a fait lui jurer de ne pas la lâcher et elle est partie, tout est de sa faute.

Anya : Lexa tu es ma petite sœur et je suis de ton côté mais tu es injuste, tu as agis inconsciemment. Elle a dû être terrifiée en te voyant en sang devant elle, j'étais terrifiée. De plus tu savais où elle était, tu aurais pu aller la chercher, tu ne l'as pas fait.

Lexa : Alors c'est ma faute, c'est ce que tu dis ?

Anya : Non, je dis juste que dans un couple il faut être deux Lex.

Lexa : De toute façon c'est finit, je suis avec Eliza et elle est super.

Anya : Je t'en prie Lex, ne sois pas stupide, tu ne l'as jamais été alors ne commences pas maintenant. Eliza est gentille mais elle n'arrive pas à la cheville de Clarke et tu le sais.

Lexa : Parlons de la tournée, pas de date en dehors du pays pour celle-ci, je ne veux pas laisser Madi.

Anya : Ok, mais avant faut parler de la soirée hommage de samedi.

Lexa : Ok, qui sera là ?

Anya : Tout le monde et en invités spéciaux on a du lourd.

Lexa : Je t'écoute.

 **POV Clarke :**

Je sonne avec appréhension à la porte de chez Monty et Harper et attends qu'ils viennent m'ouvrir.

Harper : (Ouvre la porte) Clarke ?

Clarke : Salut je...

Monty : Chérie, c'est qui ?

Harper : Je suis contente de te voir, rentre, je suppose que tu veux nous parler ?

Monty : Clarke, tu es rentrée quand ?

Clarke : Il y quelques jours, j'avais pas mal de choses à régler, c'est pour ça que je ne viens que maintenant.

Harper : Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

Clarke : Je veux bien, merci Harper.

Monty : (Mets les mains dans sa poche) Alors, quoi de neuf ?

Clarke : Mon petit frère me déteste, j'ai blessé toute les personnes que j'aime et Lexa est avec un top modèle et a adopté Madi.

J'ai dit ça à toute vitesse et Monty écarquille les yeux de stupeur, Harper me tend ma boisson et m'oblige à m'asseoir sur le canapé.

Harper : Ok, commences par le début.

Clarke : Aden ne me parle presque pas, il m'en veut d'être partie après la fusillade, il pense que je l'ai abandonné comme notre père.

Monty : Ton père est mort d'une crise cardiaque, toi tu as choisis de partir, ce n'est pas la même chose et il le sait.

Clarke : J'ai tenté de lui expliquer, mais il est trop en colère pour écouter, au moins il accepte de me voir un peu. Quand je suis revenue, il a carrément claqué la porte sur moi.

Harper : Outch, dure.

Clarke : Ouai, je sais que j'ai déconné en partant mais...(Larmes)

Monty : Hé ne pleures pas, on comprend pourquoi tu es partie. Bien sur on t'en a voulu, mais personne n'a du faire ce que tu as fait. Cage aurait pu tous nous tuer, tu nous as sauvés la vie.

Harper : On est tous conscients que c'est dur à porter un tel geste, alors tu vas faire quoi maintenant ?

Clarke : Je ne sais pas, je suis revenue pour la soirée hommage, après je verrai, surement reprendre ma galerie.

Monty : Tu ne comptes plus chanter ?

Clarke : Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai Monty, je ne sais même pas si j'arriverai à retourner sur le plateau.

Harper : Tu dois y aller, sinon tu ne pourras jamais passer à autre chose. Mon frère était toute la famille qu'il me restait Clarke, je n'ai pas envie de te perdre aussi, tu es importante pour moi, pour nous. Il faut que tu affrontes tes démons une bonne fois pour toute, on sera près de toi.

Monty : Bien sûr qu'on sera là, on est une famille. En plus tu as gagné « The Voice », tu dois chanter.

Je serre Monty et Harper dans mes bras, reconnaissante qu'ils m'aient pardonné mon acte et rentre chez moi. Alors j'ai vraiment gagné, qui l'eu cru ?

Raven : Salut, comment vont Monty et Harper ?

Clarke : Bien, ça vous dit de sortir ce soir ?

Anya : Pour aller où ?

Clarke : Monty joue dans le bar de John, ça me permettra de revoir un peu tout le monde avant samedi.

Anya : Pourquoi pas, ça nous fera pas de mal de sortir d'ici, on fait que bosser ces dernier temps, entre la préparation de la tournée de Lex et la galerie, on ne chôme pas.

Clarke : Super, je vais me préparer, on a rdv dans une heure.

Raven : Ok, on se dépêche.

Dix minutes plus tard on sonne à la porte et les filles étant sous la douche je vais ouvrir la porte.

Jackson : Salut.

Clarke : Jackson ?

Jackson : J'ai appris que tu étais rentrée et que tu serais présente samedi ?

Clarke : Oui, tu crois que je ne devrai pas venir ?

Jackson : Au contraire, je suis venu te donner ça, c'est la chanson que Wick a écrite pour toi. Sa femme me l'a donnée, enfin tu sais... Il est temps de revenir sur le devant de la scène Clarke, et cette chanson est parfaite pour ça.

Clarke : Je sais, comment vont-elles ?

Jackson : Lyly est une petite guerrière, elles seront là samedi, j'ai pensé que ça serait bien que tu chantes la chanson de Wick. Il faut continuer à vivre, pour eux, on leurs dois au moins ça.

Clarke : Je n'ai pas chanté depuis un an, je ne sais pas si je pourrai Jackson.

Jackson : Tu peux, mieux tu le dois, réfléchis y, je dois y aller, je voulais juste te donner ça.

Clarke : Merci à samedi alors.

Jackson : A samedi, je suis contente que tu sois rentrée Clarke.

Clarke : Moi aussi.

Deux heures plus tard j'écoutais Nathan chanter son dernier titre quand Octavia et Lincoln arrivent. Lincoln me sourit gentiment mais Octavia me fusille du regard et je déglutis.

Octavia : Tu n'es qu'une abrutie, j'espère que tu le sais ?

Clarke : Je le sais.

Lincoln : Chérie, tu veux bien aller nous chercher à boire je vais parler à Clarke un peu.

Octavia : (Sourire tendre) D'accord bébé j'y vais.

Elle file et Lincoln ouvre ses bras, je m'y glisse et je reste un moment comme ça, j'ai vraiment fait n'importe quoi.

Lincoln : Alors Princesse, racontes-moi cette année au Canada ?

 **POV Lexa :**

Eliza : Chérie on est déjà en retard, Madi va s'en sortir.

Madi : C'est vrai Lex, je peux rester seule, je le faisais tout le temps avant et je n'ai mis le feu nul part.

Lexa : (Souffle) Si tu crois que ça va me rassurer, tu nous appelles si ça ne va pas ?

Madi : Quand ta tournée va commencer, tu vas te faire des cheveux blancs tous les soirs comme ça ?

Lexa : (Embrasse le front) Ok je m'en vais, sois sage et ne te couche pas trop tard.

Madi : Oui maman, dites bonjours à tout le monde pour moi.

Son maman, même ironique m'a fait bloquer deux minutes et on part, John a insisté pour qu'on vienne ce soir.

Eliza : Tu es une vraie mère poule, tu le sais ?

Lexa : Elle est encore fragile, elle fait la forte mais je l'entend faire des cauchemars la nuit et pleurer.

Eliza : Il va lui falloir du temps pour oublier, ce qu'elle a vécu est traumatisant, ce que vous avez vécu.

Lexa : Du temps, ça fait un an. Je devrai peut être l'emmener voir un professionnel, je ne sais pas comment l'aider et ça me rend dingue.

Eliza : Tu fais déjà beaucoup, tu as essayé d'en parler avec elle ?

Lexa : A chaque fois que j'aborde le sujet, elle me dit qu'elle va bien.

Eliza : Tu en as parlé à Clarke, tu m'as dit qu'elles étaient très proches et se parlaient tous les jours, elle s'est peut être confié à elle.

Lexa : Je n'ai pas besoin de Clarke pour m'occuper de Madi.

Eliza : Ok, sujet sensible, dès que je prononce son nom tu deviens bizarre Lexa.

Lexa : (Grimace) Désolé, tout ça c'est difficile pour moi, je suis un peu à cran.

Eliza : Je pense que tu devrais lui parler une bonne fois pour toute, tu ne passeras jamais à autre chose en restant comme ça Lexa.

Lexa : Je n'ai rien à lui dire, c'est fini depuis longtemps entre nous.

Eliza : Alors parles lui de Madi, si c'est vraiment fini entre vous où est le problème ?

Lexa : On arrive, on en parlera plus tard.

Une fois tout le monde salué, je m'installe à une table quand mon cœur se compresse en entendant la voix de Clarke.

(Musique qui commence)

Clarke :

 **It still feels like our first night together**  
 _J'ai encore comme la sensation de notre première nuit ensemble_  
 **Feels like the first kiss and it's gettin' better baby**  
 _De notre premier baiser et ça va de mieux en mieux chérie_  
 **No one can better this**  
 _Personne ne peut faire mieux_  
 **I'm still holdin' on and you're still the one**  
 _Je résiste encore et tu es toujours la seule, l'unique_  
 **The first time our eyes met - it's the same feelin' I get**  
 _La première fois que nos regards se sont croisés - j'ai la même sensation_  
 **Only feels much stronger - I wanna love ya longer**  
 _C'est seulement plus fort encore - je veux t'aimer plus longtemps_  
 **You still turn the fire on...**  
 _Tu m'allumes toujours..._

**So if you're feelin' lonely... don't**  
 _Alors si tu te sens seule... ne le sois pas_  
 **You're the only one I'd ever want**  
 _Tu es la seule que j'ai toujours voulue_  
 **I only wanna make it good**  
 _Je veux seulement rendre cela meilleur_  
 **So if I love ya a little more than I should...**  
 _Alors si je t'aime un peu plus que ce que je devrais..._

 **Please forgive me - I know not what I do**  
 _Je t'en prie pardonne-moi - je ne sais pas ce que je fais_  
 **Please forgive me - I can't stop lovin' you**  
 _Je t'en prie pardonne-moi - je ne peux m'empêcher de t'aimer_  
 **Don't deny me - this pain I'm going through**  
 _Ne me renie pas - cette douleur que je traverse_  
 **Please forgive me - if I need ya like I do**  
 _Je t'en prie pardonne-moi - si j'ai besoin de toi comme je le fais_  
 **Please believe me - every word I say is true**  
 _Je t'en prie crois-moi - chaque mot que je dis est vrai_  
 **Please forgive me - I can't stop lovin' you**  
 _Je t'en prie pardonne-moi - je ne peux m'empêcher de t'aimer_

Elle semble ne pas m'avoir vu, pourtant cette chanson fait résonner mon cœur de façon si agréable, j'ai les yeux braqués sur elle quand Octavia nous rejoint.

Octavia : Elle n'a pas perdu son talent, salut Eliza.

Eliza : Eh bien, je comprends pourquoi elle a gagné « The Voice », c'est magnifique.

Lexa : Elle n'a pas gagné « The Voice ». Sinon elle serait une super star aujourd'hui, au lieu de ça elle est...

Octavia : Bien sûr que si quelle à gagner, Wells m'a di quelle avait gagné haut la main même.

Lexa : Je croyais qu'elle ne chantait plus ?

Octavia : Lincoln et les garçons ont insisté lourdement, elle n'a pas pu leur dire non.

Lexa : Ok, je vais rentrer, j'ai une migraine carabinée, je n'aurai pas dû venir.

Eliza : Moi je reste, à part si tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

Lexa : Non c'est bon amuses toi, à samedi Octavia, salut tout le monde de ma part.

Je sors du bar et grimpe dans ma voiture sans un regard en arrière, une fois chez moi je trouve Madi devant la console et souris en m'asseyant à côté d'elle.

Lexa : Je t'ai déjà expliqué l'inefficacité d'une barre de fer sur un zombie non ?

Madi : (Sourire) C'est plus marrant comme ça, tu rentres tôt, où est Eliza ?

Lexa : Tu ne l'aimes pas beaucoup ?

Madi : (Grimace) Ce n'est pas ça, si tu es heureuse avec elle, je n'ai rien à dire.

Lexa : Mad, tu peux me dire si cette situation ne te va pas.

Madi : Elle n'est pas Clarke, mais ça tu le sais déjà.

Lexa : Elle m'a brisé le cœur, Mad.

Madi : Elle s'est brisé le cœur aussi, et tu n'as rien fait pour la ramener à la maison, mais ce n'est pas trop tard. Je vais me coucher, à demain. (Me fait un bisou)

 **POV Clarke :**

Eliza : Vous avez une voix magnifique.

Clarke : Merci Eliza, je ne vous avez pas vu, Lexa est avec vous ?

Eliza : Elle est rentrée, elle avait mal à la tête.

Clarke : (Triste) Ha, je vais y aller aussi, bonne fin de soirée.

Eliza : Vous l'aimez toujours n'est ce pas ?

Clarke : Je n'ai jamais cessé, mais j'ai tout gâché, je ne me mettrai pas entre vous, je veux juste qu'elle soit heureuse, j'ai eu ma chance et je vois bien que vous tenez à elle.

Eliza : Vous lui devez une explication vous savez, elle ne pourra pas passer à autre chose sans ça.

Clarke : Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire, je doute qu'elle veuille m'écouter.

Eliza : Ha ça non, mais elle en a besoin et vous aussi. Vous devriez chanter, le public vous réclame.

Je tourne la tête et vois qu'on m'ovationne depuis quelques minutes. Du coup je remonte sur scène et chante avec Monty, je n'avais pas conscience à quel point ça m'avait manqué. Plus tard je suis devant mon jus de fruit, perdue dans mes pensées, je regarde ma sœur et Anya danser amoureusement et ferme les yeux de lassitude.

Octavia : Viens je te ramène, Lincoln veux rester encore un peu, il rentrera avec les garçons.

Clarke : Je vais prendre un taxi, ne t'embêtes pas.

Octavia : Viens, tu as besoin d'une pause je le vois.

Je la suis donc après avoir salué nos amis et ferme les yeux une fois arrivée dans la voiture. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour arranger les choses ?

Octavia : (Coupe le moteur) Vas lui parler, tu sais qu'il le faut.

J'ouvre les yeux et regarde la maison de Lexa avec appréhension, je soupire vaincue et sors de la voiture.

Octavia : A samedi, essaye de rester calme, elle a le droit d'être en colère contre toi.

Clarke : Je sais.

Octavia s'en va et je m'avance jusqu'à la porte, Lexa ouvre et nos regards s'accrochent pour ne plus se lâcher.

Lexa : Rentres, qui t'a emmené ?

Clarke : Octavia, pour ma défense j'avais les yeux fermés.

Lexa : Je vois, installes toi, tu connais le chemin.

Clarke : Madi dort ?

Lexa : Je suis presque sûre que non mais elle fait style que oui.

Clarke : Elle te fait tourner en bourrique ?

Lexa : C'est un amour, mais elle a son petit caractère.

Clarke : Je sais oui, tu es partie à cause de moi.

Lexa : Oui, soyons honnête, il m'est difficile de te voir, c'est douloureux.

Clarke : Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Lexa.

Lexa : (Hausse les épaules) Moi non plus, mais apparemment nos amis et famille croient qu'il faut qu'on parle.

Clarke : Après la fusillade et l'attente à l'hôpital, la police j'ai...

(Respire un grand coup)

Clarke : Dès que je fermais les yeux je te renvoyais allongée en sang devant moi. Ou je voyais les corps de nos amis, ou Lincoln et Bellamy se tordre de douleurs. Je n'arrivais plus à dormir, je n'arrivais plus à respirer. Tout m'est revenu, la mort de mon père, Nylah, toi et j'ai craqué. J'ai pris des cachets pour dormir, beaucoup de cachets, je ne sais pas si on peut appeler ça une tentative de suicide manquée. La vérité c'est que j'ignore comment j'en suis arrivée là, et j'aurais du t'en parler mais tu étais blessée et faible et j'avais peur. Ce qui me terrifiait le plus, c'est que je ne regrette absolument pas mon geste, j'ai tué un homme et je ne regrette rien. Même si c'était un connard, il reste le père de Madi, et ...j'ignore si ça fait de moi un monstre ou non, je l'ignore et ça m'a terrifié. Tu me regardais avec tellement d'admiration, tous l'ont fait, car je vous ai sauvé, mais en faisant ça, je me suis perdue moi-même. Je suis partie chez Wells, je suis même rentrée en maison de repos le premier mois, pour récupérer, suivre une thérapie. Elle dure toujours d'ailleurs, quand je me suis sentie mieux j'étais incapable de revenir, de te faire face ou n'importe qui alors je suis resté au Canada. Voilà tu sais tout, je n'ai aucunes excuses d'être partie comme ça, en te laissant derrière, sans une explication. Je ne voulais pas te blesser, mais je devais partir, j'en avais besoin. Je suis consciente des dégâts que j'ai causé, je m'en veux si tu savais mais... (Larmes) Je... (Grosse larmes) tu me manques Commandante.

(Silence)

Voyant qu'elle ne régit pas je souffle un grand coup et sors de chez elle, voilà au moins j'ai dis ce que j'avais à dire et elle pourra avancer, être heureuse, c'est tout ce que je veux pour elle et Madi.

Lexa : (Ouvre la porte) On aurait pu faire face ensemble, tu as choisit d'être seule, un couple ça ne marche pas comme ça. Merci de m'avoir expliqué, mais ça n'excuse rien, tu as choisis de partir, assumes les conséquences.

Clarke : (Triste) Je les assume tous les jours depuis un an, j'y vais, on se verra surement samedi.

Lexa : Clarke, tu me manques aussi.

Je ferme les yeux et monte dans mon taxi, je ne suis pas sûre que ça ait aidé cette conversation, si possible mon cœur semble encore plus brisé maintenant. Une fois chez moi, je m'écroule dans mon lit et dors sans cauchemars jusqu'à tard le lendemain. C'est la sonnerie de mon téléphone qui me réveille.

Clarke : Allo.

Echo : Salut Clarke, je t'appelle pour les répétitions, tu viens toujours ?

Clarke : Oui, quelle heure ?

Echo : Dans deux heures ça ira ?

Clarke : Je serai là, à plus tard.

Echo : A plus tard.

 **POV Lexa :**

Eliza : Je vais partir en reportage trois mois, mon rédacteur m'a appelé.

Lexa : D'accord, tu feras attention.

Eliza : Comme toujours, et toi tu vas faire quoi ?

Lexa : Pour ?

Eliza : Lexa...

Lexa : Rien, il n'y plus rien à dire ou faire.

Eliza : Tu ne m'a jamais regardé comme tu la regardes et tu ne me regarderas jamais comme ça, j'en suis consciente. Tu es géniale, mais je mérite une personne qui veut vraiment être avec moi et non qui me choisisse par dépit ou facilité. Cela a dû lui demander du courage de venir te raconter tout ça, cesse de faire l'enfant et dis lui que tu l'aimes. Vous avez la chance de bien faire les choses cette fois ci. (Embrasse mon front) Ne gâches pas cette chance aussi, sois heureuse.

Elle s'en va et je regarde la porte un moment sans bouger, on dirait que je viens de me faire larguer, ça devient une habitude.

Madi : Lexa, Lex...hé ho tu es là ? Maman, tu vas bien ? (Inquiète)

Lexa : (Sourire) Comment tu viens de m'appeler ?

Madi : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Quelqu'un est mort ?

Lexa : Eliza m'a quitté, et je suis...soulagée, ce qui fait de moi une horrible personne.

Madi : Mais non, tu sais juste à qui ton cœur appartient.

Lexa : (Amusée) Rappelles-moi ton âge déjà ?

Madi : On va être en retard, tu viens ?

Lexa : J'arrive, on y va en moto ?

Madi : Cool, je vais chercher mon casque et mon blouson alors.

Je la regarde filer avant qu'elle ne face demi-tour et m'enlace tendrement, je serre mes bras autour d'elle et lui embrasse la tête affectueusement.

Madi : Je t'aime.

Lexa : Je t'aime aussi ma puce, files on va être en retard.

Madi : (Inquiète) C'est ok pour que je t'appelle maman ?

Lexa : (Sourire) Oui, c'est ok, ça me fait même vraiment plaisir.

Madi : (Sourire) Cool, Clarke m'avait dit que ça ne te dérangerait pas mais j'avais peur quand même que tu ne veuilles pas.

Lexa : Clarke hein ?

Madi : C'est facile de lui parler, pas qu'avec toi je ne puisse pas mais ce n'est pas pareil. On va dire qu'elle a le rôle du parent cool et toi sérieuse, ça change.

Lexa : (Rire) Je me sens vieille quand tu dis ce genre de chose, aller on y va.

Une fois au studio je salut tout le monde, et la nouvelle directrice du programme se présente.

Luna : Luna Lack, merci de votre présence aujourd'hui. Salut Madi, tu t'installes où tu veux.

Madi : Merci, je vais dire bonjour à tout le monde, à plus tard.

Lexa : Ok, laisses ton portable allumé.

Madi : Oui maman. (Sourire moqueur)

Luna : (Sourire) C'est bien ce que vous avez fait pour elle, elle semble vraiment heureuse, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça.

Lexa : C'est un amour, j'ai de la chance de l'avoir.

Luna : (Sourire) Bien, on a fait un petit sondage et le public est unanime, il veut vous voir partager un duo avec Clarke. Mais si cela pose problème on fera sans.

Lexa : Pourquoi cela poserait-il problème et tutoies moi stp.

Luna : Clarke m'a dit que vos rapports étaient compliqués, donc on fait comme tu le sens.

Lexa : Tu connais Clarke ?

Luna : Depuis l'émission, je faisais partie du staff qui s'occupait des talents.

Lexa : Sacré promotion, je vais chanter avec Clarke. Je chante aussi avec Lincoln et mon dernier titre, le show doit continuer, nos problèmes n'ont pas à interférer dans cette soirée.

Luna : Super, quelle chanson ?

Lexa : Je vais voir avec elle et je te dis ça, je vais répéter déjà avec les danseurs et mon duo avec Linc.

Luna : Ok, à plus tard alors.

Je file sur le plateau où je trouve les Blake et Lincoln entrain de discuter.

Bellamy : Eh, on pensait que tu nous avais fait faux bond.

Lexa : Désolé, je n'ai pas vu l'heure, tu es prêt Linc ?

Lincoln : Oui, tu as vu Clarke ?

Lexa : Non, pourquoi ?

Lincoln : Pour rien, allons répéter.

Lexa : Linc, parles.

Lincoln : Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire, a toi de lui donner une raison de rester.

Rester, elle s'en va ? Elle vient à peine de revenir, elle a dit qu'elle assumerait, non ? Et pourquoi ça doit être à moi de faire le premier pas, c'est elle qui est partie, si elle me veut vraiment, elle n'a qu'à le dire, elle m'énerve à la fin.

Lincoln : Je pense que ça ira de mon côté, on va manger ?

Lexa : Je vais chercher Madi, je vous retrouve dehors.

Je marche dans les coulisses quand j'entends la voix de Clarke, qui discute avec Luna.

Luna : Aller juste un verre, Lexa est passée à autre chose, pourquoi pas toi ?

Clarke : Parce que je l'aime Luna et que bien que tu sois une femme adorable, tu ne lui arrives pas à la cheville.

Luna : Comme tu veux, bon tu as parlé avec elle pour ton duo ?

Clarke : Elle veut chanter avec moi ? (Etonnée)

Luna : Elle m'a dit que le show devait continuer et qu'elle était professionnelle.

Clarke : (Triste) Ha, dis lui que ce n'est pas la peine qu'elle se force, à plus tard.

Elle à l'air sacrément triste, je ne supporte pas de la voir dans cet état. En plus je sais que c'est ma faute, je souffle et appelle Madi. Je n'ai rien fait pour la récupérer aussi, j'ai mes tords aussi.

Madi : Et maman, je peux manger avec Clarke, je suis avec elle.

Lexa : Ok.

Madi : Tu veux venir avec nous ?

Lexa : Lincoln et les Blake m'attendent.

Clarke : Tu devrais y aller Mad, on se verra plus tard.

Madi : Mais Clarke...

Lexa : Passes la moi.

Clarke : Allo, tu es où je te ramène Madi.

Lexa : Viens manger avec nous, ça fera plaisir à Madi et tu n'as pas à rester seule.

Clarke : Je vais manger avec Monty et Harper ne t'en fais pas.

Lexa : Clarke, stp.

Clarke : Très bien, j'arrive.

 **POV Clarke :**

Bellamy : Eh gamine rends-moi ma frite.

Madi : (Sourire) Rêve, tu es trop long à les manger et j'ai faim.

Bellamy : Sale gosse va, Lexa ta gamine cherche les soucis.

Echo : Quand le notre va arriver on se vengera mon amour.

Clarke : (Sourire) Tiens Mad, prends les miennes je n'ai pas très faim.

Madi : Merci, ils en mettent du temps pour une pizza.

Lexa : Tu as vu tout ce qu'il y a dans ta pizza, c'est normal, on dirait que tu n'as pas mangé depuis trois jours.

Clarke : L'adolescence et les joies de pouvoir s'empiffrer sans prendre un gramme, comme les femmes enceintes.

Echo : Sauf que moi je ressemble à une vache

Bellamy : N'importe quoi, tu es magnifique, pas vrai Princesse ?

Clarke : Bellamy à raison, puis tu es dans le dernier trimestre, profites-en.

Echo : Muai, je te vole ta glace mon chéri.

Bellamy : Hé, beurk sérieux Echo, ne trempes pas les frites dans le Milkshake c'est dégueu.

Echo : Ton fils lui il l'aime, donc tu te tais et tu vas me chercher une autre glace à la vanille stp.

Bellamy : (Souffle) Oui mon amour, tiens gamine ta pizza est là.

Madi : Cool, t'en veux maman ?

Lexa : Non merci, si je croque là-dedans je suis bonne pour courir dix kms pour tout évacuer.

Clarke : Vu tout ce que tu dépenses sur scène, je suis sûre que ça ne te tuera pas, moi je veux bien gouter.

Lincoln : Donc j'ai appris que le Vice Président sera présent ?

Lexa : Oui, apparemment c'est un grand fan de l'émission et avec ce qu'il s'est passé, il en a profité.

Clarke : Il ne manque pas d'air, se servir de tout ça pour son image, je déteste la politique.

Octavia : Moi aussi, alors vous chantez quoi toutes les deux ?

Lexa : Heuuu je...

Clarke : On ne chante pas ensemble.

(Silence)

Madi : C'est dommage, je peux avoir une glace ?

Clarke : Je vais te la chercher, chocolat ?

Madi : Oui stp.

Je me lève et attends au comptoir, quand je me retourne Lexa est là et je me fige.

Lexa : Tu ne veux pas chanter avec moi Princesse ?

Clarke : Aden a été accepté à l'école de musique de Los Angles sur Bourse. Il rentre en septembre prochain, je vais l'accompagner. Ma mère se sent bien ici et Raven est avec Anya, je ne veux pas compliquer encore plus les choses alors que je pars dans quelques mois.

Lexa : A l'autre bout du pays, tu l'as dit à Madi ?

Clarke : Oui, elle comprend que je veuille rester avec Aden, j'ai beaucoup à me faire rattraper, on reviendra pour les vacances.

Lexa : Chantes avec moi, qui sait quand on aura l'occasion à nouveau.

Clarke : Lexa je...

Je me coupe quand elle pose la main sur ma joue et je ferme les yeux, bon sang ce n'est pas du jeu de faire ça.

Clarke : D'accord.

Lexa : Bien, Madi attend sa glace.

 **Soirée...**

Echo : Nous sommes réunis ici ce soir, pour rendre hommage à des grands chanteurs, des personnes formidables, enlevées à leurs proches de façon tragique. Nous sommes là pour ne pas qu'on oublie leurs noms, leurs visages et surtout leurs voix. Et c'est la grande gagnante de cette saison qui ouvre cette soirée, sur notre hymne, Wick, Riley Finn, Jasper nous ne vous oublierons jamais ?

Clarke :

 **Amazing grace, how sweet the sound**  
 _Incroyable grâce !_ _Quelle douce voix que celle_  
 **That saved a wretch like me**  
 _De celui qui a sauvé un misérable tel que moi_  
 **I once was lost, but now I'm found**  
 _J'étais égaré, mais à présent je me suis retrouvé_  
 **Was blind, but now I see**  
 _J'étais aveugle, mais à présent je vois_

**'Twas grace that taught my heart to fear**  
 _C'était la grâce qui a appris la peur à mon coeur_  
 **And grace my fears relieved**  
 _Et le pardon a libéré mes peurs_  
 **How precious did that grace appear**  
 _Que fut précieuse cette apparition de la grâce_  
 **The hour I first believed**  
 _Moment où j'ai commencé à avoir la foi_

**Through many dangers, toils, dangers toils and snares**  
 _A travers de nombreux dangers, labeurs, dangers labeurs et pièges_  
 **I have already come**  
 _Que j'ai déjà traversé_  
 **I've already, I've already come**  
 _Que j'ai déjà, que j'ai déjà traversé_  
 **'Tis grace hath brought me safe, it's brought me safe thus far**  
 _C'est la grâce qui m'a ainsi mis à l'abri, il m'a mis a l'abri au loin_  
 **And grace will lead, gonna lead me home**  
 _Et la grâce me guidera, il me guidera jusque chez moi_  
 **Oh, yes he will**  
 _Ohh oui il le fera_

**Can't count how many times I thought about**  
 _Je ne peux compter le nombre de fois que j'y ai pensé_  
 **How many times Lord you brought me out**  
 _Combien de fois le Seigneur_  
 **And I don't deserve the love you give**  
 _Et je ne mérite pas l'amour que tu me donnes_  
 **Don't know why you chose me but I'm glad you did (oh)**  
 _Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu m'as choisi mais je suis heureux que tu l'ais fait_  
 **Everything I have is because of you**  
 _Tout ce que j'qi c'est grâce à toi_  
 **But I'll trade it all today if you asked me to**  
 _Mais je donnerai tout aujourd'hui même si tu me le demande_  
 **There's nothing, no one that could take you're place**  
 _Il n'y a rien, ni personne qui puisse prendre ta place_  
 **Whatever you do Lord just don't ever take you're grace**  
 _Quoique tu fasses Seigneur on ne se le pardonnera jamais_

**Amazing grace, how sweet the sound**  
 _Incroyable grâce !_ _Quelle douce voix que celle_  
 **That saved a wretch like me**  
 _De celui qui a sauvé un misérable tel que moi_  
 **Saved a wretch like me**  
 _A sauvé un misérable tel que moi_  
 **So amazing (so amazing), so amazing (so amazing)**  
 _Tellement Incroyable (incroyable), tellement incroyable (incroyable)_  
 **You didn't have to do it**  
 _Tu n'étais pas obligé de faire ça_  
 **When I sing for You (yeah)**  
 _Quand je chante pour Toi_  
 **Oh, do anything for You (yeah)**  
 _Oh, je fais quelque chose pour Toi_  
 **Oh, I live and die for You (yeah)**  
 _Oh, Je vis et meurs pour Toi_  
 **Lord, You laid down Your life**  
 _Seigneur, Tu as laissé tomber Ta vie_  
 **And You didn't think twice**  
 _Et Tu n'y as pas pensé à deux fois_

**Amazing grace, how sweet the sound**  
 _Incroyable grâce ! Quelle douce voix que celle_  
 **That saved a wretch like me**  
 _De celui qui a sauvé un misérable tel que moi_  
 **That saved a wretch like me, yeah**  
 _De celui qui a sauvé un misérable tel que moi, yeah_  
 **So amazing (so amazing), so amazing (so amazing)**  
 _Tellement Incroyable (incroyable), tellement incroyable (incroyable)_  
 **You didn't have to do it**  
 _Tu n'étais pas obligé de faire ça_  
 **You went to Calvary (yeah)**  
 _Tu as été au calvaire_  
 **You went and died for me (yeah)**  
 _Tu as été et tu es mort pour moi (yeah)_  
 **Just so I could be free (yeah)**  
 _Just pour que je puisse être libre (yeah)_  
 **Lord, I'll never know why You love me so**  
 _Seigneur je ne saurai jamais pourquoi tu m'aimes tant_

Jamais je n'ai vu le plateau si silencieux, je regarde le fauteuil de Wick avec tristesse et les portraits de mes amis défiler. Mais ce qui m'achève se sont les larmes de Lexa, le public est toujours silencieux, respectueux de notre peine.

Echo : Merci pour ce joli moment Clarke, on poursuit avec Monty qui va nous interpréter son dernier titre en exclusivité, et j'ai une bonne nouvelle, son album sort le mois prochain.

(Applaudissements)

Je suis dans les coulisses quand Aden arrive, il s'assoit près de moi en silence et on regarde le show.

Aden : Finalement je vais à la Julliard, j'avais choisi Los Angeles car j'avais trop de mauvais souvenirs ici. Mais tu es là maintenant et je sais que tu vas rester, puis je me suis inscrit au casting de « The Voice Kid », je vais avoir besoin de ton soutien.

Clarke : Je serai là.

Aden : Je sais, il ne te reste plus qu'à récupérer Lexa et Madi et tout sera parfait.

Clarke : Tu es plus optimiste que moi sur ce coup là, je ne crois pas que je puisse rattraper les choses.

Aden : Nylah te regardait comme un objet précieux et fragile, Lexa quand elle te regarde c'est différent.

Clarke : En quoi ?

Aden : Tu n'es pas fragile Clarke, tu l'as démontré de nombreuse fois. Lexa le sait, elle te regarde comme la huitième merveille du monde, s'en est presque écœurant de s'aimer autant, tu n'as qu'à lui dire ce que tu ressens vraiment et elle reviendra vers toi.

Clarke : Rappelles-moi qui est censé être l'ainé dans cette famille ?

Raven : Moi, prête pour ta chanson ?

Clarke : Oui, c'est à moi ?

Aden : Je t'accompagne au piano, c'est vraiment une belle chanson.

Clarke : Oui, Wick avait le don de trouver les bons mots.

Echo : On enchaine avec une autre exclusivité ce soir, Clarke nous interprète son nouveau titre. Ecrit et composé par Wick, je vous demande un tonnerre d'applaudissement pour notre Princesse. Elle nous chante : _**« Listen To You Heart »**_ accompagné au Piano par son jeune frère Aden.

(Musique qui commence)

Clarke :

 **I know there's something in the wake of your smile**  
 _Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose derrière ton petit sourire_  
 **I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah**  
 _Je peux l'apercevoir à travers ton regard_  
 **You've built a love but that love falls apart**  
 _Tu as construit un amour, mais cet amour tombe en morceaux._  
 **Your little piece of heaven turns to dark**  
 _Ton petit bout de paradis devient obscurité_

**Listen to your heart**  
 _Ecoutes ton coeur_  
 **When he's calling for you**  
 _Quand il t'appelle_  
 **Listen to your heart**  
 _Ecoutes ton coeur_  
 **There's nothing else you can do**  
 _Il n'y a rien d'autre que tu puisses faire_  
 **I don't know where you're going**  
 _Je ne sais pas où tu vas_  
 **And I don't know why**  
 _Et je ne sais pas pourquoi_  
 **But listen to your heart**  
 _Mais écoutes ton coeur_  
 **Before you tell him goodbye.**  
 _Avant de lui dire au revoir._

 **Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile**  
 _Parfois tu te demandes si ce combat en vaut la peine_  
 **The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah**  
 _Les précieux moments ont été emportés par le courant_  
 **They're swept away and nothing is what is seems**  
 _Ils ont été balayés et plus rien n'est ce qui semble être_  
 **The feeling of belonging to your dreams**  
 _Ce sentiment d'appartenir à tes rêves_

**Listen to your heart**  
 _Ecoutes ton coeur_  
 **When he's calling for you**  
 _Quand il t'appelle_  
 **Listen to your heart**  
 _Ecoutes ton coeur_  
 **There's nothing else you can do**  
 _Il n'y a rien d'autre que tu puisses faire_  
 **I don't know where you're going**  
 _Je ne sais pas où tu vas_  
 **And I don't know why**  
 _Et je ne sais pas pourquoi_  
 **But listen to your heart**  
 _Mais écoutes ton coeur_  
 **Before you tell him goodbye.**  
 _Avant de lui dire au revoir._

**And there are voices**  
 _Et il y a des voix_  
 **That want to be heard**  
 _Qui veulent être entendues_  
 **So much to mention**  
 _Il y a tant de choses à dire_  
 **But you can't find the words**  
 _Mais tu n'arrives pas à trouver les mots_  
 **The scent of magic,**  
 _Ce parfum de magie,_  
 **The beauty that's been**  
 _La beauté qui autrefois existait_  
 **When love was wilder than the wind**  
 _Quand l'amour était plus sauvage que le vent_

**Listen to your heart**  
 _Ecoutes ton coeur_  
 **When he's calling for you**  
 _Quand il t'appelle_  
 **Listen to your heart**  
 _Ecoutes ton coeur_  
 **There's nothing else you can do**  
 _Il n'y a rien d'autre que tu puisses faire_  
 **I don't know where you're going**  
 _Je ne sais pas où tu vas_  
 **And I don't know why**  
 _Et je ne sais pas pourquoi_  
 **But listen to your heart**  
 _Mais écoutes ton coeur_  
 **Before you tell him goodbye.**  
 _Avant de lui dire au revoir._

**Listen to your heart, hmm hmm**  
 _Ecoutes ton coeur, hmm hmm_  
 **I don't know where you're going and I don't know why**  
 _Je ne sais pas où tu vas et je ne sais pas pourquoi_  
 **But listen to your heart, before...**  
 _Mais écoutes ton coeur, avant..._  
 **You tell him goodbye.**  
 _De lui dire au revoir._

 **POV Lexa :**

Octavia : J'ai appris que tu avais signé pour les Kids, on les fait aussi.

Lexa : Clarke s'en va à Los Angeles avec Aden.

Octavia : Je sais.

Lexa : Je ne veux pas la perdre encore.

Octavia : Je sais Lexa.

Lexa : Je l'aime toujours, je n'ai jamais cessé, cette dernière année a été l'enfer, sans Madi qui m'oblige à avancer je serai resté en boule sur mon canapé.

Octavia : Je sais Lexa mais ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois dire tout ça.

Lexa : Elle s'en va, ça fait de moi la pire des égoïstes si je lui dis tout ça maintenant.

Octavia : Clarke vient de te chanter d'écouter ton cœur, non ? Demandes lui de rester, elle le fera, pour toi elle ferait n'importe quoi, elle t'aime aussi, alors dis lui juste que tu l'aimes encore et tout s'arrangera.

Une fois la pub lancée je me mets à chercher Clarke dans les coulisses, évidement elle est avec Madi et Aden entrain de rire devant les pitreries de Nathan qui marche sur les mains.

Lexa : Princesse, je peux te parler une minute stp.

Elle me suit sans discuter et attend que je parle, sauf que je ne sais pas par où commencer et ses yeux bleus me déstabilisent quand il me regarde comme ça.

Lexa : Ne pars pas, je...

Luna : Les filles c'est à vous, on enchaine.

Clarke : (Prend sa guitare) Aden va à la Julliard finalement, je reste. Surtout si tu me le demandes, mais pourquoi ?

Lexa : (Joue de la guitare) Pour ça Princesse...

 **If you wait for me**  
 _Si tu m'attends_  
 **Then I'll come for you**  
 _Alors je viendrai pour toi_  
 **Although I've travelled far**  
 _Bien que j'eusse voyagé loin_  
 **I always hold a place for you**  
 _J'ai toujours gardé une place pour toi_  
 **In my heart**  
 _Dans mon cœur_  
 **If you think of me**  
 _Si tu penses à moi_  
 **If you miss me once in a while**  
 _Si je te manque un seul instant_  
 **Then I'll return to you**  
 _Alors je reviendrai à toi_  
 **I'll return and fill that space in your heart**  
 _Je reviendrai et remplirai ce vide dans ton cœur_

Ensemble :

 **Remembering your touch**  
 _En me souvenant de ton toucher_  
 **Your kiss**  
 _De ton baiser_  
 **Your warm embrace**  
 _De ta chaude étreinte_  
 **I'll find my way**  
 _Je retrouverai mon chemin_  
 **Back to you**  
 _Vers toi_  
 **If you'll be waiting**  
 _Si tu attends_

Clarke :

 **If you dream of me**  
 _Si tu rêves de moi_  
 **Like I dream of you**  
 _Comme je rêve de toi_  
 **In a place that's warm and dark**  
 _Dans un endroit où il fait chaud et sombre_  
 **In a place where I can feel**  
 _Dans un endroit où je peux sentir_  
 **The beating of your heart**  
 _Les battements de ton cœur_

Ensemble :

 **Remembering your touch**  
 _En me souvenant de ton toucher_  
 **Your kiss**  
 _De ton baiser_  
 **Your warm embrace**  
 _De ta chaude étreinte_  
 **I'll find my way**  
 _Je retrouverai mon chemin_  
 **Back to you**  
 _Vers toi_  
 **If you'll be waiting**  
 _Si tu attends_

Lexa :

 **I've longed for you**  
 _Je t'ai attendu avec impatience_  
 **And I have desired**  
 _Et j'ai désiré_  
 **To see your face your smile**  
 _Voir ton visage et ton sourire_  
 **To be with you wherever you are**  
 _Pour être avec toi partout où tu étais_

Ensemble :

 **Remembering your touch**  
 _En me souvenant de ton toucher_  
 **Your kiss**  
 _De ton baiser_  
 **Your warm embrace**  
 _De ta chaude étreinte_  
 **I'll find my way**  
 _Je retrouverai mon chemin_  
 **Back to you**  
 _Vers toi_  
 **If you'll be waiting**  
 _Si tu attends_

Lexa :

 **Please say you'll be waiting**  
 _S'il te plaît dis-moi que tu attendras_  
 **Together again**  
 _Ensemble à nouveau_  
 **It would feel so good to be in your arms**  
 _Ça serait si bon d'être dans tes bras_  
 **Where all my journeys end**  
 _Là où tous mes voyages finissent_  
 **If you make a promise**  
 _Si tu fais une promesse_  
 **If it's one that you can keep**  
 _Si c'est une que tu peux tenir_  
 **I vow to come to you**  
 _Je jure revenir à toi_  
 **If you wait for me**  
 _Si tu m'attends_  
 **And say you'll hold**  
 _Et me dis que tu garderas_  
 **A place for me**  
 _Une place pour moi_  
 **In your heart**  
 _Dans ton cœur_

Le public explose mais moi je n'ai d'yeux que pour Clarke qui essuie ses larmes discrètement.

Echo : Eh bien voilà qui conclut cette soirée hommage en beauté, on se retrouve dans quelques mois pour la nouvelle saison de « The Voice », et dans un mois pour « The Voice Kid » Merci de votre fidélité et prenez soin de vous.

(Générique de « The Voice ».)

Clarke : Je suis tellement désolée d'être partie, je te promets que si tu me laisses une nouvelle chance jamais plus je ne te quitterai, je t'aime et...

Je la coupe en l'embrassant tendrement et elle s'accroche à mon cou, le public semble fou mais je m'en moque, j'ai retrouvé ma Princesse et je ne suis pas prête de la lâcher cette fois ci.

Lexa : Epouses moi ?

Clarke : (Grand sourire) Je veux en rencard avant la demande en mariage Commandante.

Lexa : On décolle pour l'Australie demain avec Madi, tu vas rencontrer ma famille comme prévu et après on se mariera et on sera heureuse, tu en dis quoi ?

Clarke : J'en dis que je t'aime et que je veux passer ma vie avec toi ? Alors oui je t'épouserai, mais je veux quand même mon rencard.

Lexa : (Rire) Tout ce que tu veux ma Princesse, viens allons rejoindre notre fille et notre famille.

Clarke : (Yeux qui s'illuminent) Notre fille ?

Lexa : (Sourire) Oui notre fille.

Madi : Mamans, c'était super, alors on est enfin une famille ?

Clarke : Oui, on est une famille.

Lexa : Ma famille, je vous aime.

Madi : (Nous enlace) Nous aussi on t'aime maman, je suis trop contente.

Clarke : (Embrasse et murmure) N'oublies pas mon rencard Commandante.

Lexa : (Rire) Mon dieu ce que je peux t'aimer.

Clarke : Je t'aime aussi.

Madi : Bein eh moi ?

Clarke : On t'aime aussi, venez, allons rejoindre tout le monde, je veux fêter mes fiançailles comme il se doit.

Madi : Yesss tatas, mes mamans vont se marier !

(Rires)

Lexa : (Rires) Rater pour la discrétion.

Clarke : On dirait que notre fille est heureuse.

Lexa : On dirait bien.

Raven : Hey bande de petites cachottières, venez ici, je veux tout savoir.

Octavia : Moi aussi.

Anya : Tu n'as même pas de bague, t'es nulle, il faut refaire toute ton éducation romantique ma parole.

(Rires)

Je me blottis dans les bras de ma fiancée et regarde mes amis, ma famille avec un grand sourire. On dirait que la boucle est bouclée, merci Nyl. Je suis heureuse, vraiment.

 **FIN**


	7. Epilogue

**THE VOICE : Epilogue**

 **POV Clarke :**

 **Un an plus tard….**

Madi : Vous m'appelez des que vous êtes sortis, d'accord.

Clarke : Tu seras en cours, mais on viendra te chercher ce soir.

Madi : Au moins un texto, et s'il y a un problème ?

Lexa : Il n'y en aura pas, c'est une simple formalité.

Clarke : On t'enverra un texto, que tu regarderas à la pause et on fêtera ça ce soir, au bar de John, ça te va ?

Madi : (Enlace Lexa puis moi) Ok, je vous aime les mamans, à ce soir.

Je regarde Madi filer prendre son bus et me tourne vers Lexa qui se moque gentiment de moi.

Clarke : Alexandria, Leila Foster, oserais tu te moquer de moi ?

Lexa : (Grimace en souriant) Je n'oserai pas mon amour, mais je te connais, je vois que tu t'inquiètes qu'une chose cloche.

Clarke : Marcus nous a assuré que c'était un simple tampon pour rendre l'adoption de Madi définitive mais je stresse, surtout que ça prouvera le fait que je sois aussi sa mère.

Lexa : Nous sommes déjà une famille mon amour, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

Clarke : Bon, on y va, je stresse plus pour ce rdv, que la première fois où je suis montée sur scène, c'est dingue.

Lexa : C'est normal bébé, viens allons rejoindre Marcus et Indra.

Clarke : En parlant de Marcus, ma mère l'aime bien, même si elle ne l'avouera jamais. Du coup avec Raven on a un peu modifié le plan de table.

Lexa : (Sourire) Harper va te tuer, vous avez mis trois heures à le faire le mois dernier.

Clarke : (Grimace) Je veux juste que tout soit parfait pour le grand jour.

Lexa : Se sera parfait bébé, tant que tu seras là avec Madi et nos proches, rien ne peut mal se passer.

Je grimace à nouveau, et si Lexa changeait d'avis finalement, elle m'a pardonné mon absence, ma fuite pour être plus précise mais... Je n'y arriverai pas, sans elle et Madi, je ne sais pas si je pourrai continuer. Je fais encore des cauchemars de cette soirée et ça va faire deux ans.

Lexa : (Glisse ses doigts sous mon menton) Je t'aime, dès le premier regard ça a toujours été toi et d'ici quelques jours on sera mariée. On a traversé des épreuves, mais on en est ressorties plus forte. Ne doute pas de notre amour, c'est notre tour d'être heureuses, je le sais.

Elle ponctue sa tirade par un tendre baiser et je me détends, effet Lexa garantit. Depuis un an, ma vie est un rêve éveillée et j'ai sans doute peur que se soit trop beau pour être vrai. Pourtant Lexa et Madi sont parfaite, je souffle et serre ma fiancée dans mes bras.

Clarke : Pardon, je t'aime, je vous aime, j'ai juste hâte que tout ça se finisse.

Lexa : Je sais, allons déjà adopter notre fille, ensuite on a rdv chez le traiteur pour finaliser enfin le menu. Octavia et Lincoln nous y retrouvent, ils nous aideront à choisir.

Clarke : Octavia devrait rester tranquille, le bébé est pour dans deux mois.

Lexa : Tu la connais, ce n'est pas son style. Linc et Bell la surveillent ne t'en fais pas.

Clarke : (Rire les pauvres) Carter va bientôt avoir un an, ça passe trop vite.

Lexa : Oui, Echo pense même à faire un second dans la foulée.

Clarke : Hé bien, ils ont la santé.

Marcus : Les filles par ici.

Clarke : (Enlace Marcus et Indra) Alors, un souci ?

Indra : (Sourire) Cesses de stresser, ce n'est qu'une formalité.

Lexa : (Sourire) Je n'arrête pas de lui dire, mais rien à faire.

Marcus : Dois-je te rappeler dans quel état tu étais quand tu as adopté Madi ?

Clarke : (Rire) Je veux tout savoir ?

Lexa : (Sourire) Traitre va, on dirait que c'est à nous.

Je respire un grand coup et Lexa glisse sa main dans la mienne, on entre tous dans le bureau du juge qui nous souris gentiment.

Juge : Bien, les rapports sont plus qu'élogieux et j'ai entendu la jeune Madi, elle semble très heureuse avec vous. Je ne vois aucun problème à signer l'ordre final d'adoption, ainsi que de faire Melle Griffin son second parent.

Marcus : Parfait, Madi a choisit de porter le nom de Foster. Vu que ces demoiselles vont se marier bientôt, elle veut porter le même nom que ces mères.

Juge : (Sourire) Si toutes les adoptions pouvaient se passer aussi bien, félicitations Mesdemoiselles, vous êtes définitivement les parents de Madison, Isa Foster. (Donne un coup de tampon)

Je respire un grand coup et souris, voila une bonne chose de faite. Lexa récupère le papier et on sort avec Marcus et Indra.

Indra : Je dois y aller, on se retrouve ce soir pour fêter tout ça.

Clarke : Merci encore pour tout ce que tu as fait.

Lexa : Oui sans toi, ça n'aurait pas été si vite.

Indra : Comme a dis le juge, si toutes les adoptions pouvaient se passer comme ça, j'aurai moins de soucis.

Marcus : Encore les jumeaux ?

Indra : Oui, je dois y aller avant qu'ils ne disparaissent encore, c'est leur troisième famille ce mois ci.

Marcus : Je t'accompagne, à ce soir les filles.

Clarke : A ce soir et encore merci.

Lexa : Oui, 19H30, n'oubliez pas.

Indra : Promis, je file.

On siffle un taxi et on rejoint le traiteur, on en profite pour faire une photo du papier tant désiré et l'envoyer à Madi.

Lexa : Tu vois, je t'avais dis que tout se passerait bien.

Clarke : (Sourire) Oui, je vais appeler Raven, elle attend mon coup de fil.

Lexa : Et moi j'appelle mes parents, il est tard à Sidney mais je suis sûre qu'ils attendent devant le téléphone des nouvelles.

Clarke : Embrasses-les pour moi, ils arrivent toujours dans deux jours ?

Lexa : Oui avec ma grand-mère, et le reste de ma famille.

Clarke : Super, bon j'appelle Raven.

 **POV Lexa :**

Je regarde Clarke téléphoner à sa sœur, ma vie depuis un an est parfaite. Clarke a été depuis le début ma seconde chance, Madi aussi. Enfin je regrette de ne pas être partie chercher Clarke, j'aurais du être là pour elle, même si elle ne le voulait pas. Au final nous avons perdu un an, plus jamais je ne la laisserais partir loin de moi.

Clarke : (Caresse ma joue) On a tous fait des erreurs mon amour, moi la première. Le principal c'est maintenant, on va se marier et nos tournées avancent bien aussi.

Clarke comme un sixième sens sait toujours quand je vais mal et je luis souris tendrement, j'ai une fiancée du tonnerre.

Lexa : Mais avant le travail, je compte bien profiter de notre voyage de noces, Madame Foster.

Clarke : Mais je ne demande que ça, Raven était limite plus stressée que moi.

Lexa : (Rire) Je ne pense que se soit possible ça mon amour.

Clarke : (Frappe l'épaule) Moques toi, Marcus a dit une chose intéressante tout à l'heure...

Je la coupe en l'embrassant et elle éclate de rire, oui ma vie est parfaite en ce moment.

Lincoln : Hé les filles, alors ?

Clarke : (Montre le papier) C'est fait, Madi est officiellement notre fille.

Octavia : Super ça, bon si on commençait, car j'ai super faim.

Lexa : (Sourire mutin) Tu as toujours faim.

Lincoln : N'embêtes pas ma femme, elle est enceinte donc elle peut manger tout ce qu'elle veut.

Octavia : (Tire la langue) Tu vois, ne sois pas jalouse Lexounette.

Clarke : (Rire) J'espère que tu te souviendras de cette conversation quand tu vas reprendre le sport.

Lexa : (Rires) Hahaa, et je me ferai une joie de la pulvériser au footing.

Octavia : Dans tes rêves Wood, Harper a dit que tu avais bougé le plan de tête, elle a failli faire une attaque la pauvre.

Lincoln : Je suis ravie que tous ces trucs soit passés pour nous, maintenant y a plus qu'à se concentrer sur l'arrivée de mon petit gars.

Octavia : C'est une fille je te dis.

Lexa : (Sourire) Je ne sais pas comment vous avez fait, je serai incapable d'attendre pour savoir.

Clarke : Pareil, je n'ai aucune patience pour ce genre de trucs.

Octavia : On voulait la surprise, mais j'avoue que ça a été dur.

Lincoln : Tu sais qu'Emori cartonne en Angleterre ?

Lexa : Elle nous a appelés, elle va pouvoir venir finalement.

Clarke : J'ai fais en sorte de la mettre loin de John, je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que ce se soit si mal finis entre eux.

Octavia : C'est des choses qui arrivent, mais je crois que ça va leurs faire du bien de se revoir dans un autre contexte.

Lincoln : Oui, alors par quoi on commence ?

Lexa : On a sélectionné trois entrées, trois plats de viande et de poissons.

Clarke : Pour les dessert, c'est bon mais on hésite pour le trou normand.

Lexa : Et pour le vin, le champagne c'est bon.

Lincoln : Ok mon amour, tu vas avec Clarke pour la nourriture, avec Lexa on s'occupe du vin et du trou normand.

Clarke : (Me vole un baiser) A plus tard.

Octavia : Ok Griffin a nous deux.

Au bout de deux heures on rentre enfin chez nous, heureusement que nos amis nous donnent un coup de main.

Clarke : Madi nous a répondu, je te jure, elle est sensée être en sport.

Lexa : Et si on prenait un bain.

Je la plaque contre le mur et elle enroule ses jambes autour de ma taille en souriant.

Clarke : Me feriez-vous une proposition indécente Mademoiselle ?

Lexa : (Embrasse le cou) Ho que oui, j'ai bien l'intention de savourer le fait que la maison soit vide pour le moment.

Clarke : (Caresse ma joue) Je t'aime, j'ai hâte de devenir ta femme, tu le sais n'est ce pas ?

Lexa : Je le sais, moi aussi. (Embrasse)

Le soir venu on retrouve tous nos amis et famille au Bar de John, Madi est surexcitée et Aden se met au piano.

Aden :

 **Et crever le silence  
Quand c'est à toi que je pense  
Je suis loin de tes mains  
Loin de toi, loin des tiens  
Mais tout ça n'a pas d'importance  
**

 **J'connais pas ta maison  
Ni ta ville, ni ton nom  
Pauvre, riche ou bâtard  
Blanc, tout noir ou bizarre  
Je reconnais ton regard  
**

 **Et tu cherches une image  
Et tu cherches un endroit  
Où je dérive parfois  
**

 **Tu es de ma famille  
De mon ordre et de mon rang  
Celle que j'ai choisie  
Celle que je ressens  
Dans cette armée de simples gens  
**

 **Tu es de ma famille  
Bien plus que celle du sang  
Des poignées de secondes  
Dans cet étrange monde  
Qu'il te protège s'il entend**

Lexa : Alors, votre duo avance ?

Clarke : Oui, il me rejoindra aussi sur quelques dates pour faire ma première partie. Il n'a pas gagné The Voice Kid mais il est allé jusqu'en finale c'est déjà pas mal.

Lexa : Il aurait du me choisir ce traitre, il aurait gagné.

Clarke : Il ne voulait pas que le public pense qu'il est favorisé, tu as vu déjà pour nous et les Blake ont été super pour lui.

Lexa : Je sais, n'empêche j'ai gagné aussi les Kids, ils me supplient de rempiler pour une autre saison mais avec la tournée qui arrive ça va être dur.

Anya : L'année prochaine, cette année va être chargée pour vous deux.

Harper : Oui en parlant de l'année prochaine, ça serait bien que vous réserviez la date du 28 juin sur vos calendriers.

Lexa : Pour ?

Anya : (Montre une bague de fiançailles) Noonnnn !

Je saute au cou d'Harper qui rigole, Clarke fait pareil avec Monty et nos amis nous félicitent joyeusement aussi.

Monty : Puisqu'on en vient aux bonnes nouvelles, on part en tournée mondiale dans un mois/

Clarke : C'est super, vous le méritez, d'autres révélations ?

 **POV Clarke :**

Echo : Je suis enceinte, c'est pour Mai.

Lexa : Dis donc tu n'as pas trainé.

Bellamy : Que veux-tu, je suis un tireur d'élite.

Octavia : Mon Dieu, comment fais tu pour le supporter au juste ?

Echo : (Rire) L'amour rend faible, mais après celui-ci on va se calmer un peu.

Bellamy : Mais moi je suis d'accord pour te faire autant de bébé que tu veux mon amour.

Clarke : (Claque derrière la tête) C'est fini oui, écoute plutôt Nathan chanter.

Nathan :

 **Georgia, Georgia** **  
** **The whole day through (the whole day through)**  
 _Durant toute la journée à (durant toute la journée)_  
 **Just an old sweet song**  
 _Juste une vieille chanson douce_  
 **Keeps Georgia on my mind (Georgia on my mind)**  
 _Qui garde Georgia à mon esprit (Georgia à mon esprit)_  
 **I'm say Georgia, Georgia**  
 _Je dis Georgia, georgia_  
 **A song of you (a song of you)**  
 _Une chanson pour toi (une chanson pour toi)_  
 **Comes as sweet and clear**  
 _Vient aussi nette et claire_  
 **As moonlight through the pines**  
 _Que le clair de lune à travers les pins_

**Other arms reach out to me**  
 _D'autre bras m'atteignent_  
 **Other eyes smile tenderly**  
 _D'autres yeux me sourient tendrement_  
 **Still in peaceful dreams I see**  
 _Il reste que dans les rêves paisibles je vois_  
 **The road leads back to you**  
 _Le route qui me ramène à toi_

Bryan : Ha mon mari a plein de talents quand même, John nous a carrément engagé, ça nous permet de rester tranquille à New-York et de profiter de notre maison.

Clarke : Comment avancent les travaux ?

Bryan : Bien, Lincoln est venu me donner un coup de main pour l'électricité, là on s'attaque à l'isolation.

Lexa : Cette ferme va être une merveille, une fois remise à neuf.

Bryan : Oui, on a eu un vrai coup de cœur.

Harper : Tu m'étonnes, c'est splendide.

Nathan : (Embrasse Bryan) On vous invitera pour la crémaillère, promis.

Clarke : J'espère bien, eh John, viens donc trinquer avec nous.

John : J'arrive, et les filles vous ne voulez pas nous chanter un truc ?

Lexa : J'y vais si tu veux, Clarke parle chiffon avec Echo et Octavia.

Clarke : (Tire la langue) Je me renseigne figures toi, dans quelques temps ça sera à nous d'y passer.

Lexa : (M'embrasse) Mais je ne demande que ça mon amour.

John : Autant d'amour autour de cette table me déprime, il est temps de me trouver une chérie.

Clarke : En parlant de ça, ma coach sportif est super adorable et très jolie.

Lexa : Jolie hein ?

Clarke : (Sourire) Est-ce que ta jalousie est de retour, amour de ma vie ?

John : (Grimace) Alors cette coach, elle a un nom ?

Clarke : Cooper, elle sera là à notre mariage et vous ne serez pas très loin.

John : (Rires) Je vois que tu as tout prévu, qui connaît cette Cooper ?

Raven : Moi, Clarke a raison, elle est vraiment mignonne.

Anya : Eh, je suis là je te signale.

(Rires)

Clarke : Elle est sportive, il va te falloir du souffle pour la suivre je te préviens.

John : Ha, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. On dirait que ta fiancée s'est décidée à nous chanter quelque chose, une idée ?

Clarke : Aucune, mais on a l'habitude de se passer des petits messages à travers nos chansons alors je vais écouter sagement.

Octavia : Mon Dieu Linc, dis-moi qu'on n'est pas aussi guimauve que ces deux là ?

Lincoln : (Rires) Laisses les tranquille, elles ont bien le droit à un peu de bonheur aussi.

Lexa :

 **Birds flyin' high, you know how I feel  
Sun in the sky, you know how I feel  
Breeze driftin' on by, you know how I feel**  
 _Les oiseaux volent haut, tu sais comment je me sens  
Le soleil dans le ciel, tu sais comment je me sens  
La brise derive, tu sais comment je me sens_

**It's a new dawn  
It's a new day  
It's a new life  
For me, yeah  
It's a new dawn  
It's a new day  
It's a new life for me  
Ooh and I'm feelin' good**  
 _C'est une nouvelle aube  
C'est un nouveau jour  
C'est une nouvelle vie  
Pour moi, ouais  
C'est une nouvelle aube  
C'est un nouveau jour  
C'est une nouvelle vie pour moi  
Ooh et je me sens bien._

 **Fish in the sea, you know how I feel  
River running free, you know how I feel  
Blossom on the tree, you know how I feel**  
 _Les poisson dans la mer, tu sais comment je me sens  
Les rivières s'écoulent librement, tu sais comment je me sens  
Fleuraison dans les arbres tu sais comment je me sens_

**It's a new dawn  
It's a new day  
It's a new life  
For me  
And I'm feelin' good**  
 _C'est une nouvelle aube  
C'est un nouveau jour  
C'est une nouvelle vie pour moi  
Ooh et je me sens bien._

Durant toute la chanson mes yeux sont rivés à Lexa, je n'entends même plus nos amis parler. Quand elle chante comme ça, en me regardant avec tant d'amour et de certitude. Mes doutes s'envolent, notre amour a traversé une ou deux tempêtes mais on en est ressortit plus fortes et c'est exactement ce qu'elle me dit.

(Applaudissements)

Aden : Guimauve, bon je vais rentrer, maman essaye de maintenir encore un semblant d'autorité avant mes 18 ans.

Raven : Sale gosse, je te ramène si tu veux.

Aden : Non c'est bon, je suis venu en moto.

Clarke : Test d'alcoolémie, sinon tu ne grimpes pas sur ton engin de la mort.

John : Il n'a bu que du jus de fruits, promis.

Aden : (Salut Lexa) Je plains Madi, tu es pire que Maman avec ça. Salut la crevette, sois sage avec tes mères, si elles te soulent ma porte est ouverte.

Lexa : (Claque derrière la tête) Quand je te dis que ce gosse est un petit traitre.

Madi : Bisous, dit à mamie que je passe samedi comme prévu.

Aden : Ok la crevette, salut à tous, soyez sage.

 **POV Lexa :**

Lexa : Maman, Papa je suis là, vous avez fait bon vol ?

Lisa : Oui c'était très bien, Clarke et Madi ne sont pas là ?

Lexa : Elles ont tenu à tout préparer pour votre arrivée, Raider passe ce soir avec tonton et tata.

Bob : Ta grand-mère arrive.

En voyant ma grand-mère au bras du pilote je souris et vient l'enlacer, elle ne peut pas s'en empêcher.

Leila : Voici ma petite fille, Alexandria, n'est-elle pas magnifique ?

Lexa : Grand-mère, bonjour.

Pilote : (Sourire) Votre grand-mère est adorable, elle me racontait ces années de résistance.

Lexa : Je n'en doute pas, on y va ?

Leila : Où sont ma petite fille et ton adorable fiancée ?

Lexa : A la maison, elles voulaient tout préparer pour votre arrivée.

Leila : Je vais finir par te voler Clarke, elle est trop adorable pour toi.

Lexa : (Rire) Je suis sure qu'elle dirait oui en plus.

Leila : Personne ne me résiste ma chérie, fait toi une raison.

Je souris à nouveau, ma famille adore Clarke, alors qu'avec Costia ils avaient un peu de mal, quand à Madi, on dirait que ça a toujours été ma fille.

Lisa : Du coup, qui sera là ce soir ?

Lexa : Anya avec Raven, la mère et le frère de Clarke seront là demain.

Bob : Dire que dans trois jours mon bébé va se marier.

Lexa : Eh oui, espérons que se soit la dernière fois cette fois ci.

Leila : Clarke et toi vous êtes faites pour être ensemble, ça se voit, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter ma puce.

Lexa : Je ne le suis pas, mais je sais qu'elle s'inquiète encore pour cette année passée loin de nous.

Lisa : C'est normal ça, mais Madi et toi vous êtes là pour la rassurer, comme elle est là pour vous dire qu'elle ne partira plus.

Lexa : Oui, Je suis contente que vous soyez là.

Leila : Quand est ce que ta sœur va se décider d'épouser Raven ?

Anya : (Ouvre la portière) Hé mamie, bienvenue à New-York.

Leila : (Enlace Anya) Bonjour ma puce, où est ta compagne.

Raven : Bonjour Madame Foster.

Leila : Leila, je vais finir par me fâcher Raven.

Madi : (Cours dans mes bras) Salut, Man est entrain d'incendier le traiteur, tu devrais aller voir.

Raven : Oui va calmer ta fiancée, je m'occupe d'installer tout le monde.

Je soupire et grimpe à l'étage, Clarke est entrain de faire les cents pas en parlant au téléphone. Je me glisse dans son dos et l'enferme dans mes bras, elle se crispe avant de se détendre et de raccrocher en soupirant.

Clarke : (Embrasse) Bonjour amour de ma vie, un souci ?

Lexa : Aucun, alors le traiteur ?

Clarke : Ces idiots ont oublié de commander les crevettes, du coup notre entrée va changer, ce mariage va me rendre dingue. Je te jure, c'est tout de même pas compliqué de faire son job quand même.

Lexa : Ma famille est là, ne t'inquiètes pas pour le traiteur, s'il le faut on ira tous au restaurant, tant que je t'épouse, moi c'est tout ce qui m'importe.

Clarke : J'admire ton sang froid, mais tu as raison, le plus important c'est que dans trois jours on sera mariées.

Lexa : (Embrasse) Oui, allé viens, mes parents et ma grand-mère t'attendent comme le messie.

Clarke: J'ai charmé toute la famille Foster on dirait ?

Lexa : (Sourire) Oui, allé viens.

Le repas se passe dans une joyeuse ambiance, Clarke éclate souvent de rire en parlant avec ma grand-mère. Je les soupçonne de parler de moi, mais ce n'est pas grave, pour voir ce sourire sur Clarke, je veux bien qu'on se moque de moi. Finalement Abby, Aden et même Kira ont pu se libérer avec Raider et ses parents.

Anya : Tout va bien ?

Lexa : Oui, c'est dommage que la famille à maman n'accepte pas tout ça, mais ils ne m'enlèveront pas mon bonheur.

Anya : Ce sont des vieux hiboux, heureusement que mamie Leila n'est pas comme ça.

Raven : Anya bébé, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais fait un concours du plus gros mangeur de hamburger, j'espère que vous avez des photos ?

Anya : Trahison, qui a vendu la mèche ?

Père : Mes lèvres sont scellées, mais on a fait une sacré équipe ce jour là.

Lexa : (Rire) Elle a surtout été malade pendant trois jours après, je dois avoir des photos quelque part.

Anya : Hé, ne t'avises pas de sortir ces photos Alexandria, sinon je montre à Clarke, celle où tu es en couche avec la varicelle.

Clarke : (Rire) Je veux la voir, elle est où ?

Lexa : De quel côté es-tu toi ?

Clarke : (Embrasse) du tiens mon amour, tu devais être adorable en couche ?

Madi : Moi aussi je veux voir tata et maman en couche.

Leila : J'ai un album viens par là ma puce.

Lexa : Mamie, vraiment tu as ramené un album d'Australie ?

Leila : C'est important de se souvenir des bons moments mon Ange, regardes Clarke, elle n'était pas adorable ?

Clarke attrape la photo avant que je n'ai pu intervenir et je la vois elle se retient d'éclater de rire, je lui pique la photo et rigole en me voyant sur un cheval dans les bras de mon père, je devais avoir trois ans pas plus.

Clarke : Mon dieu des mini toi seraient parfait, ils nous feraient perdre la tète avec ses yeux. Tu n'es pas d'accord Mad ?

Madi : Si, d'ailleurs quand est ce que je vais avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur ?

Leila : Hooo je suis intéressée aussi, d'autres petits enfants à chouchouter me dis bien.

Lexa : Avec la carrière de Clarke qui décolle et nos tournées qui vont commencer, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, mais c'est prévu d'ici quelques années.

Leila : Bon et toi Anya c'est quoi ton excuse ?

Anya : Oula, déjà j'aimerai me marier avant et on...

 **POV Clarke :**

Je passe la bague discrètement à ma sœur et elle s'agenouille devant Anya qui reste choquée un moment. Lexa vient m'enlacer et Madi applaudit sous le regard tendre de notre famille.

Raven : J'ai toujours dis que je ne croyais pas au Mariage, mais c'était avant de te connaître. Anya tu éclaires ma vie depuis trois ans maintenant et je n'imagine pas un jour sans toi. Anya, Lisa Foster, veux-tu m'épouser ?

Anya : (Larme) Oui, je t'aime idiote.

(Applaudissements)

Abby : Misère, vous ne m'épargnez pas, encore un mariage à organiser.

Lisa : Ne t'inquiètes pas Abby on a prévu de rester un peu à New-York je vais t'aider.

Raider : Champagne, Kira on est les derniers célibataires de cette famille ma vielle.

Kira : Et ça va rester comme ça, du moins pour mon cas mais je suis très heureuse pour vous.

Aden : John nous attend, tout le monde est là ?

Leila : Je vais rester ici me reposer un peu, le décalage horaire, a été rude.

Clarke : Vous voulez que je reste vous tenir compagnie ?

Leila : Non va t'amuser ma fille, je vais juste dormir pour être en forme demain.

Lexa : Tu es sure mamie ?

Leila : Oui, ne vous en faites pas pour moi et amusez vous bien.

Après avoir embrassé Leila et être sur qu'elle ne manque de rien on grimpe dans la limousine. Je regarde Anya admirer sa bague en souriant, et tape l'épaule de ma sœur gentiment.

Raven : On a vraiment de la chance quand même.

Clarke : C'est certain, je t'aiderai au mieux pour préparer tout ça.

Raven : Je ne m'en fais pas trop, le seul truc que j'impose c'est que ça se fasse en Australie, Anya adore son pays et elle n'y retourne pas assez souvent.

Lexa : C'est une super idée, vous avez une date ?

Anya : En Décembre, ça serait vraiment bien.

Lisa : Ca nous laisse six mois, c'est largement faisable, mais il va falloir qu'on parle les filles.

Clarke : (Rire) A votre tour, On est arrivées, il y a du monde.

Deux heures plus tard j'étais au bar attendant mon verre quand Luna arrive.

Luna : Aucune chance de te faire changer d'avis et de t'enfuir avec moi ?

Clarke : (Rire) Aucune, désolé.

Luna : Tu ne sais pas ce que tu perds, mais ta cousine est mignonne.

Clarke : Bonne chance, elle est sauvage.

Luna : Mais moi aussi, que serait la vie sans un peu de challenge ?

Clarke : Je t'aurai prévenu, elle fait de la boxe alors attention à toi.

Lexa : (Viens m'enlacer par derrière et embrasser el cou) Bonsoir Luna, tu t'amuses ?

Luna : Beaucoup, admires un peu la technique Clarke.

Elle s'avance vers Kira en souriant et Lexa resserre ses bras autour de moi, cette petite marque de possessivité m'arrache un sourire tendre et je l'embrasse doucement.

Clarke : Je t'aime, encore plus quand tu essaies de cacher ta jalousie mon amour.

Lexa : (Grimace) J'ai bien vu comment elle te regarde, je m'assure juste qu'elle n'oublie pas mon existence.

Clarke : (Rire) Tu es inoubliable mon amour, Luna n'a jamais eu la moindre chance avec moi, depuis que je t'ai croisé, il n'y a jamais eu que toi.

Lexa : J'aurai du venir te chercher.

Clarke : Et je n'aurai pas du partir, on fait tous des erreurs Lex, concentrons nous sur notre avenir et oublions tout ça, stp.

Lexa : (Embrasse) Tu as raison, excuses moi.

Jackson : Les filles, cette chanson est pour vous.

(Applaudissements)

Jackson :

 **It's a beautiful night,**  
 _C'est une belle soirée_  
 **We're looking for something dumb to do**  
 _Nous cherchons quelque chose de bête à faire_  
 **Hey baby**  
 _Hey chérie,_  
 **I think I wanna marry you**  
 _Je crois que je veux t'épouser_

**Is it the look in your eyes,**  
 _Est-ce ce regard dans tes yeux ?_  
 **Or is it this dancing juice ?**  
 _Ou est-ce ce verre ?_  
 **Who cares baby**  
 _On s'en fiche, chérie_  
 **I think I wanna marry you**  
 _Je crois que je veux t'épouser_

J'entraine Lexa sur la piste et on danse comme ça durant quelques chansons, nos amis tournent sur la scène ouverte et après un moment on rejoint Marcus et Indra assis entrain de discuter avec Anya et Raven.

Marcus : C'est une chouette soirée.

Clarke : Oui, ça nous entraine pour le mariage.

Indra : En tout cas c'est vraiment gentil Raven d'ouvrir la galerie pour les enfants demain.

Lexa : Tu ouvres la galerie ?

Anya : Oui, pour plusieurs orphelins qui s'intéressent à la peinture et du coup on a pensé que ça serait une bonne idée de leur faire visiter la galerie.

Madi : Eh mamans, on pourra y aller aussi ? Comme ça on pourrait faire un cours avec maman, pour ceux qui veulent ?

Clarke : C'est une bonne idée, mais ça ne va pas poser problème de sécurité ?

Raven : Je peux toujours engager du personnel, tu en penses quoi Anya ?

Anya : Oui, ils sont calmes pour la plupart, et je garderai à l'œil les jumeaux.

Lexa : Tu parlais déjà d'eux la dernière fois, il se passe quoi avec ses enfants au juste ?

Marcus : Ils ont 6 ans, super fusionnels. Leurs parents étaient des Junkies, ils ne s'en occupaient pas du tout.

Indra Ils ont vu trop de choses pour leur âge, ils n'ont aucune confiance aux adultes, c'est la troisième famille qui nous les ramène. Il ne s'intègrent pas, reste toujours ensemble et les familles ne prennent pas le temps de creuser un peu sous la surface.

Clarke : Les pauvres, si je peux leur faire passer un bon moment en dessinant, ça sera avec plaisir.

Lexa : Ma famille voulait aller à la galerie de toute façon, ça tombe bien.

Monty : Clarke à ton tour ma grande.

Clarke : (Embrasse) A tout de suite.

 **POV Lexa :**

Anya : Vous êtes dégoulinantes de guimauve toutes les deux.

Raven : (Sourire) Tu as montré ta bague à tous nos amis, niveau guimauve tu n'es pas mal non plus bébé.

Anya : (Plisse le nez) C'est entièrement de ta faute ça.

Lexa : (Rire) Il fallait au moins une personne comme Raven pour te supporter.

Raven : (Sourire) A ton service Lexa.

Anya : C'est finit oui, je suis là je vous signale.

Raven : (Embrasse) Ne boudes pas bébé, je t'aime comme tu es, moi.

Indra : Autant d'amour est écœurant, prenez vous une chambre.

Lexa : (Rire) Qui est une guimauve maintenant ?

Clarke s'installe avec sa guitare et commence à jouer, je fronce les sourcils, je ne connais pas cette chanson ?

Clarke :

 **Pulling me further**  
 _Ça m'a attiré plus loin_  
 **Further than I've been before**  
 _Plus loin que je n'avais jamais été_  
 **Making me stronger**  
 _Me rendant plus fort_  
 **Shaking me right to the core, oh**  
 _Me secouant au plus profond, oh_

**I don't know what's in the stars**  
 _Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a dans les étoiles_  
 **Never heard it from above, the world isn't ours**  
 _Jamais entendu ça de là-haut, le monde n'est pas à nous_  
 **But I know what's in my heart**  
 _Mais je sais ce qu'il y a dans mon cœur_  
 **If you ain't mine I'll be torn apart**  
 _Si tu n'es pas mienne je serai détruit_

 **I don't know who's gonna kiss you when I'm gone**  
 _Je ne sais pas qui t'embrassera quand je ne serai plus_  
 **So I'm gonna love you now, like it's all I have**  
 _Alors je vais t'aimer dès à présent, comme si c'était tout ce que j'ai_  
 **I know it'll kill me when it's over**  
 _Je sais que ça me tuera quand ce sera fini_  
 **I don't wanna think about it, I want you to love me now**  
 _Je ne veux pas y penser, je veux que tu m'aimes là maintenant_ **  
**

 **(Love me now, love me now)**  
 _(M'aimes de suite, m'aimes de suite)_  
 **Oh, oh, love me now, oh, oh, oh, yeah**  
 _Oh oh aime-moi de suite oh oh oh ouais)_  
 **(Love me now, love me now)**  
 _(Aime-moi maintenant, aime-moi maintenant)_  
 **Oh, I want you to love me now**  
 _Oh je veux que tu m'aimes dès maintenant_

 **Something inside us**  
 _Quelque chose en nous_  
 **Knows there's nothing guaranteed, yeah**  
 _Sait que rien n'est garanti, ouais_  
 **Girl, I don't need you**  
 _Ma belle, je n'ai pas besoin que_  
 **To tell me that you'll never leave, no**  
 _Tu me dises que tu ne partiras jamais, non_

**When we've done all that we could**  
 _Quand nous avons fait tout ce que nous pouvions_  
 **To turn darkness into light, turn evil to good**  
 _Pour transformer l'obscurité en lumière, changer le mal en bien_  
 **Even when we try so hard**  
 _Même quand nous essayons si fort_  
 **For that perfect kind of love, it could all fall apart**  
 _Pour ce parfait amour, tout pourrait s'effondrer_

**And who's gonna kiss you when I'm gone?**  
 _Et qui t'embrassera quand je ne serai plus là?_  
 **Oh I'm gonna love you now, like it's all I have**  
 _Oh je vais t'aimer dès à présent, comme si c'était tout ce que j'ai_  
 **I know it'll kill me when it's over**  
 _Je sais que ça me tuera quand ce sera fini_  
 **I don't wanna think about it, I want you to love me now**  
 _Je ne veux pas y penser, je veux que tu m'aimes là maintenant_

**(Love me now, love me now)**  
 _(M'aimes de suite, m'aimes de suite)_  
 **Oh, oh, love me now, oh, oh, oh, yeah**  
 _Oh oh aime-moi de suite oh oh oh ouais)_  
 **(Love me now, love me now)**  
 _(Aime-moi maintenant, aime-moi maintenant)_  
 **Oh, I want you to love me now**  
 _Oh je veux que tu m'aimes dès maintenant_

**Oh I don't know how the years will go down, it's alright**  
 _Oh je ne sais pas comment vont se dérouler les années, c'est vrai_  
 **Let's make the most of every moment tonight**  
 _Tirons le meilleur de chaque instant ce soir_

**I don't know who's gonna kiss you when I'm gone**  
 _Je ne sais pas qui t'embrassera quand je serai parti_  
 **So I'm gonna love you now, like it's all I have**  
 _Alors je vais t'aimer dès à présent, comme si c'était tout ce que j'ai_  
 **I know it'll kill me when it's over**  
 _Je sais que ça me tuera quand ce sera fini_  
 **I don't wanna think about it, I want you to love me now**  
 _Je ne veux pas y penser, je veux que tu m'aimes là maintenant_ **  
**

 **(Love me now, love me now)**  
 _(M'aimes de suite, m'aimes de suite)_  
 **Oh, oh, love you now, oh, oh, oh**  
 _Oh oh aime-moi de suite oh oh oh_  
 **(Love me now, love me now)**  
 _(Aime-moi dès maintenant, aime-moi maintenant)_  
 **Love you now**  
 _T'aimer dès maintenant_  
 **(Love me now, love me now)**  
 _(Aime-moi maintenant, aime-moi maintenant)_

Madi : (Sourire) Je croyais qu'elle la garderait pour le mariage, c'est sa nouvelle chanson, elle est belle hein ? Elle l'a écrite en pensant à maman, je l'ai aidé pour la musique avec Aden.

Je saute sur la scène et l'embrasse fougueusement, essayant de faire passer tout mon amour. Nos amis et famille nous applaudissent en sifflant et je rigole en serrant Clarke dans mes bras fortement.

Lexa : Merci ma Princesse, c'était magnifique.

Clarke : Ravie qu'elle te plaise, je voulais être à la hauteur de celle que tu avais écrite pour moi. Je vais essayer de battre ton record, même si ça va être dur, ton single est resté 32 semaines consécutives en tête des ventes.

Lexa : Je suis sûre que tu vas y arriver, il n'y a qu'à voir le succès de ton album et ta tournée est pleine à craquer depuis trois mois. Je vais commencer à me faire du soucis, mais je suis si fière de toi.

Clarke : Tout ça c'est grâce à toi.

Lexa : Non c'est grâce à toi, je n'ai fait qu'assister à ton triomphe et t'accompagner mon amour.

Clarke : (Embrasse) Je t'aime.

Lexa : Je t'aime aussi Princesse.

 **POV Clarke :**

Indra : Les enfants je vous présente Clarke Griffin, Lexa Wood et Madi.

Enfants : Bonjour.

Raven : Bon, ceux qui veulent juste regarder vous venez avec Anya et moi, les autres je vous laisse avec Clarke.

Je repère de suite les jumeaux, complètement à l'écart et les yeux baissés. Madi aussi semble les avoir vu puisqu'elle s'approche d'eux en s'accroupissant.

Madi : Salut, vous aimez dessiner ?

Lexa : Je vais montrer la galerie à ma famille, ça ira ?

Clarke : Bien sur, à plus tard. (Embrasse)

Lexa file et j'installe les cinq enfants devant des toiles, je laisse Madi montrer les bases et m'approche des jumeaux qui n'ont toujours pas décroché un mot.

Clarke : Je peux savoir vos prénoms, ça sera plus facile pour discuter ?

Killian : Je m'apelle Killian et ma sœur Krysta.

Clarke : C'est très jolie, alors vous aimez dessiner ?

Killian : Moi oui, Krysta préfère la musique, c'est toi qui es dans la télé ?

Clarke : (Sourire) Si on veut, Lexa aussi est dans la télé souvent.

Krysta : Lexa elle s'appelle pas Lexa en faite tu savais ?

Clarke : Ha oui et comment elle s'appelle en vrai ?

Krysta : Alexandria, c'est jolie hein ? Ca fait Reine, c'est vrai que tu vas te marier avec elle et que t'es la maman de Madi aussi ?

Clarke : Oui, si tu veux j'ai une guitare dans mon studio à dessin, Killian peux rester avec Madi et nous on pourrait aller la chercher et jouer un peu ?

Killian : Vous allez nous séparer et nous emmener loin ?

Clarke : Je te promets que non, mon studio est juste là, tu peux nous voir de là où tu es.

Krysta : Va dessiner avec Madi, je reste avec sa maman, elle a l'air gentille.

Je vois le petit bonhomme hésiter, me regarder et finir par rejoindre Madi qui s'empresse de lui donner un crayon.

Indra : Hé bien, je vais t'engager, ils n'avaient jamais accepté d'être séparés avant.

Clarke : (Sourire) Je m'occupe de Krysta, restes avec le groupe.

Une heure plus tard je suis toujours avec Krysta quand Lexa rentre tenant Killian par la main, cette image me tire un sourire et me donne des idées mais c'est impossible pour le moment.

Lexa : Tu vois je t'avais dit que ta sœur était là, on peut se joindre à vous ?

Leila : Clarke chérie, je veux t'acheter ce magnifique tableau de notre ranch, tu peux venir stp.

Clarke : Pas question que vous payez voyons, je vous l'offre. Attends je vais...

Au moment ou je me lève Krysta s'accroche à ma main et je lui souris, bon on dirait que j'ai la côte. Où alors elle est trop impressionnée par Lexa, je me retourne et fait signe à Lexa d'approcher.

Lexa : Tu dois être Krysta, tu as kidnappé ma fiancée ?

Krysta : (Rouge) Oui, elle m'apprend à jouer de la guitare ?

Clarke : Elle connaît un de tes secrets, ton prénom.

Lexa : Ha oui ?

Krysta : (Encore plus rouge) Oui.

Killian : Elle te regarde tout le temps quand tu passes dans la télé, tu chantes bien, mais je prefère quand c'est Clarke.

Krysta : N'importe quoi, Lexa elle danse et tout, enfin Clarke elle chante bien aussi mais Lexa elle est plus forte.

Lexa : Et si je vous montrai des accords aussi, pendant que Clarke s'occupe de ma grand-mère ?

Killian : D'accord, après on pourra aller voir Madi ?

Lexa : Si tu veux, tenez asseyez vous là on va commencer.

Je vole un baiser à Lexa et file retrouver Leila qui discute avec Anya, Raven est plus loin avec un petit garçon d'environ 8 ans. Hé bien on dirait qu'on vient de vivre un second coup de foudre en direct.

Anya : Je crois que ma fiancée a eu le coup de foudre pour le petit gars, il s'appelle Teagan.

Leila : Donc parlons de ce tableau, il irait tellement bien dans mon salon.

Clarke : (Sourire) Je vous le fait envoyer, promis.

Leila : Mais je tiens à te la payer, tout travail mérite salaire.

Clarke : Vous savez que c'est hors de question, mais à la place vous pouvez cuisiner votre fameux poulet rôti ce soir, depuis le temps que Lexa m'en parle.

Leila : Très bien, bon il me faut faire des courses alors, Anya chérie tu m'emmènes ?

Anya : Bien sûr, je vais prévenir Raven et on y va.

Indra : On va y aller, merci encore pour tout.

Clarke : Quand tu veux, ils ont été super sages, c'était un plaisir. Indra tu fais quoi ce soir ?

Indra : Rien, pourquoi ?

Clarke : Tu pourrais venir avec Teagan, et les jumeaux mangeraient à la maison ? J'ai l'impression que ça leur ferait du bien une soirée en famille, loin du centre.

Indra : C'est certain, on viendra avec plaisir.

Clarke : Super, du coup je vais venir vous aider Leila.

Leila : Tu es adorable ma puce, mais le poulet c'est sacré, je m'en occupe, va prendre soin de ma petite fille plutôt.

Je souris et viens enlacer Lexa qui arrive, elle semble ravie de ma décision et on rentre chez nous ?

Indra : J'ai un rdv, ça vous ennuie si je vous laisse les enfants, ça m'évite d'aller les récupérer après.

Lexa : Du tout, on profitera de la piscine comme ça.

Raven : Super idée, ça te dit petit mec ?

Teagan : Je peux venir aussi ?

Clarke : Bien sûr, on y va.

Une fois à la villa on saute tous dans la piscine avec plaisir, Killian est sur mes épaule pendant que Krysta reste au bord sagement. Je vois Lexa s'approcher d'elle et je souris, ma fiancée est parfaite ?

 **POV Lexa :**

Lexa : Je déteste cette tradition, je veux rester avec toi, en plus Anya m'a surement préparé un programme d'enfer.

Clarke : Courage mon amour, demain à cette heure-ci on sera mariées.

Lexa : (Sourire) Oui, Madi est bien arrivée chez Kira ?

Clarke : Oui ne t'inquiètes pas, files maintenant avant que je ne te séquestre ici.

Lexa : (Rire) Je t'aime, on se voit demain.

Clarke : (Embrasse) Oui, je serai la Princesse tout en blanc.

Lexa : (Sourire tendre) On va enfin se marier, tu sais j'ai dit à Indra de venir avec les enfants, Anya ne fait que me parler de Teagan, et les jumeaux sont vraiment craquants.

Clarke : Je sais, mais tu sais que pour le moment c'est impossible pour nous de les accueillir correctement.

Lexa : Je sais, bon je file, à demain ma Princesse. Ne laisses pas Luna t'approcher ce soir, et qu'importe ce que Raven te demande de faire, refuse.

Clarke : Pareil pour toi avec Anya, aller files maintenant.

Je rejoins Anya dans la voiture en soupirant, je déteste être loin de Clarke, même juste le temps d'une soirée.

Anya : Aller tu la revoies demain, place à la fête. Déjà tu vas enfiler ça, on a un programme chargé.

J'enfile mon costume de licorne sans discuter, et sourit, c'est partit. Durant deux heures je joue le jeu des photos avec les gens dans un centre commercial. Quand je vois Madi arriver tout sourire avec Kira, je vois ma fille retenir un rire et je lui tire la langue.

Kira : Tu as de l'allure, souris pour la photo.

Madi : Maman n'est pas mieux, Tata l'a déguisé en soldat et l'oblige à jouer au Paint Ball avec les autres.

Lexa : N'allez pas me l'abimer hein.

Anya : Allons bon, Clarke est solide ne t'en fais pas.

Madi : On va manger une glace, Kira nous a réservé sa boutique rien que pour nous.

Bellamy : En voila une bonne idée, il fait une chaleur terrible.

Lexa : Et encore toi tu n'as pas de costume à porter.

Octavia : Tu as le droit de l'enlever, on a assez de preuves comme ça.

Anya : Exact, allons manger cette classe.

Jackson : La journée ne fait que commencer.

Arrivée à la boutique de Kira on s'installe tous quand j'entends jouer du Piano, je me retourne et vois Aden jouer tranquillement.

Clarke : (Embrasse mon cou) Tu es mignonne en Licorne, tu t'amuses bien.

Je saisis la taille de ma fiancée et la fait basculer sur mes genoux pour l'embrasser amoureusement.

Lexa : Pitié sauves moi de leur griffes, je propose qu'on se sauve et qu'on se marie à Las Vegas, juste toi, Madi et moi.

Clarke : (Rire) Tu veux briser le cœur de notre famille ?

Kira : Hé ouste, tu n'as rien à faire là c'est le créneau de Lexa.

Clarke : Rho stp Kira, juste une heure, elle me manque.

Lexa : On sera sage, promis.

Raven : Pas question, bouges Blondie, la journée ne fait que commencer.

Je vois Clarke souffler et je resserre mes bras autour d'elle, elle m'embrasse et suis sa sœur en rouspétant ce qui m'arrache un sourire tendre.

Madi : Man, cet été je pense que je vais aller souvent voir Indra au centre.

Lexa : Pour donner des cours de dessin ?

Madi : Oui, tout le monde n'a pas ma chance alors j'aimerai aider à ma façon.

Lexa : (Embrasse le front) C'est une super idée ma puce, on en parlera à Indra après le mariage et on organisera ça.

Madi : Cool, je vais dire au revoir à Maman, je reste un peu avec toi.

Je regarde les deux amours de ma vie parler en souriant et regarde autour de moi, tout le monde rit et s'amuse, cette journée est parfaite. La journée s'étire doucement, arrivée au bar je fusille du regard Anya en voyant où on est.

Anya : Quoi, autant en profiter une dernière fois, tu pourras te venger dans quelques mois petite sœur.

Je m'assois en râlant un peu et regarde les filles danser, une femme s'approche et m'entraine dans une salle à l'écart. Elle m'assoit de force sur une chaise et la lumière s'éteint, la musique commence.

Lexa : Dites, vous savez je suis fiancée et bien qu'elle ne soit pas jalouse, je doute qu'elle accepte tout ça.

Pas de réponse, je vais pour me lever quand deux mains m'obligent à rester en place. Un frisson me prend et je sais que c'est Clarke, aussi je ne bouge plus.

Clarke : (Murmure à l'oreille doucement) Gentille fille, fermes les yeux.

J'obéis sans discuter à nouveau et Clarke attrape mes mains, elle les attache et me vole un baiser m'arrachant un gémissement.

Lexa : Tu me rends dingue, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Clarke : Je te donne un avant gout de notre nuit de noces mon amour.

La lumière se rallume et je manque de me décrocher la mâchoire en voyant la tenu de Clarke, cette femme veut ma mort, c'est impossible autrement. Elle commence son Streap Tease et fait tomber ses vêtements un à un, j'ignorai qu'elle était si douée pour ce genre de choses.

Clarke : La vue te plait mon amour ?

Lexa : Détaches moi, c'est un supplice de ne pas pouvoir te toucher.

Clarke : Sois sage, je n'en ai pas finit avec toi.

Elle s'assoit sur mes genoux m'arrachant un grognement et commence à m'embrasse le cou, je ferme les yeux, bordel ma vengeance va être terrible.

Lexa : Clarke...

Je suis coupée par ses lèvres et me laisse emporter par la passion de ma fiancée en fermant les yeux à nouveau.

Clarke : Tu es à moi.

Lexa : Je suis à toi ma Princesse, qu'à toi et pour l'éternité.

Clarke : Bien, alors amuses toi bien et à demain.

Elle m'empêche de répondre encore une fois en m'embrassant sauvagement et me plante la, bon sang c'est sadique. D'autre fille arrivent pour faire leur show mais je ne pense qu'à Clarke et son corps parfait, tu ne perds rien pour attendre Princesse.

 **POV Clarke :**

Abby : Respire ma puce, Anya a dit que c'était juste un pneu crevé, elles vont arriver.

Clarke : Ok je respire, mais elles non rien, hein ?

Abby : Juste un peu de retard, c'est tout, tout le monde va bien.

Clarke : Ok, et si elle avait changé d'avis ? Anya a peut-être dit ça, car elle essaye de la raisonner ?

Abby : Lexa t'aime ma puce, elle ne pense qu'à t'épouser depuis un moment, alors respire, elles son juste un peu en retard. Maintenant, comment ça se fait que je sois assis à côté de Marcus d'un coup ?

Clarke : Je sais que tu l'aime bien, j'ai pensé que ça te ferait un peu de compagnie et un cavalier pour ce soir. Tu est fâchée ?

Abby : Non, tu as raison, j'aime bien Marcus mais ton père...

Clarke : Papa voudrait que tu sois heureuse, c'est ce qu'on veut tous, laisse une chance à Marcus, c'est vraiment un gars bien.

Raven : Ok maman, je prends le relais, tu installe nos derniers invités ?

Abby : (Embrasse mon front) Tu es magnifique, ta fiancée va arriver alors pense à respirer.

Je regarde ma mère partir et tourne mon regard paniqué vers ma sœur qui lève les yeux au ciel en me tendant une lettre.

Raven : Nylah, je te laisse lire tranquille, je t'aime petite sœur.

J'ouvre la lettre les mains tremblantes et reteins mes larmes en lisant les derniers mots de celle qui fut mon premier amour.

Nylah : _**Ma Princesse, si tu lis cette lettre c'est que le grand jour est arrivé pour toi. Je suis rassurée de savoir que tu aimes à nouveau, que tu es heureuse et épanouie. Je sais que beaucoup de gens veillent sur toi, je suis l'une d'entre elle maintenant. Le plus grand cadeau que tu pouvais me faire c'est ça, ton bonheur. Merci de m'avoir rendu si heureuse, je ne regrette pas un jour passé à tes côtés. Ma Princesse, je te revoie à notre mariage, je pars avec cette image de bonheur et l'esprit serein. Sois heureuse mon amour, vis ta vie sans regrets et un jour je sais que nous nous retrouverons.**_

 _ **Adieu ma Princesse**_

 _ **Nylah**_

Une larme coule sur ma joue, Wells la réceptionne en me serrant dans ses bras.

Wells : Il est temps d'aller te marier, ta fiancée est arrivée, prête ?

Clarke : Oui, merci d'avoir accepté de me mener jusqu'à l'autel.

Wells : C'est un honneur, on y va ?

Clarke : On y va.

(Musique qui commence)

Je repère Lexa de suite et nos yeux s'accrochent pour ne plus se lâcher, elle est magnifique dans une robe bustier rouge et blanche. Wells m'embrasse le front et j'attrape les mains ce celle qui va devenir ma femme dans quelques minutes.

Lexa : Tu es magnifique Princesse.

Clarke : Toi aussi.

Prêtre : Mes chères amies, nous sommes réunis...

La cérémonie se déroule comme dans un rêve et c'est dans un tendre baiser qu'on scelle notre union. Madi est la première à nous sauter dans les bras, suivit de près par notre famille et nos amis.

Echo : J'appelle nos jeunes mariées, pour la première danse et la première surprise.

Ed : Et les filles, cette chanson est pour vous, soyez heureuse.

 **When your legs don't work like they used to before**  
 _Quand tes jambes ne fonctionneront plus comme avant_  
 **And I can't sweep you off of your feet**  
 _Et quand je ne pourrai plus te soulever_  
 **Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love**  
 _Est-ce que ta bouche se souviendra encore du goût de mon amour_  
 **Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks**  
 _Est-ce que tes yeux souriront encore_

**And darling I will be loving you till you're 70**  
 _Et chérie, je t'aimerai jusqu'à tes 70 ans_  
 **And baby my heart could still fall as hard at 23**  
 _Et bébé, mon cœur pourrait t'aimer encore aussi fort qu'à 23 ans_  
 **And I'm thinking 'bout how**  
 _Et je pense à comment_

**People fall in love in mysterious ways**  
 _Les gens tombent amoureux de façon étrange_  
 **Maybe just the touch of a hand**  
 _Peut-être juste le contact d'une main_  
 **Well, me—I fall in love with you every single day**  
 _Hé bien moi, je tombe amoureux de toi chaque jour_  
 **And I just wanna tell you I am**  
 _Et je veux juste te dire que je suis_

**So honey now**  
 _Donc chérie maintenant_  
 **Take me into your loving arms**  
 _Prends-moi dans tes bras affectueux_  
 **Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars**  
 _Embrasse-moi sous la lumière de milliers d'étoiles_  
 **Place your head on my beating heart**  
 _Place ta tête sur mon cœur qui bat_  
 **And I'm thinking out loud**  
 _Et je pense à voix haute_

**That maybe we found love right where we are**  
 _Que peut-être nous avons trouvé l'amour là où nous sommes_

**When my head's overgone and my memory fades**  
 _Quand ma tête s'égarera et que ma mémoire s'effacera_  
 **And the crowds don't remember my name**  
 _Et que les foules ne se souviendront plus de mon nom_  
 **When my hands don't play the strings the same way**  
 _Quand mes mains ne joueront plus les cordes de la même façon_  
 **I know you will still love me the same**  
 _Je sais que tu m'aimeras encore de la même façon_

**Cause honey your soul can never grow old**  
 _Car chérie, ton âme ne peut pas vieillir_  
 **It's ever green**  
 _Elle est toujours alerte_  
 **Baby your smile forever in my mind, in memory**  
 _Bébé ton sourire restera pour toujours dans mes pensées, dans ma mémoire_  
 **And I'm thinking 'bout how**  
 _Et je pense à comment_

**People fall in love in mysterious ways**  
 _Les gens tombent amoureux de façon étrange_  
 **Maybe it's all part of a plan**  
 _Peut-être que tout fait partie d'un plan_  
 **I'll just keep on making the same mistakes**  
 _Je continuerai à faire les mêmes erreurs_  
 **Hoping that you'll understand**  
 _Espérant que tu comprendras_

**But baby now**  
 _Mais bébé à présent_  
 **Take me into your loving arms**  
 _Prends-moi dans tes bras affectueux_  
 **Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars**  
 _Embrasse-moi sous la lumière de milliers d'étoiles_  
 **Place your head on my beating heart**  
 _Place ta tête sur mon cœur qui bat_  
 **And I'm thinking out loud**  
 _Et je pense à voix haute_

**That maybe we found love right where we are**  
 _Que peut-être nous avons trouvé l'amour là où nous sommes_

**(Ah la la, la la la, la la la, la la la la)  
**

 **So baby now**  
 _Donc bébé maintenant_  
 **Take me into your loving arms**  
 _Prends-moi dans tes bras affectueux_  
 **Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars**  
 _Embrasse-moi sous la lumière de milliers d'étoiles_  
 **Place your head on my beating heart**  
 _Place ta tête sur mon cœur qui bat_  
 **And I'm thinking out loud**  
 _Et je pense à haute voix_

**That maybe we found love right where we are**  
 _Que peut-être nous avons trouvé l'amour là où nous sommes_

**Oh baby we found love right where we are**  
 _Oh bébé nous avons trouvé l'amour là où nous sommes_

**And we found love right where we are**  
 _Et nous avons trouvé l'amour juste là où nous sommes_

Clarke : Tu étais au courant ?

Lexa : Non, surement un coup d'Anya, tu es contente ?

Clarke : Oui et toi ?

Lexa : Oui, tu sais tout ce que j'ai besoin pour être heureuse c'est toi et Madi.

Clarke : Moi aussi, viens allons remercier Ed.

Deux heures plus tard Leila s'approche de moi, Lexa a disparu depuis un moment maintenant mais je ne m'inquiète pas trop, il ya du monde.

Leila : Si tu cherches ta femme, elle est avec les enfants entrain de jouer.

Clarke : C'est une super maman, j'ai de la chance.

Leila : Tu es une bonne mère aussi, Madi est très heureuse avec vous et je suis sûre que les petits le seront aussi.

Clarke : C'est impossible que nous les prenions Leila, on a la tournée et déjà on culpabilise de laisser Madi.

Leila : Justement j'ai la solution, vous avez fait en sorte que vos tournées soit dans la même ville à chaque fois, du coup j'ai décidé de rester.

Lexa : (Enlace) Coucou ma chérie, ma grand-mère t'a dit ?

Clarke : Mais tu crois que ça va aller ? C'est fatigant de faire une tournée, et pour l'école et...

Lexa : Bébé, on engagera un prof dans chaque ville traversée, Madi sera là pour aider ma grand-mère. Anya et Raven aussi, on peut le faire, alors tu en dis quoi, on agrandit la famille ?

Clarke : (Grand sourire) Ok, on leur dit ?

Lexa : (Sourire) On leur dit, les enfants venez par là on à un truc à vous proposer.

 **Un an et quelques mois plus tard...**

Clarke/ Lexa : Joyeux anniversaire mes amours, soufflez les bougies.

Killian/ Krysta : Mamans, on peut ouvrir les cadeaux ?

Lexa : Allez-y, je vais couper le gâteau.

Aden : Je m'en occupe.

Je me blottis dans les bras de ma femme et regarde nos enfants ouvrir leur cadeau, nos tournée ont été un triomphe mais se sont ces moments-là que je chéris le plus.

Lexa : Tout va bien Princesse ?

Clarke : Oui, je profite juste de notre famille.

Lexa : Oui profitons, je t'aime.

Clarke : Je t'aime aussi.

Abby : Les filles, on veut une chanson.

Tous : Une chanson, une chanson, une chanson...

Voila ma vie est parfaite, je suis heureuse entourée d'amour, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter Nylah. Je tourne les talons loin de sa tombe et rejoins ma femme qui m'attend sagement plus loin. J'entrelace nos doigts et on part rejoindre nos enfants, pour une nouvelle journée en famille.

 **FIN**


End file.
